Paixões escondidas
by Isafics
Summary: No início do século XX, o Texas inflamou-se com ferrovias, fazendeiros - e um ousado novo.Quando a inocente de cabelos negros, Isabella Swan, deixou sua casa para uma promissora vida no Texas, acabou encontrando desgosto, não a felicidade, forçada a um casamento de conveniência, sem amor, com o libertino rancheiro, Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Naquele meio-dia de setembro, o ar estava tão úmido e quente em Austin, que as bochechas de marfim da jovem que desceu do trem se ficaram ligeiramente coradas e alguns cachos errantes de seu cabelo escuro escaparam do coque apertado que os seguravam sob seu chapéu. Ela enxugou o rosto com um lenço de renda e esticou o pescoço, examinando a multidão e procurando o homem alto, de cabelos grisalhos e usando um chapéu Stetson2 marrom familiar, que deveria ter ido para recebe-la.

A plataforma estava abarrotada de pessoas à espera do trem do meio-dia procedente de Fort Worth. Algumas abraçavam parentes e amigos que voltavam para casa; outros se despediam de passageiros que se preparavam para iniciar a sua viagem e trocavam promessas e recomendações. Essa mistura incompreensível de inglês e espanhol foi interrompida pelo assobio anunciando a iminente partida do trem. Os funcionários foram rápidos para limpar a plataforma de malas e baús, habilmente evitando os idosos, crianças e homens de negócios.

Algumas mulheres mexicanas, vestidas com saias coloridas, andavam pela calçada vendendo doces caseiros, lembranças da cidade e flores. Havia um pequeno grupo de vaqueiros encostados em uma parede, brincando com seus laços, enrolando cigarros ou olhando com expressão de aborrecimento o trem que deveriam pegar, enquanto adiavam o momento de substituir a amplitude das planícies do Texas e ar fresco pela estreiteza de um vagão desconfortável e o cheiro de carvão.

Alguns deles olhavam fixamente para a jovem que escrutinava os ocupantes das carruagens que se aproximavam da estação em busca de um rosto familiar. Seus olhos cinzentos, tão cheios de emoção minutos antes, refletiu decepção quando os outros passageiros saíram da estação, deixando- a sozinha no meio da plataforma. As dobras de sua saia seguiam seus movimentos e os saltos de suas botas batiam no chão, enquanto andava nervosamente para cima e para baixo.

Os vaqueiros mais indolentes subiram no trem que deveria conduzi-los a Fort Worth, mas não sem antes de dirigirem um último olhar para a jovem, que mantinha a compostura, apesar do calor e do nervosismo começava a dominá-la.

O trem deu um longo apito, lançou uma nuvem espessa de fumaça preta e partiu, ganhando força até ficar fora do alcance da vista.

A plataforma ficou deserta. Os vendedores mexicanos pegaram suas cestas e os funcionários da estação correram para guardar os carrinhos. Restou apenas a jovem, vestida em um traje de cor azul escuro e avental branco, com um chapéu de feltro que repousava ao lado de sua escassa bagagem, parecendo desamparada e solitária.

Ed Travers esticou a cabeça para fora da estação, viu a jovem, ajeitou sua camisa sob seu estômago rechonchudo e foi até ela.

\- Você é a senhorita Swan? - perguntou – Senhorita Isabella Swan?

Estilo de chapéu country, bem típico do Oeste americano (N. da Tradutora)

Os olhos consternados se iluminaram com o som de seu nome.

Sim, sou - ela sorriu depois de suspirar aliviada, separando os lábios perfeitamente rosados, revelando uns dentes pequenos e branquíssimos -. Sim - respondeu sem fôlego -. Sou Isabella Swan. Foi enviado por Charlie... quero dizer, o senhor Cullen?

Ed Travers cobriu sua perplexidade com um sorriso tranquilizador.

Bem... - ele titubeou -. Não exatamente. Eu me chamo Ed Travers e sou o chefe da estação. Sinto tê-la feito esperar em pleno sol, mas o maldito telégrafo... - Ed se interrompeu, impaciente consigo mesmo por estragar o que já era uma situação delicada, sem saber como continuar -. Perdoe- me por fazê-la esperar debaixo deste calor. Venha comigo e vou lhe explicar tudo - acrescentou, fazendo um sinal para um funcionário que pegou a bagagem de Isabella de má vontade.

Mas o senhor Cullen me disse... - Isabella começou.

O senhor Cullen veio busca-la, mas não passou bem e me pediu para...

Charlie está doente? - interrompeu a jovem, segurando o braço do chefe da estação em sinal de alarme.

Sua reação surpreendeu Ed Travers, que olhou para ela estranhamente. Por que ela continuava se referindo a Charlie Cullen? O que aquela bela criatura tinha a ver com aquela velha raposa? A moça era uma beleza e todo mundo sabia que Charlie tinha uma fraqueza por mulheres bonitas. Todo o Texas tinha ouvido falar do tipo de casamento que ele tinha com Esme, mas Ed, por mais que se esforçasse, não podia adivinhar o que havia levado Isabella até Austin e por que estava à procura de Charlie Cullen. Ela não poderia ter mais de vinte anos. Era quase uma menina... e Charlie rondava os sessenta anos! Talvez eles fossem parentes. A jovem não parecia ser uma qualquer; além disso, Charlie não era estúpido o suficiente para instalar sua amante e sua esposa debaixo do mesmo teto. O ...

Senhor Travers - disse Isabella, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Era óbvio que ela espera uma explicação, e o agradável homem, gentilmente estava estudando-a com uma intensidade inquietante. Ela tinha feito uma longa viagem desde a Carolina do Norte e para descobrir que Charlie não estava ali na estação para recebe-la, o que já era desconcertante o suficiente -. O que aconteceu com o senhor Cullen?

Você está se referindo a Charlie? - perguntou o chefe da estação, depois de limpar a garganta nervosamente. Tomou-a pelo braço e a arrastou para fora, então acrescentou -: Não é Charlie que se sente indisposto, mas Edward.

Quem é Edward?

"Pelo amor de Deus - pensou Ed Travers -, ela nem sequer conhece Edward!" de maneira que a jovem não tinha nada a ver com ele. O que estaria tramando o velho Charlie? Todo o Texas conhecia seu gosto por piadas e Ed se perguntou se ele seria tão cruel a ponto de usar uma garota inocente como Isabella Swan. Ainda que a conhecesse há alguns minutos, intuía que a moca fosse extremamente ingênua e crédula.

Edward é o filho de Charlie - respondeu -. Charlie nunca o mencionou para você?

Oh sim! Ele me disse que tinha um filho - Isabella riu facilmente -, mas eu tinha esquecido seu nome. O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou e seu sorriso desapareceu em uma expressão de preocupação genuína-. Está doente?

Não exatamente - disse Ed Travers rispidamente, pegando-a pelo braço com firmeza e ajudando-a a descer as escadas.

Isabella viu uma longa carruagem, estacionada vários metros atrás deles. Uma carruagem verde com a pintura descascada e as rodas cobertas de lama. Os dois cavalos que puxavam, mordiscavam a grama ao redor da árvore sob a qual se refugiavam. Um terceiro cavalo, um Palomino de proporções magnificas, estava amarrado à traseira da carruagem, sacudia a crina em protesto por ter sido amarrado a um veículo tão humilde.

Aparentemente, senhorita Swan, eu acho que Charlie enviou Edward para busca-la - continuou Ed -. Ele deve ter deixado o Coronado na noite passada. Esta manhã, ele se sentia doente e me pediu para acompanhá-la até em casa. Temo que não seja uma viagem muito agradável. Desculpe não ter podido encontrar nada melhor, mas este foi o melhor transporte que eu poderia encontrar em curto prazo.

Não se preocupe, Sr. Travers - sorriu Isabella.

Aquele sorriso tão radiante deslumbrou o chefe da estação, que, constrangido por se comportar como um velho tolo, correu para ajudar a jovem a se estabelecer no assento arruinado. O funcionário deixou cair as maletas, produzindo um ruído surdo que fez com que uma sombra agachada na parte de trás da carruagem emitisse um gemido de estarrecedor -. Senhor Travers! - Isabella exclamou, dando um grunhido -. Ele está gravemente ferido?

Oh, não se preocupe - ele respondeu -. Ele vai se recuperar, embora quando despertar vai se lamentar por não estar morto - acrescentou com a voz tão baixa que Isabella não conseguia ouvir.

Isabella tentou se acomodar no assento bambo, o couro tinha sido arrancado, de modo que o enchimento escapava aos punhados. As molas enferrujadas gemeram sob seu peso leve. Fixou seu olhar no caminho que conduzia a Coronado e tentou ignorar as rígidas tábuas de madeira que se cravavam em suas nádegas e pernas.

Devo dar as instruções finais ao meu assistente - Ed Travers disse, tirando o chapéu novamente e voltando-se para o escritório -. Partiremos assim que eu retornar.

Isabella suspirou. "Bem", pensou, "não é o tipo de recepção que eu esperava, mas ... é tudo tão novo!" Sorriu ao pensar que estava no Texas, a ponto de chegar ao destino de sua viagem. Não podia acreditar que tinha conhecido Charlie Cullen há apenas três semanas. Tanta coisa havia acontecido desde o dia em que o homem tinha visitado Prather e a tinha convidado para ir ao Texas!

Lembrou-se do encontro no salão da casa de seus tutores, o reverendo Abel Prather e Charlote, sua esposa. Isabella estava servindo o chá, que era uma de suas tarefas quando o reverendo Abel Prather e sua esposa, Charlote, ecebiam convidados. Convidados visitavam muitas vezes com o casal de meia-idade, que tinham aberto sua casa para Isabella quando o pai de Isabella, que também era um reverendo, tinha morrido há oito anos, e Prather se ofereceu para cuidar dela. Ela gostava muito do casal, que vivia isolado em sua comunidade e apenas se preocupava com o que estava acontecendo fora dali. Seu círculo de amigos era limitado a outros clérigos e paroquianos.

No entanto, naquele dia, os Prathers tinham sido convidados para um chá com um oficial do Exército Confederado que lutou ao lado do reverendo durante os três últimos anos de guerra. Apesar de suas atitudes e crenças serem radicalmente opostas, eles apreciavam e desfrutavam quando enredavam-se em discussões intermináveis. Suas filosofias diferiam muito, e sentiam prazer em tomar lados opostos em qualquer debate, seja através da força do Exército ou predestinação da União.

Após a vitória das tropas nortistas, Charlie Cullen havia abandonado sua Virginia natal para se mudar, junto com um grupo de jovens ambiciosos, ao selvagem Texas, todos eles dispostos a levantar seu próprio império através do trabalho duro e do sacrifício. Quarenta anos mais tarde, Charlie havia se tornado um fazendeiro rico e influente.

Para Isabella, ele parecia um homem fascinante. Ele era alto e forte, e apenas sua barriga saliente traía sua idade avançada. Penteava para trás de sua testa larga seu abundante cabelo branco como a neve, e seus olhos, sob as sobrancelhas espessas, eram de um azul profundo, capaz de se tornar frio e penetrante, se necessário.

Sua voz era profunda e suave quando ele falou com ela:

Diga-me o que você sabe sobre o Texas, senhorita Swan - ele tinha pedido -. Como a maioria dos texanos, eu gosto de ouvir coisas agradáveis sobre a região em que vivo.

A verdade é que eu não conheço esta parte do país - admitiu Isabella -. Eu sei que há anos era uma república e li alguma coisa sobre a batalha do Álamo. O resto do meu conhecimento vem dos poucos romances que eu folheei, e todos eles se relacionam a roubos de trem, roubo de gado e aventuras nos salões.

Ao jogar a cabeça para trás, Charlie estourou em uma gargalhada tão estrondosa que havia sacudido as estatuetas de porcelana que enfeitavam a sala de estar, o maior orgulho de Charlote Prather.

Bem - havia dito finalmente o ancião -, é verdade que os bandidos assaltam os trens ocasionalmente. Eu mesmo já frequentei vários salões e também perseguiu um ladrão até a fronteira mexicana. Por que você não vem nos visitar no Texas e ver como é a vida lá?

Vamos Charlie, você deve estar brincando! - Abel Prather tinha exclamado.

Que ideia! - Charlote acrescentou -. Deixar minha Isabella sozinha com os índios!

Acho uma ideia ridícula - aduziu Alec , também presente na reunião.

Apesar do calor asfixiante, Isabella sentiu um calafrio. Tratou de afastar Alec de seus pensamentos; não podia permitir que lembranças ruins estragassem seu encontro com Charlie.

Edward Cullen gemeu novamente e amaldiçoou. A jovem se virou surpresa e passou a vista por uma sela de montar de couro gravada com filigrana de prata, o escasso pertence que ele trazia consigo e botas que certamente pertenciam ao homem que jazia na parte traseira da carruagem.

"Deve ser muito alto", disse Isabella a si mesma, percorrendo com o olhar o longo corpo estendido. Ele usava botas de montaria de couro preto, que chegavam aos seus joelhos e estava vestido com calças apertadas da mesma cor. Ruborizou-se ao ver que moldavam-se às pernas musculosas como uma segunda pele, mas Isabella continuou sua inspeção e conteve a respiração ao descobrir que a calça terminava em uma grande protuberância entre suas coxas. A jovem, a quem

havia sido negado todos os tipos de informações sobre o sexo oposto, considerou uma visão muito reveladora. "Como pode uma pessoa decente exibir-se com tanto descaradamente?" Perguntou-se, enquanto sentia como suas palmas das mãos umedeciam suas mãos enluvadas.

Com esforço, desviou seu olhar para a camisa meia desabotoada, que deixava nu um torso coberto por um fino pelo castanho claro, que desprendia brilhos dourados debaixo do sol que se infiltrava através da janela.

Era a primeira vez que Isabella via um homem sem camisa. Há algum tempo, um dos membros da congregação do reverendo Prather esteve doente, e Isabella tinha vislumbrado seu peito nu enquanto a enfermeira o banhava. Ele era um homem gordo com carnes flácidas e rosa, desprovido de pelos.

Edward Cullen oferecia um aspecto tão diferente!

O jovem gemeu outra vez, e Isabella rapidamente desviou o olhar, com medo dele acordar e surpreendê-la observando-o às escondidas. Edward fez uma série de sons estranhos e levou uma mão ao peito antes de ficar em silêncio novamente. Era uma mão grande, coberta do mesmo pelo castanho claro que sombreada seu peito, e os dedos, embora magros, pareciam fortes. Seus ombros largos mantinham um pescoço forte como uma viga. Isabella teria dado qualquer coisa para ver o rosto que coroava este corpo forte e musculoso, mas Edward cobria seu rosto com o chapéu de abas largas para proteger-se do sol.

Bem, aqui estou - Ed Travers gritou atrás dela, assustando-a -. Já podemos ir embora.

Muita gentileza sua, senhor Travers - Isabella disse, erguendo a voz desnecessariamente. A sensação de formigamento em seu estômago tinha se espalhado para o peito e garganta. Tal agitação era imprópria da tranquila Isabella Swan.

Não é incômodo algum - respondeu o chefe da estação, subindo na boleia. Habilmente ele conduziu os cavalos através da cidade, desviando de caminhões, charretes e cavaleiros. Isabella procurou por algum automóvel, como aqueles que tinha visto em Raleigh, mas não encontrou nenhum.

Acredito que temos razões para estar orgulhoso de sua Capitólio, comentou enquanto passava o majestoso edifício. Eu tinha lido algo sobre isso, mas não imaginava ser tão incrível -. Construído com granito extraído de uma pedreira perto do rancho dos Cullen.

Keypoint3 - murmurou, lembrando o quão orgulhoso Charlie se sentiu sobre seu rancho. Quando Isabella tinha feito um comentário espirituoso sobre a relação entre o nome do rancho, Keypoint, e o sobrenome de Charlie, Cullen, o velho tinha sorrido satisfeito. "A maioria das pessoas não capta um trocadilho tão simples", havia dito, sorrindo tão amplamente que haviam aparecido suas covinhas graciosas.

Estava tão entretida em suas lembranças que nem notou que seus lábios desenharam um sorriso e que Ed Travers a olhava de soslaio. "O que sabe esta jovem sobre Keypoint? - perguntou-se -. Conhecia seus habitantes?"

É a primeira vez que você visita o Texas, senhorita Swan? - perguntou.

Nome do rancho é Ponto-chave. Key é chave. O sobrenome dele é Cullen - To Lock em inglês é trancar, daí o trocadilho (N. da Tradutora)

Sim. Não conheço o estado, por isso decidi aceitar o generoso convite de Charlie. Passarei uma temporada com sua família.

Ed recuou e puxou as rédeas com força. Então ela planejava viver com Cullen! Onde iriam acomodá-la em Coronado ou Keypoint? Nenhum dos dois lugares parecia apropriado. Era óbvio que Charlie tinha perdido a cabeça e que a moça era inocente como uma noviça.

Eles deixaram a agitação da cidade e pegaram que conduzia ao oeste. Meio sufocada pelo calor, Isabella fez menção em remover o chapéu.

Eu não faria isso, senhorita Swan - advertiu Ed -. O sol do meio-dia pode queimar esse precioso narizinho.

Isabella deixou o chapéu e tirou a jaqueta. Uma suave brisa refrescou suas ardentes bochechas. Ed Travers voltou a mergulhar em seus pensamentos. O homem que jazia na parte traseira da carruagem era razão mais que suficiente para não acomodar uma jovem decente sob o mesmo teto que ele. Edward Cullen era conhecido em toda a região por seu gosto por bebida e mulheres. Quando era jovem, os moradores costumavam justificar suas travessuras, chamando-as de "pequenas aventuras", mas na casa dos trinta, sua atitude era objeto de escárnio popular. Quando colocaria a cabeça no lugar? "Ainda vai demorar", disse Ed a si mesmo.

Há menos de um mês, Edward tinha organizado uma luta em Rosenburg. Ele e seus amigos, que tinham passado a tarde no restaurante de Harvey, beCharliedo e jogando, tinham acabado de se comportar como uma matilha de cães selvagens. Edward tinha feito uma _proposta_ desonesta a uma das garçonetes mais atraentes do local. As meninas que trabalham na cadeia de restaurantes que atendem a linha de Santa Fé eram conhecidas por seu comportamento impecável e sua moral rígida. As únicas _propostas_ que os homens faziam para aquelas mulheres eram propostas de casamento.

O rechaço da jovem havia desatado a raiva de Edward, e tinha sido grosseiramente expulso do local, mas não sem antes destroçar algumas cadeiras e pratos. Foram necessários cinco homens para controla-lo.

"Bem", pensou o chefe da estação, "talvez seja melhor que a senhorita desconheça o passado de Edward. Se conhecesse os detalhes, sairia correndo apavorada".

Faz sempre tanto calor em setembro? - Isabella perguntou, tentando puxar conversa. Como forma de atender aos convidados dos Prather, tinha aprendido a improvisar conversas amigáveis e descontraído. O senhor Travers tinha sido muito amável com ela, mas a moça estava preocupada com a carranca e a preocupação em seu rosto cada vez que ele olhava para ela. "Por que você me olha assim?", perguntou-se. "Por acaso eu sou tão diferente das mulheres Texas?"

Sim - Ed sorriu -. O vento do norte não chega até aqui até o final de outubro. Setembro é muitas vezes mais quente do que junho ou mesmo julho. Faz calor em ...? - parou intencionalmente.

Clayton, Carolina do Norte - disse Isabella -. É uma pequena cidade perto de Raleigh. Eu vivi... Quer dizer, eu vivo lá. E não, não faz calor em setembro.

Foi lá que você conheceu Charlie? - Isabella assentiu.

E que diabos Charlie fazia em Clayton, Carolina do Norte?

Isabella falou da amizade de seu tutor e o próspero _fazendeiro_.

Embora não mantivessem uma correspondência regular, Charlie não hesite em visitar o reverendo, quando retornou de sua viagem de negócios para Nova York.

Há quanto tempo você vive com seus tutores? - Ed perguntou timidamente, com medo de ofendê-la com sua curiosidade.

Abel Prather era o bispo de nossa congregação. Meu pai, que também era um pastor, morreu quando eu tinha doze anos, e Prather abriu as portas da sua casa.

E sua mãe?

Minha mãe morreu durante o nascimento de meu irmão. O bebê nasceu morto...

A voz de Isabella se quebrou, e instintivamente levou a mão ao peito e acariciou o broche preso em sua blusa, a única lembrança de sua mãe que conservava, juntamente com uma fotografia tirada no dia do casamento. Às vezes, tentava se lembrar dos dias vividos com essa mulher pequena, mas as lembranças se recusavam a visitar sua memória. Nos tempos difíceis, ou quando ele perdia uma mão amiga, costumava acariciar o broche de sua mãe, como se aquele leve toque a deixasse perto dela.

Depois da morte de sua esposa, Gerald Swan tinha decidido dedicar-se ao seu trabalho. Os dogmas religiosos e as doutrinas teológicas ocupavam toda sua atenção, quando não estava preparando os sermões ou servindo a sua congregação. Deixar a educação de Isabella nas mãos da governanta era o preço que ele pagava por entregar sua vida nas mãos de Deus. Isabella sabia que seu pai a havia amado a sua maneira e nunca havia guardado rancor pelo abandono que sofreu. Ainda que ela tivesse gostado que ele lhe desejasse mais tempo e tivesse se mostrado mais carinhoso com ela, tinha consciência que havia vivido por e para Deus.

Assim, tornou-se uma menina dócil e quieta que estava disposta a e sentar na biblioteca com seu pai enquanto ele estava escrevendo ou preparando sermões. Aprendeu a ler ainda muito pequena, e os personagens dos livros se tornavam seus melhores amigos. Por alguma estranha razão, seus colegas se recusavam a incluir "a filha do pastor" em seus jogos, então Isabella teve que aprender a idealizar as suas próprias distrações.

A morte de seu pai apenas a afetou. Aceitou instalar-se na casa dos Prather e logo se acostumou a sua rotina. Os dois se voltaram à educação da jovenzinha e a fizeram ter aulas de piano. Em seguida, descobriram que tinha um talento nato para a música, que se tornou o seu passatempo favorito, juntamente com a literatura.

Qualquer um que entrasse na casa dos Prather deveria ouvir os elogios que o casal prodigalizava sobre Isabella, que nunca os decepcionou. Até que Alec apareceu. Eles tinham sido tão injustos! Ela não tinha feito nada!

Senhorita Swan ... - chamou Ed.

Desculpe-me, Sr. Travers, estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos ... - pediu desculpas, ruborizando -. O que o senhor disse?

Eu perguntei se você gostaria de um pouco de água - repetiu ele, oferecendo um cantil.

Sim, obrigada - exclamou, estendendo as mãos e segurando-o. Levou aos lábios e tomou um pequeno gole. Era a primeira vez que bebia em um cantil.

Nesse momento, a carruagem passou sobre um desnível. Isabella estava prestes a cair e derramou um pouco de água em seu vestido. Secou sua boca com a mão e riu alegremente. De repente, Edward esticou a cabeça e blasfemou:

Que diabos você está fazendo, maldito filho da puta?


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella virou a cabeça com tanta brusquidão que quase machucou seu pescoço. Edward levou uma mão ao chapéu, escondeu de novo seu rosto debaixo dele e mudou de postura. Aquela era a primeira vez que a moça contemplava um corpo masculino como aquele, e seus movimentos a repeliam e atraiam ao mesmo tempo. Aquele homem lhe lembrava um deus pagão, decadente, embora lindo.

Ele...

Sinto muito, senhorita Swan - desculpou-se Ed Trayers, ruborizando -. Ignore os insultos.

O que aconteceu exatamente? - interessou-se Isabella, temendo que a vida do filho de Charlie

corresse perigo.

Bem ... Receio que na noite passada embriagou-se para fazer história. Quero dizer que ele bebeu muito - adicionou diante da expressão de espanto de Isabella.

Embriagou-se? - perguntou a moça, voltando-se para o homem que jazia na carruagem -. Ele está de ressaca?

Não podia acreditar. Em seus vinte anos, jamais tinha visto um homem bêbado. Um pouco de xerez ou um copo de vinho durante a ceia de Ação de Graças ou Natal era todo o álcool que se consumia na casa dos Prathers. Os suaves roncos provenientes da parte traseira da carruagem revelaram que Edward tinha voltado a se afundar em sua letargia.

Não tenha medo, senhorita Swan - tentou tranquiliza-la o chefe da estação -. Isso acontece muito frequentemente. Desta vez ele teve sorte, porque o xerife poderia tê-lo trancado na masmorra. Esta manhã ele se apresentou ao meu escritório, disse que uma senhorita chamada Isabella Swan chegaria no trem de Fort Worth, e me pediu para levá-los, ambos, para Coronado. Depois disso, ficou dormindo como um tronco.

Charlie disse que se ele não pudesse vir me buscar pessoalmente, enviaria alguém. Imagino que Edward não deu muita importância quando lhe confiaram uma encomenda tão complicada.

Talvez sim. De qualquer maneira, Edward é inteligente demais para contrariar seu pai. Embora eles tenham seus prós e contras, o garoto respeita Charlie.

Deve ser o único que ele respeita - Isabella observou, virando a cabeça uma segunda vez e franzindo o nariz.

Você tem toda a razão - Ed Travers riu.

Isabella olhou para a paisagem que se estendia diante dela. Ao seu redor, suaves colinas cobertas com uma grama marrom se elevavam, delatando um verão seco e quente. À direita, um córrego cercado por ciprestes corria paralelo à estrada.

Isabella podia sentir o suor escorrendo pelo seu pescoço sob o sol implacável. Ela daria qualquer coisa para ser capaz de tirar o chapéu e soltar seu cabelo. Lavar e pentear seus longos cabelos escuros tinha sido a ruína de governantas empregadas na casa dos Swan. Dorothea Harris, uma mal humorada viúva, que tinha trabalhado para eles desde que Isabella tinha sete anos até a morte de seu pai, costumava dizer que seu cabelo era suficiente para distribuir entre seis crianças. Todas as manhãs, ela os prendia em umas tranças tão apertadas que a pequena acabava em lágrimas. Quando seu pai afirmou satisfeito que Isabella tinha herdado o cabelo de sua mãe, a menina tinha se sentido feliz.

Naturalmente, aquele não era o momento de largar seu coque. O que pensariam os Cullen se a vissem chegar sem chapéu e descabelada?

A poeira da estrada cobria sua saia, e Isabella começou a se preocupar com o aspecto desalinhado que apresentava. O que pensaria Charlie? Arrepender-se-ia de tê-la convidado? Desejava tanto agradar sua família! Espanou-se a poeira e suspirou com resignação quando voltou a descansar em seu colo.

Este verão tem chovido, sabe? - disse Ed Travers -. Não posso imaginar o que teria dito Charlie para convencê-la a deixar os campos verdes da Carolina do Norte...

Ele disse que o Texas é uma terra maravilhosa, e pelo o que eu vi até agora, estava absolutamente certo.

Quanto tempo você vai ficar entre nós? - perguntou ao chefe da estação, curioso.

Bem ... - ela hesitou -. Ainda não sei. Depende da senhora Cullen. Eu serei sua secretária,

sabe?

Ed Travers estava prestes a cair do assento. Uma secretaria? O que tramava o velho Charlie?

E em que consistirá o seu trabalho?

Quando eu morava em Clayton, eu atendia os convidados dos meus tutores. Charlie pensou que

eu poderia fazer o mesmo aqui e cuidar da correspondência de sua esposa. A permanência da minha visita vai depender de como nós nos dermos.

"Pobrezinha", compadeceu-se Ed Travers. Se fosse verdade que tudo dependia de Esme Cullen, a moça voltaria no próximo trem que partisse de Austin para qualquer lugar. Esme era capaz de congelar um homem com seus bonitos olhos verdes.

Isabella percebeu o constrangimento do chefe da estação. Ela também havia se sentido assim ao receber a surpreendente oferta de Charlie.

* * *

Tinham jantado cordeiro com verduras, a especialidade de Charlote. O cordeiro estava assado demais, e as verduras, cruas. Isabella, que frequentemente se envergonhava dos dotes culinários de sua tutora, observou divertida como Charlie rechaçou repetir.

Depois de jantar, os Prathers haviam pedido que ela tocasse piano. Como de costume, Peter e Charlote tinham estragado o recital, interrompendo-a, uma e outra vez, para dedicar-lhe elogios e

louvores. Charlote, vestida com seus melhores trajes, acomodou-se em um sofá de cores bem chamativas. Por infelicidade, o mau gosto de Charlote para se vestir, estendia-se para a decoração da casa. Seu lema era: "quanto mais, melhor". As grossas cortinas de veludo que decoravam o salão convertiam-no em um aposento lúgubre, cujo o pesado lustre pendurado no teto e os inúmeros vasos de cristais em tons escuros adicionavam um toque tenebroso. As paredes eram revestidas por um papel estampado com enormes motivos, e grandes flores laranjas e amarelas salpicavam o tapete marrom.

Charlote Prather sorria bobamente enquanto o marido elogiava suas roseiras. Para a surpresa de ambos, aborrecimento de Alec Volture e alívio de Isabella, Charlie propôs a ela que passeassem pelo jardim. A noite estava muito agradável, e as cigarras saudaram a moça com seu canto, que, depois de mostrar as rosas ao ancião, convidou-o a se sentar em um banco.

Existem rosas no Texas, senhor Cullen?

Sem dúvida. As flores que o meu jardineiro cultiva são enormes, e seu aroma, mais acentuado do que as de Charlote, e já ganhou muitas competições. Acho que o segredo é o esterco de cavalo que usamos no Texas.

Isabella ficou em silêncio por não saber como reagir diante da honestidade de seu interlocutor.

Finalmente, ambos começaram a rir.

Obrigada por me convidar para sair - disse Isabella e Charlote sempre armam para me deixar sozinha com Alec .

E por que você não quer ficar sozinha com ele?

Porque não.

Alec, pastor da paróquia situada nos arredores de Clayton, estava com trinta e cinco anos, e Isabella intuía que por trás de sua aparência de clérigo piedoso, escondia-se um homem extremamente piedoso. Frequentemente, tratava de impressionar o bispo com seus dogmas morais estritos e seu ilimitado amor por sua congregação.

Os Prathers o consideravam o candidato perfeito para se converter em marido de Isabella. Todos os dias exaltavam as virtudes do pregador, como se fosse um remédio amargo que a jovem deveria tomar. Ela sabia pouco sobre a vida íntima de um casamento, mas a simples ideia de compartilhar um quarto com Alec a repugnava ao ponto de preferir permanecer solteira pelo resto de seus dias.

Para Isabella, que se dava bem com todo mundo, Alec era fisicamente repulsivo e intelectualmente aborrecido. Além disso, tinha o desagradável costume de olhar para seus seios ao invés de olhar em seus olhos quando falava com ela. Era um homem alto e curvado, cujo escasso cabelo loiro claro caía sobre seus olhos claros, escondidos atrás de uns cílios tão espessos que apenas ficavam visíveis. Seu nariz era o traço mais proeminente em sua fisionomia e também o mais antiestético. Lembrava Ichabod Grane, o personagem principal de um romance de Washington Irving.

Charlie Cullen pigarreou para atrair a atenção de Isabella. No lugar de tentar averiguar que tipo de relacionamento mantinha com Alec , ele formulou outra pergunta:

O que você faz, senhorita Swan? É feliz aqui? - havia acrescentado ao ver que a jovem não tinha entendido sua pergunta.

Os Prathers são muito bondosos, e serei eternamente agradecida a eles por terem-me acolhido como se eu fosse filha deles. Inclusive, negaram aceitar a pequena pensão que eu deveria recebe depois da morte de meu pai. Eu gostaria de lecionar música ou literatura, mas Peter e Charlote não querem nem ouvir falar disso.

Por isso, você se ocupa em entreter os convidados dos seus tutores... e isso é tudo?

Muito emocionante, não? - ela respondeu com ar resignado -. Eu também gerencio as coletas da paróquia, e cuido dos doentes na congregação e recém-nascidos. Aos domingos, eu toco órgão na igreja e ensino catecismo às crianças que frequentam a escola dominical.

Já pensou em se casar e formar uma família? - Charlie havia perguntado olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

Não... na verdade, não - havia respondido Isabella, baixando o olhar.

Quando eu preciso de paz e tranquilidade, ou devo tomar uma decisão arriscada, monto em meu cavalo e cavalgo até o limite da minha propriedade.

De verdade?

Sim. Às vezes, os ladrões tentam entrar no rancho e são mortos por meus homens. Outras vezes, algum modesto criador de gado tenta esgueirar seu rebanho na minha terra para beber nossa água.

Que emocionante! - Isabella havia exclamado, fascinada.

Sim, é. Por que você não vem comigo para o Texas e comprova o que estou dizendo? - havia proposto Charlie -. Falo sério.

Está brincando comigo, senhor Cullen.

Eu asseguro que não, senhorita Swan. Sou um velho vaqueiro que prefere ir direto ao ponto e não perde tempo com preâmbulos inúteis. Aceita o meu convite?

Mas, o que eu vou fazer no Texas? - Isabella havia perguntado, muito encantada com a sugestão de Charlie para rechaça-la de imediato.

Minha esposa participa ativamente da vida social de Coronado, a cidade a qual pertence o nosso rancho. Viajo muito e acredito que uma pessoa como você, acostumada a lidar com as pessoas e com conhecimento na música e na literatura, seria de grande ajuda. Também poderia lidar com a correspondência. Naturalmente, você iria receber um bom salário. Meu filho ainda está solteiro, de modo que temos espaço suficiente na casa - tinha murmurado o velho vaqueiro, olhando para as rosas Charlote -. Nós todos iriamos trata-la como um membro a mais da família.

Mas, por que eu? Tenho certeza de que se a senhora Cullen precisasse de uma secretária, ela teria procurado em Coronado.

Suponho que sim - havia replicado Charlie, encolhendo os ombros - mas aposto que nem ela mesma pensou nisso. Acredite-me, tenho minhas razões para pedir que me acompanhe ao Texas.

Senhor Cullen, muito obrigada por seu interesse, mas meu lugar é aqui. Meu pai queria que eu ficasse em Clayton, e eu penso em respeitar sua vontade.

Seu pai nos deixou há quase dez anos. E estou convencido de que em breve você vai morrer de tédio se não sair deste povoado o quanto antes. - Charlie havia ficado de pé de repente e havia se afastado poucos passos. Segundos depois, ele se virou e falou em voz baixa -: Isabella - havia começado, tratando-a por você, pela primeira vez -, eu acredito que você tenha sido educada para obedecer sem protestar. O seu senso de dever é admirável, mas vislumbrei em seus olhos certa inquietação, rebeldia e uma vontade de viver que merecem ser atendidas. Eu proponho um negócio: você me acompanha até o Texas, permanece algum tempo conosco, e se as coisas não derem certo, você volta para Clayton. O que você acha?

Por um momento, esteve tentada a aceitar esta oferta generosa, mas, finalmente, baixou o olhar e negou com a cabeça.

Eu gostaria de aceitar a sua proposta, senhor Cullen - havia suspirado -, mas eu não posso ir. Como disse, eles me incutiram um rígido sentido de dever e responsabilidade. Acho que vou ficar aqui com os Prather, para sempre; eles me amam e precisam de mim.

E o que vai acontecer com você quando eles morrerem? Alguma vez lhe ocorreu que você será forçada a se casar com o primeiro Alec que apareça?

Deus proverá. Ele vela por todos nós.

Ao dar a batalha por perdida, Charlie tinha suspirado, resignado. De repente, a energia e veemência que havia dominado seu discurso parecia deixá-lo, e as linhas em seu rosto se aprofundaram.

Se você finalmente decidir aceitar minha oferta, não hesite em enviar-me um telegrama - havia dito -. Falo sério, Isabella.

Muita gentileza sua, senhor Cullen. Sabe, eu não quero ser como eles ... Não! Eu não pretendia dizer isso! - havia se apressado a acrescentar, temendo ser mal interpretada.

Compreendo perfeitamente o que você quis dizer. A casa dos Prathers e sua reduzida congregação sufocam você. Estou equivocado?

Não. Vejo que me entendeu muito bem.

Lembre-se que se mudar de opinião... - Charlie tinha insistido antes de voltar para a casa.

* * *

O sol esquentava sem piedade, e Isabella começava a acusar o cansaço da longa viagem. Doíam seus ombros e suas costas, e ainda que de vez em quando bebesse um gole de água do cantil, sentia a boca ressecada como uma estopa. Ainda por cima, a poeira do caminho cobria seu vestido por completo. Quando acreditava que não poderia suportar mais tempo naquela situação, Ed Travers estendeu a mão.

-Coronado - anunciou.

A carruagem estava no topo de uma colina, oferecendo uma vista magnífica da cidade que Charlie tanto tinha falado. Os cavalos começaram a descer.

Quantos habitantes têm?

Cerca de três mil.

Está muito longe de Keypoint?

Cerca de três horas de distância.

Isabella desfrutou o passeio pela cidade. Percebeu que muitos moradores reconheciam o magnífico cavalo amarrado na parte de trás da carruagem e alguns murmuravam de passagem.

Isabella não deu muita importância ao fato, pois ela estava ansiosa para chegar ao seu destino e encontrar Esme Cullen. Analisou os sentimentos que inspiraram o homem que tinha dado um rumo definido em sua vida e concluiu que Charlie era o pai que sempre quisera ter. Ao contrário de Gerald Swan, o ancião era uma pessoa jovem, robusta e agradável com todo mundo, que ganhou o carinho de Isabella com seus modos e seu espirituoso senso de humor.

Ed Travers pegou um caminho ladeado por árvores de grande porte que conduziam para o sul. A moça viu uma luxuosa construção muito antes de o chefe da estação dizer-lhe que se aproximavam seu destino.

"Não me admira que esta casa seja o orgulho de Charlie!", disse consigo mesma. O majestoso estilo vitoriano contrastava com a ausência de enfeites desnecessários. Rodeava a mansão uma varanda coberta por um corrimão de madeira sólida, e cada um dos cantos do andar superior era coroado por uma cúpula. As três janelas situadas em ambos os lados da fachada principal eram bordeadas com frame de tijolo vermelho, assim como a porta da frente. Canteiros de flores cravejado de gerânios em flor, petúnias, zínias e rosas adornavam a entrada e exalavam uma mistura inebriante de aromas.

Que lindas! - murmurou Isabella fascinada, enquanto tratava de se acostumar com a ideia de que aquela era a casa na qual residiria nos próximos meses.

Ed Travers parou a carruagem, apeou e foi até a traseira do veículo. Pegou a bagagem de Isabella e colocou-a no chão, ao lado do caminho que conduzia à mansão dos Cullen.

Acorde, Edward - disse, sacudindo-o bruscamente -. Já chegamos.

A jovem prestou pouca atenção para o rosnado cavernoso emitido pelo filho de Charlie, porque estava muito ocupada admirando a magnífica construção. Ed a ajudou a descer da carruagem, e uma vez no chão, dispôs-se a sacudir o pó de sua saia e arrumar seu cabelo. Estava prestes a tirar sua jaqueta, quando Edward fez sua aparição.

Isabella interrompeu sua preparação e observou o jovem, que, encostado ao lado do veículo, segurava a cabeça com as mãos, os dedos cavando no abundante cabelo castanho claro. Ele inclinou o corpo, apoiou as palmas das mãos sobre os joelhos e respirou fundo.

Antes de Isabella desviar a vista livrar-se do espetáculo de ver um homem vomitar, Edward se endireitou, virou-se e reparou na moça.

As sombras do entardecer velavam os detalhes da fisionomia de Edward. Isabella viu que seus olhos eram escuros, mas as numerosas piscadelas e caretas que desfiguravam seu rosto impediram- na de distinguir a cor exata.

O homem se levantou, delineou algo semelhante a um sorriso, aproximou-se dela com passos vacilantes e estendeu a mão como se quisesse tocá-la. Isabella, muito chocada, ficou imóvel.

Edward Cullen levou uma mão ao coração, fazendo uma grotesca reverência.

Aos seus ... pés, senhorita... Swan.

Um homem em seu estado não podia se dar ao luxo de fazer muito esforço, de modo que Edward perdeu o equilíbrio, tropeçou e se agarrou a Isabella para não cair. Para o horror da moça, o jovem rodeou sua cintura com os braços e descansou a cabeça em seu peito.

Isabella sufocou um grito enquanto Edward suspirava, satisfeito por ter encontrado um lugar confortável para descansar a cabeça dolorida e não muito preocupado com a má imagem que oferecia. Segundos depois, o homem estreitou o abraço e descansou sua testa na base do pescoço de Isabella, que quase desmaiou quando Edward tocou a fenda entre os seios com a ponta do seu nariz. No entanto, a repulsa que sentia se misturava com um estranho desejo de circundar o pescoço com os braços e aproximá-lo de si mesma.

Sem vergonha! - exclamou Ed Travers, que empurrou Edward para afastá-lo da jovem.

Sem dar mostras de ter-se ofendido com o insulto, Edward voltou a se apoiar na carruagem e esboçou um sorriso estúpido. Naquele momento, um empregado mexicano correu para fora da casa e se aproximou da carruagem, enquanto uma dama cruzava a porta principal e parava na varanda.

Isabella estava atordoada; esta não era as boas-vindas que ela esperava. Teria preferido que Charlie tivesse ido ao seu encontro. Alisou as rugas da jaqueta, e caminhou para a varanda, onde estava Esme Cullen.

Ao chegar ao pé da escada, sorriu timidamente e olhou para cima para ver a esposa de Charlie, como se fosse uma santa em um altar. Um sexto sentido lhe disse para ir em frente; a figura postada na varanda parecia uma sentinela encarregada de proteger seus domínios.

Senhora Cullen, eu trouxe... - começou Ed.

Obrigada, senhor Travers - interrompeu Esme -. Se desejar, pode passar a noite aqui.

Naturalmente, vamos pagar por ter se incomodado tanto.

Ed Travers assentiu e permaneceu ao lado de Isabella.

E você deve ser a senhorita Swan.

Isso mesmo. Sou Isabella Swan.

Esme Cullen era uma mulher esbelta, um pouco mais alta do que Isabella e de olhar altivo. Alguns reflexos prateados brilhavam em seu cabelo escuro, e sua pele era lisa e bronzeada. A pouca luz de entardecer impedia distinguir a cor de seus olhos, que a recém-chegada intuía ser penetrante. Usava com um vestido verdade impecavelmente engomado, muito consistente com sua aparência severa, Esme observava Isabella, impassível. A jovem lamentou mais do que nunca parecer tão desalinhada.

Eu sou Esme Cullen - apresentou-se por fim -. Espero que você tenha feito uma boa viagem, embora receie que tenha percorrido um longo caminho em vão - acrescentou, para a surpresa de Isabella -. Não consigo entender as razões que levaram meu marido a convidá-la para vir.

Estupefata, Isabella olhou para Esme, tentando assimilar o significado daquelas palavras. Onde estava Charlie? Era óbvio que tinha informado de sua chegada a Esme. A que se devia esta recepção tão hostil?

Permita-me explicar - gaguejou -. Charlie ...

Como está Edward, Pepe? - Esme interrompeu, dirigindo-se ao empregado.

Bem, senhora - respondeu o mexicano que segurava o jovem.

Acredito que voltou a se embebedar - comentou sua mãe, esboçando um sorriso.

"Incrível - pensou Isabella -. Que mãe ficaria feliz em ver um filho naquele estado?"

Leve-o para o estábulo e dê-lhe um banho frio, para ver se ele acorda - Esme continuou. Senhorita Swan - acrescentou, voltando-se para a moça -, logo alguém virá cuidar de sua bagagem.

Isabella não sabia se interpretava estas palavras como um convite para entrar na casa. Onde estava Charlie? Por que ele a tinha deixado?

Ela recolheu sua saia, e subiu os degraus que a separavam de Esme Cullen, que lhe deu um olhar tão fulminante que Isabella estava prestes a chorar.

Posso ver o Sr. Cullen? - perguntou em voz baixa -. Tenho certeza de que ele ...

Receio que seja impossível, senhorita Swan - interrompeu Esme -. Meu marido faleceu esta manhã.


	3. Chapter 3

Sem acreditar em seus ouvidos, Isabella retrocedeu uns passos. Estaria Esme Cullen louca? Era uma piada de mau gosto? Os inescrutáveis olhos verdes de Esme Cullen não revelavam emoção alguma.

Isso é impossível... - balbuciou.

Receio que não, senhorita Swan. Há alguns meses que ele não estava bem, então depois de voltar de New York visitou um especialista de coração - Esme deu uma pausa para seguir seu filho com o olhar até que ele desapareceu atrás da casa, acompanhado por Pepe -. Na noite passada, Charlie e Edward tiveram uma forte discussão, e esta madrugada ele teve um ataque cardíaco.

Sinto muito - Isabella disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. O que seria dela agora? -. Não sabia que seu marido estava doente.

Falaremos em poucos dias - respondeu Esme com o mesmo tom que tinha usado para falar com Pepe minutos antes -. Por enquanto, ficará instalada em um quarto. Elena é sua empregada particular e vai fornecer tudo o que você precisar. Devo pedir que não deixe seu quarto, a menos que seja absolutamente necessário; acho que será muito difícil justificar sua presença nesta casa após a morte inesperada do meu marido. Você me entende, certo?

Isabella assentiu e virou-se para o chefe da estação, que, imóvel ao lado do portão de ferro, tinha tirado o chapéu respeitosamente. Seus olhos arregalados e sua entreaberta boca revelavam a surpresa que tinha causado a notícia da morte de Charlie Cullen.

Obrigada por tudo, senhor Travers - disse.

De nada senhorita. Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa por você, basta pedir - acrescentou, levantando as mãos expressivamente.

Obrigada.

Senhora Cullen, se desejar, eu me encarrego em comunicar a morte de Be..., quero dizer, do senhor Cullen.

Obrigada, senhor Travers. Avise a todos que o funeral acontecerá depois de amanhã, às duas em ponto. Agradeço muito sua ajuda... e sua discrição. Eu fui clara?

Estas últimas palavras soaram como uma ameaça. Travers assentiu, colocou seu chapéu e subiu no banco do cocheiro, enquanto Isabella seguia Esme para dentro da casa. Procurou esconder sua curiosidade, e olhou para os detalhes da decoração do majestoso casarão, enquanto subia a escada que, de frente para a porta principal, dava acesso a um corredor que se ramificava em três direções.

Isabella e Esme subiram para o primeiro andar, viraram à esquerda e pararam em um salão bem-iluminado que levava aos quartos. Esme caminhou até uma porta de madeira pintada de branco e afastou-se para dar passagem a sua convidada.

"Ora, disse Isabella a si mesma, bonito lugar para ficar trancada por alguns dias!".

O pequeno aposento, um dos quartos circulares que tanto haviam chamado sua atenção enquanto contemplava o casarão lá do jardim, estava luxuosamente mobiliada. O piso de tábua corrida, recentemente encerado, brilhava como um espelho, e um edredom de renda cobria a enorme cama. Decorava as paredes um papel de um amarelo discreto. Um guarda-roupa, uma penteadeira, uma estante para livros, uma cadeira de balanço, uma escrivaninha e uma mesa de cabeceira completavam o mobiliário. Havia flores recém-cortadas nos vasos. Isabella sorriu ao ver as janelas, cujas cortinas estavam fechadas, pensando que o sol iria se derramar na parte da manhã, iluminando o quarto. Quem teria preparado seu quarto com tanto Suero?

É um aposento muito lindo, senhora Cullen. Muito obrigada.

Alegro-me de que tenha gostado. Imagino que não será inconveniente permanecer aqui até o funeral.

Isabella desejava assistir ao enterro, mas o tom de voz empregado por sua anfitriã deixava bem claro que a mulher não aprovava a ideia.

O banheiro fica ali - continuou, apontando para uma porta -. Comunica-se com o outro quarto, mas a porta está sempre trancada. Ninguém vai incomodá-la.

"Nem eu vou incomodar ninguém", pensou a moça.

Elena vai servir o jantar - Esme acrescentou, preparando-se para sair do quarto -. Peça tudo o que precisar.

Cullen Senhora, sinto muito sobre o seu marido. Ele era...

Eu sei - interrompeu Esme -. Boa noite, senhorita Swan.

* * *

Isabella deixou-se cair na cadeira de balanço e refletiu sobre a mudança inesperada que os acontecimentos tinham tomado. Ela não podia acreditar que Charlie tinha morrido. Nas últimas semanas, havia se lembrado vez ou outra de seu rosto gentil e sua voz grave, pedindo-lhe para visitá-lo no Texas. O ancião tinha morrido, e Isabella se perguntou o que seria dela.

Estava rendida. Havia passado longos dias e noites trancada no compartimento de um trem e a viagem de Austin até ali tinha esgotado suas forças. Para piorar a situação, Edward Cullen estava bêbado, e Esme lhe demonstrou uma acolhida bem hostil. Ela descansou a cabeça contra o encosto da cadeira e adormeceu.

Acordou quando uma mão pousou sobre seu ombro e a sacudiu enquanto uma voz feminina chamava seu nome. "Vá embora, pensou. Não quero acordar porque algo terrível aconteceu".

Por insistência da mulher, Isabella acabou acordando e encontrou os olhos mais escuros que já tinha visto em sua vida e um bonito rosto moreno iluminado por um sorriso radiante.

Pobre _señorita_. Está tão cansada que adormeceu com o chapéu na cabeça e nem se lavou ou jantou. Elena vai ajudá-la.

Então, você é Elena - Isabella sorriu -. Como vai? Eu sou Isabella.

Você é muito bela, _señorita_. Vai se sentir melhor depois que tomar um banho quente. Vou prepara-lo enquanto você se despe.

Isabella percebeu que a empregada estava grávida, a ponto de dar à luz. Por acaso Esme a colocou a seu serviço com a intenção de escondê-la da família e de seus amigos?

A moça, que não tinha mais que dezessete anos, não parecia envergonhada de seu ventre abaulado e seus seios volumosos. Sem interromper sua conversa, ela foi para o banheiro. Quando voltou para o quarto e viu que Isabella não tinha se movido da cadeira de balanço, repreendeu-a em tom afetuoso:

 _Señorita_ , o banho e o jantar vão esfriar.

Elena a fez ficar de pé e começou a desabotoar o vestido, para o espanto de Isabella, que a princípio resistiu um pouco para acabar cedendo ao perceber que estava cansada demais para discutir. Quando Elena viu o espartilho apertado que moldava sua silhueta, sacudiu a cabeça e estalou a língua.

Como pode respirar com isso? - exclamou enquanto despia as fitas e jogava a roupa para o chão -. Com este calor e magra como é.

Isabella parou a empregada quando ela estava prestes a tirar sua roupa íntima e se trancou no banheiro, decorado com tanto requinte como o resto da mansão. Mergulhou na banheira, e seu corpo dolorido imediatamente agradeceu a carícia da água quente. Quando acabou de se lavar e estava prestes a desfrutar do primeiro momento de paz e tranquilidade depois de vários dias de viagem, Elena irrompeu no banheiro.

A _señorita_ deseja que eu lave seu cabelo?

Não! - exclamou Isabella, estremecendo e procurando algo para se cobrir. Ninguém a tinha visto nua desde que era uma criança -. Eu faço isso, obrigada - acrescentou ao ver a expressão ofendida de Elena.

Por quê? - replicou a teimosa empregada -. Estou aqui para ajudá-la. O senhor Cullen me disse: "Você cuida da _señorita_ Isabella". E penso em fazer isso - acrescentou, Charliezendo-se.

Sem interromper sua animada tagarelice, soltou seu cabelo e, depois de jogar-lhe vários baldes de água morna na cabeça, começou a massagear o couro cabeludo. Isabella se abandonou à carícia suave de suas mãos.

O senhor Cullen estava muito animado com a sua visita. Não deixava de falar da jovem _señorita_ que ia viver conosco. Ordenou que organizássemos seu quarto cuidadosamente e ele mesmo supervisionou os preparativos - explicou, pegando sua mão e forçando-a a ficar de pé.

Isabella enrubesceu e tentou cobrir sua nudez com as mãos. Elena pareceu não notar seu constrangimento.

A convidada se apressou a mudar de assunto, porque não se sentia com ânimo de falar sobre si mesma ou de Charlie. Preferia dar vazão ao seu desespero quando estivesse sozinha.

Quando seu bebê vai nascer? - perguntou.

Quem sabe? - Elena disse, encolhendo os ombros -. Quando estiver pronto para nascer, avisará.

O que o seu marido faz?

É vaqueiro e trabalha em Keypoint. Chama-se Carlos. É um homem muito bonito - acrescentou, piscando e sorrindo maliciosamente.

Isabella corou; queria que Elena evitasse os detalhes.

Não é tarde demais para trabalhar? Você pode se retirar a qualquer momento.

Mas a _señorita_! - exclamou Elena antes de cair em uma alegre gargalhada -. Carlos vive no rancho, e eu aqui. Nós nos vemos apenas ocasionalmente em _Pueblo_ , onde sua mãe reside.

E não preferiria que você e seu marido tivessem sua própria casa?

Sim, mas precisamos de dinheiro para comer.

Entendo - murmurou Isabella, que realmente não entendia nada. O comportamento e modo de vida dos habitantes daquela terra meio selvagem provava ser, pelo menos, estranho.

Elena remexeu a mala de Isabella para encontrar uma camisola. Esta, de pé no meio do quarto, sentindo-se como uma inválida necessitada de cuidados permanentes, observava como a moça ia até a mesa onde tinha deixado o jantar antes de acordar. Isabella inalou o delicioso aroma de comida quente e que fez a salivar. Não se lembrava de quanto tempo fazia que não comia alguma coisa.

Elena fez com que Isabella se sentasse e colocou uma bandeja em seu colo. O jantar consistia em um filé de carne grelhado, batatas, salada, um prato de feijão com molho de tomate e dois tipos de pão: um bagel e uma fatia redonda e fina que ela nunca tinha visto.

O que é isso? - perguntou, apontando para o pão.

 _Tortilla_ \- respondeu Elena -. Pão de milho.

Isabella deu uma pequena mordida e achou um pouco insosso. Elena untou com manteiga, salgou e o enrolou como se fosse um cigarro. Estava uma delícia.

 _Tortilla_? - repetiu, e Elena, regozijada, juntou as mãos sobre o colo e sorriu satisfeita.

 _Fríjoles_ _4_ \- explicou a empregada -. _Tienen_ _picante_.

Pasta de feijão típica mexicana, normalmente bem picante (N. da Tradutora)

Isabella, que começava a abandonar seus receios iniciais, pegou uma colher de sopa bem cheia. Foi horrível! A boca estava queimando como se mastigasse dinamite. Embora soubesse que não estava se comportando como uma senhora, cuspiu o feijão no prato, enquanto Elena caía na gargalhada.

Água – resmungou Isabella, aceitando imediatamente o copo entregue pela empregada e esvaziando-o com um gole. Quando o fogo que queimava em sua garganta se apagou, experimentou um pouco de cada prato para evitar surpresas. Tudo estava delicioso, e Isabella devorou até as migalhas, mas não voltou a saborear os _fríjoles_.

Elena, ignorando seus protestos, prendeu seu cabelo em uma trança larga que chegava até sua cintura.

Deve estar esgotada, _señorita_. Por que não se deita?

Está bem - aquiesceu Isabella, enquanto a jovem recolhia a bandeja do jantar e apagava as

luzes.

 _Buenas noches,_ _señorita_.

Boa noite, Elena.

Isabella se encolheu entre os lençóis, ouvindo o rumor de vozes que vinha do piso inferior.

Charlie Cullen, como você pôde fazer isso comigo? – murmurou.

Depois do acontecimento infeliz que a obrigou a fugir precipitadamente de Clayton, agarrou-

se à oferta de Charlie como um náufrago em uma tábua de salvação. Havia depositado todas suas esperanças na nova vida que iniciaria junto aos Cullen, mas o falecimento de Charlie tinha freado seus planos, e naquele momento encontrava-se sozinha naquele casarão dirigida por uma mulher fria como um bloco de gelo.

Tinha estranhado a atitude de Esme; talvez esta seja uma daquelas pessoas que não gosta de mostrar seus sentimentos em público.

Como reagiria quando Edward se recuperasse de sua ressaca e soubesse da morte de seu pai? E por que um homem de sua posição social colocava-se em evidência diante de todas as pessoas? Ed Travers tinha sugerido que a embriaguez Edward eram uma visão bastante comum.

"Não é da minha conta, disse a si mesma. Não penso em me aproximar dele".

Ela fechou os olhos e desejou esquecer a agradável sensação que tinha experimentado quando o homem rodeou sua cintura com os braços e descansou a cabeça em seu peito.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, o sol penetrava pela janela e iluminava o quarto. Saltou da cama e se dirigiu ao banheiro, refletindo sobre a morte de Charlie e seu futuro incerto. Não poderia permanecer ali... e muito menos voltar para a Carolina do Norte.

 _Buenos días, señorita_ \- saudou Elena, entrando nos aposentos.

Bom dia, Elena - respondeu Isabella, que estava penteando o cabelo.

Dormiu bem? - perguntou a moça, começando a fazer a cama. Quando terminou, regou as plantas e colocou o café da manhã sobre a mesa.

Sim, Obrigada - disse Isabella. Não se atreveu a dizer-lhe que tinha tido um pesadelo: dois homens imponentes a perseguiam implacavelmente. Um deles era Charlie; o outro escondia seu rosto atrás de um chapéu, mas seu físico era inconfundível.

Acreditava que, depois do jantar farto da noite anterior não poderia comer nada, mas as suculentas fatias de melão abriram seu apetite. Bebeu um gole de café e timidamente perguntou a Elena se seria possível tomar chá pela manhã em vez de café.

Claro que sim! Eu vou dizer a minha mãe; ela é a cozinheira - adicionado ao observar a feição estranheza de Isabella -. Ela se chama Rosa e trabalha aqui desde antes de eu nascer.

Lamento que tenha que carregar esta bandeja pesada, mas a senhora Cullen deixou bem claro que não devo sair deste quarto até depois do funeral. Será realizado amanhã, como planejado?

acrescentou, voltando-se para a janela.

Sim - respondeu Elena -. Vieram pessoas de longe para dar condolências à senhora.

Então é melhor eu começar a pensar no que vou fazer com tanto tempo livre - ela suspirou resignada.

* * *

Isabella passou a manhã lendo e bordando. Tinha gostado de desfrutar da companhia de Elena, mas havia muito trabalho na cozinha. Para uma pessoa tão acostumada às atividades como ela era terrível ser forçada a permanecer fechada dentro de quatro paredes.

No final da tarde, foi surpreendida por um grande estrondo. Tirou os óculos e ouviu a abertura e o fechamento das gavetas e armários no quarto ao lado, e o barulho de botas sendo jogadas no chão. O ocupante do quarto com os pés descalços foi até o banheiro, e Isabella ouviu o som de torneiras abertas, algumas palavras ditas em voz baixa e o arrastar de móveis sobre o chão de madeira.

Minutos depois, a porta se fechou, desta vez com suavidade, e Isabella ouviu uns passos rápidos afastarem-se em direção à escada.

Elena - perguntou naquela noite, quando a empregada veio servir o jantar e preparar a cama

-, que ocupa o quarto ao lado?

O senhor Edward - respondeu a jovem, arregalando os olhos -. Meu Carlos não me deixa ficar muito perto dele; Ele diz que o jovem patrão sabe como agradar uma mulher - acrescentou antes de fechar a porta atrás dela, dando uma piscadela maliciosa.

Isabella olhou para o sangue de seu dedo; furou-se com a agulha e não tinha sequer sentido dor.


	4. Chapter 4

No dia do funeral de Charlie Cullen o sol se recusou a sair, como se assim oferecesse sua homenagem particular ao homem que tinha passado tantas horas ao ar livre, apreciando a carícia de seus raios.

Nos últimos dois dias, Isabella tinha frequentemente olhado para fora da janela. Refugiada atrás das cortinas, observou com atenção as pessoas que tinham vindo para dar condolências à viúva de Charlie Cullen. Empresários e agricultores vizinhos, que, acompanhados por suas esposas e vestidos com suas melhores roupas, maravilhavam-se ao ver a decoração requintada da mansão, vieram para dar seu último adeus a Charlie, bem como alguns vaqueiros que percorrem um longo caminho a cavalo. Durante esses dias a impressionante maré humana não deixou de ir e vir. Isabella tinha dificuldade em imaginar Esme, a mulher que lhe havia dado uma recepção tão fria, comportando-se como uma sociável anfitriã.

Finalmente, o cortejo fúnebre dirigiu-se ao cemitério. Ao ver as borlas coloridas, s plumas que adornavam as cabeças dos cavalos e a cartola do cocheiro que carregava o caixão de Charlie, Isabella não pode deixar de pensar em uma caravana de circo. "Como Charlie odiava frivolidade e ostentação, disse a si mesma, o que pensaria se pudesse ver o funeral que organizaram?"

Um senhor de meia-idade, vestindo um casaco preto que se ajustava perfeitamente ao seu corpo atarracado, acompanhava Esme e timidamente a pegou pelo braço. Isabella se perguntou se essa reserva obedecia ao desejo de respeitar a dor da viúva ou ao medo de ser rejeitado. Sua atitude servil lembrava a de um escravo.

Isabella prendeu a respiração quando viu o homem alto e de ombros largos, que seguia o casal. Como de costume, ele escondia o rosto sob o chapéu preto e parecia não prestar atenção à multidão que tentava consolá-lo e o olhava com pena, enquanto andava distraidamente atrás de sua mãe e do acompanhante dela.

O caixão foi levantado com grande cuidado e colocado no carro funerário. Isabella disse a si mesma que Charlie cairia na gargalhada por tanta pompa. Com certeza, ele os observava de onde quer que estivesse, rezou uma oração sincera por sua alma, enquanto o cortejo se afastava lentamente.

Nesse momento, ela se virou e pensou ter visto uma grande mão morena, na maçaneta da porta de seu quarto.

O pedido foi tão inesperado que pegou Isabella de surpresa. Elena entrou correndo no quarto como se a casa estivesse em chamas. Estava com a saia recolhida, e seus grandes seios balançavam como lanternas suspensas no ar.

 _La señora_ quer vê-la de imediato - estalou -. Apresse-se, depressa! Ela e o senhor Wells a esperam no escritório do senhor Cullen - a empregada se apressou a abotoar a blusa que Isabella tinha tirado para fazer a sesta e, diante do espanto da moça, abaixou-se para colocá-la.

Isabella se sentia mais nervosa do que nunca; suas mãos estavam suando, seu coração saltava em seu peito e ela mal conseguia respirar. Antes de sair do quarto, pegou um lenço de renda. Elena, por sua vez, também não conseguia esconder sua inquietação, enquanto conduzia a senhorita escada abaixo e apontava para uma porta que, em seguida abriu.

Isabella respirou fundo e entrou no aposento. Uma enorme biblioteca ocupava uma parede do chão ao teto, e havia duas estantes de cada lado da lareira, cujas prateleiras estavam cuidadosamente esculpidas.

Sobre o espesso tapete que cobria o chão várias cadeiras de couro estavam distribuídas. Um magnífico aparador exibia jarras e copos de cristal trabalhados e, as cortinas, fechadas, permitiam que o sol quente da tarde iluminasse o recinto.

Em frente à janela estava a escrivaninha de Charlie, cheia de papéis, e sentada em uma grande cadeira de couro estava Esme Cullen. O cavalheiro que a acompanhou no funeral levantou-se quando viu Isabella entrar.

É um prazer conhecê, senhorita Swan - disse -. Lamento que as trágicas circunstâncias tenham nos obrigado a negligenciá-la um pouco. Eu espero que não tenha ficado muito aborrecida durante seu confinamento. Eu sou Carlisle Wells, um velho amigo de Charlie e Esme, e também seu advogado.

Como está, senhor Wells? - saudou Isabella -. Sou muito agradecia à senhora Cullen por sua hospitalidade e sinto muito ter chegado em um momento tão inoportuno.

Não se preocupe; não foi sua culpa.

Isabella agradeceu a Deus por ter enviado um anjo da guarda na pessoa de Carlisle Wells. Seu tom afetuoso ajudou-a a acalmar-se, embora se perguntasse por que tinha sido chamada com tanta urgência. O advogado dos Cullen era um homem atarracado, com apenas uma franja de cabelo na parte de trás da cabeça. Sua calvície contrastava com umas costeletas espessas, e seus olhos amáveis pareciam dizer: "Coitada, não sabe onde está se metendo!"

Quer se sentar, por favor? - interveio Esme, dirigindo-lhe a palavra pela primeira vez -. O senhor Wells e eu queremos falar com você. Gostaria de uma taça de xerez?

Isabella se sentou e rechaçou a taça de vinho. A luz que entrava pela janela delineava a silhueta de Esme e mantinha seu rosto em uma penumbra lúgubre. A jovem se perguntou se Charlie havia colocado a poltrona em uma posição tão estratégica com a intenção de observar seus adversários sem ser visto.

Não percamos tempo com tanto preâmbulo - impacientou-se a anfitriã -. Senhorita Swan, eu não sei as razões que levaram o meu marido a abrir as portas da minha casa. Acreditei ter adivinhado as razões, mas admito que me equivoquei - acrescentou, enigmática -. De qualquer forma, Charlie estava determinado a que você ficasse conosco por dois meses. Na noite em que ele sofreu o infarto me pediu que, acontecesse o que acontecesse, autorizava que você permanecesse aqui durante esse tempo. Eu não consigo entender por que sua presença nesta casa era tão importante para ele, mas ...

Isabella umedeceu os lábios e, fazendo um grande esforço, explicou:

Seu marido me garantiu que a senhora precisava de alguém para atender seus convidados e lidar com sua correspondência ... Algo como uma secretária -. Esme deu um sorriso cruel, e Carlisle Wells apertou a mão de Isabella.

\- Senhorita Swan - disse o homem - eu receio que tenha sido vítima de uma das brincadeiras que Charlie tanto gostava. Esme não tem tempo para a vida social; é dedicada aos negócios, e vários secretários dos bancos trabalham exclusivamente para ela. Certamente Charlie disse que sua esposa precisava de uma secretária para convencê-la de que sua presença aqui era necessária, mas suspeito que tenha sido por outra coisa.

"Um banco? Que banco?", questionou-se Isabella.

Sei tocar piano - gaguejou -. Talvez eu pudesse cuidar de seus convidados ...

É uma boa ideia - Esme respondeu -. Pena que não tenhamos um piano!

Isabella olhou chocada para o casal sem saber o que dizer. Finalmente, abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o lenço apertado em suas mãos.

Sinto muito... - soluçou enquanto as lágrimas começavam a rolar pelo seu rosto -. Eu não sabia nada. O que vão pensar de mim? Eu tinha tanta certeza de que ... Charlie não me disse ...

Vamos, vamos - consolou Carlisle Wells -. Pare de chorar. Receio que Charlie decidiu que gostaríamos de uma brincadeira. É uma pena que ele tenha morrido sem ver os resultados de seu truque. Não se preocupe; pode ficar aqui por um tempo. Esme e eu vou vamos nos esforçar para tornar a sua estadia agradável.

Espero vê-la na sala de jantar às sete e meia - Esme disse como despedida.

Obrigada, _señora_ Cullen - respondeu Isabella, preparando-se para se retirar.

Senhorita Swan! - Esme chamou quando a moça abria a porta.

Sim ...? - respondeu, virando-se para olhá-la.

Vou fazer uma pergunta e quero que responda com sinceridade.

Esme, pelo amor de Deus! - protestou Carlisle Wells.

Meu marido e você... eram amantes?

"Amantes?", repetiu Isabella consigo mesma.

"Amantes!", repetiu Isabella para si mesma. A terrível ofensa ressoou em sua mente como se fosse um eco. Se Esme tivesse lhe jogado uma pedra, não teria se sentido tão magoada.

Naturalmente que não! - disse, corando de raiva e de vergonha. Como...? Não, não!

Imaginava - limitou-se a replicar Esme -. Nós nos veremos na hora do jantar.

Com a coragem reunida, Isabella recuperou a compostura e saiu do escritório com ar majestoso. Quando chegou ao seu quarto, deitou-se na cama e chorou desconsoladamente. Como pôde ter sido

tão ingênua? Esta era a segunda vez que alguém, injustamente, a acusava de um ato tão hediondo. O que ela tinha feito para merecer tal desgraça? Chorou pela traição do homem em que depositou as suas esperanças e seus sonhos arruinados. Dois meses! Por que Charlie tinha insistido para que a deixassem ficar lá por tanto tempo? E o que seria dela depois disso?

* * *

Naquela noite, arrumou-se com esmero. Escolheu seu melhor vestido, um de cor lilás pálido com botões de pérolas e peitilho de renda e calçou um sapato branco de couro.

Elena a ajudou. Isabella finalmente tinha se acostumando com a jovem mexicana, banhando-a e vestindo-a. Apesar de ter sido sempre uma pessoa solitária, a companhia da empregada a incentivava.

Às sete e meia, Isabella desceu para a sala de jantar para se juntar aos outros. Esme e Carlisle Wells fingiram não perceber que os olhos da menina estavam inchados e vermelhos.

Uma obesa mulher mexicana, sem dúvida, a mãe de Elena serviu o jantar. Cada vez que entrava e saía da sala, carregando pratos e bandejas, dedicava um sorriso afetuoso para a hóspede. O jantar estava excelente, e Isabella comeu com apetite, sem se atrever a experimentar o feijão com molho picante.

Durante a noite conversaram sobre assuntos triviais. Isabella, que tinha assistido muitas reuniões sociais na casa dos Prather, sentiu-se como um peixe na água. Absteve-se de comentar a ausência de Edward, embora não pudesse deixar de estremecer e enrubescer quando Carlisle Wells pronunciou seu nome. Esme explicou que seu filho tinha decidido passar alguns dias em Keypoint.

A viúva de Charlie ficou aliviada ao ver que Isabella se comportava educadamente à mesa. Tinha imaginado que sua hóspede seria uma prostituta barata de maus modos e, em vez disso, tinha encontrado uma moça apaixonada pela leitura e capaz de manter a compostura em situações constrangedoras, embora não tenha sido capaz de evitar derramar algumas lágrimas naquela tarde no despacho. Como era de esperar, Carlisle tinha se apressado a consolá-la, porque, como a maioria dos homens, não podia suportar ver chorar uma mulher.

A verdade é que o advogado dos Cullen se compadecia da jovem. Como Esme, tinha imaginado tratar-se de uma qualquer que, acompanhada de um bebê, reivindicaria a paternidade de Charlie e uma grande soma de dinheiro. A conversa no escritório naquela tarde o convenceu de que a linda menina era uma vítima inocente; Esme podia ter evitado perguntas indiscretas. Charlie, que tinha uma queda por mulheres exuberantes e luxuriosas, nunca teria metido em sua cama aquela jovenzinha de aparência frágil e olhos de cordeirinho.

Quanto a ele, Esme Cullen era e sempre tinha sido a mulher de sua vida. Embora o tenha posto à prova inúmeras vezes e o obrigou a trair seu melhor amigo, Carlisle a amava com loucura.

Esme e Carlisle começaram a falar de negócios, e Isabella, que não entendia uma palavra de tratados e comércio, começou a adivinhar qual o lugar da mesa correspondia ao filho de Charlie. Aliás, e quase acidentalmente, naquela noite soube de alguns detalhes sobre a situação econômica dos Cullen; possuíam o banco de Coronado e desejavam se envolver com a linha ferroviária, mas primeiro tinham que saltar alguns obstáculos em seu caminho. O primeiro era o administrador de Keypoint, um tal de Mendez.

Acredite-me, Esme - dizia o advogado -, a única solução é adular Vandiver e conseguir seu apoio. Sem sua ajuda, despeça-se da ferrovia. Agora que Charlie... é o momento de atacar.

Teremos que resolver esse assunto da água.

Trataremos disso mais adiante. De imediato, vamos nos concentrar em fazê-los fisgar o anzol.

Com certeza, o que dirá Edward?

Edward fará o que eu disser - respondeu Esme, taxativa -. Imagino que vai se opor no começo, mas acabará cedendo. Sabe que seu pai desejava essa linha de trem mais que tudo na vida.

Dito isto, ambos ficaram em silêncio. Isabella levantou o olhar, e percebeu que eles estavam absortos em maquinações obscuras.

* * *

Edward havia cavalgado o dia todo e estava cansado; sentia-se sujo e morria por um trago de uísque. O calor asfixiante e a poeira do caminho tinham convertido a viagem de Keypoint a Coronado em um pesadelo. Não tinha chovido desde o dia do funeral. Balançou a cabeça, como que para espantar os pensamentos desagradáveis de sua mente, e foi para o seu quarto. Ao chegar ao primeiro andar, percebeu que a porta do quarto de Isabella estava entreaberta. Andou na ponta dos pés, tentando silenciar o tilintar das esporas, percorrendo o corredor. "Sam ficaria orgulhoso se me visse", disse a si mesmo.

Caminhou para o seu quarto, e quando estava prestes a entrar uma curiosidade irresistível levou-o à porta do quarto ocupado pela hóspede. Por que não empurrá-la? Ela deveria estar no andar de baixo... e se estivesse lá dentro, pior para ela. Estava em _sua_ casa, e isso lhe dava o direito de fazer o que tivesse vontade!

Empurrou a porta com o pé, e esta abriu sem ruído algum. Isabella estava escrevendo notas de agradecimento àqueles que estiveram presente no funeral de Charlie e a todos aqueles que tinham enviado suas condolências por escrito. Havia pedido a Esme para que lhe permitisse ajudar, e sua anfitriã tinha-lhe atribuído, relutantemente, essa pesada tarefa.

"Olha o velho! - pensou Edward -. Ultimamente procurava as mais jovens e bonitas!". De onde estava, só podia ver as costas de Isabella curvada sobre a escrivaninha. De repente, a moça virou a cabeça de lado.

Os únicos sons que podiam ser ouvidos eram o toque da pluma sobre o papel e o tique-taque do relógio que repousava na mesa de cabeceira. O sol da tarde iluminava as partículas de poeira depositadas sobre os móveis.

Isabella se endireitou e mergulhou a pena no tinteiro. Edward suspirou de alívio quando ela se inclinou novamente para continuar escrevendo. Da porta, ele mal podia ver o rosto dela; via apenas uma pele de marfim, um leve rubor nas bochechas e os óculos que descansavam na ponta do nariz.

Ao perceber a blusa de gola alta e saia marrom que cobria até os tornozelos, Edward ficou surpreso ao ver que ainda havia mulheres que se vestiam com tal decência. Parecia uma professora ou uma governanta! No entanto, a linha de botões que corria ao longo das costas da moça parecia convidá-lo a deslizar os dedos ao longo de sua coluna, pescoço e cabelo.

E que cabelo! Era tão escuro que parecia azul, e algumas mechas que tinham escapado de seu coque roçavam seu pescoço. Edward se perguntou qual seria a sensação de enroscar aqueles cachos em seus dedos. Ela era miúda e magra; muito magra.

O homem pegou do bolso da camisa um fósforo e um charuto que colocou nos lábios. Acendeu o fósforo no marco da porta.

O barulho soou como um tiro de canhão. Isabella se assustou a ver Edward e levou uma mão ao peito. Ele percorreu com o olhar o corpo da jovem e mudou de ideia: não era tão magra. Pela primeira vez, contemplou o rosto de Isabella. "De que cor são seus olhos? – perguntou-se -. Azuis? Não, cinza! Bom gosto do velho!" A moça não era nada mal.

Ao se sentir como um animal encurralado, Isabella ficou de pé e se agarrou à borda da mesa, enquanto Edward acendia o charuto sem deixar de observá-la. A fumaça envolveu seu rosto, escondendo-o durante uns segundos.

O homem estreitou os olhos e quase a despiu com o olhar, ela, enrubescida e incapaz de se mexer, olhou para ela fixamente pela primeira vez. O cabelo castanho claro de Edward, raiado de tons dourados, contrastava com sua pele bronzeada, e seus olhos eram como dois enormes topázios.

Apesar de sua aparência evidenciar que era filho de Charlie, naquele rosto estava faltando o sorriso brilhante do pai. Na verdade, a julgar pelo seu rosto, tratava-se de um homem arrogante e orgulhoso.

Edward se apoiou no umbral da porta e cruzou as pernas. Vestia o traje característico dos vaqueiros e adornava seu pescoço com um lenço. Isabella contemplou fascinada as esporas de prata alguns segundos antes de olhar em seus olhos.

Senhorita Swan - disse Edward por fim -, vim para apresentar os meus respeitos e pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento abominável no outro dia. Estava um pouco ... indisposto.

Aquela voz, muito semelhante a de Charlie, destilava tanto sarcasmo que Isabella se perguntou o que tinha feito para ser tratada com tanto desprezo.

O que posso fazer para que me perdoe? - inquiriu Edward.

Pode começar se desculpando por irromper em meu quarto sem ser chamado - respondeu Isabella.

Surpreso pela resposta espirituosa da jovem, Edward levantou uma sobrancelha.

Está bem - concordou ironicamente -. Você me permite entrar em seu quarto, senhorita Swan?

Isabella corou e levou a mão ao pequeno relógio que adornava seu peito enquanto ele tirava os óculos. O homem deu um sorriso travesso, enquanto observava o movimento daquelas mãos inquietas.

A joia ainda continua aí - disse -. Não se preocupe, não sou um ladrão.

Furiosa consigo mesma por ter atraído a atenção do homem sobre seu corpo, Isabella franziu a testa. Edward se afastou da porta, atravessou o quarto com a sua marcha felina e parou a poucos

centímetros da jovem, que tinha que inclinar a cabeça para trás para olhar nos olhos dele. Ela sabia que estava em desvantagem, mas não devia permitir que ele soubesse que o temia.

Toda sua coragem desapareceu quando Edward estendeu uma mão para tocá-la.

Que é isso? - perguntou, roçando seus dedos no broche e chegando tão perto dela que sua respiração agitou os cachos que tinham escapado do seu coque.

Edward abriu o broche e o observou detidamente enquanto tratava de controlar as emoções que tinham lhe causado o breve contato com o corpo de Isabella, que, por sua vez, esforçou-se para lutar contra o desejo de se aproximar um pouco mais daquele homem misterioso.

Edward voltou a prender o broche e, com a desculpa de se certificar que estava devidamente fechado, acariciou um seio. Foi como se o tempo tivesse parado. O desprezo que se revelava nos olhos do rapaz transformou-se em espanto. Ele abaixou a cabeça, e Isabella abriu a boca, pensando que ele iria beijá-la.

Se tivesse sabido que aquele gesto inocente levaria Edward a se refugiar atrás de uma atitude sarcástica, que costumava usar para proteger seus sentimentos, não teria agido dessa maneira. Em seguida, percebeu que os olhos que segundos antes a olhavam com carinho adquiriram uma expressão zombeteira, fazendo com que tirasse a mão masculina e baixasse o olhar.

Está acontecendo alguma coisa, senhorita Swan? - ele perguntou -. Eu só queria saber as

horas.

Isabella optou por ignorar aquelas palavras mordazes e tentou recuperar a compostura.

Você se importaria de me deixar sozinha, senhor Cullen? - Ela gaguejou -. Tenho muito

trabalho a fazer.

Seu coração batia tão forte que doía. Ela mal podia respirar e não se atreveu a olhá-lo nos olhos. "Por que não vai embora? perguntou-se. Por que não desejo que ele vá embora?" Edward deu uma longa tragada e recuou uns passos.

\- Eu a verei na hora do jantar - disse antes de sair do quarto. Ainda atordoada, Isabella foi até a porta e a fechou suavemente.


	5. Chapter 5

Isabella deveria se reunir com os outros no pequeno salão ao lado da sala de jantar. Enquanto descia pelas escadas, ouviu vozes levemente amortecidas pela distância. Aquela seria a primeira vez que sentaria à mesa com Edward. Além disso, Elena tinha anunciado que haveria convidados. Um deles seria Carlisle Wells, que ela já conhecia; os outros dois eram empresários influentes de Austin.

Seu vestido farfalhou ao roçar o chão do hall de entrada. Ela estava apavorada; temia enfrentar esses poderosos cavaleiros da capital, e, especialmente, Edward Cullen. A cena naquela tarde dizia muito sobre a complexa personalidade do rapaz.

Tinha escolhido seu melhor traje para a ocasião: um vestido azul de manga longa e sem decote, adornado com renda bege nas mangas, no pescoço e na cintura, na qual havia prendido uma rosa de seda.

Deteve-se no umbral da porta e observou quem ocupava a sala de estar. Esme e Carlisle Wells contemplavam absortos uns mapas que seus convidados haviam trazido com eles. Edward, acomodado em uma poltrona, com as pernas esticadas e os tornozelos cruzados, examinava o conteúdo de uma garrafa de uísque.

A decoração do salão revelava o gosto requintado de Esme. As lâmpadas de gás, cobertas por esferas de cristal trabalhado, iluminavam tenuamente o ambiente, criando um ambiente acolhedor.

Os sofás e as poltronas, estofados em tons pastel, combinava com s cortinas e o tapete oriental. Saltava aos olhos que cada vaso, cada cinzeiro e cada quadro tinha sido selecionado e colocado em seu lugar com o maior cuidado. Ainda assim, ao cômodo faltava o calor humano. Ao levantar o olhar, Carlisle Wells descobriu Isabella no umbral da porta e de imediato se levantou para aproximar-se dela com as mãos estendidas.

Que bonita você está esta noite! - exclamou em tom de admiração. O advogado dos Cullen sempre se dirigia a ela com uma linguagem e um cavalheirismo tão fora de moda como suas enormes costeletas.

Boa noite, senhor Wells - murmurou, agradecendo com um sorriso.

Venha, vou lhe apresentar aos nossos convidados - propôs Carlisle, pegando-a pelo braço e conduzindo-a até a mesa em que estavam Esme e os visitantes de Austin -. Senhorita Swan, eu lhe apresento o senhor Parker Vandiver e seu filho James. Cavalheiros, esta é a senhorita Swan.

Isabella inclinou a cabeça com cortesia aos Vandiver. Para sua surpresa, James pegou sua mão e a beijou.

Alegro-me em finalmente ter encontrado uma mulher bonita em Coronado - disse o jovem com os olhos brilhantes -. É um prazer... e também uma agradável surpresa.

Edward proferiu uma exclamação grosseira que todos ali preferiram ignorar, mas Isabella não pode evitar ruborizar-se.

Os texanos, nos orgulhamos da beleza de nossas mulheres - continuou James sem soltar-lhe a mão -, mas depois de conhece-la, começo a suspeitar que os antepassados de todas elas deviam ser originárias da Carolina do Norte. A senhorita é dali, não?

Isso mesmo - respondeu Isabella, retirando a mão -. Clayton fica na Carolina do Norte. E obrigada por suas amáveis palavras - acrescentou com um sorriso.

Boa noite, Isabella - interveio Esme -. Você aceita uma taça de licor?

Vestia luto rigoroso para manter as aparências diante de seus convidados, e o único adorno que usava consistia em uns brincos de azeviche. Estava mais bonita que nunca, e Isabella a observou com uma mescla de admiração e medo.

Obrigada, senhor Cullen - respondeu -. Não se incomode. Eu mesma vou me servir.

De maneira alguma! - exclamou James Vandiver, pegando-a pelo braço e obrigando-a a se sentar em um sofá -. Eu faço isso - ofereceu o rapaz, encaminhando-se até o móvel que servia de bar.

Isabella olhou disfarçadamente para Edward, que, jogado no sofá, guardava um obstinado silêncio. Exibiu sua falta de educação, pois nem sequer havia se levantado ao vê-la entrar e a observava com expressão ameaçadora. Temerosa de ter feito algum comentário indiscreto sobre o ocorrido naquela tarde em seu quarto, conteve a respiração.

Boa noite, senhorita Swan - cumprimentou-a por fim, pronunciando seu nome como se fosse um insulto.

James estendeu para a jovem uma taça de licor, sentou-se ao seu lado e começou a fazer-lhe perguntas sobre os motivos de sua visita ao Texas. Isabella procurou não dar muitos detalhes, que só fez aumentar ainda mais a curiosidade do rapaz. O enorme corpo dele ocupava quase todo o sofá, de maneira que Isabella se refugiou bem no canto.

Qual o seu trabalho, senhor Vandiver? - perguntou para mudar de assunto. Ainda que tivesse certeza que Carlisle e Esme haviam mencionado em alguma ocasião, não conseguia se lembrar.

Em diversos negócios - respondeu James -; linhas férreas, gado, madeira... um pouco de tudo

acrescentou ao ver o desconforto refletido no rosto de Isabella -. Neste momento, estamos tentando trazer a eletricidade a esses pequenos povoados isolados.

Compreendo - sussurrou Isabella.

Carlisle, que havia começado a contar uma piada, atraiu a atenção de todos os presentes, e Isabella aproveitou para olhar Edward de canto de olho. O rapaz abandonou a cômoda poltrona, caminhou até o bar e se serviu de outro uísque. Esme anunciou que o jantar estava pronto e sugeriu que passassem à sala de jantar. Para Isabella, aquele convite soou como uma ordem... ou uma ameaça. Esme lançou um olhar severo a seu filho, que, sem se dar por aludido, bebeu o uísque de uma vez só e se serviu de outro. Os Vandiver, ocupados demais com os gracejos de Carlisle, não perceberam a tensão existente entre mãe e filho.

Esme e Carlisle presidiram a mesa e Isabella e Edward se sentaram frente a frente. O homem lhe dedicou um olhar carregado de intenções sem desviar dos lábios.

Enquanto Rosa, vestida com um uniforme branco e preto, servia o jantar, Isabella observou os Vandiver com atenção. O semblante de Parker, o pai, oferecia uma constante expressão belicosa, e seus penetrantes olhos azuis escrutinavam a sala como se buscasse segredos ocultos. Sua vos e seus modos eram corretos, mas Isabella suspeitou que ele só prestava atenção àquilo que lhe interessava e no restante do tempo ele simulava escutar seus interlocutores. Seu corpo era grande como um armário, e suas mãos, de dedos roliços, descansavam sobre sua proeminente barriga.

James era pouco mais alto que seu pai e igualmente corpulento. Seus olhos inquisidores e as covinhas de suas bochechas delatavam uma agressividade quase animal. Seu cabelo, muito loiro, espesso e encaracolado, como o do seu pai, pregava-se em sua cabeça como um chapéu. Suas sobrancelhas claras eram pouco visíveis.

Ainda que os Vandiver a tratassem com uma educação refinada, Isabella desconfiava deles. Mostravam-se muito cavalheiros, loquazes e humildes, como se representassem um desempenho preparado. Ao levantar o olhar, surpreendeu James olhando-a fixamente com uma expressão de avidez no rosto que a fez lembrar de Alec .

Edward falou pouco, apenas comeu um pouco da refeição e bebeu muito. Cada vez que alguém se dirigia a ele, respondia com monossílabas. Em momento algum afastou o olhar de Isabella.

Se Isabella se aborreceu durante a noite, para Edward pareceu interminável. Desprezava os Vandiver e a todos que, como eles, escondiam sua cobiça atrás de uma conversa amena e umas maneiras requintadas. Detestava a mentira e a farsa... e também as dissimuladas como a bonequinha de porcelana sentada na frente dele.

Ainda que a princípio tivesse tentado aparentar indiferença, finalmente acabou contemplando- a com descaramento. Tinha que reconhecer que não era como tinha esperado... e ele não gostava de surpresas.

Na noite em que Charlie morreu, tinham discutido por causa de Isabella... mas não. Não queria se lembrar daquilo.

Observou aquelas mãos brancas e finas que manejava os talheres com graça e destreza. Os dedos, longos e perfeitamente estéticos, acabavam em uma unha pequena. E ele havia esperado encontrar uma prostituta com as garras pintadas de vermelho! O que Charlie havia comentado naquela ocasião? Ah, sim! Isabella tocava piano. Edward esboçou um sorriso pícaro ao pensar em outras ocupações mais prazenteiras para aquelas mãos tão delicadas. Perguntou-se se a jovem seria tão inocente como parecia. Concluiu que sim, porque tinha visto o temor e o receio em seus olhos naquela tarde.

Isabella sustentou seu olhar durante uns segundos, antes de baixar a vista envergonhada. Edward compreendeu então como havia enganado o velho. Era impossível não se afogar naqueles olhos da cor do mar nos dias de tormenta... e a bem ladina sabia como usá-los: nunca olhava de frente, sempre de soslaio.

"Muito cabelo para uma mulher tão pequena", disse consigo mesmo, ainda que tivesse que admitir que o complicado penteado que a adornava a favorecia. Além disso, não precisava de perucas,

como o resto das mulheres e os cachos que caiam sobre sua têmpora pareciam finos e delicados como a seda.

Edward colocou os olhos sobre o broche que adornava o peito de Isabella. Remexeu-se na cadeira e humedeceu os lábios enquanto observava o movimento ritmado dos seios da jovem. Por mais falso que fosse o tom de sua voz, seus ares de mocinha inocente e os truques empregados para conseguir que Charlie percorresse meio país a sua procura, uma coisa era certa: a mulher era atraente. Lembrou- se da firmeza do seio dela quando desprendeu o broche.

Sua mão tremia levemente quando levantou o copo para beber o uísque em um só trago. Desejava montar seu cavalo, cavalgar até _Pueblo_ e procurar uma mulher para passar a noite e aliviar- se. Mesmo assim, não faria isso. Tinha percebido que seus olhares impertinentes começavam a deixar Isabella nervosa e lhe apetecia desfrutar do espetáculo.

É uma pena que não tenhamos um piano - comentou Carlisle quando regressaram à sala de estar depois do jantar -. Ao que parece a senhorita Swan toca maravilhosamente bem.

Que pena! - lamentou-se James -. Ficaria encantado em ouvi-la.

O que a trouxe ao Texas, senhorita Swan? - perguntou Parker Vandiver.

Isabella olhou intimidada ao cavalheiro que a observava com seus penetrantes olhos azuis e guardou um prudente silêncio.

Isabella é irmã de um companheiro de universidade de meu filho - interveio Esme -. Edward passou longas temporadas em sua casa em Clayton, e quisemos agradecer a hospitalidade dos Swan, convidando o amigo de Edward. O rapaz acaba de se casar, então decidimos convidar Isabella para que viesse, e ela aceitou encantada. Charlie foi busca-la quando chegou de Nova York.

Isabella olhou para sua anfitriã sem acreditar em seus ouvidos. Como alguém podia mentir com tanta naturalidade?

Tem sido meu maior consolo desde a morte de Charlie - continuou Esme -. Não sei o que teria sido de mim sem ela!

O espanto de Isabella se transformou em raiva. Esme não tinha direito de mentir sobre sua presença ali! Ela havia agido de boa fé e não tinha nada a esconder.

Não me lembro de tê-la visto no funeral - comentou Parker.

A pobrezinha estava muito afetada. Gostava de Charlie como se fosse seu pai. Não tive coração para obriga-la a assistir a um acontecimento tão triste como um enterro.

Eu a compreendo perfeitamente, senhorita Swan - murmurou James, acariciando sua mão

-. Eu me senti da mesma maneira quando faleceu minha mãe.

Isabella rapidamente retirou a mão enquanto Carlisle direcionava a conversa ao campo dos negócios.

Conte-nos sobre a companhia elétrica que pretende construir, senhor Vandiver.

Não é um projeto, senhor Wells - respondeu Parker Vandiver -. A energia elétrica é mais do que uma realidade: é o futuro, o progresso. Naturalmente, esperamos contar com o seu apoio, a Senhora Cullen.

O que vai acontecer com a pequena empresa que atende o povoado? - Esme perguntou, referindo-se à usina que fornecia eletricidade para Coronado das seis da tarde até dez horas e de propriedade de Orville Kendrick. Isabella tinha ouvido Carlisle e Esme discutirem o assunto em várias ocasiões. Curiosamente, o fornecimento não tinha chegado à casa dos Cullen.

Acabará por fechar - respondeu o mais velho dos Vandiver -. A nossa funcionará vinte e quatro horas por dia, e a competição vai ser muito forte.

Qual a sua opinião sobre a energia elétrica, senhorita Swan? - James perguntou, inclinando- se em sua direção.

Quatro pares de olhos se voltaram para a moça, que hesitou por alguns segundos antes de responder:

Eu não gosto. Eu sei que é necessário, e eu concordo com o Sr. Vandiver que é a chave para o futuro do país, mas pessoalmente prefiro iluminação a gás. É mais suave.

Aqui temos uma romântica incorrigível! - disse James, aprovando suas palavras com um sorriso.

Oh, sim, muito romântico! - Edward interrompeu ironicamente, falando pela primeira vez durante toda a noite. Esparramado em uma cadeira, olhava para os presentes com profundo desprezo. Houve um silêncio constrangedor, e tensão aumentou como se o ambiente fosse uma panela de pressão.

Fale, Edward - insistiu Parker Vandiver -. Estamos muito interessados em saber a sua opinião.

Sou da opinião de que deveríamos deixar de tolices e direto ao ponto.

Continue, por favor. Qual é o cerne da questão, em sua opinião?

Edward levantou-se devagar, caminhou até o bar, serviu-se de outro uísque e virou-se para Parker. Isabella observou o jovem e pensou que o terno de lã escuro que ele usava parecia feito sob medida. O branco de sua camisa contrastava com a pele bronzeada de seu pescoço.

O cerne da questão é que você está tão determinado em construir a maldita usina que não se importa em destruir a vida de centenas de pessoas. Suponho que você vai precisar de água para operá- la. Você cogitou de onde vai tirá-la? Eu suspeito que nossas terras. Estou errado?

A situação não é exatamente como você descreve, mas continue, por favor - disse Parker, que, embora tentasse parecer calmo, tinha ficado vermelho de raiva.

O que vai acontecer com os camponeses e agricultores que precisam da nossa água para sobreviver? Os Cullen sempre foram generosos com nossos vizinhos. Eu reconheço que a água é um bem muito precioso para não usá-la como uma fonte de renda, mas meu pai costumava se contentar com um par de cordeiros ou um saco de milho. Inclusive permitia que os rebanhos bebessem em nossos córregos. O que acontecerá com essas pobres pessoas?

Isabella tinha escutado atentamente o discurso inflamado de Edward, cujas sobrancelhas, tão parecidas com as de Charlie, estavam franzidas em uma expressão decisiva.

Senhor Cullen ... - protestou Parker -. Edward, acho que depois de trinta anos de experiência eu conheço o assunto. Em todos os negócios há os que ganham e outros que perdem. O que vamos fazer? A economia funciona assim.

Não fale comigo como se eu fosse um idiota, Vandiver - Edward respondeu -. Obtive uma licenciatura em Harvard, a propósito, que minha mãe deve estar muito orgulhosa. Continue: vou tentar não me perder.

Como quiser - aquiesceu Parker -. Vou ser franco: nós temos um projeto e você outra. Proponho um acordo. Nós oferecemos a linha férrea em troca da companhia de energia. Compreendeu? Então, todo mundo ganha!

Parker, acha que é necessário ...?

Cale-se Carlisle - Edward interrompeu. Para o espanto de Isabella, o advogado obedeceu sem chiar -. De modo que todo mundo ganha! - acrescentou sarcasticamente -. O senhor Vandiver e seu filho vieram de Austin para nos mostrar os desenhos maravilhosos de sua linha ferroviária. Seria descortês da nossa parte deixá-los ir com a impressão de que eles perderam tempo.

Isabella observava aquela cena curiosa sem perder nenhum detalhe. Cada vez que Edward abria a boca, aumentava seu fascínio por ele. Aquele menino insociável e irascível não era apenas um cowboy bonito, mas também havia estudado na Universidade de Harvard e era um agressivo empresário!

A ferrovia está há vários anos parada em Kerrville, e sei que em breve chegará a Confort e Fredericksburg. Os Cullen possuem gado, uma pedreira de granito e negócios com madeira. O que o faz pensar que eu preciso de sua ajuda para obter essa linha férrea?

Basta, Edward - ordenou Esme, dirigindo a seu filho um olhar severo -. Você está bêbado e ofende os nossos hóspedes.

Não tem importância, Esme - interrompeu Parker Vandimer -. A resposta à sua pergunta é muito simples, filho. Charlie Cullen foi um homem muito respeitado nesta cidade... e também muito poderoso. Ainda assim, fracassou em sua vontade de trazer a ferrovia até aqui.

Porque se negou a trair seus amigos!

Talvez, mas o fato é que a cidade de Coronado continua incomunicável. Tenho muitos amigos na comissão da ferrovia e seu eu disser que não vale à pena investir em Coronado... - encolheu os ombros e arqueou as sobrancelhas -. Mas se eu enfatizar as infinitas possibilidades da região, eles serão incentivados a construir. Se um homem tão influente como o seu pai não atingiu seu objetivo, porque não contava com o meu apoio, como acha que vai conseguir, um jovem inexperiente como você?

Parte da arrogância que tinha mostrado durante seu discurso desapareceram da face de Edward.

Colocou o copo sobre a mesa e olhou fixamente para o seu adversário.

Vandiver - disse sem levantar a voz - você é um autêntico filho da puta.

Tem toda razão, filho - anuiu Parker.

Edward se virou para James, que havia permanecido em silêncio durante a dura troca de acusações.

E o que é o filho de m filho da puta? - perguntou antes de passar seu olhar injetado de álcool para os rostos espantados de Isabella, Esme e Carlisle Wells. Sem disfarçar um profundo desprezo que todos eles lhe inspiravam, deu meia volta e atravessou a sala a passos largos. Segundos depois, a fundação da casa tremeu quando ele fechou a porta da frente com um tremendo golpe.

Peço-lhes para serem pacientes com o menino - desculpou-se Carlisle em tom conciliador -.

A morte de seu pai o afetou muito.

O problema é que ele não é mais um menino - disse Parker -. Tem trinta anos, e se comporta como um adolescente. Esme, aconselho que você lhe faça ter juízo o quanto antes. Não estou disposto a fazer um acordo com você, se seu filho não mudar de atitude. Afinal de contas, ele é o herdeiro de Charlie, e sei que se correrem os rumores de que se comporta como um adolescente irresponsável, minha reputação e minha credibilidade sofrerão as consequências.

Não se preocupe - tranquilizou Esme, cujos olhos brilhavam como Sueraldas -. Acabará por dar o braço a torcer. Eu vou me encarregar dele.

Isabella se irritava com o equilíbrio e a segurança com que Esme enfrentava as situações difíceis. Edward era um homem adulto com opiniões próprias. Ele lutou contra a vontade de defendê- lo.

Todo mundo conhece que a afeição de Edward por certas atividades que não me atrevo a nomear na presença da senhorita Swan – interveio James.

Obrigada por seu interesse, senhor Vandiver - respondeu Esme -, mas não preciso de ninguém me dizendo dos defeitos e virtudes de meu filho;

Desculpe-me, senhora Cullen. Eu apenas pretendia...

É melhor nos retirarmos, James - interrompeu Parker -. É tarde e a negociação foi difícil. Estudaremos sua proposta com muito cuidado - acrescentou, aproximando-se de Esme para pegar sua mão -. Obrigada por esta noite maravilhosa.

Tenho certeza de que vamos chegar a um acordo satisfatório para ambas as partes. Eu garanto que você poderá concluir seus planos como o planejado e que nada e ninguém vai ficar em seu caminho.

Espero que seja assim - James se virou para Isabella e disse boa noite. Quando pegou sua mão para leva-la aos lábios, a moça teve que fazer um grande esforço para não fugir. Ela suspirou de alívio quando a pesada porta de carvalho, decorada com painéis de vidro, se fechou atrás dos visitantes. Carlisle, Esme e Isabella ficaram em pé no meio do vestíbulo.

Senhora Cullen - disse Isabella -, por que mentiu para os Vandiver sobre mim? Fui forçada a dar a razão à senhora para não desacreditá-la diante de seus convidados - acrescentou, surpresa com sua própria ousadia. Não poderia remediar. Havia sido educada para sempre dizer a verdade.

No que eu a forcei a me dar a razão? - replicou Esme, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas -. Nada lhe impedia a contar sua versão da história ... mas suspeito que você se absteve porque, no fundo, meu relato pareceu mais plausível... e menos comprometedor.

Isabella lançou um olhar suplicante a Carlisle, que estava olhando para os sapatos e não intercedeu por ela naquele momento. A jovem colocou as mãos nos quadris e mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo a tentação de negar mais uma vez que Charlie e ela tinham sido amantes. Mas se conteve, já que deveria permanecer naquela casa por dois meses e não lhe convinha indispor-se com sua anfitriã. Então, murmurou uma desculpa e subiu para seu quarto.

* * *

Carlisle estava deitado na cama e esperava por Esme terminar de se despir atrás do biombo de cor verde. Em seus cinquenta anos, ela ainda era uma mulher de beleza impressionante. Enquanto ela escovava seu cabelo, Carlisle observava o reflexo de seus seios generosos no espelho da penteadeira.

Sua barriga era plana como uma tábua, seu quadril não tinha o peso que muitas vezes caracteriza as mulheres de meia-idade e a pele das nádegas era firme e suave.

Sempre que contemplava Esme nua, o advogado tinha vergonha de seu escasso atrativo físico. Seu peito e seu proeminente estômago destacavam-se sobre umas pernas muito curtas que haviam engordado em excesso ao longo do tempo. Ele sempre invejou a figura atlética de seu amigo Charlie, um conquistador incorrigível até o dia de sua morte.

Esme ignorou o olhar lascivo pousado sobre seu corpo, aproximando-se da mesa de cabeceira, apagou a lâmpada de gás e deitou-se na cama com um suspiro de cansaço.

Esta noite você estava magnífica, querida - elogiou Carlisle, estendendo a mão para acariciar o cabelo da mulher -. Deve estar esgotada.

Esses bastardos nos têm presos e pensam em nos espremer até a última gota - murmurou Esme -. Se não desejasse tanto essa maldita linha ferroviária, teria expulsado a chutes aquele alemão filho da puta.

Carlisle estava acostumado ao linguajar chulo que Esme usava quando estava de mau humor. No fundo, ele gostava quando ela se mostrava tão desinibida em sua presença, pois era um sinal da confiança que tinha nele.

Eu sei, querida. Mas temos que seguir a corrente deles por um tempo. Fizemos sacrifícios semelhantes no passado e sempre valeu a pena.

Tem razão. Mas esse maldito Parker Vandiver me irrita!

Não pense nele agora - murmurou Carlisle -. Relaxe!

O advogado acariciou sua bochecha e beijou seus lábios suavemente, ciente de que Esme odiava beijos muito apaixonados. Deslizou as mãos pela suave pele de sua garganta e seios, cujos mamilos ainda estavam rosa como de uma jovem. Durante uns minutos, disfrutou do calor e do cheiro daquele corpo até que Esme começou a mostrar sinais de impaciência.

Em seguida, colocou-se sobre ela e a penetrou. Poucos minutos depois, a paixão de Carlisle estava mais do que satisfeita. Ele nunca tinha tentado agradar Esme; as freiras Ursulinas que a educaram em sua nativa Nova Orleans, tinham-lhe ensinado que uma senhora não disfrutava do ato sexual, mas apenas o tolerava em nome do amor que devia a seu marido. Por esta razão, Carlisle nunca pensou em exigir um papel mais ativo em seus breves encontros amorosos.

Antes de desfazer seu abraço, Esme consentiu que seu amante acariciasse seu ombro e _roçasse_ os lábios delicadamente com os dela. Desde o dia em que o levara para sua cama, há vinte anos, nunca tinha permitido que ele ficasse muito dentro de seu corpo ou que passasse a noite com ela.

Como de costume, quando Carlisle terminou, a mulher abandonou o leito e trancou-se no banheiro. Quando voltou, vestia uma camisola e robe.

Carlisle, tenho uma ideia.

Do que se trata? - perguntou o homem. A expressão do rosto de Esme revelava que ela havia maquinado algo importante.

O advogado ouviu atentamente o plano que Esme tinha inventado e o achou corajoso, perigoso, louco ... e brilhante. Embora inicialmente se opusesse aos meios que ela pretendia usar para atingir seus fins malignos, terminou concordando em colaborar.


	6. Chapter 6

Enquanto Esme delineava os detalhes do plano que mudaria a vida de Isabella, esta não conseguia dormir. Não parava de dar voltas na cama, enquanto os pensamentos mais sombrios ameaçavam roubar a pouca serenidade que manteve desde a sua chegada na mansão dos Cullen.

Esme lhe parecia esquisita e complicada como um hieróglifo. Da mesma forma que a aceitava como um membro a mais da família preparava-lhe uma armadilha. Apesar de Carlisle Wells sempre trata-la com uma educação requintada, Isabella tinha notado que o pobre homem não era nada mais do que um fantoche nas mãos de Esme. Quanto à atitude de sua anfitriã, não poderia dizer que tenha sido muito cordial.

Os Vandiver, por sua vez, tinham causado uma impressão desagradável. Não estava acostumada a ver duras negociações, e a agressividade de Parker a deixou enervada. E James se mostrava tão ambicioso e calculista como seu pai.

Ao pensar no jovem Vandiver, um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Embora o tivesse achado atraente, seu corpo, imponente e sólido como uma rocha, sua voz untuosa e o tom conciliador que empregava causou-lhe alguma suspeita. A mera presença daquele homem bastava para colocar-se em guarda, ao contrário do que ocorreu quando Edward estava por perto.

Edward. O filho de Charlie era um canalha, um beberrão e mulherengo. Então, por que não conseguia parar de pensar nele? Por que sentia a necessidade de descobrir e sentir aquele corpo forte, atlético?

Quando ela se tornou mulher, com a idade de onze anos, a velha Dorothea Harris explicou o funcionamento do corpo feminino, e Isabella teve que preencher as grandes lacunas de sua educação sexual baseada em imaginação.

Antes de completar quinze anos de idade começou a suspeitar que uma força misteriosa atraía os corpos de homens e mulheres. Em uma ocasião tinha participado de uma festa realizada em Clayton Park, em homenagem aos soldados que retornavam da guerra em Cuba. Estava sentada sob uma árvore, lendo, quando um soldado e sua jovem esposa chamaram sua atenção. Isabella conhecia os dois e sabia que eles haviam se casado algumas semanas antes de ele se juntar ao exército.

Casal estava estreitamente abraçado, à sombra de uma árvore, em silêncio, e parecia comunicar-se com o olhar. A moça havia tocado o corpo de seu marido com os dedos, e ele a beijou apaixonadamente enquanto levava a mão de sua esposa a quadril.

Por alguma razão inexplicável, Isabella havia ruborizado e sentido uma cosquinha na parte inferior de seu corpo. Um formigamento percorreu seus seios, e seus mamilos ficaram endurecidos. Ficou tão incomodada e envergonhada em não poder controlar aquelas reações físicas!

O jovem soldado havia se inclinado para a esposa e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, e ela balançou a cabeça sorrindo. Ele a ajudou a ficar de pé e a beijou nos lábios. Com um sorriso, ambos escapuliram sem se despedir de ninguém.

Os sentimentos perturbadores que tinha experimentado, enquanto observava o jovem casal na intimidade, tinha se repetido naquela tarde, quando Edward Cullen invadiu seu quarto.

Doeu-lhe ver o deboche e o sarcasmo refletido em seus olhos cor de âmbar. Acaso merecia ser tratada com tanto desprezo? Nem mesmo as palavras envenenadas que Alec havia lhe dirigido da última vez que o viu tinha-lhe ofendido tanto quanto o sorriso mordaz que Edward havia lhe dedicado.

Assim como James, não tinha desviado o olhar dela durante o jantar. No entanto, enquanto o olhar de Vandiver lhe pareceu frio e calculado, o de Edward tinha-lhe envolvido em chamas ardentes.

Isabella tremeu sob o grosso edredom. Fechou os olhos, se conseguir apagar a imagem de Edward, que tinha sido gravada em fogo em sua mente. Ao se lembrar do toque de mão masculina sobre seu seio e a respiração ao lado de sua bochecha, perguntou-se como seria a sensação de juntar seus lábios nos dele. Suspirou e abraçou o travesseiro. Teria dado qualquer coisa para descobrir! No entanto, sabia que se decidisse descobrir, poderia acabar no céu ... ou no inferno.

* * *

O relógio da parede bateu oito horas, e as badaladas soaram sinistras e perturbadoras no escritório onde Esme, Isabella e Carlisle Wells esperavam por Edward.

Esme estava sentada em uma grande poltrona de couro atrás da imponente mesa. Carlisle, nervoso, enxugava o suor da testa com um lenço limpo enquanto Isabella tomava uma xícara de chá.

Apesar de ter dormido mal depois do jantar com os Vandiver, ela havia acordado cedo e tinha corrido para se vestir e pentear o cabelo, sem esperar por Elena. Tanta pressa para descer para o café da manhã não era porque tivesse apetite; simplSuente não queria que sua anfitriã a considerasse preguiçosa.

Ao pé da escada, encontrou Carlisle, que, corando e não se atrevendo a olhá-la em seus olhos, pediu-lhe para acompanhá-lo até o escritório de Charlie, onde Esme já a esperava. O advogado terminou por contagiá-la com sua inquietação, e uma vez no salão, Isabella se serviu de uma xícara de chá que generosamente adoçou, suspeitando que iria precisar de toda sua força para sair elegante de um novo confronto com a viúva.

A tensão estava no ar e Isabella adivinhou que tinha algo a ver com ela. Talvez Esme fosse pedir para ir embora por ter-se mostrado tão ousada na noite anterior. Por outro lado, era lógico que não querer ter uma intrusa em casa no momento, quando estava prestes a fechar negócio com os Vandiver.

No entanto, a moça não conseguia entender qual o papel que Edward representaria nessa reunião. Teria preferido celebrar aquele encontro a sós com Carlisle e Esme. Isabella ficou surpresa ao ouvir os passos fora do escritório. Edward abriu a porta e olhou para a mãe com uma careta.

É melhor ter uma boa razão para me tirar da cama a essa hora - ameaçou -. Ontem à noite me deitei muito tarde, e minha cabeça está doendo muito. Vou buscar um pouco de café - acrescentou, antes de dar meia volta.

Ninguém falou até Edward voltar com uma xícara de café em suas mãos. Ele tomou um gole e disse um palavrão ao queimar sua língua. O contraste entre mãe e filho não poderia ser mais claro: Esme estava vestida impecavelmente, enquanto Edward apresentava um aspecto lastimável, com o cabelo despenteado, a camisa amarrotada e meio desabotoada e as botas enlameadas. Jogou-se em uma poltrona, adotando sua posição favorita e dando a sua mãe um olhar interrogativo.

Eu não teria acordado você se não houvesse algo importante - começou Esme, ignorando o mau humor de seu filho -. Carlisle e eu tivemos uma longa conversa ontem à noite, e creio que por fim encontramos a solução para os nossos problemas com os Vandiver.

O advogado enxugou o suor que molhava sua testa e umedeceu os lábios, dirigindo um olhar fugaz para Edward.

"Se eles vão falar de negócios, prefiro voltar para o meu quarto para cuidar da correspondência de Esme ... ou arrumar as malas", disse Isabella consigo mesma.

Por que tenho a desagradável impressão de que não vou gostar do que vou ouvir? - disse Edward -. Você já sabe a minha opinião sobre esses filhos da puta. Eles me embrulham o estômago. Não permitirei que ponham os pés na terra dos Cullen.

Também não me agradam - Esme admitiu -. Além disso, eu não confio neles, mas desejo conseguir essa linha férrea. Era a maior ambição de seu pai ...

Ele nunca se vendeu a um ladrão como Vandiver.

Edward - Carlisle interrompeu -, sua mãe tenta explicar que podemos obter grandes Charlieefícios apenas por demonstrar alguma boa vontade. Nós sabemos que você não é a favor de negociar o fluxo do Rio _Caballo_ para não privar os nossos vizinhos da água que necessitam para sobreviver. Você não deve se preocupar com isso. Prometo a você que vamos ajuda-los em tudo o que pudermos e não permitiremos que suas famílias e seu gado morram de sede.

Isabella, que não tinha tirado os olhos de Edward desde o início da discussão, percebeu no semblante do jovem a mesma determinação que tinha visto na noite anterior.

Edward franziu o cenho, tomou um gole de café e olhou para o fundo da xícara. Quando levantou o olhar, seu rosto refletia claramente seus sentimentos. Ele olhou para a mãe com desprezo e Carlisle com asco, antes de adotar uma expressão de absoluta indiferença.

Por mim, pode fazer o que lhe dê vontade - murmurou, encolhendo os ombros -. Relaciona- se com os Vandiver porque, no fundo, é tão miserável como eles.

Dito isso, deixou a xícara sobre a mesa e se levantou para ir embora.

Espere, Edward - deteve-o Esme -. Receio que a situação tenha se complicado um pouco. Sente- se, por favor.

Irritado, o rapaz se acomodou em sua cadeira e cruzou as pernas com ar indolente.

Lamento dizer que, aparentemente, alguns investidores que poderiam ajudar a financiar este projeto receiam por você. Se correrem os boatos de seu comportamento vergonhoso com os Vandiver, teremos problemas. É muito importante que todo mundo acredite que você está realmente interessado neste projeto e disposto a realizá-lo, custe o que custar. Afinal, você é o herdeiro de Charlie Cullen, e todos em Coronado esperam que você assuma os negócios do seu pai ...

Que eu assuma os negócios de meu pai? - questionou Edward, mordaz -. Boa piada, sim senhor.

Carlisle e eu cuidaremos de tudo até que você esteja pronto para assumir suas responsabilidades - continuou a mulher, ignorando as palavras impertinentes de seu filho -. No entanto, insisto que é realmente importante que você comece a adotar uma atitude mais madura. Por esta razão, nós decidimos que é melhor que você se case o quanto antes ... com a senhorita Swan.

As últimas palavras proferidas por Esme ficaram suspensas no ar enquanto os aludidos tentavam assimilar seu significado. Isabella sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e um suor frio cobriu seu corpo.

Esme permaneceu ereta na poltrona, como uma rainha que, sentada em seu trono, aguarda a submissão de seus súditos para ir em frente com seus planos.

Carlisle observava com preocupação os rostos de Edward, Esme e Isabella. Teria dado qualquer coisa para saber o que estava acontecendo naquele momento na mente da moça, que, com o olhar perdido, parecia à beira do desmaio.

Edward foi o primeiro a reagir, e de maneira surpreende. Ele se levantou, explodindo em gargalhadas e começou a andar em torno do escritório com as mãos nos quadris, até que, exausto e quase sem respiração, encostou-se no parapeito da janela.

Que eu me case com a senhorita Swan! - exclamou, enxugando as lágrimas que haviam aparecido em seus olhos -. É a coisa mais engraçada que já ouvi em semanas!

Estou falando sério, Edward - Esme respondeu suavemente -. Deixe-me explicar ...

Eu não preciso de explicações. É a ideia mais absurda que já me propôs! A senhorita Swan não está preparada para o casamento.

Bobagem! Está com vinte anos de idade. Charlie me disse.

Não me refiro a sua idade, caramba, mas ...

Sei exatamente o que quer dizer - disse sua mãe -. A senhorita Swan não é "a puta barata do velho", como você tinha suspeitado.

Indignada, Isabella se virou para Edward. Como ele havia se atrevido a fazer um comentário tão rude sobre sua pessoa, quando nem mesmo a conhecia? Estava prestes a responder, quando Esme começou a falar de novo:

Foi um movimento sábio dizer aos Vandiver que Isabella é a irmã de um dos seus colegas de faculdade. Agora só temos de acrescentar que você se apaixonou por ela durante uma de suas visitas à sua família e que não deseja que ela vá embora. Vamos casá-los assim que possível - continuou com uma voz firme, levantando a mão para silenciar os protestos de seu filho -. Não haverá necessidade de mudar seu estilo de vida, mas você tem que se mostrar mais discreto com ... seus afetos. Lembre-se que em breve você vai ser um homem casado. Graças a Deus, Isabella é uma moça elegante e refinada, muito de acordo com o toque de distinção que devemos adicionar à sua nova imagem de homem maduro e responsável.

Edward se inclinou contra a parede e adotou uma atitude desafiante.

Bem, eu diria que na noite passada não nos comportamos como dois pombinhos apaixonados

murmurou -. Você realmente acha que os Vandiver vão engolir uma farsa ridícula?

Vamos dizer que vocês haviam brigado por causa Isabella não considerou adequado celebrar o casamento imediatamente após a morte de Charlie - disse Esme, que aparentemente tinha planejado até o último detalhe -. Vou casá-los, e não se fala mais sobre isso, está claro?

Já estou farto de você tomar todas as decisões por mim - Edward disse, lançando um olhar ameaçador para sua mãe -. Não ligo em aceitar suas condições na negociação da linha ferroviária, mas eu me recuso redondamente a me casar com esta mulher.

Ah, é? - Esme respondeu, esboçando um sorriso cruel - Acontece que na noite em que seu pai morreu, acidentalmente, eu ouvi uma conversa interessante. Você quer explicar à senhorita Swan qual era a verdadeira razão de Charlie convidá-la para ficar aqui?

Edward, com o rosto pálido e olhos brilhantes por causa da dor que sentia naquele momento, colocou as mãos nos quadris.

Deseja que eu continue? - perguntou sua mãe -. Está bem, como quiser - acrescentou, voltando-se para Isabella -. Escute bem, jovem. Charlie queria você para Edward. Seu grande sonho era vê- los casados antes de morrer. No fundo, Charlie era um romântico incorrigível. Curioso, não? - comentou, voltando-se para Edward -. Pela primeira vez, seu pai e eu estivemos de acordo no que lhe convém. Exatamente sua recusa em se casar com Isabella e sua promessa de tornar a vida dela miserável, durante sua estadia nesta casa, causou o ataque cardíaco que terminou com sua vida. Não acha que você lhe deve esse último desejo? - concluiu, oferecendo um sorriso amargo.

Preso pela impotência e pela ira, Edward apertou os dentes e se virou para a janela.

Se as palavras de Esme não tivessem surpreendido tanto Isabella, ela teria protestado por ser objeto de disputa sem que ninguém levasse em conta sua opinião. Não podia acreditar que Charlie tivesse planejado casá-la com um selvagem como Edward! Como ele se atreveu a brincar com seus sentimentos? Esme, Edward e Carlisle, que conhecia as intenções do falecido, tinham passado semanas fazendo conjecturas sobre sua honestidade.

Qual a sua opinião, Isabella? - perguntou Esme, interrompendo seus pensamentos. A pergunta era uma mera formalidade, porque nunca iria permitir que a jovem atrapalhasse seus planos.

Esme - interveio Carlisle -, não acha que estamos nos precipitando? Edward e Isabella precisam de tempo para refletir sobre a nossa sugestão.

Nem pensar - Esme respondeu -. Quanto mais cedo acabarmos com isso, melhor. Tenho certeza de que Isabella vai colaborar quando souber as condições do negócio que estamos oferecendo.

Isabella cravou o olhar nos olhos frios de sua anfitriã e sentiu uma pontada de raiva. Quando estava prestes a expressar sua opinião sobre a mulher e sua família, Esme retomou seu discurso.

Com certeza, você será recompensada. Esse casamento vai durar apenas até que a linha férrea esteja construída e em funcionamento. Quando tudo estiver concluído, você estará livre para ir para onde quiser. Você receberá vinte mil dólares como compensação.

Eu não quero seu maldito dinheiro, Esme! - Isabella disse, tratando sua anfitriã por "você" pela primeira vez. Sentiu-se insultada e humilhada. Como ousava suborná-la a se casar com Edward? Estreitou os olhos, e encarou viúva -. Acredito tratar-se de uma piada de muito mau gosto.

Esme sustentou seu olhar em silêncio. A moça se voltou para Carlisle, que estava limpando as mãos suadas com um lenço. Edward estava na janela, de costas para os presentes, em silêncio, em vez de ajudar a persuadir Esme.

Ainda que você me ofereça uma fortuna, eu não vou me casar - disse, levantando o queixo com orgulho.

Minha querida Isabella, não me refiro a um casamento no sentido bíblico da palavra. Não é necessário que seja consumado - Edward bufou -. Considero nossa oferta muito generosa. Ou por acaso você prefere o retorno deprimente à reitoria em que você foi criada? Se você ficar e concordar em trabalhar conosco, vai se tornar uma mulher rica.

E uma mulher casada.

Anular um casamento não consumado é muito simples - replicou Esme, que começava a ficar impaciente -. Não se preocupe com isso. Ou talvez você rejeite nossa oferta porque deixou um pretendente em Clayton?

Não - murmurou Isabella, tremendo com a lembrança de Alec . Não - repetiu com firmeza

-. Diga-me uma coisa: se conhecia as intenções de Charlie desde o início, por que esperou até hoje para esclarecer este mal-entendido?

Aprenda esta lição, Isabella: um bom negociador sempre tem um ás na manga. Se não tivesse surgido a oportunidade de obter a linha do trem, você teria retornado para a Carolina do Norte em dois meses e nunca teria sabido a verdade. Sem dúvida, o romântico do meu marido esperava que Edward e você se apaixonassem como dois pombinhos.

As palavras de Esme destilavam um ódio profundo por Charlie. Isabella olhou para sua interlocutora, sem saber o que responder.

Bem, se não houver nenhuma outra objeção, começarei a me ocupar com os preparativos do casamento - disse Esme, olhando para Isabella e Edward alternadamente antes de fazer um sinal para Carlisle.

O advogado dos Cullen deu à jovem um golpezinho amistoso no ombro e abandonou o escritório, precedido por Esme.

Quando o casal já tinha saído, Isabella tentou ordenar seus pensamentos. Que diabos fazia sentada ali? Devia estar em seu quarto, fazendo as malas! Refletiu sobre sua situação. Não podia voltar para Clayton e enfrentar os seus tutores e Alec . Esse capítulo de sua vida tinha acabado.

Esme tinha proposto um casamento sem amor, que não deveria durar para sempre. Quando acabasse, seria uma mulher com recursos e possibilidades para iniciar uma nova vida longe dos perversos Cullen. Talvez pudesse passar por uma viúva rica, e entretanto, viver como uma rainha.

Que outra alternativa teria? Lembrou-se de Ed Travers e sua promessa em ajudá-la. Talvez o chefe da estação concordasse em interceder para que Harvey a empregasse como garçonete no restaurante.

Rapidamente descartou a ideia, pois, embora estivesse acostumada a lidar com os hóspedes, não se sentia forte o suficiente para carregar bandejas pesadas por dias intermináveis. Além disso, sabia que jamais iria se habituar a compartilhar o quarto com as outras meninas.

Depois de pesar os prós e contras de cada opção por alguns minutos, começou a meditar sobre os motivos de Charlie para convidá-la a ir para Coronado. Esme tinha assegurado que o homem queria que ela se casasse com Edward. No entanto, Isabella não conseguia entender suas razões, e preocupava- a a certeza de que nunca saberia a resposta para esta pergunta.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que tinha esquecido que não estava sozinha no escritório. Edward estava de pé perto da janela, de costas para ela. Por que ele não se rebelou contra a chantagem descarada de sua mãe?

Isabella olhou para ele, tentando adivinhar seus pensamentos. Tanto lhe repugnava a ideia de se casar com ela? Esme tinha dito que eles deveriam se limitar a manter as aparências em público e que o casamento não seria consumado. Seu pulso acelerou. Embora desconhece o significado dessa expressão, sentiu que ela estava se referindo a alguma intimidade física entre os cônjuges.

A moça precisava esclarecer esta situação desconfortável. Antes de aceitar a proposta Esme queria conhecer os sentimentos de Edward. Levantou-se, caminhou até ele e limpou a garganta.

Senhor Cullen...

Ao ouvir a voz da jovem, Edward ficou em alerta. Segundos depois, virou-se lentamente e a olhou com desprezo.

Eu... eu gostaria de saber se... - começou com a voz trêmula.

Você mordeu a isca, menina estúpida? - interrompeu Edward -. Isso é muito mais do que você esperava, não é? Todo esse dinheiro... e um marido! Ao que parece a filha do reverendo subiu uns quantos degraus na escala social.

Essas palavras cruéis ofenderam Isabella. Ele realmente pensava isso dela ou estava apenas tentando irritá-la? Tinha insinuado que ela conhecia os planos de Charlie e tinha concordado em cooperar em troca de uma recompensa monetária? Lágrimas de raiva e humilhação lutou para invadir seus olhos.

Senhor Cullen, eu... - balbuciou. Edward cravou os dedos em seus ombros e a sacudiu com violência.

Já que temos que nos casar - murmurou -, será melhor que deixemos de nos chamar de senhor Cullen e senhorita Swan. Meu nome é Edward, entendeu? Repita-o!

Apesar do medo que sentia e da dor que causavam as fortes mãos do jovem, conseguiu murmurar seu nome, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam por sua bochecha.

Não sei nem quero saber como você conseguiu enganar um homem tão inteligente como o meu pai - Edward estalou, enfurecendo-se quando ela começou a chorar -. Eu vou lhe advertir, jovenzinha, que nem umas poucas lágrimas, nem esses olhos cinzentos, nem suas artimanhas funcionarão comigo. Já que estamos juntos nessa, será melhor que que fique fora do meu caminho, e talvez assim possamos suportar esta loucura. O velho Charlie era famoso em planejar traquinagens, e parece que ele planejou sua última piada para cima de mim. Quero parabenizá-la, porque ele nunca teria conseguido isso sem a sua ajuda.

Isso não é verdade! - protestou Isabella -. Eu lhe garanto que ignorava totalmente suas intenções. Ele só falou de você em uma ocasião. Eu não...

Então, você é mais estúpida do que eu imaginava - atacou -. Você imaginou que Charlie queria você para ele? Então, está bem. O velho também brincou com você. Então, a virtuosa Isabella Swan queria um marido velho e rico, com um pé na cova, para torna-la viúva de uma grandiosa fortuna. Não queria?

Edward gritou as duas últimas palavras a escassos centímetros do rosto de Isabella. Ele a estreitava fortemente contra si, cada músculo forçando e pressionando-a contra ele. Aqueles olhos cor de âmbar cintilaram por um instante, quando ele olhou para aquele rosto atraente.

Sua expressão de surpresa espelhou-se na dela, quando ambos perceberam que seus corpos se tocavam do peito aos pés. Era delicadeza contra dureza, fraqueza contra força, masculinidade contra feminilidade, e o contraste era muito inquietante para ser ignorado.

Edward não tinha planejado, nem nunca tinha pensado sobre isso, mas ele conseguiu se controlar e possuir completamente a boca de Isabella com um beijo arrebatador. Ele queria insultá-la, humilhá- la ainda mais, para quebrar sua pose de condenada. Mas seu corpo era tão feminino, os lábios tão macios, quentes, virginais, que o que tinha sido doloroso e brutal terminou em um ato de ternura, buscando, questionando.

Seus braços ficaram ao redor da cintura dela, lentamente, puxando-a para um abraço ainda mais perto, ignorando o leve protesto das palmas das mãos da jovem em seu peito, em uma fraca e inútil tentativa, para afastá-lo. Sujeitou-a pela parte de trás de sua cabeça, segurando-a imóvel para possuir melhor aquela boca que se abria sob a pressão da sua. Seus dedos inconscientemente entrelaçaram nos cachos de cabelo que tombavam do coque de Isabella.

Docemente, sua língua invadiu a boca de Isabella, única no sabor e em sensação em comparação com qualquer outra que ele tivesse beijado. Ao sentir os seios de Isabella contra o seu peito musculoso, os mamilos tesos sob o tecido macio de sua blusa, Edward perdeu o controle, e sua boca tornou-se ainda mais desesperada.

Ela apenas teve tempo de assimilar todas aquelas novas sensações. O leve roçar de sua barba, o gosto suave de café em sua boca, o aroma fraco do tabaco, a sensação de seus lábios, dentes e língua enquanto se exploravam, o som de um gemido que vinha de . . . Onde?

Edward empurrou-a para longe dele tão repentinamente que ela quase caiu para trás. Ela recuperou o equilíbrio e tentou assimilar o que tinha acontecido. Ambas as mãos levantaram e cobriram sua boca para sufocar um grito. Além dos dedos trêmulos, ela olhou para Edward, que parecia pouco composto também.

Ele a olhou com os olhos arregalados, arquejando, e em seguida engoliu em seco. Quando conseguiu se recompor, deixou cair a máscara da indiferença sobre suas feições e zombou com desprezo.

Muito bem, Isabella, mas eu lhe disse que não iria funcionar comigo. Imagino que você morra de vontade de comparar meus dotes de amante com os de Charlie - acrescentou. Seus lábios se curvaram cruelmente e suas pálpebras baixaram de forma especulativa sobre os olhos cínicos -, mas prefiro arder no inferno a me deitar com uma das amantes do meu pai.

Ao ouvir tão infame insulto, Isabella sentiu que o sangue ferveu em suas veias e, sem pensar duas vezes, avançou sobre Edward como um guerreiro sobre a vingança e lhe deu um tapa de forma inteligente na bochecha.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward estava assustado demais para reagir. Ela o encarou, os olhos arregalados e escuros, o peito arfava em agitação. Em qualquer outro momento, ele teria achado aquela raiva absurda e teria dado uma sonora gargalhada. Mas desta vez, ele permaneceu imóvel e em silêncio.

Você é insuportável, Edward Cullen. Nunca, nunca mais - espetou Isabella, com os olhos brilhando de ira -, volte a me ofender - acrescentou, antes de dar meia volta e sair do escritório, deixando Edward perplexo.

Assim que ela fechou a porta do escritório atrás dela, Isabella correu para a escada e, de forma nada feminina, levantou a saia acima dos tornozelos e correu até as escadas. No momento em que chegou ao seu quarto, seu rosto estava banhado de lágrimas. "Eu o odeio!", professou em um rouco sussurro. "Ele é abominável. Todos eles são!", ela chorou. Os travesseiros a ampararam quando ela caiu sobre a cama. Eles absorveram as lágrimas e sons abafados de sua frustração e raiva.

Por quê!? Por que ele tinha pensado tal coisa sobre ela? O que ela tinha feito em sua inocência que fez com que todos eles suspeitassem dela em algo ruim? Esme e Carlisle estavam meio convencidos de que ela e Charlie tinham sido amantes. Edward deve ter pensado a mesma coisa, e até mesmo lhe considerado uma caça-dotes.

Até mesmo Peter e Charlote, que a amavam como uma filha, estavam prontos para aceitar mentiras viciosas de Alec sobre ela. Suas primeiras expressões chocadas de descrença surgiram quando Alec contou sua versão e não demorou a transformar-se em desdém, semelhante à careta de desprezo que Edward havia demonstrado momentos antes. Ela não tinha feito nada para justificar aquele julgamento tão severo.

Alec . Mesmo agora, quando sua lembrança começava a desaparecer de sua mente, a dor que ele tinha lhe infligido voltava com uma força terrível.

* * *

Naquele dia, depois que Charlie Cullen partiu mais cedo após o café da manhã, os Prathers decidiram repentinamente viajar para passar o dia em Raleigh. Abel tinha convidado Isabella para acompanhá-los, mas a perspectiva de passar o dia na companhia com o pároco e sua esposa, tanto quanto ela amava, não lhe pareceu tão atraente. Isabella deu a desculpa de uma dor de cabeça e pediu- lhes para que não mudassem seus planos por causa dela. Na verdade, Charlote já estava enumerando as lojas que ela queria visitar e relacionar os possíveis lugares para um almoço tardio.

Isabella acenou para os Prathers alegremente quando eles finalmente partiram. Ela era imensamente grata pelo dia em que poderia passar sozinha. Ela precisava refletir sobre a generosa proposta que Charlie havia feito na noite anterior e que ele ainda não tinha se atrevido a aceitar.

O dia passou muito rapidamente. Ela se envolveu em uma nova peça de música e passou horas treinando até que conseguiu interpretá-la com satisfação. Depois, passou uma hora tranquila deitada em sua cama com um romance, mas seus pensamentos continuavam girando à volta de Charlie Cullen. Nunca iria vê-lo novamente, mas ele estaria para sempre em sua lembrança. Ele tinha sido tão amável! Como desejava que seu pai tinha sido assim!

Enquanto preparava uma omelete para o jantar, dispôs-se a não pensar mais nele. Os Prathers tinham decidido pernoitar em Raleigh, e Isabella via sua privacidade como um presente inesperado, mas bem-vindo.

Depois de uma refeição rápida e, para variar, bem condimentada, decidiu descansar um pouco. Mas quando estava a caminho do seu quarto, a campainha da porta da frente tocou. Acostumada às pessoas que chamavam a qualquer hora à procura de Peter para uma emergência ou outra, ela abriu a porta sem hesitar.

Alec estava na varanda.

Ela estava tentada a bater a porta na sua cara pálida, mas seus bons modos fizeram tal ação impossível.

Na esperança de livrar-se de sua companhia, ela disse:

Olá, não está em casa - barrou a porta com seu corpo e propositadamente não permitir sua entrada.

Alec sabia da ausência dos Prathers. Peter havia lhe pedido que cuidasse de um paciente do hospital, que precisava visitar antes de partirem para Raleigh, e casualmente mencionou que Isabella ficaria em casa.

Ele olhou para Isabella presunçosamente e deu um passo em direção à porta. Isabella foi forçada a colocar-se de lado ou ter seu corpo em contato com o dele, e ela evitaria isto a todo custo.

Melhor - estalou -. Eu estou contente porque vou ter a oportunidade de falar com você francamente e em particular.

Ele depositou o chapéu e o casaco no cabide do vestíbulo e passou para a sala, sem se importar com o cumprimento seco de Isabella.

Isabella não tinha ido naquela sala o dia todo. Aparentemente ninguém mais tinha estado ali, pois as cortinas permaneceram fechadas e apenas fendas estreitas do crepúsculo violeta delineava- os. O salão estava escuro, abafado, e fechado, e a presença de Alec fazia a atmosfera parecer ainda mais sufocante.

O que você quer falar comigo, Alec ? Estou muito ocupada - ela disse em uma voz trêmula.

Soube então que a emoção que Alec sempre a estimulou era medo.

Que ideia ridícula! O que ela deveria temer nele? Elevou o queixo, e determinou que ele não iria ver seu nervosismo por estar sozinha com ele em uma casa vazia.

Alec ficou no meio da sala, com as mãos em suas costas enquanto a enfrentava.

Pedi sua mão em casamento a Peter, e ele me deu permissão - afirmou de forma pedante -. Antes de você ser incapaz de resistir aos avanços de homens como este recente vaqueiro que a visitou. Eu decidi que deveríamos casar o mais rápido possível.

Ela ficou horrorizada com suas palavras, e seu nervosismo deu lugar à raiva.

Charlie Cullen nunca se interessou por mim. Mas se ele fez ou não, não lhe diz respeito, Alec , porque eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de me casar com você - acrescentou, antes de fazer uma pausa para respirar e acalmar sua respiração tão agitada, juntando as mãos em sua cintura -. Esta discussão acabou. Agora, vá embora, por favor!

Isabella se virou e caminhou em direção ao vestíbulo. Antes que ela ali chegasse, a mão fria de Alec agarrou seu braço acima do cotovelo e a girou para encará-lo. Ela estava tão surpresa com sua abordagem que não tentou se livrar, mas apenas olhou para ele, incrédula.

Não tão depressa, senhorita - ele rosnou -. Eu não terminei com você ainda - sua voz era um rugido feroz, e ela se afastou dele em repulsa -. - Você pode enganar todo mundo, mas não a mim. Que tipo de proposta Cullen lhe fez lá fora no jardim de rosas?

Ela tentou puxar seu braço, mas seu aperto se tornou dolorosamente mais restritivo e ela fez uma careta.

Eu não sei do que você está falando. Ele me pediu para ir ao Texas para uma visita, isso é

tudo.

Oh, eu só aposto que ele fez - Alec sorriu -. As únicas visitas que você fazer para ele seria

em seu quarto.

Eu... eu não sei do que você está falando - Isabella engasgou. Isto era verdade. Ela tinha apenas uma vaga noção de suas implícitas palavras, mas sabia instintivamente que o significado era feio.

Alec olhou para ela com cuidado.

Talvez você não saiba. Bem, então, eu vou ser o único a lhe ensinar. Não um velho, imbecil coberto de mato.

Aterrorizada, Isabella teve força para libertar seu braço e, virando-se, tentou fugir dele. Ele estava bem atrás dela e a agarrou novamente antes que ela tivesse dado dois passos. Os braços dele pousaram ao redor de sua cintura em um aperto e ele a puxou para encará-lo. Seus carnudos lábios molhados se espremeram contra os dela.

Isabella não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Sua mente gritava silenciosamente enquanto a boca de Alec sobre a dela fazia a realidade do grito impossível. Ele a segurou ainda mais perto, as pernas abrangendo as dela quando ele se inclinava sobre ela. Então, colocando a boca molhada contra sua orelha, ele murmurou:

Não lute contra isso, Isabella. Eu a estive observando movendo-se com essa sua maneira enlouquecedora. Eu não vou ser enganado pelo jeito de dama perfeita e virtuosa.

Todo esse tempo, ela podia sentir suas mãos frias trabalhando com os botões na parte de trás de sua blusa. Ela gritou quando sentiu os dedos frios como garras contra sua pele desnuda.

Ele calou aquele grito com sua boca novamente e, enquanto a boca de Isabella estava aberta, aproveitou para enfiar sua língua profundamente. Ela lutou com mais força ainda, arranhando seu

rosto, puxando seus cabelos, chutando o osso de sua canela. Um instinto de autopreservação a levou a fazer coisas que nunca teria pensado ser ela mesma capaz.

Embora ignorasse no que poderia terminar todo aquele toque asqueroso, um sexto sentido a advertia de que deveria pará-lo imediatamente. Repulsa e medo deu-lhe uma última onda de força, e ela empurrou seu peito com toda a força. Ele cambaleou e caiu de costas sobre um banquinho estofado que ficava na frente da poltrona de Charlote. Enquanto ele fazia uma tentativa desajeitada de ficar de pé, Isabella se lançou em direção à lareira e agarrou o atiçador de ferro, brandindo-o na frente dela.

Saia daqui - ordenou entre as respirações entrecortadas -. Se você tentar me tocar outra vez, eu vou matar você.

Ali com arranhões sangrando em seu rosto, com o cabelo totalmente bagunçado, com suas roupas em desalinho, Alec tinha pouca semelhança com a lida de ministro, circunspecto, que pregava sermões de arrepiar os cabelos de sua congregação sobre as consequências dos perigos dos desejos da carne.

O que você diria a todos, Isabella querida, quando entrassem e encontrassem meu crânio esmagado se, na verdade, você conseguir tal proeza? Sua reputação sofreria danos irreparáveis. As pessoas acreditariam que você me convidou vir aqui enquanto seus cães de guarda estavam fora de cidade.

Ele deu um passo hesitante em sua direção, mas parou quando Isabella agitou o atiçador de forma ameaçadora.

Eu pensei em mim mesma como sendo capaz de matar, por isso me ajude, porque eu vou fazê-lo, Alec - ameaçou -. Você é um hipócrita e uma imitação de um homem. Agora, saia da minha frente. Imediatamente!

Eu não vou desistir - disse rindo maldosamente - De qualquer maneira, você provavelmente já entregou para Cullen o que ele queria.

Tentou jogar este último insulto para ela, mas passou por Isabella com cautela e parou no corredor apenas por tempo suficiente para endireitar suas roupas e vestir seu casaco e chapéu. Isabella ouviu a porta da frente abrir e fechar suavemente. Ela ficou com o atiçador levantado e só quando o peso dele começou a doer em seu braço, ela o abaixou.

Isabella caminhou até as escadas com passos vacilantes. Depois de subir as escadas como se usasse sapatos de chumbo, abriu a porta de seu quarto e, em seguida, trancou-a atrás dela. Foi até a penteadeira e olhou com espanto seu reflexo no espelho.

O queixo ainda estava brilhante da saliva de Alec . Seu cabelo pendurado em nós emaranhados pelas costas.

Ela tirou sua roupa enquanto ela jogou água na banheira profunda. Ela enxaguou a boca várias vezes com antisséptico e, em seguida, entrou na água quente para afastar aquela sensação de sujeira que a invadia. Os hematomas em seus braços eram dolorosos.

Quando despertou na manhã seguinte, Isabella ainda estava abalada com a experiência da noite anterior. Passeou nervosa pelo quarto tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Como ia para dizer aos cândidos Prathers o que tinha acontecido? A desilusão do casal em relação ao jovem pastor seria chocante. Certamente Abel teria que tirá-lo de sua posição e proibi-lo de entrar nesta casa novamente. Isabella desejou que ela pudesse poupá-los dessa dor, mas não podia permanecer em silêncio. Alec era uma ameaça.

Nunca lhe ocorreu que seus tutores não iriam acreditar nela.

Quando chegaram em casa, ela os acolheu feliz. Tagarelar com Charlote ajudou a dissipar a escuridão na casa, que parecia se tornar ainda mais opressiva desde a última noite. Isabella recebeu de presente uma caixa de lenços de renda. Ela agradeceu aos Prathers com alegria enquanto conscientemente conduzindo-os para a sala.

Eles tinham acabado de sentar quando a campainha tocou. Isabella foi surpreendida ao ouvir a voz de Alec quando Peter atendeu. Eles falaram baixinho por alguns momentos, antes de um Abel perplexo mostrar a cabeça na porta da sala.

Se as senhoras me desculparem, Alec tem um assunto urgente para discutir comigo.

Vamos sem dúvida, acompanhá-las em breve.

Ele desapareceu na direção de seu escritório, deixando sua esposa boquiaberta e uma premonição sem nome martelando na mente de Isabella. Ela estava nervosa e apreensiva ao ouvir relato detalhado de Charlote sobre a viagem. A boca de Isabella ficou seca e sua agitação cresceu quando a conversa no escritório passava de meia-hora.

Seu coração deu uma guinada quando ouviu a porta do escritório abrir e os dois homens entraram na sala. O rosto de Peter era de um vermelho alarmante. Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto olhava incrédulo para Isabella. Alec se refugiava atrás dele. Ele parecia contrito, mas Isabella pegou um brilho vitorioso em seus olhos de réptil o olhar para ela.

Peter, o que ... - a voz de Charlote estremeceu quando viu o sofrimento óbvio de seu marido.

Minha querida, queria eu poder poupá-la de um desgosto tão grande, mas receio que você vá ter que saber de nossa vergonha, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Peter atravessou a sala com passos pesados e sentou-se ao lado da esposa, pegando sua mão.

Alec permaneceu no umbral da porta e estudou o tapete feio sob seus sapatos lustrosos.

Seria possível Alec pensasse que ela tivesse dito aos Prathers sobre o seu comportamento vergonhoso na noite passada e tivesse vindo para se desculpar? Sua suposição foi rejeitada quando viu a expressão no rosto de Peter quando ele se virou para ela. Era triste. Era censurável. Era devotado.

Ele suspirou antes de dizer:

A fornicação é um pecado grave, Isabella - seus lábios se abriram de espanto. Charlote engasgou e amontoou um lenço contra seus lábios.

O que ... - Isabella começou a falar, mas Peter continuou.

É uma abominação aos olhos do Senhor. Alec veio a mim como um homem e confessou que por vários meses vocês se renderam aos desejos da carne.

Charlote caiu contra o encosto do sofá, e pequenos soluços escaparam de seus lábios trêmulos.

Isabella abriu a boca para protestar, mas novamente Peter se antecipou a ela.

As necessidades de um homem são mais fortes do que uma mulher. Mesmo um homem de Deus como Alec não está livre dos desejos da carne. No entanto - aqui sua voz se tornou mais severa -, cabe à mulher manter a rédea curta sobre seus desejos. Alec me disse que você o seduziu a tal ponto que ele sucumbiu.

Charlote agora soluçava inconsolável, as lágrimas fluindo copiosamente por suas bochechas gordas. Todo o sangue do rosto de Isabella foi drenado, e ela empalideceu. O bater selvagem de seu coração pareceu parar. "Eu devo estar sonhando", disse a si mesma.

De alguma forma nós, que amamos você como a nossa, falhamos. Você foi confiada aos nossos cuidados por seu santo pai. Traímos sua confiança da mesma forma que você traiu o nosso amor.

O coração de Isabella doía ao ver seus tutores sofrerem tanto, mas ela não fez nenhum esforço para falar de imediato. Olhou para Alec , que continuava a olhar para o chão em arrependimento abjeto.

Peter fechou os olhos por um momento, então disse:

Isabella, Alec me disse que não podia viver com ele mesmo um outro dia sem arrumar imediatamente um casamento. Ele lhe propôs casamento, não por culpa, mas por profundo e permanente amor. Eu, por isso, estou grato... - ele parou de falar e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

Testemunhar sua miséria impulsionou Isabella a agir. Ela se levantou de imediato, ajoelhou-se ao lado de Peter e apertou as duas mãos do tutor com as suas, esperando até que ele levantasse a cabeça e olhasse para ela antes de falar.

Ele está mentindo, Peter - ela disse com suavidade -. A única vez que estive sozinha com ele foi ontem à noite. Ele veio aqui enquanto você estava fora e tentou me beijar e... me tocar.

As lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto enquanto ela contava as indignidades que tinha experimentado.

Quando ela terminou de contar sua história, sentiu as mãos de Alec em seus ombros enquanto ele a levantava de forma conciliadora.

Isabella, querida, não temos mais nada a esconder. Você não vê? Nós vamos nos casar e viver juntos. Pecamos. Mas eu confessei o meu pecado a Deus, ele nos perdoará. Se você confessar sua transgressão, também vai sentir a paz que agora permeia o meu espírito.

Ela saltou para longe dele, os olhos brilhando.

Você está louco? A única coisa que eu vou confessar que é o meu ódio por você.

Eu receio que ela esteja exausta - Alec sorriu docemente para Peter -. Isabella queria impedi-lo de descobrir sobre nossas relações ilícitas. Ela queria poupá-lo disso.

Compreendo - concordou Peter, olhando para Isabella como se nunca a tivesse visto antes -. Acho que o casamento deve acontecer o mais rápido possível. Isabella, eu aprecio sua caridade na tentativa de poupar Charlote e eu. Eu abençoarei este casamento. Você será acolhida outra vez em minha família e na família de Deus.

Alec tinha vencido. Com uma sutileza satânica, ele tinha concebido este contra-ataque, e os Prathers acreditaram nele. Peter tinha falado de traição, mas ele não poderia saber quão profundamente traída ela se sentia.

Ela poderia mostrar-lhes os hematomas em seus braços, mas de nada adiantaria. Se as sementes de mentiras de Alec tinham encontrado solo fértil nas mentes daqueles que deveriam conhecê-la e amá-la, ao invés de suspeitar dela e de tal depravação, então ela não ia lutar em sua causa. Peter era um servo de Deus, mas ele não era Deus. E sua consciência estava limpa.

Eu não vou me casar com Alec . Ele está mentindo. E mesmo se ele não estivesse, eu nunca me casaria com Alec.

Charlote gritou e caiu para trás contra as almofadas mais uma vez.

Isabella, você deseja amontoar as chamas de vergonha sobre nossas cabeças? Criança, por favor, ao menos considere-nos, caso você não considere a sua alma imortal - Abel pediu.

Eu não fiz nada. E não vou ser condenada a uma vida de infelicidade com um homem que eu desprezo - Isabella disse com firmeza -. Mas você não precisa ter vergonha da minha presença em sua casa. Tenho a intenção de ir embora.

E ela cumpriu sua palavra. Isabella partiu no meio da semana, tirando do banco o pouco dinheiro que lhe pertencia.

No dia seguinte, enviou um telegrama para Charlie Cullen para comunicar-lhe sua chegada e pouco depois recebeu uma alegre resposta que restabeleceu sua esperança em seguir adiante.

Uns dias mais tarde, abandonou Clayton, portando consigo seus escassos pertences e sem ter sido perdoada. Mas não se importou muito. Ela estava a caminho do Texas e para uma nova vida junto à família de Charlie Cullen.

* * *

A família de Charlie Cullen. Estava a ponto de se converter em um membro a mais desta família e se perguntava se estava fazendo a coisa certa.

"Sim", disse a si mesma. Estava fazendo a única coisa que podia fazer, porque brevemente ficaria sem dinheiro e sem direção. Sim. Não restava outra opção que não a de se casar com Edward.

Seu beijo a surpreendeu, e a ofendeu. Mas onde estava a repulsa que deveria estar sentindo? Náuseas a mantiveram acordada na noite que Alec a beijou. Por que ela não sentiu nojo da boca de Edward? Tudo o que ela conseguia se lembrar era de uns lábios persuasivos demais para resistir, e do calor de seu abraço firme.

Ela rolou de costas na cama e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, envergonhada por ter disfrutado daquele beijo roubado que jamais esqueceria. Seria capaz de manter as aparências diante daquele homem com quem havia compartilhado o único momento de paixão em sua vida? Depois de suportar os insultos de Edward, deveria tolerar aquela última ofensa, sabendo que ele iria se lembrar daquele beijo também?

Infelizmente, não tinha outra alternativa. Pelo menos casando-se com Edward, ela teria um objetivo a cumprir, uma obrigação a manter.

O dinheiro que agora parecia insignificante, em dois anos, poderia ser extremamente importante. Os vinte mil dólares poderia significar a diferença entre viver confortavelmente, ou na miséria. Olhando para o lado estritamente do ponto de vista financeiro, será que ela iria se atrever a deixar passar uma oportunidade como esta?

E quanto a Edward Cullen... Não! Ela não iria pensar nele, porque pensar nele nublava sua capacidade de raciocinar logicamente. De alguma forma eles iriam aprender a conviver pacificamente. Isso seria uma grande realização, e ela daria um passo de cada vez.

Finalmente, tomou uma decisão. Permaneceu trancada em seu quarto pelo resto do dia, tratando de clarear seus pensamentos. Na hora do jantar, trocou seu vestido, penteou seu cabelo, prendendo-o de melhor maneira do que tinha feito naquela manhã. Passou um pano frio e úmido, pressionando-o sobre os olhos na tentativa de aliviá-los da vermelhidão e inchaço do choro. Sentiu- se restaurada, mas seu coração batia dolorosamente enquanto descia as escadas.

Na mesa do jantar, Esme afirmou, quase como uma reflexão tardia:

Isabella, o casamento acontecerá em uma semana, a partir de amanhã. Haverá um número seleto de convidados.

Muito bem - murmurou Isabella.

Edward não estava no jantar. Sua ausência nunca foi mencionada ou explicada à sua noiva.


	8. Chapter 8

Nos dias seguintes, Isabella se viu cercada de um enxame de atividades, restando-lhe pouco tempo para refletir sobre os acontecimentos que estavam a ponto de transformar sua vida. A enorme importância dos eventos que ocorriam a impediam de examiná-los muito de perto. Era muito mais fácil de ser arrastada pela maré. Tão ocupado foram seus dias que, à noite, ela caía na cama exausta, esperando um esquecimento rápido e completo. Mas seu cérebro se recusava a cair no sono, e ela era forçada a se debruçar sobre o que estava prestes a fazer, até que sua mente finalmente assumia o controle sobre seu corpo, e seus olhos arenosos fechavam em sono agitado.

Elena e Rosa inicialmente ficaram surpresas pelo _Señor_ Edward estar se casando com a bela senhorita Swan. Mas não demoraram a se unirem à onda de excitação que dominava a mansão dos Cullen, distraindo Isabella com seus carinho e atenções.

A reação de Edward em relação ao seu casamento tão próximo foi uma aceitação fria. Não mostrava afeição por Isabella, nem a tratava com o ressentimento que ela sabia que ele deveria estar sentindo. Cada vez que eles se encontravam, ele a olhava com a mesma indiferença que ele dispensava a todos os outros. Era educado, e conversava com ela apenas o necessário, mas nunca conversavam temas pessoais. Ele poderia ama-la apaixonadamente ou despreza-la com igual fervor. Sua expressão não demonstrava emoção alguma.

Esme organizou o casamento no breve espaço de tempo previsto. Isabella pouco foi consultada sobre a organização. Foi avisada de que seria uma cerimônia civil privada realizada no salão. Haveria uma pequena recepção mais tarde para os poucos convidados. No dia seguinte, Isabella e Edward iriam para Keypoint para uma "lua de mel".

Isabella teve que suportar inúmeras e tediosas sessões de provas com a modista encarregada de confeccionar seu vestido de noiva e enxoval, que Esme insistia apesar dos protestos de Isabella em contrário. O gesto de Esme não foi motivado por generosidade ou qualquer afeto materno florescendo por Isabella, mas pela preocupação de que tudo parecesse bom e acima de qualquer suspeita.

Ela havia espalhado notícias sobre Isabella por meio de várias fofocas convincentes. A história contada era que os pais de Isabella não poderiam assistir ao casamento porque seu pai estava sofrendo de uma doença cardíaca, tornando impossível uma viagem. A querida mãe de Isabella tinha muitas responsabilidades para poder supervisionar o casamento, assim que Esme graciosamente havia oferecido para lidar com isso. Se havia alguém que suspeitasse de alguma coisa, temia a indomável Esme demais para dizer o contrário.

A senhora Gibbons, a costureira que tinha sido encarregada para fornecer a Isabella com um guarda-roupa completo em uma quantidade impossível de tempo, refletiu o choque geral e a emoção de que o solteiro mais cobiçado do Texas, Edward Cullen, finalmente, tinha sido apanhado nas redes de uma mocinha de aspecto dócil e submisso.

Isabella foi surpreendida com a quantidade e a qualidade da roupa que estava sendo feita para ela. Havia saias e camisas de tecidos dos mais finos. Todas as blusas eram aparadas em delicado laço de teia de aranha. Vestidos para o dia e para a noite, capas, casacos, chapéus, luvas estavam espalhados ao redor de seu quarto em diferentes estágios de conclusão. A senhora Gibbons contornava Isabella como um escultor em torno de uma obra-prima, medindo, torcendo, puxando, girando, levantando, beliscando, o tempo todo sem deixar de avaliar seu trabalho em voz baixa. Ela fez roupas íntimas com material mais fino que havia, enfeitado com fitas de cetim azul e laços finos.

Isabella ficou com as bochechas coradas quando a senhora Gibbons habilmente fixou um novo

 _chemise_ sobre ela.

Elas são muito... finas, não são? - Isabella perguntou timidamente, olhando para os seios tão claramente revelados através do tecido.

A senhora Gibbons riu suavemente.

O senhor Cullen vai adorar estas roupas íntimas, e vai ficar impaciente para vê-las fora de você também. Você tem um corpo bonito, Isabella. Depois de vê-la sem suas roupas, ele pode nunca mais deixar que você se vista outra vez!

Isabella ficou estarrecida com tal pensamento. Ela ainda estava alarmada com sua reação ao beijo de Edward. Embora ela tivesse lutado com Alec com toda sua força, não havia resistido a Edward, pelo menos não tenazmente. Claro, não havia meio de comparação entre os dois homens. Alec era repulsivo, enquanto Edward era bonito e viril, e seus olhos. . .

Não! Ela não ia pensar nele. Ele obviamente não pensava nela. Onde antes ele a olhava com descaso, agora ele a ignorava. Dos dois, Isabella não poderia dizer quem a perturbava mais.

* * *

Para crédito de Esme, tudo foi concluído a tempo. O novo guarda-roupa de Isabella, pendurado em seu armário, exceto as roupas que Elena tinha embalado para ela levar para Keypoint.

Rosa e vários ajudantes extras tinham passado vários dias cozinhando e assando os preparativos da "pequena recepção". A casa foi enfeitada com flores e samambaias em vasos. Como Esme conseguiu transportá-los de Austin sem que murchassem permanecia um mistério para a noiva.

Isabella viu chegar a aurora do dia do seu casamento da janela do andar superior, onde apenas algumas semanas antes ela tinha visto o início do cortejo fúnebre de Charlie Cullen.

"Você está satisfeito, Charlie?", Isabella perguntou em um sussurro assim que o sol surgiu no horizonte. Ela tentou se convencer de que aquele nascer do sol era um bom presságio.

Elena chegou com uma bandeja de café da manhã. Uma antecipação brilhava em seus olhos e ela conversava alegremente. Quando Isabella comeu tudo que seu nervoso estômago conseguiria tolerar, ela tomou um banho relaxante e Elena ajudou-a com seu vestido.

O belíssimo vestido de noiva tinha sido confeccionado de acordo com a mais pura tradição. O corpete, de seda e rendas, se ajustava à esbelta silhueta da jovem como uma luva, e cobria-lhe pudicamente o decote. Uma aba na parte de trás acentuava o caimento da saia, que chegava aos

tornozelos, e à cintura estava preso apenas um ramo de violetas que funcionava como único adorno. O broche de sua mãe estava preso com segurança sob as saias.

Seu cabelo estava puxado para cima em seu coque de costume, mas Elena insistiu em enrolar alguns cachos soltos em volta do rosto e pescoço. Isabella olhou para a moça refletida no espelho e se perguntou se aquela visão com um vestido tão caro, com o rosto pálido e o olhar cauteloso, poderia realmente ser ela.

Elena olhou para ela com reverência.

 _Señorita_ Isabella, você está linda - sussurrou -. Como a Virgem Sue.

Timidamente, ela beijou Isabella na bochecha, com seus enormes olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Obrigada, Elena. Eu gostaria que você pudesse estar lá durante a cerimônia. Você é minha melhor amiga.

Eu também gostaria, mas... - Elena deu um encolher de ombros característico. Em seguida, ela riu e disse maliciosamente -: Eu preferia ser testemunha da noite de núpcias e ver se todas as histórias sobre o _Señor_ Edward são verdadeiras. Dizem que ele é tão grande quanto um garanhão. Você tem muita sorte.

Ainda rindo, ela empurrou Isabella para as escadas. O rosto da noiva tinha empalidecido de forma significativa.

Foi previamente combinado que Carlisle iria acompanhá-la até o altar. Quando ela o viu no pé da escadaria, teve medo que seus joelhos não fossem capazes de sustentá-la por muito mais tempo. Carlisle falou suavemente com ela, sorriu, deu um tapinha em seu braço de modo tranquilizador, e a levou para a sala de estar, onde uns cinquenta convidados aguardavam em animada conversa.

Quando a noiva fez sua aparição, todos interromperam suas conversas e voltaram suas cabeças, enquanto o órgão emprestado pela igreja Metodista para aquela ocasião enchia a sala com suaves acordes.

Aquela era a primeira vez que alguém, à exceção de Parker e James Vandiver, via a misteriosa Senhorita Swan, e todos ficaram imediatamente cativados por sua beleza. Não era estranho que Edward Cullen tivesse se sentido atraído por sua beleza e encanto.

Se o noivo não tivesse tantos anos de experiência em manter os músculos rígidos de seu rosto para demonstrar qualquer emoção, poderia muito bem ter ofegado de prazer com a visão de sua noiva. Embora sentisse náuseas cada vez que pensava na farsa que era aquele casamento, teve que reconhecer que Isabella tinha uma aparência arrebatadora, e não poderia um homem permanecer indiferente à mulher que em breve iria ter o seu nome?

"Maldição! Se as circunstâncias fossem outras, ele até poderia... esse tipo de pensamento não existe, rapaz!", ele advertiu a si mesmo. Porém, nõ custava nada olhar. Não é isso que os noivos deveriam fazer? A mulher que andava na direção dele no braço de Carlisle era angelical. Ela era como, como. . . o quê? . . . Quem? Não se parecia com nenhuma das mulheres que ele havia conhecido.

Edward a estudou enquanto ela se aproximava, seus olhos cinzentos castamente abatidos. Bem diferente de alguns dias atrás, quando ela lhe deu um tapa. Então seus olhos tinham-se tornado em um azul escuro-cinza, até adquirir o tom de chumbo tão ameaçador como as nuvens que anunciavam as tormentas ao longo das planícies. E eles haviam sido tão ameaçadores quanto emocionantes, elétricos.

A figura esguia de Isabella estava acentuada por um vestido perfeitamente ajustado. Sua estreita cintura destacava seus seios fartos, e Edward não pode deixar de imaginar os montes que coroavam os seios. Ele balançou a cabeça para remover essas fantasias, e cerrou os punhos, fazendo um grande esforço para concentrar-se apenas no rosto de Isabella.

Ela levantou os olhos, e o medo neles era evidente. Ele tinha sido o diabo encarnado, e ela não poderia parecer mais apreensiva. Sem saber o porquê ele sentiu um súbito impulso de aproximar-se e tranquilizá-la.

Carlisle entregou Isabella a Edward, que deu ao homem mais velho um sorriso tímido antes de deixa-la e sentar-se ao lado de Esme na primeira fila de assentos temporariamente reservada para a cerimônia.

Edward ofereceu seu braço a Isabella, que ela o enlaçou pelo cotovelo enquanto ambos se voltavam para o juiz. Edward não tinha planejado, e Isabella certamente não esperava isso, mas sua mão contrária fechou sobre a dela. A força quente de sua carne em contraste com a fragilidade da fria mão de Isabella. Os dedos da moça estavam firmemente prensados contra o tecido da manga de sua jaqueta. Ela arriscou a olhar para ele através de seus cílios, e seu coração deu uma volta ao descobrir que seus olhos, da cor de topázio, brilhavam por conta de uma emoção que nunca antes tinha visto neles. O que queria dizer aquele olhar? Aprovação? Mesmo admiração? Havia jurado que os lábios de seu prometido estavam suavizados pela aparência de um sorriso. Ela queria continuar olhando para este Edward transformado, e teria passado o resto de sua vida contemplando aquele rosto se o juiz não tivesse requerido sua atenção.

A cerimônia foi breve e lhe pareceu decepcionante se comparada aos enlaces que estava acostumada a presenciar em Clayton. Quando Abel celebrava um casamento, falava sobre a santidade de um matrimônio e do primeiro milagre de Jesus, realizado durante os esponsais. Em troca, aquela cerimônia civil tinha sido tão fria! Quando o juiz disse: "Eu vos declaro marido e mulher", as palavras soaram ocas e não tiveram nenhum significado para ela.

O Juiz Andrews deu seus parabéns ao atraente casal na frente dele.

Pode beijar a noiva, Edward - sorriu.

Edward tratou de disfarçar sua insatisfação e se virou para sua esposa. Preparou-se para enfrentar Isabella superficialmente, para colocar suas mãos sobre seus ombros e beijá-la friamente na bochecha. Mas seu plano foi por água abaixo quando baixou o olhar para a tentadora boca rosada e entreaberta de Isabella. Lembrou-se do beijo roubado no escritório de seu pai. O beijo que havia sacudido seu íntimo, o beijo que tinha feito com que tremesse de emoção e que, apesar dos dias passados, não tinha conseguido esquecer.

Ao se lembrar daquele momento delicioso, um agradável formigamento se estendeu na parte inferior de seu corpo. Desejava saborear novamente aqueles lábios e apagar o fogo que o queimava por dentro, ou avivá-lo até suas últimas consequências. Finalmente, reunindo todas as suas forças, limitou-se a roçar com os lábios aqueles que lhe brindavam tantas promessas proibidas.

Por sorte, Esme, Carlisle e os demais convidados vieram em seu socorro, já que todos estavam ansiosos para conhecer Isabella e felicitar os recém-casados. Ele se surpreendeu quando possessivamente colocou a mão de Isabella em seu braço, e se dispôs a cumprimentar todas as pessoas.

Pelo resto da tarde, os Cullen entretiveram seus convidados com abundância de comida e bebida. Apenas um mês atrás, muitas dessas pessoas tinham ali comparecido para prestar sua última homenagem a Charlie Cullen, que foi velado naquela mesma sala. Toda a escuridão agora estava dissipada, e um clima festivo prevalecia.

Carlisle fez um bonito brinde de casamento, e taças de champanhe foram levantadas em saudação. Quando Isabella ergueu a taça aos lábios, seus olhos se encontraram os de Edward sobre a borda de cristal. As luzes que brilhavam em seus olhos despendiam reflexos dourados como o champanhe, mas muito mais embriagadores. Isabella bebeu um gole, e quando se preparava para tirar a taça dos lábios, Edward a alcançou e a fez beber outro gole. O champanhe escorreu em sua garganta e provocou uma agradável cosquinha.

Eles dizem que ele é tão grande quanto um garanhão! O significado exato das palavras de Elena não escapou de Isabella. Tudo o que ela sabia que isso era quando ela olhou para Edward, os pensamentos de Seu físico chocada e emocionada ela. _Dizem que ele é tão grande quanto um garanhão_. O significado exato daquelas palavras de Elena veio à mente de Isabella. Tudo que ela sabia é que a cada vez que ele estava por perto era como se a despisse com os olhos.

Quando Edward se dispunha a colocar a taça sobre a mesa, alguém lhe deu uma cotovelada, e a bebida caiu sobre sua jaqueta.

Oh! - exclamou Isabella sem poder conter o riso.

Você acha engraçado ter um noivo molhado? - brincou Edward, que também sorria e agitava a mão molhada.

Instintivamente, Isabella pegou um guardanapo e secou a mancha da jaqueta de seu marido. Obedeceu a um comando inconsciente, seus dedos pararam sob o queixo de Edward e seu polegar suavemente removeu as gotas de vinho debaixo dos seus lábios.

Assim está melhor - disse ela, sorrindo, e levantou o olhar para ele. O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto ao perceber o desprezo e a amargura refletidos no olhar de seu marido.

O corpo de Edward o traiu. No momento em que os dedos de Isabella entraram em contato com seu rosto, sentiu-se inchar e endurecer de excitação. Ele tinha começado a pensar que sua inocência era real. Inferno. Não havia mulher no mundo que pudesse tocar um homem, olhar para um homem do jeito que ela olhava, sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo. Não podia acreditar que o velho Charlie tivesse caído na trama daquela farsante. Edward estava determinado a não se deixar capturar.

Edward...? - ela perguntou vacilante.

É melhor darmos atenção aos nossos convidados, senhora Cullen - disse secamente, enquanto agarrava seu cotovelo e a guiava na direção de um grupo de pessoas desconhecidas.

O coração de Isabella encolheu. Justamente quando imaginava estar fazendo progressos para descobrir o verdadeiro Edward, ele adotava uma atitude fria e distante. Como poderiam conviver nos próximos dois anos? Ela suspirou. Era tarde demais para voltar atrás e muito cedo para se preocupar com o futuro.

Hoje, ela não conseguia se concentrar em nada, exceto o homem que estava a seu lado. Seu carisma o fazia quase impossível de ignorar. Na verdade, Edward estava excepcionalmente bonito, vestido com seu terno preto e camisa branca. Seus olhos faiscavam como luzes âmbar e seus dentes, branquíssimos, brilhavam em seu rosto bronzeado cada vez que esboçava seu sorriso encantador. Todos os presentes o respeitavam. Inclusive flertava com as mulheres descaradamente na frente de seus maridos. Ele bebeu apenas os dois copos de champanhe, e usado termos e gestos afetuosos, apresentou Isabella às pessoas, aceitando com calma as piadas sobre a sua astúcia em encontrar uma noiva tão deliciosa.

Houve uma pausa perceptível em seu entusiasmo quando os Vandivers vieram expressar suas felicitações. Isabella percebeu que Edward contraiu o maxilar e sentiu seu corpo, sempre perto dela, ficar tenso. Ele foi friamente educado, mas sua voz não tinha convicção quando ele lhes agradeceu por terem comparecido ao casamento.

Você nos deu uma boa surpresa, Edward - Parker deu um tapinha em seu ombro e Isabella detectou a tensão sob a casimira preta -. Não tínhamos ideia de que você e Isabella estavam planejando se casar."

Edward encarou o olhar penetrante de Parker sem vacilar.

Eu acredito que tenha havido um mal entendido - respondeu Edward – Naquela noite, Isabella e eu tivemos uma pequena discussão. Ela pensava em adiar o casamento em razão da morte repentina de meu pai. Felizmente, fui capaz de convencê-la de que não havia motivos para mudar nossos planos.

Edward colocou um braço possessivo ao redor dos ombros de Isabella e olhou profundamente em seus olhos, enquanto ele a puxava para mais perto dele. "Nunca imaginei que você fosse tão bom ator", pensou Isabella. A proximidade de seus corpos e o olhar explorador a impediam de respirar normalmente.

Espero que sejam muito felizes, senhora Cullen - interveio James, que olhou para Edward com um desafio em seu rosto presunçoso -. Tenho sua permissão para beijar a noiva, não é?

Sem esperar por uma resposta, James se inclinou sobre Isabella e pressionou seus lábios grossos e duros contra os dela. Ela recuou, e esteve a ponto de gritar de dor quando os dedos de Edward apertaram seu ombro com muita força.

James deu um sorriso lento, com ar de provocação e se afastou.

Edward encarou com um brilho mortal em seus olhos quando James sentou-se ao lado de uma das moças locais, que estava de coração partido com o casamento tão repentino. Os olhos sempre atentos de Parker Vandiver viram a animosidade no rosto de Edward, e seus lábios desenharam um sorriso malicioso. Pensou quão estimulante seriam os próximos meses às custas de do jovem Cullen. Ele apreciava semear uma discórdia.

Edward não percebeu que estava machucando Isabella até que ela mudou o peso de seu pé desconfortavelmente.

É impossível resistir aos seus encantos, não é verdade, senhoria Swan? - e no mesmo tom ele avisou -. Sorria, Isabella! Você é uma noiva radiante e não deve se esquecer disso.

Um dos convidados veio em seguida para saudá-los, e Edward retomou seu caráter de noivo amável com a facilidade de um ator experiente. A cabeça de Isabella girava com os efeitos do champanhe e os preparativos do casamento haviam esgotado suas energias. Desejava apenas se desculpar e buscar a serenidade fria de seu quarto. Mas, é claro, isso estava fora de questão.

A viúva de Charlie reinava na recepção com seu porte real. "Ela está resplandecente", observou Isabella. As mechas prateadas que mesclavam seu cabelo realçavam sob o sol da tarde e seu rosto liso estava corado de emoção. Isabella suspeitava que isto era o mais perto da felicidade que Esme poderia estar. Usava um vestido verde-mar, que flutuava em torno dela, realçando sua figura esbelta.

Como de costume, Carlisle circulava ao redor de Esme. Isabella sentiu uma grande ternura e tristeza por aquele homem. Ele nunca tinha mostrado nada além de bondade, obviamente, um sentimento raro naquela casa. Era patético em sua devoção a Esme, que era correspondida com repreensões, indiferença ou uma condescendência insultante.

Isabella passou o olhar pelo salão e estremeceu ao topar com os penetrantes olhos azuis de James Vandiver. Instintivamente, aferrou-se à manga da jaqueta de Edward, que interrompeu sua conversa com a esposa de um do diretor de um dos bancos da cidade para seguir o olhar angustiado de Isabella. Ao ver que Vandiver os observava fixamente apoiado contra a parede, enlaçou Isabella pela cintura delgada e sutilmente descansou sua mão sob seu seio.

O leve contato não passou inadvertido a James, que como um _voyeur_ vagando através de um bordel, lambeu os lábios lascivamente. Isabella se estremeceu, mas não sabia se estava reagindo à expressão lasciva no rosto de James ou à pressão quente da mão de Edward, que aparentemente queimava através do tecido de seu vestido. James quebrou o olhar com Edward, afastou-se da parede e caminhou através de uma porta que dava para a ampla varanda exterior.

Edward não retirou o braço da cintura de Isabella, nem ela pediu que o fizesse. Enquanto isso, a mulher de um banqueiro continuava falando inconsciente do drama que acontecia ao lado dela.

Isabella podia sentir o cheiro da goma de amido que deixava rígido o peitilho da camisa de seu marido, mesclado com o cheiro característico do tabaco e do champanhe que havia derramado momentos antes em sua camisa. Edward se inclinou para falar qualquer coisa no ouvido da mulher do banqueiro, e Isabella pode sentir a vibração de sua voz em seu peito. A esposa do diretor do banco se afastou, e Edward ainda manteve seu aperto possessivo sobre ela. Sua mão tremeu um pouco enquanto seu polegar se moveu para cima e levemente acariciou a lateral do seio de Isabella. "Será que estou apenas imaginando isso?", Isabella pensou, esforçando-se para sufocar o gemido que lutava para escapar de sua garganta.

Outro convidado se aproximou do casal. Lentamente, com relutância, os dedos de Edward se afastaram de Isabella, deixando uma marca indelével em sua pele.

* * *

Os últimos convidados abandonaram a mansão dos Cullen quando o sol estava a ponto de se esconder no horizonte. Carlisle e Esme se acomodaram em um sofá. Eles estavam cansados e aliviados que, ao menos, a provação tinha acabado.

Graças a Deus, tudo saiu como manda o figurino. Todos se convenceram de que é um verdadeiro casamento feito no céu. E o comentário vai se espalhar - Esme se regozijou.

Nós devemos tudo a Isabella - disse Carlisle generosamente -. Você é uma noiva linda, minha querida.

Oh, sim! - interveio Edward, lançando um olhar de desdém para Isabella, que estava ajudando Rosa a colocar os pratos e os copos em uma bandeja -. O papel de esposa perfeita lhe cai muito bem.

Disse isso e engoliu todo o uísque que estava no copo.

Esme tossiu para disfarçar a risada maliciosa que bailava espontaneamente em seus lábios.

Obviamente, seu filho não gostava de sua esposa. Isso poderia ser mais vantajoso no futuro.

Você executou bem a sua parte, também, Edward - disse ela -. Continue tratando Isabella com cortesia em público, e ninguém irá suspeitar de coisa alguma.

Isabella manteve os olhos baixos. Ninguém a considerava como um membro daquela família, e todos a tratavam como se seus sentimentos não fossem dignos de serem levados em consideração.

Você pode ficar em Keypoint o tempo que quiser - comentou Esme, abafando um bocejo -. Não é muito fascinante, nem o local apropriado pra uma lua de mel, mas se alguém perguntar, vamos dizer que Isabella estava ansiosa para conhecer o rancho.

Ótimo - respondeu Edward, animando-se de repente -. Morro de vontade para voltar para Keypoint. A última vez que estive ali...

Edward, por favor - Esme disse secamente -. Sabemos que o seu entusiasmo pelo rancho é nulo. Por favor, não nos aborreça com isso agora.

Os lábios de Edward foram pressionados em uma linha dura antes que ele dissesse em tom brusco:

Isabella, partiremos pela primeira hora da manhã. E quando eu digo a primeira hora, eu quero dizer exatamente isso. Você sabe montar?

Sim... - ela murmurou. Ele fez uma careta para ela. Por acaso ele desejava que ela não pudesse montar para encontrar outra maneira de humilhá-la na frente de Esme?

Então, não se fala mais nisso - disse impaciente -, vamos a cavalo. Pepe vai transportar nossas coisas em uma carroça. Não será necessário levar todos os seus pertences, está claro?

Eu não tinha a intenção de fazer isso - replicou Isabella, que começava a perder a paciência -

. Já que termos que madrugar, será melhor que eu me deite agora mesmo. Boa noite, Carlisle. Boa noite, Esme - disse antes de sair do salão com a cabeça erguida, em uma atitude de orgulho. Ao chegar à porta, voltou-se para sua sogra -. Tenho certeza de que você se esforçou muito para que esta festa de casamento fosse perfeita e, embora saiba que não fez isso por mim, gostaria de agradecer- lhe. As flores estavam linda e a comida, excelente. Obrigada por tudo.

Quando a jovem fechou a porta atrás de si, todos se olharam perplexos e em silêncio. Então Carlisle tossiu desconfortavelmente e disse calmamente:

Edward, trate-a com delicadez. Temos nossas segundas intenções, mas ela é apenas uma moça inocente em tudo isso. Seja gentil com ela.

Edward se ressentiu por ser instruído por Carlisle Wells de como deveria tratar uma mulher. Com a intenção de fazer uma réplica mordaz ao insolente comentário, ele se afastou do armário de bebidas, onde estava pegando uma grande garrafa de uísque. Mas se conteve ao ver o rosto de Carlisle. Não havia lhe dado uma ordem. Ele havia lhe pedido um favor. Edward abafou a resposta já nos lábios, murmurou boa noite apenas audível, e arrastou-se escada acima.

* * *

Passou uma hora deitado na cama, escutando os sons provenientes do quarto ao

lado.

Por minha noite de núpcias - desdenhosamente Edward brindou no espelho sobre sua cômoda.

Ficou chocado com o pensamento. Não se lembrava de ter tirado seu colete e casaco, mas um rápido olhar por cima do ombro revelou que estavam descuidadamente jogados sobre as costas de uma cadeira. Quando tinha retirado as abotoaduras e desabotoado a camisa? Em um gesto característico, ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo.

Sua noiva, em troca, deveria estar tão imaculada e pura como quando o encontrou no altar. Ou talvez ela já estivesse vestida para dormir. O que ela usaria dormir? Nada provocativo, ele zombou silenciosamente. Algo casto e...

Por que não? Por que não ver por si mesmo? Por que ele deveria ser o único a sofrer nesta noite infernal? Afinal de contas, ele era o marido e, por Deus, ele tinha alguns direitos!

Conscientemente, ele não queria perturbá-la, mas, impelido por uma força mística e obsessiva, viu-se diante da porta de comunicação que ligava seus quartos através do banheiro.

Ele bateu bruscamente. Nenhuma resposta, mas os movimentos no quarto ao lado foram interrompidos abruptamente. Ele bateu novamente, desta vez chamando o nome dela, que saiu como um suspiro trêmulo. Ele limpou a garganta, balançou a cabeça, e repetiu-o com mais força. Silêncio.

Sim? - apreensiva. Hesitante.

Abra a porta - era uma ordem. Ele esperou. Longa pausa seguiu suas palavras.

Finalmente, e de forma bem calma, Isabella perguntou:

O que você quer, Edward?

Ele riu sem alegria, murmurou algumas obscenidades ininteligíveis, e levantou sua voz outros decibéis.

Abra essa porta! Ele ouviu seus passos e o farfalhar de suas roupas se aproximando, então ele soube que ela estava ali, justo atrás da porta do banheiro.

Podemos falar daqui, Edward.

Se você não abrir essa porta maldita - ele rosnou -, eu vou derrubá-la. Você quer um grande tumulto? Não vai me envergonhar, porque eu não dou a mínima.

Houve um momento de hesitação, então a chave virou na fechadura enferrujada pelo desuso.

A maçaneta chacoalhou quando ela abriu a porta.

Seu cabelo estava solto, emoldurando seu rosto em uma nuvem negra de cascatas que caiam pelas costas em ondas pesadas até a cintura. Ela usava uma camisola cor-de-rosa cortada em um profundo decote em V na frente e abotoada do seio até os joelhos. Mangas largas de seda caiam sobre suas delicadas mãos. Seus lábios trêmulos permitiam escapar respirações rápidas e agitadas. Ela tentava, sem sucesso, mascarar seu medo.

Diante daquela visão angelical e do agradável aroma que dispendia de seu corpo, somados à grande quantidade de álcool que havia ingerido, quase fez Edward perder os sentidos. Desejou saborear a pele suave na base de sua garganta, que vibrava com a batida frenética de seu pulso. Queria descobrir que tesouros havia além daquele primeiro botão de seu roupão.

Em um momento de lucidez, recuperou seu autocontrole e disse com a voz rouca:

Não precisa ficar tão assustada, Sra Cullen. Não tenho nenhuma intenção de forçá-la a cumprir meus direitos conjugais.

Sua única resposta foi umedecer os lábios com uma língua rosada e delicada. Edward engoliu em seco, abafando um gemido animal.

Exijo apenas uma coisa - Edward disse -. Não haverá portas trancadas. Quartos separados não são incomuns, mas uma porta trancada convida à especulação. Os empregados não vão demorar a comentar, se houver uma porta fechada à chave entre nós e toda essa farsa irá direto ao inferno. Assim, nada de portas trancadas. Entendido?

Sim, Edward - ela respondeu calmamente.

Maldição! Por que ela não grita ou desmaia ou algo assim? Ela estava tão malditamente calma, enquanto ele estava ali como um adolescente idiota com as palmas das mãos suadas e coração batendo dolorosamente no peito.

Não confiou em si mesmo por mais tempo, por isso, pegou a maçaneta da porta, fechando-a rapidamente. Não ouviu a chave girar na fechadura antes de seus passos recuarem para o quarto, mas faltou-lhe coragem para virar a maçaneta e testar sua obediência.

"Acho que mostrei quem é que manda", gabou-se quando se jogou sobre a cama, perguntando- se por que ele não sentia nenhuma satisfação com aquela vitória. Tudo o que ele sentia era um profundo desejo que tentou destruir com o sono.


	9. Chapter 9

Elena gentilmente sacudiu o ombro de Isabella e sussurrou:

 _Señora_ Cullen, acorde. É hora de se preparar para a sua viagem.

Isabella abriu os olhos. Foi recebida por um quarto escuro e murmurou um protesto em seu travesseiro. Não queria desistir do sono que tinha levado tanto tempo a chegar. O chamado persistente de Elena finalmente penetrou sua sonolência, e com uma clareza súbita lembrou-se para onde estava indo hoje. Jogou as cobertas e pulou da cama. Não demorou a ficar bem acordada e, apesar de seus receios em relação Edward, ficou animada em ver Keypoint pela primeira vez.

Enquanto se arrumava, Elena comentava sobre quão adorável o casamento havia sido, quão bela Isabella estava em seu vestido de noiva e como Isabella tinha sorte em ter um marido tão bonito como Edward.

Minutos antes, a empregada tinha recebido uma grande surpresa ao aproximar-se do quarto de

Edward.

 _Señor_ Edward, está acordado? É hora de se levantar para sua viagem. _Señora_ Isabella, está me

ouvindo?

Houve um farfalhar de cobertas, uma maldição murmurada, e em seguida, Edward disse -: ela está no quarto dela. Vá acordá-la.

Elena tinha ficado do lado de fora olhando para ele com expressão confusa.

Mas, _señor_...

Ela está no quarto dela - ele rosnou.

Agora, enquanto ela arrumava os últimos ajustes na bolsa de viagem de Isabella, Elena encolhia os ombros. Por que Isabella não estava dormindo com seu marido? Os hábitos dos _gringos_ sempre foi um mistério para ela.

A única posse que Isabella manteve com ela quando veio para Edward como uma noiva pobre era seu traje de montaria. Tinha sido um presente dos Prathers, que tinham insistido que ela tivesse aulas de equitação. A roupa de veludo azul era uma saia longa e justa, com uma jaqueta que acentuava sua silhueta com perfeição. Ocupou uma quantidade exorbitante de espaço em uma de suas malas, mas ela não suportou a ideia de deixar sua melhor roupa na Carolina do Norte.

Elena olhou a roupa de montaria com certa dúvida e perguntou timidamente se a _señora_ não preferia uma das saias largas que a senhora Gibbons havia confeccionado para ela.

Nem pensar - Isabella se recusou terminantemente enquanto ajustava os longos pinos no chapéu com véu que combinava com aquele traje -. Desejo que Edward me veja com alguma coisa que me pertença, algo que sua mãe não tenha comprado.

Acabavam de fechar as malas quando Pepe bateu levemente à porta. Elena abriu e ele se inclinou rapidamente.

Senhor Edward está esperando.

Pepe pegou a bagagem de Isabella e precedeu às mulheres ao descer as escadas. Olhou para o traje de Isabella com ceticismo e murmurou para si mesmo em espanhol, balançando a cabeça como que confuso.

Levou as malas em direção à grande porta da frente. Teimosamente, Isabella desviou para a cozinha de Rosa para uma rápida xícara de chá. A manhã estava fria, e o chá aqueceria seu corpo, mas nada poderia aquecer o frio em seu coração. Ainda não tinha visto Edward, e depois do confronto na porta do banheiro, temia encará-lo novamente. Qual seria o seu humor ser hoje?

Rosa movimentava-se em torno da cozinha, mesmo naquela hora da manhã. Enquanto Isabella comia as _tortillas_ recém-feitas e quentes gotejamento com manteiga, Rosa viu a tristeza no rosto da jovem _gringa_. Rosa sabia tudo o que acontecia naquela casa, e não se enganava em pensar que aquele casamento súbito não era pautado no amor. Maternalmente, ela estendeu a mão e deu um tapinha no braço de Isabella.

 _Señora_ Cullen, tudo vai ficar bem. _Señor_ Edward, ele... já se machucou muito. Aqui - colocou uma mão roliça sobre seus seios enormes -. Mas ele é um bom homem e gosta muito de você - Isabella ia protestar, mas Rosa foi mais rápida -. Conheço este rapaz desde que ele nasceu. Por isso posso dizer - sorriu radiante, de modo tranquilizador, e apertou a mão de Isabella -. _Vaya con Dios_ \- sussurrou.

Pepe enfiou a cabeça pela porta da cozinha, limpou a garganta e disse se desculpando:

 _Señor_ Edward, ele... - e indicou com a cabeça que Isabella deveria segui-lo sem demora.

Antes de deixar a cozinha, Isabella se virou para Rosa e a abraçou, com os braços mal abrangendo a cintura da mulher. Elena estava de pé na porta da frente, com lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos. Isabella a abraçou tão perto quanto seu estômago protuberante permitia.

Eu vou ficar chateada se o bebê vier enquanto eu estiver fora. Você pode mandar um recado para mim? Espero que tudo corra bem.

Vou mandar avisá-la, mas não se preocupe. O _niño_ vai nascer bem - Elena riu.

Adeus, Elena - as duas mulheres se abraçaram por alguns segundos, e em seguida, Isabella seguiu em direção à porta.

Edward estava montado em um grande Palomino, o mesmo que tinha sido amarrado à traseira da carroça no dia em que Isabella chegou. Era um vaqueiro novamente. Usava botas pretas altas e as calças pretas apertadas. A jaqueta de couro o protegia contra o frescor da manhã de outubro. Uma camisa azul escondia-se sobre a jaqueta, e uma bandana vermelha tinha sido amarrada

negligentemente em torno de seu pescoço. O chapéu preto estava puxado para baixo, sobre as sobrancelhas, e fumava casualmente um de seus finos cigarros.

Edward olhou-a de cima a baixo, apenas com os olhos em movimento, e na escuridão da madrugada sua expressão era inescrutável. Pepe segurava as rédeas de uma égua já selada. Tanto a égua como garanhão de Edward ficaram inquietos quando a risada profunda de Edward rugiu na manhã.

Onde diabos você pensa que está indo com esse traje?

Isabella estava atordoada. Ela pensou que estivesse bastante atraente no traje de equitação com seu rico tecido e chapéu combinados.

Es-este é um traje de montar - gaguejou assustada.

Eu sei o que é - Edward disse secamente -. Só vai ser divertido como o inferno ver como você monta aquele cavalo, só isso - ele riu.

Isabella observou a égua, que parecia tranquila, e ao ver a sela, engoliu a saliva.

Eu preferia uma sela feminina, Edward - disse com toda a pose que pôde reunir.

Ah, sim? - ele demorou, segurando o cigarro no canto dos lábios -. Bem, isso é muito ruim, porque não temos selas femininas. Você consegue montar a cavalo como um homem?

Mais uma vez, sentiu-se desafiada.

Claro que consigo!

Então, suba ao seu quarto e troque de roupa - ordenou Edward, para surpresa de Isabella -.

Vamos, mova-se! Estamos perdendo tempo.

Quando ela se virou para a porta da frente, ele acrescentou:

E faça alguma coisa com este cabelo. É impossível ajustar um chapéu sobre isso... - e fez um movimento descritivo com as mãos em torno de sua própria cabeça -. Se não usar o chapéu adequado, vai queimar essa sua cor de nata - disse ele sarcasticamente.

Isabella recolheu a saia e voltou apressadamente para dentro da casa. Elena, que havia seguido sua senhora e ouvido as duras palavras de seu patrão, pegou-a pelo braço e a levou ao seu quarto.

Silenciosamente a moça mexicana despojou Isabella de seu traje e vestiu-a com uma saia castanha que Isabella achou vergonhosamente apertada no quadril e muito curta. Uma camisa branca de algodão que abotoava na frente, muito parecida com a de um homem, veio a seguir. Elena fingiu não ver as lágrimas de Isabella e os ombros trêmulos sobre o qual ela vestia uma jaqueta de couro macio. Calçou umas botas marrom, que para alívio de Isabella, e cobriam suas panturrilhas.

Lagrimas rolavam pelas bochechas de Isabella enquanto ela pensava na humilhação que Edward a tinha submetido. Ele a despiu de toda sua dignidade na frente dos empregados, seus amigos, e havia gostado.

Em simpatia silenciosa, Elena tirou seu chapéu de veludo e, depois de soltar seu cabelo, escovou-os às pressas. Trançou seu cabelo de ébano em uma longa trança que pendia à cintura de Isabella como uma fita de seda. Em seguida, entregou a Isabella um chapéu marrom, que parecia com o que Edward usava, e Isabella colocou-o sobre a cabeça, fixando o cordão de couro fino sob o queixo. Finalmente Elena entregou-lhe um par de luvas de pelica marrom.

Eles ficaram no quarto não mais do que dez minutos, mas a transformação foi surpreendente. Enquanto desciam as grandes escadas, Elena sussurrou:

Isabella, você pode montar a cavalo? - na tensão, toda a formalidade foi descartada.

Eu não sei. Eu nunca tentei - Isabella engoliu em seco. Elena olhou para ela com compaixão, mas só viu determinação no rosto de Isabella. As lágrimas tinham desaparecido.

Isabella saiu pela porta da frente, sem sequer olhar na direção de Edward, e avançou na direção da égua. Levantou um joelho, colocou a bota no estribo e agarrou o pomo da sela. Pepe ajudou-a com as mãos e impulsionou-a em seu outro pé. Ela caiu na sela com um baque, e quase chorou em choque quando suas coxas bateram contra o couro. Imediatamente recompôs sua expressão e pegou as rédeas que Pepe oferecia.

Edward observava com interesse e deu um sorriso irônico. Aquela seria uma viagem muito divertida!

Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra enquanto abandonavam as terras dos Cullen e seguiam a estrava que os levaria na direção do oeste.

Isabella contemplou a paisagem, iluminada pelos débeis raios de sol, que despontavam em suas costas. Enormes ciprestes enfeitavam as curvas do rio _Caballo_. À esquerda, suaves colinas apareciam, cobertas com a geada que brilhavam como um manto de diamantes sob o sol refletido. Carvalhos e olmos estavam tingidos com os tons avermelhados do outono, e os cedros forneciam um contraste com seu verde escuro. Algumas pedras de formação calcária branca despendiam um deslumbrante reflexo.

Eles cavalgaram lado a lado, muito embora Isabella procurasse se afastar a cada vez que Edward se aproximava de sua égua. Seu chapéu caiu para trás contra seus ombros, e Edward olhou para o alto de sua cabeça quando o sol a atingiu com seus raios.

Apesar de sua declaração em contrário, Edward percebeu que ela nunca antes havia montado. "A verdade é que tem coragem", ele admitiu silenciosamente. Não montava mal, mas por Deus, apostava que na manhã seguinte ela não conseguiria se mover.

Não parece mais cômodo agora? - ele quebrou o silêncio -. Essa roupa não é mais confortável do que aquele traje que você vestiu antes?

Estou bem, obrigada, Edward.

"Maldição! Sempre tão fria! Aposto que está confortável", pensou Edward. Aquele golpe contra a sela teria feito qualquer outra mulher gritar de dor, mas ela, no entanto, tinha permanecido impassível. Por que não reclama?

Deliberadamente, ele fustigou seu cavalo e aumentou o ritmo.

Isabella fez o mesmo, ao invés de manter-se afastada dele. A dor que sentia em suas coxas e em suas nádegas era quase insuportável. Mas ela preferia morrer a revelar o seu desconforto para aquele arrogante e odiado homem!

Apesar da sua raiva, não podia deixar de admirá-lo. Ela queria odiá-lo, mas isso era difícil à luz da sua beleza. Em nenhum dos romances que tinha lido sobre o selvagem Oeste apareciam homens tão atraentes com Edward Cullen.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esquecer o que a visão dele, na noite passada com o peito nu e seu cabelo despenteado, tinha causado em seu coração. Ela tinha ido abrir a porta com medo, mas não foi só sua ameaça de derrubá-la e despertar a casa toda que a fez obedecer. Teve que admitir que estava curiosa sobre o que aconteceria quando ela abrisse a porta. Tremores percorriam seu corpo, criando sensações estranhas quando os olhos cor de topázio viajaram sobre ela. Isabella quase imaginou que Edward também tinha se sentido perturbado, mas isso não fazia parte da personalidade dele.

Verdadeiramente, ela observava cavalo e cavaleiro agora. Moviam-se juntos como se fossem um só ser. A crina dourada do garanhão era quase da mesma cor do pelo dourado que cobria o peito de Edward.

O sol já estava alto no horizonte. Isabella acreditava que não conseguiria suportar aquele martírio por mais tempo, Edward reduziu a velocidade, saindo do caminho e dirigindo sua montaria para um riacho flanqueado de ciprestes.

Descansaremos um pouco, pode ser? - sugeriu enquanto apeava com a agilidade de um cavaleiro e conduzia seu cavalo à margem do riacho.

Isabella não se moveu. Até aquele momento, ela cavalgou excepcionalmente bem, assim acreditava, mas não tinha ideia de como desmontar.

Edward olhou para trás, e em seguida, se aproximou e ofereceu as mãos para ela. Dolorosamente ela puxou a perna do outro lado da sela e timidamente Isabella colocou uma mão em cada um dos seus ombros largos. As mãos dele rodearam sua cintura, e ele a colocou delicadamente no chão. Ela não olhou para ele, e manteve a cabeça abaixada até que ele a soltou. Sentiu a respiração de Edward contra sua bochecha. Estava morna.

A égua não precisava de encorajamento para se juntar à montaria de Edward no rio. Edward pegou um cantil de seu alforje, destampou-o e entregou a Isabella, que bebeu alguns goles, devolvendo-o para Edward.

Você está com fome? - ele perguntou.

Sim, um pouco - tentava não estremecer quando lenta e rigidamente abaixou-se para sentar- se em uma grande rocha plana.

Ele tirou alguns sanduíches embrulhados de alforje e ofereceu um a Isabella.

Eu fiz isso, esta manhã, e não posso saber se estão gostosos.

Está bom - disse Isabella, dando uma mordida no sanduíche de presunto seco.

Sei como cozinhar sobre uma fogueira, mas uma cozinha me deixa nervoso - sua boca se curvou na aparência de um sorriso.

Aquilo era o mais parecido com uma conversa que ambos estavam mantendo. Embora saCharliedo que era ele quem havia iniciado a conversa, Isabella estava ansiosa para continuá-la. Por mais tensa que fosse, era um começo.

Eu gosto de cozinhar. Meus tutores em Clayton tinham uma cozinheira e governanta que governava sua cozinha como um déspota, mas às vezes ela me deixava experimentar alguma uma receita.

Talvez Leah deixe você ficar ao redor de sua cozinha. Se você conseguir ficar com todas as crianças sob os pés.

Quem é Leah? - ela perguntou com interesse.

Ela é a esposa de Jacob - ele viu as sobrancelhas de Isabella levantarem em outra pergunta -. Jacob é meu... Uh... Ele é o capataz da fazenda. Ele e Leah vivem ali com... a mãe dele. Eles têm um bebê por ano ou algo assim.

Ele sorriu, e Isabella percebeu que seus olhos enrugavam nos cantos. Isabella pensou que fosse uma pena que seu marido não risse com mais frequência, pois, quando o fazia, seu semblante se iluminava e ele parecia mais jovem.

Charlie... - ela hesitou ao mencionar esse nome. Por que deveria? Ela continuou obstinadamente

Charlie me disse que um de seus vaqueiros é índio.

Desde sempre - Edward sorriu -. Sam é comanche dos pés à cabeça. Meu pai o encontrou ferido e meio morto de fome depois que o exército assaltou seu povoado em busca de reféns brancos.

Edward engoliu o último pedaço de seu sanduíche e limpou suas mãos para livrar-se das migalhas de pão.

De qualquer forma, Charlie o trouxe de volta a Keypoint. Sam tinha onze ou doze anos, acredito. Foi antes mesmo de eu nascer, e ele permaneceu ali desde então. É um dos nossos melhores homens. Ele e Charlie eram muito unidos. Sam costumava nos levar, a mim e a Jacob, para as montanhas e nos ensinou a caçar veados, prever o tempo, conhecer as estrelas e coisas deste tipo.

Isabella estava surpresa, não apenas pela história, mas por Edward estar lhe contando isso. Ele nunca tinha sido tão comunicativo.

Então, você e Jacob cresceram juntos? - perguntou.

Sim... - respondeu ele, visivelmente aborrecido.

Sua terra é muito bonita, Edward! - Isabella exclamou. Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos dela antes de se virar para o sol que acariciava a paisagem com toda sua energia.

Sim, é linda - murmurou. Guardou silêncio por uns segundos e, de repente, deu um pulo e colocou-se de pé, como se estivesse embaraçado por ter falado tão abertamente -. Se você precisar de um momento de privacidade, pode ir atrás daquelas pedras.

Isabella levou alguns segundos para entender sobre o que ele estava falando. Então, ela virou sua cabeça meio confusa na direção apontada e o encarou.

Não... - balbuciou -. Eu estou bem.

Então, se você me der licença... - Edward sorriu, dedicando-lhe uma reverência exagerada.

Isabella enrubesceu e observou como Edward se afastava a passos largos, rindo alto e fazendo soar suas esporas contra as pequenas pedras que revestem a margem do rio.

Isabella embalou o restante do seu sanduíche e colocou-o de volta no alforje de Edward, ficando de pé cautelosamente ao lado do grande corcel. Um rifle pendia do lado direito de sua sela de montar. Era a primeira vez que Isabella via uma arma de fogo, e estremeceu. Edward, ao contrário, não parecia se inquietar nem um pouco.

Vi que algumas árvores foram arrancadas - comentou quando seu marido retornou ao seu lado -. Estão desmatando o terreno?

Oh, não! Isso é o que o Rio _Caballo_ pode fazer quando fica com muita raiva. Da última vez, há dois anos, provocou uma das maiores inundações que se tem notícia. A água destruiu tudo: fazenda, gados, árvores e pontes, inclusive.

Mas o rio parece tão tranquilo...

Normalmente ele é, mas quando chove muito, seus córregos ficam inundados, e ele se torna perigoso e leva com ele tudo que encontra pela terra.

Isabella se surpreendeu. Um homem tão taciturno como Edward empregava uma linguagem tão poética para falar de sua terra.

Como se chama a égua? - perguntou para não gritar de dor quando Edward a ajudou a montar.

Creio que os vaqueiros a chamam de _Flame_ _5_ por sua cor.

E o seu?

 _Charger_ _6_ \- respondeu com orgulho, acariciando a crina do magnifico animal -. Percebi que ele está um pouco estranho esta manhã, e acredito que a égua o ponha nervoso - acrescentou, olhando para Isabella que havia enrubescido ao cravar seus olhos em determinada parte do cavalo que revelava sua masculinidade. " _Dizem que ele é tão grande quanto um garanhão!_ ", Elena havia comentado -. Fique tranquila, Isabella. Ele é um verdadeiro cavalheiro e não vai se atrever a mantar esta égua na sua presença. De qualquer maneira, vou manter as rédeas bem firmes - riu -. Um animal muito lindo, não é verdade? Charlie me deu de presente quando eu retornei de Cuba.

Você lutou na guerra de Cuba? - perguntou Isabella, esquecendo-se de seu constrangimento.

Edward confirmou. Seus olhos, que haviam se tornado duros e frios como ágatas, mostravam que aquela guerra não lhe trazia boas lembranças. Sentiu que aquela pergunta havia rompido o encanto

Chama grande, labareda. (N. da Tradutora)

No sentido de cavalo de batalha. (N. da Tradutora)

daquela conversa, fazendo com que Isabella ficasse em silêncio e se concentrasse em contemplar a paisagem.

* * *

Cavalgaram em silêncio durante uma hora até alcançar o cume de uma colina. Do outro lado, estendia-se um vasto vale cortado por um córrego e junto dele pastava um enorme rebanho.

Isabella estava tão entretida admirando a magnífica vista, que não ouviu o galope de cavalos que se aproximava, até que o grupo de cavaleiros estivesse junto deles. Dez homens com o rosto coberto com lenços coloridos que empunhavam pistolas e rifles que uivavam como que possuídos.

Aterrorizada, Isabella se virou para Edward, que já havia ajustado o lenço sobre o nariz, e que já havia sacado seu revólver e estava prestes a carrega-lo. Esporeou seu cavalo e cavalgou a toda velocidade até os assaltantes, proferindo um grito arrepiante.

Os bandidos, que disparavam para cima, para o ar, cercaram Edward. Ele puxou as rédeas com tanta força que o cavalo empinou.

O coração de Isabella batia freneticamente. Por que ele a deixou abandonada? Por acaso pretendia lutar contra todos de uma só vez? E quando eles acabassem com ele, o que aqueles selvagens fariam com ela? _Flame_ fustigou, inquieta. A moça estava muito assustada observando a cena para manter firme as rédeas de sua égua.

Edward deslizou de _Charger_ e o chefe dos bandidos desmontou ao mesmo tempo e com a mesma agilidade, enquanto os outros permaneciam em suas montarias e cercavam os dois homens, que estavam frente a frente.

Isabella temia que Edward e aquele bandido se enfrentassem em um duelo. Os dois estavam com os braços na cintura e se encaravam desafiadoramente. Isabella prendeu a respiração.

De repente, ambos carregaram seus rifles e dispararam ao mesmo tempo. As montanhas devolveram o estrondo.


	10. Chapter 10

Os súbitos disparos e o espasmo com os joelhos que Isabella deu sobre a sela espantaram _Flame_ , que se lançou em uma carreira enlouquecida. Muito assustada para gritar, a moça se agarrou com toda força em seu alazão. Acreditou ter ouvido o galope de outro cavalo a suas costas, mas não se atreveu a virar a cabeça. Não sabia se era pior cair de sua montaria ou comprovar que um bandido estava em seu encalço.

Pelo canto dos olhos, distinguiu uma crina dourada antes de um braço enlaça-la pela cintura e levantá-la de sua égua, que continuou cavalgando. As pernas de Isabella dançaram em pleno ar como se fosse uma boneca e ela foi segura contra ambos os lados do cavalo. Fechou os olhos fortemente, enquanto seu captor a deixava cair sobre a sela, obrigando-a a segurar sua cintura com os braços.

O cavalo afrouxou os passos e, segundos depois, parou completamente. Então, a moça percebeu que o coração de seu captor batia tão forte quanto o seu. Levantou a cabeça e viu um rosto coberto por um lenço vermelho e que sobre ele se destacavam uns olhos cor de topázio que a olhava com ternura.

Isabella...

Suspirou aliviada ao reconhecer a voz de Edward e apoiou a testa contra o peito dele e respirou aliviada por ambos estarem vivos. Edward estreitou-a entre seus braços de forma apertada, e ela deixou que sua cabeça repousasse junto àquele peito, com seus olhos fechados. O ruído de um grupo de cavaleiros que se aproximava invadiu sua serenidade. Ela havia esquecido daqueles bandidos.

Ela está bem, Edward?

Acredito que sim - respondeu Edward -, está apenas um pouco assustada -. A voz reconfortante de Edward reverberou em sua cabeça -. Isabella... - ele a chamou suavemente. Relutantemente, ela abriu seus olhos e levantou sua cabeça.

Edward baixou sua bandana e baixou o olhar para Isabella. Era preocupação ela via em seu rosto? _Charger_ impacientemente sacudiu a cabeça e a tirou do estado hipnótico que essa proximidade imprevista de Edward a havia induzido.

Ela olhou para o outro cavaleiro. Suas feições eram muito parecidas com as de Edward, exceto que ele era mais moreno de pele e os cabelos mais escuros. Ele também tinha tirado a bandana de seu rosto e estava sorrindo para ela de forma agradável. Timidamente, seu olhar percorreu o semicírculo de vaqueiros que os cercava. Eles não pareciam nem um pouco malvados, mas apenas curiosos e um pouco aflitos.

Isabella, este é Jacob Mendez e estes são os vaqueiros de Keypoint, alguns deles -. A ternura de Edward a surpreendeu.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Então, lembrou-se da troca de tiros, e disse:

Mas eu vi vocês atirarem um no outro - seus lábios tremiam. Jacob riu e dentes brancos brilharam em seu rosto moreno.

Às vezes eu acho que Edward até merecia um tiro, mas o que você presenciou não mais que um ritual de saudação - ele piscou para ela -. Jacob Mendez, ao seu dispor, Sra. Cullen. Bem-vinda a Keypoint. Edward deveria ter-lhe avisado sobre nossos jogos não muito normais... Nosso comitê de boas-vindas pareceu muito sério hoje. Pode nos perdoar?

Seu sorriso era tão simpático que Isabella sorriu tremulamente e murmurou:

Sim. Desculpe-me por ter causado tanto transtorno.

De repente, teve consciência de que seu aspecto não era o mais adequado para apresentar-se diante de tanta gente. Seu chapéu tinha caído de sua cabeça e descansava em seus ombros. Seus cabelos se afrouxaram da trança apertada, e os fios dela sopravam em torno de seu rosto. O pior de tudo, era que ela estava sentada de um jeito nada apropriado para uma dama no colo de Edward, com seus braços fortes abraçando-a. Quando ela percebeu que ainda tinha seus braços em volta dele, ela os retirou imediatamente.

Mas ela não contava com o _Charger_ escolher aquele momento para marcar o chão com impaciência. Vergonhosamente, ela quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Desesperadamente para agarrar qualquer ponto disponível para equilibrar-se, seus dedos tatearam em torno da protuberância apertada entre as coxas de Edward. Um palavrão ecoou em seu ouvido antes de ele sibilar de modo irregular:

Por Deus, não volte a fazer, coloque seus braços em minha cintura e mantenha-os lá.

Ela obedeceu. Por sorte, _Charger_ continuou a andar, de modo que ninguém testemunhara o ocorrido. Com um movimento rápido no pulso, Edward puxou o cavalo. Não estava ciente do sorriso bobo em seu rosto que era tão óbvio para todos os outros.

Jacob e seus vaqueiros contemplavam abertamente a nova esposa de Edward. Era tão linda! Ao saber que Edward não havia se casado com uma moça do Leste, todos haviam especulado sobre a beleza da nova senhora Cullen. Agora compreendiam por seu patrão estava tão impaciente para levar aquela preciosidade para cama.

Jacob percebeu que os olhares indiscretos de seus vaqueiros começavam a deixar Isabella incomodada.

Ninguém aqui tem trabalho a fazer? - perguntou aos vaqueiros. Todos entenderam a ordem e se despediram de Isabella para pegar o caminho de volta ao rancho -. Vou buscar seu cavalo, _señora_ Cullen.

Não, Jacob - respondeu Edward -. Vou levá-la o resto do caminho comigo. Deus sabe onde terá ido parar a maldita égua.

Como quiser - contrapôs Jacob, esboçando um sorriso astuto. Não estranhava que Edward preferisse cavalgar abraçando Isabella.

Os vaqueiros assobiaram e aplaudiram quando Edward cutucou _Charger_ com seu joelho e começaram a atravessar o pasto.

Maldição - Edward murmurou perto do ouvido de Isabella. Oh, Deus, ele gemeu em silêncio enquanto ela se acomodava, procurando uma posição mais confortável.

Jacob, que cavalgava ao lado deles, percebeu que a moça se afastava de Edward, que parecia decidido a não soltá-la. Notava-se uma estranha tensão entre os dois. A última vez que Edward havia visitado Keypoint, depois do funeral de Charlie, havia amaldiçoado a tal de Isabella Swan, insultara sua família e duvidara de sua inteligência e moral. Quando Jacob tentou fazer perguntas sobre ela, Edward havia confessado que nem sequer a conhecia.

Então, como você sabe que é uma mulher tão desonesta? Além disso, eu pensei que você tinha dito que havia ido busca-la em Austin.

E eu fui! - Edward exclamou com raiva -. Mas, eu... Inferno! Já basta! Deixe isso de lado, ok?

Jacob havia ficado em silêncio, ciente de que era melhor não pressionar Edward quando ele estava de mau humor. Uma semana depois, Pepe havia aparecido no rancho com uma notícia surpreendente: Edward ia se casar com a moça que ele afirmava nunca ter visto e a quem havia intitulado de "a pequena prostituta cúmplice de meu pai". Jacob pensou consigo mesmo "Bem, parece que ele já a conhece e, ao que parece, mudou de opinião".

Leah e sua mãe haviam recebido a notícia do casamento com tanto alvoroço, que Jacob não se atreveu a manifestar sua opinião sobre o assunto. Se Edward tivesse um pouco de juízo em sua cabeça, algo que, às vezes, Jacob duvidava, ele guardaria esta mulher sob sete chaves. Saltava à vista que ela era uma verdadeira dama e muito bonita, e a julgar pela expressão no rosto de Edward, ele também não era alheio aos encantos da moça. "Muito bem, Isabella", disse a si mesmo, divertindo- se.

Leah, minha esposa, está ansiosa em conhece-la, _señora_ Cullen. Acredito que esteja mais apreensiva que as crianças.

Por favor, me chame de Isabella. Quantos filhos tem, senhor Mendez?

E eu sou Jacob - ele sorriu -. Vamos ver... - e silenciosamente ele murmurava alguns nomes, enquanto contava nos dedos -. Edward, me ajude! São seis ou são sete?

Edward bufou,

Acredito que da última vez que estive aqui, eram seis e o sétimo estava a caminho. Apesar de eu não achar estranho se Leah ter tido um parto prematuro, que você já tivesse se encarregado de encomendar o oitavo.

Não seja tão rude na frente de sua noiva - Jacob o repreendeu, mas estava com um brilho divertido nos olhos. Ele parecia alguns anos mais velho que Edward, e havia algo familiar nele.

Isabella observou o capataz, cujas feições lhe pareciam familiares. Ainda estava tentando adivinhar quem ele lembrava, quando chegaram ao rancho. Um enorme casarão de um andar, construída em pedra calcária e com teto em madeira de cedro. Quatro colunas sustentavam uma varanda que se estendia ao longo de toda a fachada principal. Outras construções menores se espalhavam ao redor da casa principal. Um grupo de crianças brincava e ria no jardim. Jacob desmontou, enquanto

Edward e Isabella permaneceram abraçados uns segundos a mais, antes dele baixar o olhar para ela e dizer com suavidade:

Lamento tê-la assustado.

O rosto dele estava muito próximo de Isabella. Não havia identificar sua expressão, mas a voz estava tão diferente da que ele costumava usar, que ela estava encantada. A emoção ficou presa em sua garganta, mas ela disse:

Não se preocupe, eu estou bem.

E mais uma vez ela testemunhou aquele breve levantar no canto dos lábios de Edward, que até poderia ser considerado um sorriso.

Edward segurou firmemente sua cintura com um braço e baixou-a gentilmente até o chão. Quando ela desceu, sua mão deslizou da cintura de Isabella para sua axila. Seus dedos levemente roçaram seu seio.

Ambos estremeceram com aquele breve contato. Isabella tentou disfarçar sua perturbação, arrumando sua roupa, enquanto ele apeava do cavalo com as feições mal humoradas. Jacob, que presenciou toda a cena e percebeu suas reações, encarou seu amigo e piscou maliciosamente. Edward lançou-lhe um olhar furioso, franzindo o cenho.

Imediatamente, a porta principal se abriu e Leah saiu correndo, seguida por uma ninhada de crianças, que tinham visto seu pai e Edward, agarrando-os em torno das pernas, empurrando-os e atropelando-os para chamar a atenção de ambos.

-Bem-vinda, Isabella! Eu sou Leah.

A desinibida Leah estreitou a recém-chegada em seus braços. Isabella sorriu da espontaneidade daquela mulher mexicana. Ela era mais velha que Isabella e, ainda que seu rosto carecesse da clássica beleza de Elena, era muito bonita. Sua pele morena e seus olhos escuros transmitiam saúde e simpatia. Assim como Elena, ela também estava grávida, muito embora não estivesse em estado avançado. A saia escura que ela vestia e o largo avental disfarçavam seu estado. Seu brilhante cabelo preto estava puxado para trás, recolhido em um coque.

Obrigada, Leah. Encantada em conhece-la. Espero que nossa visita não traga transtorno para você.

Claro que não! Afinal, esta casa é de Edward. Estou feliz que o patife tenha finalmente trazido uma esposa para cá. Há anos eu dizia que ele precisava se casar. Agora, estou feliz por ele ter esperado. Aposto que ele também está.

Ela riu e beliscou Edward em ambas as bochechas, tendo que ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançá- lo. Ele se inclinou e a beijou sonoramente na boca, seus braços rodeando sua cintura.

Se Jacob deixasse você sair da cama, de vez em quando, teríamos fugido juntos, não é verdade, Leah? - Edward disse, dando-lhe uma palmada no traseiro.

Ela o empurrou, fingido aborrecimento.

Edward Cullen - disse ela, desfazendo-se daquele abraço -, não tem vergonha em abraçar uma mulher gorda, e grávida, na frente de sua esposa?

Isabella observou, surpresa, tamanha familiaridade. Os costumes dos texanos eram, no mínimo, fascinantes! De repente, percebeu que Jacob havia reunido as crianças ao redor dela.

Isabella, quero lhe apresentar James, John, Sue, Anna e Lucy. Quem está faltando? - perguntou.

Consuelo - respondeu um dos meninos -. Ela é a mais nova, sabe - explicou para Isabella -, e está lá dentro, dormindo.

Meninos, esta é Isabella, a esposa de Edward - Isabella observou os cinco rostinhos voltados para ela. Uma das meninas, de uns cinco anos falou -: Você é muito bonita.

Eu ia dizer o mesmo de você - respondeu Isabella, ajoelhando-se diante dela.

A comida está pronta. Venham! - Leah pegou no braço de Isabella e seguiram casa a dentro. Isabella estremeceu de dor a cada passo, porque sentia os músculos de suas coxas judiados e seu traseiro latejava.

Entraram em uma ampla sala que era tão grande quanto a casa. Em uma extremidade havia um muro de pedra com uma lareira grande o suficiente para um homem caber lá dentro. Na outra extremidade havia uma sala de jantar com uma mesa, um aparador e um armário de porcelana. Lá dentro havia uma confortável sala de estar, que emanava uma aura de aconchego e boas-vindas. Havia vários sofás longos, poltronas e pufes, tapetes coloridos espalhados sobre os pisos de pedra, pinturas que retratavam a cultura ocidental, estantes cheias de livro até o topo e uma escrivaninha. Isabella adorou.

Dois corredores saíam daquele salão, e ela deduziu que levassem aos quartos. Havia outra porta na sala de jantar, e ela concluiu que levaria à cozinha. Leah sorriu quando Isabella a paraCharlieizou pela decoração.

Vou leva-la ao quarto de Edward. Eu tentei arrumá-lo para você, e adicionar alguns toques femininos. Você sabe quão estéril pode parecer o quarto de um solteiro.

Isabella não tinha ideia de como o quarto de um homem pudesse ser. Ela empalideceu com as palavras "quarto de Edward."

Caminharam pelo corredor e Leah abriu a porta para um quarto grande com amplas janelas que se abriam para a vista de colinas e do rio, ao longe. Era magnífico.

A mobília consistia em uma cômoda, um espelho para se barbear, uma cadeira estofada com um sofá otomano e um armário, que Leah abriu para mostrar que ela havia empurrado todas as roupas de Edward, abrindo espaço para ela... Junto das roupas de Edward!

Uma grande cama de casal dominava o quarto, com mesinhas de cada lado.

Eu mudei isso aqui para você, Isabella -, Leah disse -. Foi tudo o que eu pude encontrar no armazém da cidade.

Ela indicou uma pequena penteadeira com uma bacia e jarra. O espelho estava ondulado e embaçado.

Pepe vai escolher outra coisa para você e trazê-la em sua próxima viagem. O desânimo de Isabella pareceu-lhe não aprovar a arrumação.

Não gostou? - perguntou timidamente.

Não... quero dizer, sim! Está tudo muito bonito, Leah. Você teve um trabalhão e eu gostei mais do que você imagina. Mas... - Sua voz foi sumindo, porque ela não soube o que dizer.

Olhou para seu marido buscando algum socorro, pois ele e Jacob estavam no umbral da porta, Edward parecia tão desconcertado quanto ela.

Jacob encostou-se no batente da porta com os braços e os tornozelos cruzados. Ele estava se divertindo com a situação. Uma luz travessa brilhava em seus olhos, enquanto ele olhava para Edward e dizia:

Leah e eu vamos deixar vocês dois sozinhos para que vocês possam se lavar. Depois, vamos comer. Sei que vocês devem estar morrendo de fome, mas não precisam ter pressa.

Eu... Uh... Acho que vou até o barracão e dizer olá para alguns vaqueiros. Eu me lavo lá fora

antes que alguém pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Edward saiu do quarto, deixando em seu caminho uma Leah muito surpresa, um Jacob com semblante desconfiado, e uma Isabella aliviada.

Maldição! - exclamou Edward, enquanto atravessava o vestíbulo a passos largos. Ele nem mesmo havia pensado nos quartos do rancho. Jacob e sua ninhada de filhos usavam todos os outros, exceto o dele. Gostava de seu quarto e não queria abrir mão dele, mas não havia como pedir à romântica Leah que acomodasse sua esposa - sua noiva - fora daquele quarto.

Ainda mais irritante a se pensar era considerar passar a noite no mesmo quarto com Isabella. Havia feito uma promessa a si mesmo de não tocá-la. Mas seria preciso ser um monge cego e fraco de noventa anos para passar a noite em tamanha intimidade com Isabella e não... Teria que pensar em alguma coisa. Rápido.

Quando, depois de um pequeno asseio, Isabella entrou naquele salão para almoçar. Viu uma mulher sentada sozinha na mesa de jantar. Ela era linda e de herança mexicana, e Isabella ficou impressionada com seu porte. Ela se manteve reta e orgulhosa, mas serena.

Sua aparência era pequena e delicada. Seus cabelos negros estavam mesclados de cinza e puxados para trás em um coque quase acetinado na nuca. Usava um vestido preto até a altura do pescoço. Não havia joias nem outros adornos para abrandar sua seriedade. Seu rosto tinha era quase perfeito. Sobrancelhas lisas, bem formadas, emoldurando olhos escuros e tristes. Seu nariz era reto e estreito. Acima de um queixo delicado estava uma boca doce, bem desenhada. Seu sorriso era genuíno enquanto Isabella caminhava timidamente para ela.

Isabella Swan Cullen, sou Sue Mendez, bem-vinda à Keypoint.

Senhora Méndez, é um prazer conhecê-la. A senhora é a mãe de Jacob?

Sim - ela respondeu distraída enquanto estudava o rosto de Isabella -. Você é tão linda como ele disse. Ele estava muito ansioso para você vir para cá. Acho que ele fez a coisa certa.

Você quer dizer Charlie? - Isabella estava perplexa sobre como essa mulher sabia tanto sobre os planos de Charlie para ela.

Ele me contou tudo sobre você da última vez que o vi - ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Ela parecia prestes a dizer mais, quando Edward entrou pela porta da frente, carregando um dos filhos de Mendez em cada braço e um em seus ombros. O que estava no topo estava segurando sua vida com os punhos agarrados no cabelo de Edward. Todos riam e gritavam enquanto as outras crianças corriam atrás deles.

Faz comigo, Edward!

Não, comigo.

Por favor, Edward, eu sou o próximo.

Leah entrou pela porta que dava para a cozinha batendo palmas.

Deixem Edward sozinho. Ele acabou de chegar e haverá bastante tempo para brincar mais tarde.

Venham para a mesa, e é melhor eu não veja mãos sujas.

As crianças relutantemente soltaram Edward e ocuparam seus lugares à mesa. Edward arrumou o cabelo com os dedos e enfiou a camisa, que havia saído durante a brincadeira.

Isabella nunca imaginou que Edward pudesse gostar de brincar, mas estava rindo enquanto alisava a camisa de algodão sobre os músculos de seu peito largo. Quando ele encolheu o estômago, para enfiar a camisa dentro de suas calças, os olhos de Isabella cintilaram. Ela tentou engolir aquele congestionamento cada vez mais familiar em sua garganta.

A cabeça de Edward levantou de repente e cravou o olhar nos olhos de Isabella, como se ela o tivesse chamado. Seus cabelos estavam trançados. Casaco, luvas e chapéu tinham sido descartados. E sua camisa se moldava tão bem, tornando-a ainda mais agradável de olhar, mais do que nunca pedindo para ser tocada. O ajuste apertado da saia anunciava ainda mais sua feminilidade. Edward enxugou as mãos úmidas nas coxas e desviou o olhar daquele ponto intrigante onde pernas e quadril se juntavam enquanto se amaldiçoava por ser tão vulnerável aos seus encantos.

Seus olhos demonstraram carinho quando viu Sue Méndez à mesa e se suavizaram como Isabella nunca o tinha visto fazer antes.

Sue, como vai? - veio ao redor da mesa e tomou a senhora em seus braços, dando-lhe um grande abraço. Isabella nunca havia visto ele abraçar Esme com tanto carinho.

Acabo de conhecer sua esposa - respondeu Sue -. É uma mulher encantadora.

Sim... Obrigado - Edward murmurou, olhando Isabella de soslaio.

Jacob entrou e Leah levou o último prato da cozinha e colocou-o sobre a mesa. A refeição começou, e Isabella, acostumada aos almoços silenciosos na casa de seu pai, às reuniões aborrecidas

e cansativas com os Prathers, e às refeições silenciosas e tensas na presença de Esme, desfrutou imensamente da companhia daquela família barulhenta.

Todos tagarelavam, relatando coisas de grande importância ou de nenhuma importância. Jacob contou-lhes sobre o incidente do "tiroteio". Enquanto as crianças riam do pavor de Isabella, Leah e Sue repreendiam os homens por sua imprudência.

Os filhos de Jacob ocupavam boa parte da mesa, apesar de seu comprimento. Leah tinha reservado lado a lado os lugares de Isabella e Edward. Seus cotovelos estavam constantemente se tocando quando um ou outro levantava seus talheres ou copos. Várias vezes, seus joelhos ou coxas se roçaram sob a mesa. Se alguém notou dois garfos suspensos sem movimento, a caminho de duas bocas e olhares surpresos, não mencionaram.

Jacob percebeu, e ria a cada vez. "Eles estavam lutando contra isso, mas tudo bem. Seria interessante assistir Edward - _o_ _Grande_ \- acabar caindo nas mãos de uma garota que mal chegava a seu ombro".

Quando a refeição terminou, os homens partiram para o trabalho interminável de dirigir um rancho. Isabella observou enquanto os dois companheiros caminhavam em direção aos estábulos. Estavam vestidos quase que idênticos e andavam com a mesma arrogância graciosa. Tinham ombros largos, um quadril estreito e pernas longas e magras. Cada um tinha uma proteção de perna em camurça e vestiam luvas de couro.

Eles se parecem de costas - Isabella refletiu em voz alta.

Ninguém pode negar que são irmãos - respondeu Leah.

Irmãos! - exclamou Isabella, totalmente pasma, voltando-se para a outra mulher. Leah ficou constrangida.

Sim. Pensei que você soubesse que Jacob é seu meio-irmão - ela ficou espantada com o fato de Edward não ter contado a sua esposa sobre o parentesco.

Sra. Mendez e ... - sussurrou Isabella, ainda tentando encaixar o quebra-cabeça.

Sue e Charlie -, Leah terminou para ela. Com o olhar espantado de Isabella, as feições de Leah se fecharam friamente e ela disse -: não os julgue com muita dureza. Eles se amaram muito, e Sue viveu aqui com Charlie por quase quarenta anos.

Mas... e Esme? É sua esposa - balbuciou Isabella, incapaz de acreditar que seu adorado Charlie tivesse cometido adultério.

Você esteve com Esme - Leah disse -. Você sabe o tipo de mulher que ela é. Desde que se casaram, transformou a vida de Charlie em um verdadeiro inferno. Insistiu em viver em Coronado e conseguir o controle do banco. Nunca quis ouvir falar de Keypoint. Sue era filha de um dos primeiros vaqueiros de Charlie, que não apenas ajudou na construção deste rancho, como ajudou-o a levar adiante tudo isso. Ele se apaixonou por ela à primeira vista, e ela por ele.

Sim. Isabella podia saber como isso funcionava. Não era difícil imaginar a beleza de Sue e a masculinidade de Charlie. Sem dúvida, formavam um casal perfeito: ele havia lhe oferecido proteção e segurança; ela, amor e um filho... e um lar para regressar. Felicidade. Que mal havia nisso? Semanas atrás, ela ficaria escandalizada com a história da infidelidade conjugal de Charlie, mas agora...

Que estranho poder exerciam aquela terra e seus habitantes sobre ela, que chegavam, inclusive, a roubar suas mais ferrenhas convicções morais?

Os dois filhos de Charlie Cullen têm uma profunda afeição um pelo outro -, disse Leah, olhando pela janela enquanto os irmãos cavalgavam juntos -. Jacob aceita o fato de não poder levar o nome da família e dele não ser herdeiro legal. Charlie o amava e ele sabia disso. O testamento de Charlie deixou muito claro que, enquanto Keypoint existisse, os filhos de Jacob dividiriam-na de forma igualitária com os filhos de Edward Cullen.

É triste não? - ela continuou, enquanto Isabella permanecia em silêncio, olhando os dois homens desaparecerem no horizonte no lombo de seus cavalos -. Sue nem mesmo pode ir ao funeral de Charlie, nem o primeiro filho dele. Mas Charlie esteve aqui no rancho poucos dias antes de morrer. Ele falou de você, Isabella, e prometeu trazê-la para cá o mais rápido possível. Aquela foi a última noite que ele passou com Sue, e espero que tenham passado a noite fazendo amor. Ele estava fora há quase um mês, e conhecendo o velho Charlie, aposto que foi assim.

Eu... Tenho certeza que sim - murmurou Isabella, baixando o olhar bem ruborizada.

Sinto muito tê-la cansado com minha tagarelice - desculpou-se Leah, confundindo sua perturbação com cansaço – Por que você não aproveita e descansa um pouco?

Estou mesmo um pouco cansada - confessou Isabella -. Agradeço por você ter me contado a história de sua família. Agora compreendo muitas coisas.

O rosto de Leah se suavizou e ela se inclinou para beijar levemente a bochecha Isabella.

Isabella se fechou no quarto de seu marido. Saltava aos olhos que pertencia a seu marido e ninguém mais. Enquanto se movia pelo quarto, Isabella podia sentir sua presença como uma força quase palpável. Quando se despiu, teve a impressão de que um fantasma a observava furtivamente.

Ela se estirou na cama, tendo a estranha sensação de que Edward também estava deitado ao seu lado. Acariciou a colcha e se perguntou quantas noites ele tinha deitado neste exato local. Era um pensamento inquietante. Seus olhos se fecharam e ela caiu em um sono profundo, imaginando que os olhos cor de âmbar estavam olhando para ela.


	11. Chapter 11

Isabella decidiu tomar um banho antes do jantar. Leah havia explicado que, anos atrás, Charlie havia canalizado a água de uma cisterna, então, a cozinha e dois banheiros tinham água corrente. Mesmo assim, não havia água quente. Um pequeno braseiro ficava localizado no canto de cada banheiro, e uma grande chaleira de cobre era mantida constantemente em fogo brando.

A única regra - Leah disse, sorrindo -, é que quando se esvazia a chaleira, você deve enchê- la para a próxima pessoa. Oh, Edward me pediu que entregasse isso a você - acrescentou enquanto entregava a Isabella uma garrafa marrom.

O que é isso? - perguntou Isabella.

Linimento - respondeu Leah divertida.

Pepe tinha chegado mais cedo e depositado sua bagagem no quarto. As malas de Edward estavam ao lado dela. Uma delas, ela notou, tinha sido aberta. O que ela faria se ele a acompanhasse até o quarto esta noite? Aparentemente, os Mendez esperavam que ele agisse assim. Ela acalmou seus nervos, e entrou na sala de jantar.

Estranhamente, e em contraste com a refeição do meio-dia, tudo estava quieto. A mesa era iluminada por velas e estava posta com porcelana e cristal, substituindo a cerâmica que havia sido usada na refeição anterior.

Onde estão as crianças? - Isabella perguntou enquanto trazia uma bandeja cheia de pratos.

De banho tomado e na cama - Leah suspirou -. Um jantar tranquilo é o luxo que Jacob e eu nos permitimos.

Edward e Jacob entraram pela varanda da frente, onde estavam desfrutando um copo de uísque. Edward apagou seu charuto no cinzeiro mais próximo. Tinha tomado banho e vestia uma camisa limpa. Ele deve ter tirado da mala enquanto ela estava no banho.

Jacob foi até Leah e a tomou em seus braços, beijando-a de uma maneira tão espontânea que surpreendeu Isabella. Eles murmuraram entre si em particular, sem que a presença de Edward e Isabella os intimidasse.

Edward ficou olhando pela janela, seus polegares enganchados na cintura de suas calças apertadas. Isabella estava parada no centro da sala, sem saber o que fazer nem para onde olhar. Ver Jacob e Leah de forma tão carinhosa desejou aquela proximidade com Edward. Algo dentro dela queria gritar com ele, mover-se em sua direção.

Ela estava prestes a dar um passo em sua direção, quando Sue, que acabava de entrar, disse:

O que significa isso? Os recém-casados agindo como estranhos, enquanto vocês dois se comportam como pombinhos!

Eu ia mesmo comentar sobre isso -. Jacob avançou até Isabella e pegou ambas as mãos. - Se aquele seu marido descuidado não vai beijar você, eu vou ... Bem-vinda, Isabella, a nossa família -. Ele a beijou levemente em cada bochecha.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, esperando que Edward dissesse alguma palavra carinhosa a sua mulher. Mas, aparentando indiferença e com um aceno brusco de cabeça, ofereceu a Isabella a cadeira que ele havia puxado para ela. Envergonhada, ela caminhou em direção à cadeira. Os outros, a seguiram, depois de uma troca de olhares bastante surpresos.

A conversa fluiu com facilidade. Os Mendez eram capazes de falar livremente sobre qualquer coisa. Alguns de seus tópicos envergonharam Isabella. Castração, marcar animal, reprodução. Charlote teria ficado pasma durante um mês.

Isabella e Leah levaram os pratos. Leah recusou a oferta de ajuda de Sue, mas confidenciou secretamente a Isabella que desejava ter alguém para conversar já que a família e as crianças representavam uma carga para uma mulher solitária.

Quando se juntaram aos homens e Sue no salão, Isabella ficou contente ao notar que Edward não estava bebendo. Seu rosto tinha perdido a arrogância hostil que costumava ter como um escudo. Ele parecia relaxado e. . . Sim, feliz. Ele era uma pessoa diferente daquela que vivia naquela linda, porém fria, casa em Coronado.

Ele estava esticado preguiçosamente em uma cadeira, suas longas pernas estendidas na frente dele. Ela percorreu o comprimento deles com os olhos, como havia feito a primeira vez que o vira, na parte de trás da carroça. A protuberância em sua virilha ainda a intrigava. Ela desviou o olhar rapidamente.

Leah sentou-se ao lado de Sue em um dos sofás e contava história conto sobre uma das escapadas das crianças. Os homens estavam conversando sobre negócios no rancho. Sozinha, Isabella foi a uma das estantes. Ela tirou os óculos do bolso da saia e os colocou, inclinando-se para examinar as prateleiras cheias. Encontrou vários volumes que eram interessantes para ela e retirou-os, sentando-se em uma cadeira debaixo de uma lâmpada.

Isabella logo se envolveu em um livro que descrevia o estilo de vida do Comanche, como testemunho de um oficial do Texas. Estava vagamente consciente de Jacob se levantando e indo em direção à cozinha, perguntando se alguém queria mais café.

Ela leu mais algumas páginas antes que uma coisa a obrigasse a levantar os olhos sobre a borda de seus óculos. Estremeceu ao perceber Edward olhando para ela através da fumaça azul de seu charuto. Ele não estava usando sua expressão fria e implacável. Ele a olhava com ternura, com um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios.

Seu olhar percorreu a mão de Isabella, que distraidamente acariciava o relógio de seu broche. Por que aqueles dedos delgados sempre mexiam naquele relógio? Que significado tinha para ela? Percebeu que realmente sabia muito pouco sobre ela.

Quando haviam cavalgado juntos naquela manhã, teve que controlar seu impulso para evitar pressionar um beijo na nuca daquele pescoço onde estavam mechas de cabelo cor de ébano. Poderia ter andado por cem milhas com ela em seu colo. Que doce agonia tinha sido cada vez que o corpo de Isabella contra o dele.

A lembrança da breve carícia ainda estava viva em sua mente. Convenceu-se de que não pretendia fazê-lo. Foi um acidente. Mas sua curiosidade fora gratificada por sentir a firmeza de seu seio sob a palma da mão. Se ele pudesse ver...

Edward ficou duro quando percebeu para onde seus pensamentos estavam indo. "Lembre-se como ela chegou até aqui", ele se advertiu. "Ela não é uma moça inocente, uma frágil flor que aparenta ser com esses óculos ridículos. Ela é uma puta intrigante. O que eu preciso é de um sexo animador no feno com alguma prostituta. Um par de coxas ansiosas e abertas, então não demoraria muito para tirar a moça do reverendo da minha mente".

Isabella viu que o olhar suave havia sumido de seu rosto. Desanimada, ela pôs o livro de lado e tirou os óculos.

Boa noite a todos - Sue ficou de pé quando Jacob voltou para a sala, carregando uma caneca de café -. Eu vou para a cama e deixo os jovens sozinhos. Isabella - ela andou e ficou na frente da moça, colocando seu rosto entre suas mãos suaves -, estou tão feliz que você esteja aqui conosco. Charlie teria adorado estar aqui, e de fato, acho que ele estava - ela beijou Isabella na bochecha e caminhou lentamente pelo corredor.

Ela nunca superar por tê-lo perdido - Jacob disse calmamente, quando a figura delgada saiu de de vista.

Sim - suspirou Leah -. Vou para a cama, também - disse ela, de pé e indo até a cadeira de Jacob. Inclinou-se para receber seu beijo de boa noite, e presenteá-lo com uma magnífica visão de seus seios fartos. Eles se beijaram por um longo tempo, suas mãos descansando levemente em sua cintura arredondada.

Guarde meu lugar aquecido para mim. Vou ficar mais alguns minutos -, disse ele quando ela finalmente se afastou.

Não deixe Edward acordado até tarde, lembre-se que é a sua lua de mel -, Leah brincou, revirando os olhos para Edward.

Ele se moveu inquieto na cadeira.

Tudo bem, Leah, vou jogar uma partida de pôquer no barracão, com os rapazes, e você sabe que essas coisas, às vezes, pode durar a noite toda -. Ele tentou soar jocoso, mas falhou.

Uma partida de pôquer! - Leah explodiu -. Edward Cullen, que diabos acredita que... - exclamou Leah, indignada. Jacob a fez se calar com um olhar severo. A mulher se virou para Isabella, que havia se levantado, visivelmente incomodada -. Venha comigo, Isabella. É hora de dormir e não será necessário esperar seu marido.

Boa noite, _señoras_ \- disse Jacob gentilmente.

Boa noite, Jacob - sussurrou Isabella -. Boa noite, Edward.

Durma bem, Isabella - respondeu com o olhar cravado em suas unhas.

Antes de desaparecer na companhia de Isabella, Leah lançou um olhar assassino ao seu cunhado.

* * *

Isabella estava se virando naquela cama enorme durante várias horas. Tinha ouvido Jacob entrar no quarto do outro lado do corredor e o murmúrio acolhedor de Leah, enquanto fechava a porta atrás dele. Fazia muito tempo que a casa estava em silêncio. A lua era brilhante, entrando pela janela e iluminando tenuamente o dormitório.

Quando, muito mais tarde, ouviu passos se aproximando furtivamente da porta do quarto, virou-se para o lado mais distante da cama e fingiu dormir quando a porta se abriu.

Seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso, quando Edward entrou no quarto. Pegou uma das malas deixadas no chão, e ela ouviu a fivela se abrir. Segundos depois, e a mala ao chão.

Silenciosamente, passos chegaram ao lado da cama. Podia sentir o fraco aroma do tabaco e o cheiro almiscarado de couro, quando ele se inclinou sobre ela, contemplando-a por minutos tortuosos, imóveis e silenciosos. Isabella sentia cada respiração sobre ela, quando um toque sutil como uma borboleta, mas feito por dedos fortes e magros, roçaram sua maçã do rosto. Sua garganta se contraiu e seu coração bateu como se fosse explodir. Por fim, Edward se afastou da cama, pegou suas malas e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta suavemente.

Os aromas permaneciam para provocar seus sentidos.

* * *

Foi embora?

Sim, Isabella, ele partiu esta manhã, antes mesmo de amanhecer - Leah olhou com muita pena para sua nova cunhada.

Seu coração seu coração se compadecia daquela moça cujo marido a tratou de forma tão abominável. Quando Jacob se juntou a ela em seu quarto, na noite anterior, especularam sobre a estranha relação entre Edward e sua noiva. Parecia ser um casamento de conveniência, mas Jacob não podia adivinhar as razões por trás disso, mas presumia que deveriam ser muito fortes. Edward sempre se mostrou averso a casamento.

Ele disse... para onde foi? - o coração de Isabella apertou, quando Leah informou que Edward tinha saído com suprimentos suficientes, em seus alforjes, para ficar vários dias fora.

Ele foi verificar alguns problemas no lado oeste e distante do rancho. Houve relatos de linces matando nosso gado, e Edward ficou preocupado. Não se preocupe com ele, Isabella. Em breve estará de volta, tenho certeza - ela não lhe disse que qualquer um dos vaqueiros de Keypoint poderia ter feito este trabalho.

Em breve estará de volta... -, murmurou Isabella. Alguns dias atrás, a visão de Edward lhe dava arrepios. Agora, a perspectiva de não vê-lo por alguns dias destroçava seu coração. Qual era o problema dela? Sentia-se rejeitada, abandonada. E estava em sua lua-de-mel!

O linimento não tirou a dor em suas pernas, por causa das longas horas de cavalgada desde Coronado, mas quando Jacob perguntou se ela gostaria de cavalgar com ele naquela tarde, não deixou dúvida em aceitar o convite. A vida na fazenda era estimulante. Estava fascinada pela vida no rancho

e desejava fazer parte dele. Esta era a terra de Charlie. Keypoint era seu verdadeiro lar. E, como ele, aquele rancho exalava vitalidade. E ali, Isabella se sentia ainda mais perto do homem que a trouxera até aqui, querendo que ela se tornasse parte disso.

À medida que a ausência de Edward se alongava, tornou-se um hábito cavalgar com Jacob ou com alguns vaqueiros nas tardes ensolaradas. Pela manhã, ela brincava com as crianças Mendez, que lhe ensinavam o espanhol. Gargalhavam quando ela dizia uma palavra errada ou tinha dificuldade para pronunciá-la. Às vezes, ela lia para eles antes de dormirem. Isabella também adorava estar com Leah, e as duas mulheres logo compartilharam uma profunda amizade. Isabella tinha tido tão poucas amigas em sua vida, que cuidava desta amizade como se fosse um tesouro.

Também apreciava suas conversas com Sue Ménde, que passava a maior parte do tempo isolada em seu quarto, como tinha sido sua inclinação desde a morte de Charlie. Mesmo quando estava reunida com todos eles, parecia retraída, sonhadora, separada da realidade. Isabella achava que seu olhar transmitia paz nesses momentos, e preferia imaginar que ela estava se comunicando com Charlie, em algum plano onde ninguém mais poderia se intrometer.

A primeira semana passou rapidamente. O coração de Isabella disparava a cada vez que ouvia o galope de um cavalo, mas continuava desapontada. Escrutinava no horizonte sinais do grande Palomino e seu cavaleiro com o chapéu negro de abas largas, mas Edward não regressava.

Ela adaptou-se à vida na fazenda com tanto entusiasmo que Leah e Jacob ficaram surpresos. Os vaqueiros humildemente tiravam seus e diziam: "Bom dia, _señora_ Cullen", e ela respondia, chamando-os pelo nome. Todos a respeitavam e gostavam de sua amabilidade e simpatia.

Um dia, um desses vaqueiros mexicanos se aproximou dela.

 _Señora_ Cullen, sou Carlos Rivas, marido de Elena - sorriu timidamente e torceu o chapéu em suas mãos.

Quanto me alegro em conhecê-lo! - exclamou Isabella -. Como está Elena?

Ela disse que em breve o bebê nascerá.

Avise-me quando nascer! E dê um beijo nela por mim.

 _Si,_ _señora_.

Ela também tinha conhecido o enigmático Comanche, Sam. Ele nunca tinha falado com ela, mas levantava seu chapéu sempre que se encontraram. Sua expressão nunca mudava, mas Isabella sentia que seus olhos não perdiam nada. Esperava que sua impressão sobre ela fosse favorável. De rosto moreno e austero, suas longas tranças a intimidavam, mas sabia que era um amigo em que pudesse confiar.

Dez dias depois de sua inesperada partida, Edward voltou a Keypoint. Apareceu em uma noite, antes do jantar, parecendo cansado e sujo, enquanto atravessava a porta da frente. De suas botas até o chapéu, estava coberto por uma fina camada de poeira.

Bem, veja quem acabou de chegar -. Jacob exclamou, suas mãos estava na cintura e olhava para Edward como se fosse alguém desagradável.

Chego a tempo para o jantar? - perguntou timidamente -. Cavalguei como o inferno nas últimas horas. Daria qualquer coisa por um prato de comida quente.

Vamos esperar por você, Edward, mas vá se lavar primeiro e leve _Charger_ para o estábulo -.

Leah falou com ele friamente.

Ele, por sua vez, observou os rostos que olhavam fixamente para ele com censura. Isabella não olhou para ele. Sua cabeça, com os lindos cabelos escuros, estava curvada olhando para o prato. Sentia-se como um estranho em sua própria casa.

Eu já volto - murmurou quando se dirigia ao seu dormitório.

O coração de Isabella quase saía pela boca. Embora seu marido tivesse apenas olhado para ela, sentiu sua presença na sala com tanta força como se ele a tivesse tocado. A conversa continuou ao redor dela, enquanto todos esperavam pacientemente que Edward voltasse.

Ele voltou, depois de ter tirado seu lenço, colete de couro, bandana e esporas. Usava uma camisa limpa e seu cabelo ainda estava úmido por causa do banho recente no lavatório do barracão.

Atravessou a sala até Sue e beijou-a. Sua saudação foi a única calorosa que ele recebeu. Seu beijo destinado à bochecha de Leah aterrissou em algum lugar no ar, quando ela se virou rapidamente, e Jacob apertou sua mão, sem nenhuma brincadeira, habitual entre eles. Ele se sentou ao lado de Isabella e só então ele se virou para ela.

Olá, Isabella - murmurou.

Olá, Edward ... Sua viagem ... foi bem-sucedida?

Eu atirei em dois linces e visitei alguns fazendeiros que usam a nossa água. Reconheço que me aborreceu bastante.

Parecia não haver mais nada a dizer, e todos começaram a comer. A comida ficou presa na garganta de Isabella. Ela estava nervosa e sem fôlego, e quando uma das crianças chamou no quarto, ela se levantou e foi até ele, ansiosa para fugir perturbadora presença ao lado dela.

Não sei o que faremos quando Isabella voltar para Coronado com você, Edward. Todos nós a amamos tanto - Leah queria dar um tapa em seu cunhado, encolhendo os ombros indiferentemente. E continuou -. As crianças a adoram e ela tem sido uma ajuda e tanto por aqui, não é, Sue?"

É uma mulher maravilhosa, Edward - corroborou a senhora -. Temos sorte de Charlie tê-la trazido para cá.

Edward grunhiu profundamente em sua garganta. Jacob riu.

Conheço pelo menos uma dúzia de homens que adorariam que um raio lhe partisse em dois, Edward. Se você não cuidar de sua esposinha, vai perde-la antes do galo cantar.

Edward franziu o cenho para ele.

Que diabos ela esteve fazendo em torno dos seus malditos vaqueiros?

Todos os dias, ela sai a cavalo, e você ficaria espantado com o quanto eles estavam ansiosos para responder suas perguntas. Como ela aprendeu sobre a vida do rancho em dez dias. É uma moça muito prendada.

Eu aposto que sim - Edward resmungou com a comida em sua boca.

Isabella voltou e sentou-se. Jacob se levantou para ela; Edward, mergulhado em seus pensamentos, encarava a tigela de crisântemos no centro da mesa.

Uma pena que Isabella não conheça Pecan Creek. Você realmente deveria levá-la até lá, antes que o tempo fique muito frio.

Leah captou o sinal de Jacob:

Por que não vão amanhã? Vocês poderiam fazer um piquenique e desfrutar de um momento sozinhos.

Eu não acho... - Isabella começou.

Não amanhã - interrompeu Edward -. Eu tenho muito trabalho para fazer por aqui.

Tolice - interveio Sue. Ela não iria ficar sentada, sem fazer nada, e ver um dos melhores planos de Charlie frustrado pela teimosia de Edward -. Você foi embora por quase duas semanas, merece um dia de folga. Vocês vão sair na primeira hora da manhã e não se fala mais nisso - e acrescentou -

: e eu mesma vou preparar o almoço de vocês, sei exatamente do que você gosta.

Certifique-se de levar uma sacola e traga algumas pecãs para mim. Vamos precisar delas para o Dia de Ação de Graças e Natal. Lembra quando eu enviava você e Jacob para lá a cada outono? Charlie dava-lhe um centavo para cada pecã que vocês trouxessem. Aqueles eram dias felizes - ela disse melancolicamente -. Sim, você vai amanhã."

O assunto parecia resolvido. Edward olhou para Jacob com um olhar fulminante. Jacob sorriu de volta, o epítome da inocência. Sue e Leah sorriram uma para a outra, pela conspiração. Isabella tocou seu relógio, que tremia sobre ela.

* * *

Maldição dos infernos! O que você espera que eu faça, Jacob? Eu tentei todos os argumentos, eles querem aquela usina de energia e nós queremos uma estrada de ferro. Eles nos pegaram pelas bolas.

Eu não sei, mas você tem que fazer alguma coisa! Charlie teria feito uma guerra, antes de deixar aqueles filhos da puta em sua terra.

As senhoras estavam na sala de estar e se entreolharam, quando as vozes, cheias de frustração e raiva, eram ouvidas da varanda da frente, onde Edward e Jacob tinham se sentado, após o jantar, para fumar um charuto. Sue colocou de lado seu remendo, Leah parou enfiar as contas de um colar que havia prometido a Lucy, e Isabella deixou cair o livro que estava lendo em seu colo. Só ela sabia qual era o assunto que provocava a disputa entre os irmãos.

As vozes lá fora voltaram ao normal, e as mulheres retomaram suas atividades. De vez em quando, uma palavra ou frase acalorada, as deixavam sobressaltadas.

Quando Jacob e Edward voltaram para a sala e pareciam furiosos e sombrios. Cravaram imediatamente o olhar em Isabella. Edward com hostilidade, Jacob com pena.

Então, Isabella imaginou que Edward havia contado a seu irmão as circunstâncias do casamento deles. Por um momento, temeu que a opinião de Jacob sobre ela se alterasse, que ele a condenaria pela decisão que tomara, junto aos planos de Esme. Mas ao olhar para o rosto dele - aberto, amigável, compassivo - assegurou-se que este não seria o caso.

Se nós temos que ir a Pecan Creek amanhã, será melhor que você não durma tarde - Edward saiu pela porta depois de dirigir-se a Isabella com o mesmo entusiasmo de um prisioneiro à espera da execução ao amanhecer. Desta vez, ninguém ousou discutir sobre sua decisão de dormir no barracão.

Leah e Jacob foram para o quarto. Isabella colocou o livro na prateleira e, tirando os óculos, caminhou até a janela. Ela viu a figura alta e magra caminhando em direção ao barracão com os ombros largos curvados e a passos rápidos.

Não percebeu que Sue estava atrás dela, até que a mulher colocou um braço tranquilizador em torno de sua cintura delgada.

Charlie lutou contra seu amor por mim como um homem possuído, Isabella. Eles são homens duros e fortes, e a ternura não é fácil para Edward, nem mesmo a bondade. Seja paciente com ele.

Isabella não podia falar por medo de chorar. Ela se virou para Sue e a abraçou rapidamente antes de procurar a privacidade de seu quarto. O quarto de Edward.

* * *

Leah ajudou Isabella a trançar seus cabelos no estilo que ela já conhecia. Ela vestiu o mesmo vestido que usara na manhã em que ela e Edward deixaram Coronado para Keypoint. O conjunto, que parecia escandalosamente indecente na época, agora era bem confortável. Havia se acostumado com muitas mudanças em sua vida.

Sue estava na cozinha, cumprindo a promessa de preparar o almoço. Edward entrou e, sem uma palavra, entregou a Isabella um bandana azul escuro. Ela olhou para ele e depois para a bandana com perplexidade.

Está limpo - disse ele, irritado -, pertence a de um de seus muitos admiradores e o lavei. Você pode precisar disso hoje.

Ela pegou o lenço e dobrou-o em um triângulo. Colocou-o em volta do pescoço, e tentou amarrá-lo como os vaqueiros usavam os deles, mas seus dedos eram inexplicavelmente desajeitados.

Espera, deixe comigo - disse Edward exasperado, afastando com suavidade as mãos de Isabella. Aproximou-se dela e enrolou as pontas do bandana em um perfeito nó. Torpe como ele estava neste momento, parecia levar uma infinidade de tempo para acertar um simples nó. Chegou ainda mais perto, e seus dedos não evitaram tocar a pele quente e lisa de sua garganta, enquanto ajustava o lenço.

Obrigada - disse ela, quando finalmente ele se afastou. Ele só deu de ombros em resposta.

Depois de um café da manhã apressado, ela e Edward partiram. Isabella despediu-se de Leah e Sue, que estavam paradas na entrada. _Flame_ agora era conhecida como "a montaria da Sra. Cullen", e havia um relacionamento amigável entre Isabella e a égua. Edward ficou levemente surpreso quando empurrou _Charger_ para um galope e Isabella seguiu o exemplo, mantendo o ritmo dele sem esforço. "Bem, ela aprendeu alguma coisa", pensou de má vontade. Também havia perdido a palidez inicial, e sua pele adquirira um brilho saudável e rosado.

Edward se negava a admitir, nem mesmo para ele, e principalmente diante dela, que sentiu falta dela enquanto esteve ausentehavia prometido não falar sobre a solidão que o atormentou e o vazio que se instalou, desde o momento em que deixou Keypoint. Durante os dez dias que havia se ausentado, visitou numerosos fazendeiros, cujas filhas sempre aceitaram de bom grado uma palmada no traseiro ou um beijo roubado. Ficaram desapontadas. Edward passou o tempo conversando seriamente com os homens, e embora não tivesse evitado conscientemente as mulheres, simplesmente não se interessou, e, portanto, não tocou em nenhuma delas.

Ao deitar, enrolado em seu cobertor, passava noites em claro, dando voltas na cama, em um esforço de conter sua imaginação, que continuamente mostravam imagens perturbadoras de sua esposa: Isabella em sua camisola, seu cabelo derramando sobre seus ombros, Isabella dormindo em sua cama no rancho, com luar acariciando suas bochechas. Isabella em profunda concentração sobre um livro, e seus óculos descansando em seu nariz. Isabella. Isabella. Isabella.

Edward se amaldiçoou por ser um tolo à medida que sua imaginação flutuava e se imaginava enroscando uma mecha de cabelo que descansava no ombro de Isabella e beijando-a. Imaginava-se acariciando sua bochecha descansada contra seu travesseiro, ou deslizando os óculos de seu nariz para beijar aquela boca tentadora.

Incapaz de conciliar o sono, noite após noite havia passado noites sentado diante da fogueira, fumando e amaldiçoando a mulher que havia enganado seu pai e não titubeou em aceitar uma vantajosa proposta de casamento. Bem, ele estaria condenado e preferia ir para o inferno antes que a deixasse chegar até ele!

Mas quando ele se aproximou de Keypoint, ontem à noite, seu batimento cardíaco acelerou, quando ele forçou _Charger_ em um galope louco. Edward jurou que sua ânsia de voltar para casa não tinha nada a ver com a mulher que ele deixou ali. Agora, enquanto ele a observava sob a proteção da aba de seu chapéu, ele não estava tão certo disso.

Eles andaram em silêncio por meia hora. Edward conduziu _Charger_ em um trote até a beira do rio cujas grossas raízes de ciprestes serpentearam sobre a terra, atados como uma corda. Do outro lado do rio, elevava-se uma parede rochosa, como um pano de fundo, que chegava a quinze metros de altura. No meio do caminho, saindo da parede rochosa, havia uma estrutura estranha que Isabella já vira.

Era apenas cabana de madeira com uma chaminé metálica que soltava uma fumaça preta e espessa. A única porta, no centro da estrutura, era feita de tábuas ásperas. Havia uma janela quadrada de cada lado. Sobre eles havia couro de vaca pregado, que se agitava ligeiramente na brisa. Vários galhos de cervo e gado adornavam as paredes exteriores. A pequena prateleira de pedra sobre a qual a casa estava situada não tinha a largura suficiente para um homem se apoiar, mas estava cheia de todos os tipos de utensílios: baldes e banheiras, freios e arneses, cordas, arados em mau estado, pilhas de peles indescritíveis, objetos de metal que Isabella não conseguia identificar por conta da distância.

O que é isso? - perguntou a Edward, admirada, enquanto ele parava e começava a desmontar.

Apenas fique onde está - ordenou, enquanto apeava em um salto -, vou demorar apenas um minuto. Jack, _el loco_ não gosta de visitas.

Quem é...

Apenas fique quieta, Isabella - ele disse de forma ríspida.

Observou quando seu marido desatou um pacote de trás da sela e caminhou até a margem do rio. Ele se ajoelhou e bebeu um pouco de água limpa. Em seguida, colocou o pacote sobre uma rocha plana e voltou para _Charger_ , montando com indiferença estudada.

Isabella sufocou sua curiosidade enquanto se afastavam daquele estranho lugar, em silêncio. Ela olhou nervosamente para trás por sobre seu ombro para contemplar aquela pitoresca e estranha cabana pela última vez.

Eles tinham cavalgado cerca de uma milha antes de Edward levar os cavalos, outra vez, para perto do Rio _Caballo_ , desta vez deixando que os animais bebessem um pouco de água. Entregou a Isabella um cantil e cruzou a perna sobre a sela, acendendo um charuto.

A quem pertence aquela cabana, Edward? Alguém mora lá? - não podia mais conter sua curiosidade.

Sim, alguém mora lá - seu jeito irritantemente casual -. Seu nome é Jack Turner, embora todos o tenham apelidado de Jack _el loco_. Ele construiu uma fachada sobre uma caverna e não uma cabana. Ele é um eremita e não é louco.

Um eremita! - ela exclamou. - Há quanto tempo ele vive naquela caverna, de onde ele veio, é perigoso?

Com uma lentidão irritante, Edward bebeu em seu cantil, recapitulou as perguntas e deu uma longa baforada em charuto antes de responder.

Jack e seu irmão Bill vieram ao Texas, no final dos anos 50, e Deus sabe de onde. Estabeleceram-se em uma pequena cabana deserta. Ou não tinham a iniciativa ou o capital para um rancho ou fazenda, mas eles cultivaram hortaliças básicas. Procuravam trabalho quando precisavam de dinheiro, de outra forma eles eram bastante reclusos em geral, apenas se relacionavam com as pessoas. Além disso, os colonos alemães, que haviam se instalado na região, evitavam tratar contratar aqueles que não estavam dispostos a deixar a própria pele de tanto trabalhar.

Ele se mexeu na sela e, de novo, deu outra baforada no charuto.

Em 1872, os Comanches atacaram ranchos e invadiram as fazendas menores. Jack e Bill foram capturados, sua cabana foi queimada. Eles foram mantidos em cativeiro por seis meses ou mais, mas, em seguida, Jack foi resgatado. Se fossem os únicos reféns, ninguém teria se incomodado, mas algumas mulheres e crianças haviam sido levadas ao mesmo tempo, então uma tropa de resgate foi formada ... O irmão, Bill, havia sido morto pelos índios, torturado e morto... Jack estava... ferido... E quando voltou à civilização, foi desprezado por todos os seus vizinhos "cristãos".

O lábio de Edward enrolou-se em um sorriso sarcástico.

Jack construiu sua casa lá na caverna e, embora fosse em nossa terra, Charlie deixou que ficassem. De vez em quando, nos rouba um par de vacas a cada ano, mas nunca são as melhores, e ele não as desperdiça, aproveitando até os pedaços da carcaça. Nós lhe damos os produtos de primeira necessidade. Tudo o que ele pede é para ficar sozinho. Sua casa é um pouco como uma fortaleza. Deus sabe como ele entra e sai dela. Pode apostar que estávamos na mira de seu rifle, assim que nos aproximamos.

Isabella ficou quieta por um momento, enquanto absorvia a história.

Por que as pessoas o evitam? O que aconteceu quando ele foi levado pelos índios? - estava imediatamente simpatizada ao excêntrico eremita.

Edward observou-a atentamente enquanto dizia devagar:

Ele teve o nariz e as orelhas cortadas, pelos índios, enquanto mutilavam e matavam seu irmão. Ele não é muito bonito de se ver e as pessoas não gostam que sua sensibilidade seja insultada pela visão dele.


	12. Chapter 12

Isabella levou as mãos até sua boca para evitar um grito de horror. Os horrores infligidos a Jack Turner pelos Comanches eram incompreensíveis. Mas a tortura infligida a ele por seu próprio povo foi ainda pior. Charlie e Edward o trataram gentilmente. Ela baixou os olhos e disse baixinho:

Você é muito caridoso, Edward, por fazer essas coisas para ele.

Não é caridade, vamos encontrar um pote de licor de milho caseiro na varanda da frente em um ou dois dias, é sempre deixado para nós depois que trazemos algo para ele. Não a provaria por nada neste mundo: o cheiro é fatal - desde que ele se lembrava, Charlie levava suprimentos a Jack _el loco_ -. O homem deve estar em seus setenta anos até agora.

"Eu me pergunto se ele sabe que Charlie está morto", Edward meditou em voz alta -. Provavelmente ele acredita que sabe tudo o que acontece por aqui. Ele jogou fora seu charuto e colocou sua bota de volta no estribo -. Pronta?

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça e eles cavalgaram novamente. Edward levantou a bandana sobre o nariz e indicou que ela deveria fazer o mesmo. Afastando-se do rio, a erva ficou esparsa e seca, e seus cavalos lançaram nuvens de poeira. Isabella estava agradecida pela consideração de Edward em lhe trazer a bandana.

Pouco tempo depois, Edward retardou seus cavalos para uma caminhada tranquila quando entrou em um bosque de pecã. As velhas e maciças árvores, perdendo gradualmente a sua folhagem pela mudança das estações, cobriam a colia levemente.

Neste ponto, o rio era largo. O banco para o qual Edward agora a conduzia era gramado antes de ficar cheio de seixos. Essas minúsculas rochas se transformaram em gigantescas pedras de calcário que se erguiam como mesas lisas do rio. A água veloz passou por cima deles, cristalinas e gorgolejando.

Que adorável! - ela exclamou. Em sua excitação, ela passou a perna pela sela e foi ao chão, correndo para a margem do rio.

No lado oposto do rio, havia uma parede de pedra muito parecida com a que Jack _el_ _loco_ tinha construído sua casa. Com o rastreio natural da parede de rocha e a cobertura protetora das árvores de pecã, o ambiente era íntimo e privado, apesar de sua natureza primitiva.

Ela não percebeu que Edward tinha desmontado e veio ficar atrás dela até que ele falou:

A água aqui é alimentada por fontes subterrâneas, por isso é tão clara.

Ela ficou surpresa quando ele pegou sua mão e a puxou para fora nas formações rochosas no rio. As luvas de couro que ambos usavam, não fizeram nada para diluir o calor da mão que, firmemente, segurava a dela. Caminharam juntos sobre os pedregulhos brancos, que haviam sido polidos suavemente pela água caindo sobre eles, ano após ano. Quando chegaram ao ponto em que a

água caía sobre a rocha, Edward se ajoelhou. Isabella seguiu o exemplo e tirou a luva para colocar a mão na água.

Oh! Está tão fria - exclamou ela, rindo.

Até que você se acostume - disse ele com um sorriso -. Quando Jacob e eu éramos crianças, nós vínhamos aqui para nadar. Charlie nos trouxe só quando tivemos idade suficiente para cuidar de nós mesmos. Quando chove, este braço do Rio _Caballo_ se torna uma torrente. Agora seriam cobertos com água que desceria das colinas.

Tinham tirado as bandanas de suas bocas, e ela observou como seu queixo acariciava o pano macio sob ele enquanto falava.

Na primavera, isso parece completamente diferente: os redbuds7 e os bluebonnets8 cobrem as colinas como um tapete.

Ela ouviu atentamente e observou suas mãos enquanto ele gesticulava. Edward havia dito o nome de Charlie, sem a expressão assombrada que geralmente cruzava seu rosto sempre que seu pai era mencionado.

Isabella se inclinou sobre a água e segurou um punhado, trazendo-a à boca. O sabor salobra era terrível. Ela não sabia que ela tinha feito uma careta até que ela ouviu risada Edward perto de sua orelha.

Tem gosto ruim, não? A água é pura, mas tem que ser filtrada através do carvão, antes que tenha bom gosto para beber – explicou -. Vê onde a água está borbulhando debaixo dessa rocha? - ele apontou e ela assentiu -. Essa é uma das fontes.

Eles voltaram a caminhar pelas rochas até que eles chegaram à margem do rio onde suas montarias estavam docilmente, mordiscando a grama. Enquanto Edward desembalava os alforjes que continham o almoço, Isabella subiu a colina até o topo. Sua respiração ficou presa em sua garganta: toda o vale se abriu abaixo dela. Era uma vista deslumbrante.

O almoço está servido, madame - Edward a chamou e fez uma grande reverência sobre o cobertor que servia de mesa.

Sentindo-se livre e desinibida, ela desceu a colina para se juntar a ele. As pecãs caídas e as folhas de outono no chão trituravam debaixo de suas botas.

Sue tinha preparado comida suficiente para alimentar um exército, mas Isabella ficou aliviada ao ver que, pelo menos, não havia feijão. Fatias finas de carne assada fria, salada de batata, pêssegos temperados, pão fresco, tortilhas e biscoitos de açúcar formavam o menu. Comiam em pratos de estanho que os homens usavam quando estavam acampados. Inexplicavelmente, Sue também havia enviado guardanapos de linho brancos como a neve.

É bonito aqui, Edward - Isabella disse para quebrar o silêncio constrangedor.

Sim - ele mastigou um pedaço de pão antes de dizer de repente -: é aqui que eu quero construir uma casa algum dia - indicou o lugar com uma inclinação do queixo -. Eu teria a casa de frente para

Cersis canadenses : árvore típica do leste norte americano e sul do Canadá, na região de Ontário. (N. da Tradutora)

Lupinus texensis – espécie de flor azul típica do Texas. (N. da Tradutora)

o vale, e isso - ele apontou com a mão para o prado -, seria meu jardim. Mesmo se o rio transbordasse, a casa seria alta o suficiente para estar protegida.

Isso seria perfeito - ela se entusiasmou -. Eu adoraria viver em um cenário como este.

No momento em que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ela teria dado o céu e a terra para trazê- los de volta. Edward virou a cabeça e seus olhos confrontaram os dela, duros e intransigentes. Ela pretendia dizer que esperava continuar ao seu lado depois que o casamento acabasse. Mortificada, baixou a cabeça.

O silêncio era palpável, e nenhum dos dois se atreveu a romper. Por sorte, sua experiência como anfitriã, adquirida de anos de prática por entreter convidados na casa de Prathers, havia ensinado Isabella a sair das situações mais comprometedoras:

Por que você não me disse que Jacob era seu irmão, Edward?

A pergunta o pegou completamente com a guarda baixa, e ele parou de mastigar seu pedaço de comida. Por fim, engoliu em seco, tomou um longo gole de cerveja de uma das garrafas que Sue havia embalado para ele e perguntou:

Teria importado?

Sua ilegitimidade? - ele a olhou bruscamente, mas viu apenas compreensão em seus olhos. - Não. Isso não me interessa, Edward.

Bem, isso faz com que um monte de gente se afaste, ainda mais por ser meio mexicano. Ser filho ilegítimo não é um título honroso - disse ele amargamente -. Ninguém entende o que houve entre Charlie e Sue.

Eu os entendo.

Mais uma vez, ela o surpreendeu, e seus olhos a estudaram brevemente antes de desviar o olhar. Ele reclinou, esticando suas pernas longas na frente dele e apoiando-se em um cotovelo. Isabella lembrou-se da primeira vez que o viu e desejou que ele se sentasse ereto. Ela achou difícil manter seus olhos desviados do corpo tão descaradamente exibidos.

Para disfarçar seu estado de agitação, ela comentou -: Você sempre se refere ao seu pai pelo seu primeiro nome.

Edward parecia, momentaneamente, irritado com a impertinência de suas perguntas, mas então riu suavemente e disse -: é assim que todo mundo o chamava - Edward deu de ombros -. Ele não gostava de títulos, não precisava deles, eu me sentia da mesma maneira, mas quando voltei de Cuba, de repente, eu era o tenente Cullen - seus músculos se contraíram em agitação.

Aquela guerra deve ter sido uma experiência terrível - ela comentou calmamente -. Eu li que nosso exército lutou com o clima muito adverso.

Isso é um eufemismo - disse ele -. Só conseguíamos respirar. Muitos de nós contraímos malária, e entramos em batalha doentes, com a febre e sudorese, enfraquecidos até ser um esforço para rastejar. Cheguei ao ponto de não me importar se tomássemos a maldita colina ou não.

Havia uma moça em Cleyton que estava casada com um soldado, um fuzileiro naval. Nós rezamos por ele e ficamos muito agradecidos quando ele voltou com apenas uma leve ferida na perna

ela explicou, afastando o olhar da fivela do cinto de Edward, para olhar para o guardanapo espalhado sobre suas coxas.

Seus olhos, estreitados em fendas, viajavam da parte do cabelo até o pé de suas botas macias.

E quanto a você, Isabella? Você não rezou por um admirador que voltasse para Cleyton, para

você?

então.

Ela se ruborizou tanto pelo escrutínio quanto por suas palavras.

Não - ela balbuciou -. Eu não tinha admiradores ou ... nada, além disso, eu era muito jovem

Oh. Mas que tal mais tarde ... Nenhum dos filhos do reverendo tentou roubar um beijo atrás

da porta da igreja, ou um rapaz no coro tentou passar a mão em você sob aquelas vestes volumosas?

Enquanto falava, a mão de Edward se movia para seu peito. Seus dedos abriram os botões de sua jaqueta. Ela estava tonta de emoção quando sentiu que ele a tocava (mexia nos botões de pérola em sua camisa, embora ele não tentasse abri-los).

Certamente alguém tentou alguma coisa com você - seu tom era provocador. Ele não podia saber que sua zombaria evocava lembranças abomináveis de Alec Keller. Ela apertou os olhos com força e balançou a cabeça violentamente, tentando dissipar a odiosa lembrança.

Edward ficou alarmado. Ele só pretendia envergonhá-la um pouco, mas sua reação foi muito mais forte do que ele esperava. Sua mão parou, embora não a retirasse. Ela se recompôs devagar e finalmente levantou os olhos para encontrar o dele.

Não - ela sussurrou -, eu nunca tive um namorado.

Por sua própria vontade, sua mão se moveu para que seus dedos pudessem acariciar sua bochecha. Não era possível que alguém pudesse ser tão inocente como Isabella parecia. Ninguém seria tão ingênuo a ponto de deixar a segurança de um presbitério, para uma aventura no Texas, com um homem, um estranho, tão viril quanto Charlie Cullen.

Por que ela tinha aceitado aquela proposta enlouquecida de Charlie? Ele estava prestes a fazer esta pergunta, mas se deteve. Talvez ele não quisesse saber a resposta. A compreensão de que a verdade poderia feri-lo, o fazia ficar com sua frustração para si mesmo. Ele desviou o olhar daqueles olhos cinzentos, que agora o observavam de perto. Ele não ia ser um tolo com a amante de seu velho. Ele afastou sua mão como se ele tivesse encontrado algo desejável, mas percebeu tarde demais que era decadente e medonho.

Isabella percebeu a mudança de humor no mesmo instante. O curso que sua conversa tinha tomado era perturbador, mas era conversa, e ela odiava desistir. No entanto, ela estava feliz por ele não estar mais tocando nela. Seu toque, por menor que fosse, lhe fazia coisas estranhas, provocando reações alarmantes e embaraçosas.

É melhor começarmos a juntar essas malditas pecãs - disse ele, secamente, e caminhou em direção a _Charger_ para pegar o saco que trouxera para esse fim.

Isabella lavou os pratos e utensílios no rio. Em seguida, guardou o restante do alimento. Edward tinha o saco meio cheio de nozes quando se inclinou para ajudá-lo.

Eu posso fazer isso - disse ele bruscamente -. Não faz sentido você se sujar.

Ela encontrou os olhos âmbar decepcionados com ela. O que ela tinha feito para ele ficar tão zangado?

Quero ajudar - disse ela simplSuente.

Faça o que quiser - respondeu ele, indiferente, e se virou, procurando uma área que não tivesse sido colhida.

No momento em que ele veio caminhando de volta para ela, Isabella havia reunido um monte de nozes. Ele deixou a boca do saco aberta, enquanto ela jogava seu tesouro nele.

Tudo pronto - ela disse alegremente, enxugando suas mãos. LamCharliedo os lábios rapidamente, ela perguntou -: Você acha que temos o suficiente pecãs?

Ele não respondeu. Ele estava totalmente fascinado com a língua que tinha atravessado aqueles lábios incrivelmente sexy e que desapareceu atrás deles, escondendo-se de Edward. Então ele foi longe dela, dizendo por cima do ombro:

Vamos embora - disse rispidamente -, se eu não estiver errado, em pouco tempo os ventos do norte estarão por aqui. Vamos voltar pelo outro lado - adicionou quando estavam em suas montarias

-. A paisagem não é tão bonita, mas não vamos demorar para chegar em casa. Não estamos abrigados e não quero pegar uma pneumonia.

Eles seguiram o curso do rio, até chegarem ao caldoso Rio _Caballo_.

Isabella aspirou o ar e sentiu o cheiro de fumaça de madeira. Depois de uma curva, avistaram um acampamento abandonado, que estragava a beleza da paisagem. Tendas e cabanas em ruínas estavam espalhadas em buracos de onde a fumaça escura subia. Algumas crianças maltrapilhas corriam em torno de fogueiras acesas, enquanto os cachorros latiam furiosamente. Vários homens vestidos com roupas sujas saíram de suas cabanas para descobrir a identidade dos intrusos.

As mulheres, sujas e tão esfarrapadas como seus filhos, franziram o cenho para Isabella, enquanto elas agachavam-se em torno de fogueiras mexendo potes de guisado malcheiroso. Um dos homens mais sujos se separou do resto e arrastou-se em direção a eles. Isabella suspeitava que sua indiferença era enganosa. Seus olhos redondos, profundos não perdiam nada, e escrutinava Isabella com interesse.

Edward olhou para ela pelo canto do olho, nunca desviando a cabeça do homem.

Aconteça o que acontecer, não saia do seu cavalo - ele mal abriu os lábios para dizer as palavras, sussurrando-as por trás de seus dentes.

Edward controlou os cavalos e esperou que ele se aproximasse deles. O homem era baixo e musculoso, com braços muito longos para seu corpo, dava-lhe um aspecto de um orangotango. Ele usava macacão sujo e remendado, com apenas uma cueca vermelha e desbotada debaixo deles. Isabella encolheu-se de repugnância pelas marcas manchadas e úmidas da peça. Tinha a barba por

fazer, e seu cabelo preto e oleoso estava emaranhado na cabeça, quando ele tirou um chapéu maltratado em fingida humildade.

Vejam quem está aqui - seus dentes eram amarelos e quebrados, cobertos com uma crosta escura e espessa - se não é o senhor Edward, que veio nos apresentar sua mulherzinha.

Isabella nunca tinha visto alguém tão repulsivo. Ou ameaçador.

Laurent - disse Edward secamente.

Com certeza, lamentamos saber o que aconteceu com seu pai, senhor Edward, é uma pena, não

é?

Edward ignorou o comentário.

Como está o seu negócio?

Bem - ele gemeu -, mas sempre poderia estar melhor. Se você nos deixasse limpar algumas

das terras onde aqueles malditos posseiros estão, nós dois poderíamos estar melhor.

Você sabe que a terra está fora dos limites para você, e sempre estará. Você fica deste lado do rio, ou sairá das minhas terras, entendeu?

Vamos, senhor Edward, você não pode nos expulsar de suas terras Por acaso esqueceu das diversões que existem em nosso acampamento? - ele fez uma pausa e dividiu os lábios com um sorriso doentio -. Você não poderia mais se divertir com Tânia.

Edward desceu de sua sela e ficou de frente para o homem, seu corpo tão tenso quanto uma cobra enrolada pronta para atacar. Somente a razão e as sombrias consequências de uma ação tão estúpida o impediram de esmagar o insolente rosto de Laurent com os punhos.

O queimador de carvão entendeu sua hesitação e continuou com um olhar malicioso:

Você não esqueceu de Tânia agora, não é mesmo, senhor Edward?

Inclinou a cabeça e Isabella seguiu sua indicação para a tenda onde uma jovem mulher se apoiava no batente da porta. Sua expressão era tão insolente quanto a do homem. Ela se afastou da porta e se aproximou deles, balançando sugestivamente o quadril. Estava descalça e seus pés estavam cobertos de terra. Seu vestido mal cobria seus joelhos e o corpete estava esticado sobre os seios. Isabella notou o que estava debaixo do fino vestido de algodão e ficou atônita com a ousadia da moça. Seus cabelos eram loiros tão claros, que quase pareciam brancos e seus olhos eram penetrantes de tão azul. Ela poderia ter sido bonita, até bela, se não fosse pela boca mal-humorada, que deixava seu rosto feio, e sua falta de higiene pessoal.

A caminhada jocosa trouxe-a a poucos centímetros de Edward. Ela se balançou ligeiramente enquanto dizia com voz rouca:

Olá, Edward.

Edward se virou e caminhou até _Flame_ e sua esposa. Ele levantou a voz.

Esta é a minha esposa -. Ele colocou uma mão enluvada na coxa de Isabella, e se ela não tivesse ficado assustada com aquele estranho acampamento e com o povo meio cigano que morava ali, ela teria se perguntado por que ela tremia e sentia se derretendo sob seu toque.

Se alguém deste campo se aproximar dela, eu o mato. Vocês estão bem avisados.

Pode ter sido sua imaginação, mas ele aplicou mais pressão sobre sua perna pouco antes de soltá-la. Ele andou em torno de _Charger_ e montou-o em um movimento fluido.

Com certeza, senhor Edward, mas estávamos nos perguntando o que vai acontecer com todos os malditos posseiros e pastores de ovelhas, quando você represar o rio?

Laurent ficou de pé com as pernas esticadas, as mãos no quadril e o queixo erguido de forma beligerante. Foi embora a atitude humilde e rastejante que ele tinha demonstrado ao chegar.

Edward focou seus olhos âmbar naquele homem.

Onde diabos você ouviu isso?

Não me lembro com certeza - ele coçou a cabeça como se estivesse perplexo, e Isabella ficou enjoada ao ver piolhos rastejando em seu cabelo -. É o rumor que corre por aí, isso é tudo.

Bem, são apenas rumores. Entendeu? - respondeu Edward, com raiva -. Não quero mais saber

disso.

Talvez nós pudéssemos ficar naquelas terras...

Vou dizer mais uma vez - a voz de Edward era dura e uniforme, tão afiada como uma faca -.

Você trabalha apenas onde eu ou Jacob dissermos que você pode trabalhar, em nenhum outro lugar, e qualquer coisa que aconteça na terra dos Cullen, não é da sua conta -. Ele descansou sua mão levemente no coldre de sua pistola.

Ele cutucou _Charger_ com os joelhos e Isabella fez o mesmo com _Flame_. Saíram do acampamento devagar, embora tivesse vontade de galopar, de tão malévolos que eram os olhares que Tânia lhe dera. Quando ela passou perto da garota, Isabella ouviu seu assobio -: Puta!

Quando o acampamento estava bem atrás deles, Edward parou e aguçou o ouvido antes de falar.

Eu acho que está tudo bem agora. O pior já passou - suspirou aliviado.

Que lugar era aquele? Eu estava tão assustada.

Eu também - ele riu em reconhecimento -. Essa ralé que você acabou de conhecer são queimadores de carvão. Wat Laurent é mais ou menos seu líder. Charlie fez um acordo com ele, há anos, que eles poderiam cortar o cedro e queimá-lo como carvão. Há um mercado para ele em San Antonio. Para purificar a água e torná-la mais saborosa.

Isabella lembrou-se da água com sabor amargo que tinha bebido e da explicação de Edward de que devia ser filtrada.

Nós deixamos que eles fiquem com todos seus lucros e, por sua vez, eles eliminam o excesso de cedro em nossas terras. O único problema é que eles são mesquinhos, desonestos e completamente amorais e sem escrúpulos.

Isabella desviou o olhar quando murmurou -: a moça era até bonita. Um sorriso torceu os lábios de Edward, enquanto a estudava.

Um dia, na minha juventude imprudente e desregrada, Charlie pegou Tânia e eu em uma aula de anatomia. Ele me bateu essa única vez em toda minha vida, e nunca mais me aproximei dela, especialmente depois que ele me explicou o que pode acontecer com homens que brincam com putas como ela. Ela e Laurent devem ter se sentido insultados, porque ele nunca deixa de fazer referência a ela quando estou por perto.

Eles são parentes?

Sim. Ela é sua irmã - ele pausou significativamente -... E sua amante.

* * *

Isabella fez um esforço para disfarçar o enjoo que sentia, enquanto incitava _Flame_ para acompanhar o galope atrás de Edward.

Eles estavam a poucas milhas de casa, quando subitamente o vento mudou, vindo do norte e as rajadas de ar frio chicoteavam as bochechas de Isabella. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Edward gritou para ela puxar a bandana sobre seu nariz como ele fazia, ela obedeceu, pensando que um lenço tão pequeno não seria proteção suficiente.

Eles cavalgaram mais alguns minutos e, então, ele sinalizou para ela segui-lo. Ela tiritava de frio. Levou-a para um grupo de rochedos e entrou em uma bolsa formada pelas enormes rochas.

Isabella estava tremendo pelo frio, mas pelo menos agora estavam fora do vento feroz. Edward aproximou-se do lado de _Flame_ e ofereceu os braços para ajudá-la a descer. Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele, enquanto ele a baixava suavemente para o chão.

Isabella deu as boas-vindas ao calor de seus braços, enquanto eles lentamente a cercavam em um abraço hesitante. Seu chapéu escorregou de sua cabeça enquanto descansava sua bochecha contra o peito de Edward. Ela olhou para cima, rindo quando percebeu que ainda tinha a bandana puxado para cima sobre seu nariz.

A risada dela foi sufocada quando ela encontrou os olhos de Edward por cima do lenço, que sob a espessa sobrancelha a contemplava com a intensidade de seu olhar. As linhas de riso nos cantos de seus olhos eram brancas, onde seus olhos apertados os impediram de bronzear como o resto de seu rosto. A íris castanha estava salpicada de dourado. Xerez ou âmbar ou topázio.

Edward estendeu a mão e baixou a bandana para acariciar os lábios suaves, ao mesmo tempo em que se livrava da sua. Seu olhar percorreu com avidez os lábios de sua mulher. Incapaz de controlar seus impulsos, Isabella rodeou-lhe a cintura.

Isabella... - murmurou Edward antes de pousar a boca sobre a de sua esposa, com seus lábios gentis e suaves.

Seus lábios se moveram sobre os dela com habilidade, persuasão. Sua língua provocou-os até que eles foram timidamente separados e ela encontrou a ponta da língua dele com a sua própria. Um gemido baixo escapou da garganta de Edward e sua mão foi para sua pequena costa, estreitando-a contra ele. Seus dedos esticaram sobre os músculos de suas costas. Toda a timidez foi perdida, e ela abriu a boca para a súplica faminta dele.

Agora sim. Isso é uma visão romântica - Jacob disse a suas costas, rindo.


	13. Chapter 13

Isabella e Edward afastaram-se tão violentamente ao som da voz divertida, que seus movimentos assustaram seus cavalos.

Estão se divertindo? - Jacob perguntou inocentemente. Ele tinha visto os dois cavalgando em direção às rochas e os seguiu até o abrigo.

Isabella estava com frio e eu me lembrei que eu tinha um ponche em um dos meus alforjes - Edward rosnou para ele -. Eu estava providenciando isso para ela.

Estava enfurecido consigo mesmo por explicar seu beijo como um colegial culpado.

Sim, você a estava aquecendo bem. Parece que vocês estavam ficando bem aquecidos.

Jacob teria adorado continuar provocando Edward, mas Isabella seria a maior sofredora. Quando ele viu sua angústia, ele suavizou.

É melhor irmos para casa, Leah ficou preocupada quando o vento norte entrou e ficou muito forte. Mandou-me para verificar se vocês estavam por perto.

Edward tinha tirado velho um ponche de lã, usado, de seu alforje e sem cerimônia o vestiu sobre a cabeça de Isabella. Recolocou seu chapéu de volta em sua cabeça, e montou em _Charger_. Ela podia dizer, pelo modo como ele se sentou rigidamente no lombo do garanhão, afastando-se dela, que ele estava com raiva. Provavelmente dela.

Ela e Jacob o seguiram à distância. Seu cunhado lhe deu um sorriso tranquilizador.

Edward fervia de raiva. Não lhe importava que Jacob o tivesse visto em um terno abraço. Ele não era tímido. Ele e alguns de seus amigos tinham até mesmo compartilhado prostitutas, aplaudindo uns aos outros. O que o incomodava era que Jacob tivesse testemunhado sua debilidade por Isabella.

Isabella o atraiu para aquele beijo, com aqueles malditos olhos cinza e cativantes, cheios de lágrimas, produzidas pelo vento frio. Era difícil para qualquer homem resistir. Aqueles risos que agitavam suas bochechas rosadas, pelo esforço de segurar sua montaria, gritavam para ser acariciados. Aquele corpo que o atormentara o dia inteiro, com a sua proximidade, era impossível não estreitá-lo quando ela se lançou contra ele.

Acima de tudo, a calma daquela mulher acabava com seu juízo. Isabella mantinha essa frieza superior, não importava o que acontecesse com eles. Ela não tinha entrado em pânico no acampamento dos queimadores de carvão, nem deu qualquer chilique ou desmaio, quando ele lhe contou sobre as atrocidades infligidas a Jack _el loco_. Todos no rancho a adoravam. Ela se adaptou bem.

Maldita seja, Isabella Swan! - grunhiu para si mesmo – Maldita seja, Isabella Cullen!

* * *

O jantar foi quieto e todos comeram quase que silenciosamente. Leah, Sue e Jacob reconheceram o mal humor de Edward e sabiam que não era conveniente conversar com ele quando estava assim. Ele rosnava suas respostas.

Isabella estava completamente retraída e não falou com ninguém, exceto por um ocasional por favor ou obrigado. Depois do jantar, quando todos foram para a grande sala de estar, manteve a cabeça baixa. Inconscientemente, seus dedos vagavam para aquele relógio e dali tirava o conforto, como sempre fazia em momentos de estresse.

Lá fora o vento uivava, e a lareira, embora alegre com o fogo crepitante, não podia iluminar a atmosfera de escuridão.

Tivemos visitas hoje, Edward - disse Jacob com cautela.

Quem? - Edward perguntou totalmente indiferente.

Os Vandivers, pai e filho.

Maldição! - ele amaldiçoou. - O que eles queriam? Agora, Jacob tinha sua atenção total.

Eles disseram que estavam no local da nova usina e simplesmente pararam para dizer "olá".

Para o inferno, a usina estará a quinze milhas daqui - Edward se levantou e foi até a lareira, olhando fixamente para ela por diversos segundos, então olhou fixamente em Isabella -. É uma pena que não tenham nos encontrado aqui, porque Isabella exerce uma atração muito grande em James.

As palavras provocavam deliberadamente.

Isabella ergueu a cabeça e encontrou seu olhar desafiador, mas foi a primeira a afastar o olhar, humilhada e zangada consigo mesma por ser tão covarde e não repreendê-lo.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor na sala por longos minutos. No salão, só se ouvia o tic-tac do relógio de pêndulo e o crepitar do fogo na lareira, salpicando as faíscas nas botas de Edward que mantinha sua postura ereta junto à lareira.

Ele jogou o resto de seu charuto nas chamas, tirou seu casaco do gancho do vestíbulo e murmurou um "boa noite" sombrio e quase inaudível.

Edward, está frio lá fora, por que você não fica aqui em casa hoje à noite? - Leah estava chateada por seu esquema de unir essas duas pessoas teimosas, juntas por um dia inteiro, não ter quebrado qualquer barreira entre eles. Ao contrário, parecia que abarreira havia se erguido ainda mais.

Se eu pudesse ter meu próprio quarto de volta, eu ficaria muito contente em ficar. Como não é possível, não me importo de dormir no barracão. Se Isabella sentir frio, tenho certeza que um dos vaqueiros ficaria encantado em aquecer sua cama.

Isabella deu um pulo da cadeira e voou pela sala tão depressa, que se surpreendeu, quando ficou tremendo diretamente na frente de Edward. Sua intenção era dar uma bofetada nele, mas o brilho arrogante em seus olhos a deteve. Se seu marido pretendia que ela perdesse as estribeiras na frente de sua família, não lhe daria esse prazer. Apertou os punhos e franziu o cenho.

Por quê? - perguntou insistentemente -. Por que você insiste em me atormentar assim? Eu também não gosto dessa "situação" mais do que você, mas eu não me esqueço da minha educação.

Ela se virou e foi para o corredor que levava aos quartos. Edward, apesar de sua raiva, admirava a maneira digna com que ela o enfrentou. Era preciso muita coragem para enfrenta-lo como sua esposa havia feito.

Isabella sentia-se esgotada quando deitou na cama larga. A longa cavalgada até Pecan Creek, havia acabado com suas forças, além de mentalmente cansada. Não suportava mais tentar se ajustar ao humor de Edward, de evitar seus ataques verbais. Sua inconsistência a deixou totalmente confusa. Ele era vingativo e abusivo em um minuto, mas terno e amável no próximo.

Ela desejou ter resistido quando ele a beijou. O que ela estava pensando? Nada. Esse era o problema. Quando seus braços a rodearam, aquecendo-a, ela deixou de pensar, permitindo que seus sentimentos assumissem, renunciando todo e qualquer controle a favor deles. Ele tinha sido tão gentil... Quase amoroso.

Ela enterrou o rosto no travesseiro - o travesseiro de Edward - e gemeu ao recordar a sensação de sua língua contra a dela, as mãos fortes que haviam começado a acariciá-la, quando Jacob as interrompeu. O que teria acontecido se eles não tivessem sido vistos?

Não adiantava especular, pois ela ainda não estava segura até onde esses beijos iriam leva-la. Estar perto de Leah e ouvi-la falar sobre seu relacionamento com Jacob, havia inferido fosse o que fosse em Isabella, mas era agradável. Com Alec , tudo tinha sido tão repugnate... Ela não conseguia imaginar que fosse tão agradável.

Mas, se tivesse sido as mãos de Edward em suas costas, puxando sua roupa, ela teria permitido? Corou na escuridão. Isabella estava inquieta e fisicamente insatisfeita e seu corpo transmitia impulsos estranhos e implacáveis ao seu cérebro.

* * *

Jacob e Edward partiam todas as manhãs após o café da manhã e retornavam a tempo de se lavar antes do jantar. O humor da casa animava aos poucos, embora Edward e Isabella ainda se tratassem com polida indiferença. Pedia sempre permissão, quando entrava em seu quarto para pegar uma coisa ou outra. Isabella sentiu-se culpada por usar o quarto, e quando sugeriu a Leah que pusesse uma cama para ela em um dos quartos das crianças, sua cunhada recusou-se taxativamente. Nenhum argumento poderia convencê-la, então Isabella esqueceu o assunto.

Ela continuou a brincar e ler para as crianças, constantemente encantada por elas. Com Sue, Isabella compartilhava muitos momentos calmos, ouvindo histórias sobre Charlie, Edward e Jacob de quando eram meninos. Sue cuidadosamente se afastou do assunto do casamento de Isabella. A condição dessa união a afligia.

Edward é tão reticente sobre sua vida - um dia, Isabella admitiu à mulher mais velha -. Ele raramente fala de sua infância, estudos ou qualquer coisa parecida, e não me diz nada pessoal - suspirou ela -. Em certa ocasião, pedi que me falasse de Cuba, e ele evitou falar sobre isso, mudando de assunto.

Estou feliz de você não estar aqui quando ele voltou para casa - Sue sacudiu tristemente a cabeça pequena e elegante -, Charlie, eu acho, estava secretamente orgulhoso por ele se juntar ao exército. Esme estava furiosa e tentou impedir Edward de ir. Ela tinha amigos de família que tentaram impedi-lo, mas quando Charlie descobriu, ele a deteve. Depois da guerra, quando a cidade fez de Edward um herói, ela agiu como se toda a ideia tivesse sido dela. - Sue bebeu o chá que estavam desfrutando, enquanto estava sentada na varanda da frente -. Ela é uma mulher muito triste, solitária, você deve ter percebido - ela adicionou calmamente.

Ele pegou a malária quando estava lá?

Sim, mas sua principal lesão é psicológica. Ele tinha um amigo, cujo pai era dono de um rancho a oeste de Kerrvilie. Alex Craven e Edward eram amigos desde a infância, se alistaram ao mesmo tempo e estavam no mesmo batalhão. Edward sempre atribuiu sua morte ao resultado de um erro de julgamento do comandante da companhia, fazendo com que seu amigo fosse sacrificado sem motivo. Ele ainda tem pesadelos daquele dia de batalha. A morte de Alex o marcou profundamente, e Edward mantém tudo dentro dele. Ele não mostra seu verdadeiro eu para ninguém.

Estou começando a pensar que ele não tem um "verdadeiro eu". Sempre acho que descobri uma nova faceta de seu personagem enigmático, mas ele é uma caixa de surpresas - murmurou Isabella, pensativa. Quem era esse homem com quem se casara?

Um homem muito bom está dentro dele, Isabella, e um dia você o conhecerá, tenho certeza

disso.

Sue deu um tapinha na mão de Isabella, levantou-se e entrou no quarto que tinha

compartilhado com Charlie, fechando-se em mundo atrás daquela porta.

* * *

Oh, não, veja o que eu fiz! - Isabella exclamou, que estava ajudando Leah a preparar a refeição da noite. Ao abrir uma lata de tomates, ela quase esvaziou o conteúdo do pote, que espirrou em sua manga, e espalhou uma mancha escura sobre o tecido fino de sua camisa.

É melhor trocá-la rapidamente e deixa-la de molho em água fria para não manchar - disse Leah imperturbável.

Eu já volto - prometeu Isabella quando saiu apressadamente da cozinha, correndo para o quarto. Assim que ela desabotoou todos os botões nas costas e tirou a blusa, ouviu um rumor de vozes e passos no corredor. Antes que ela pudesse alcançar alguma coisa para se cobrir, a porta do quarto foi aberta, enquanto Leah e Jacob entraram arrastando Edward.

Isabella esqueceu que estava meio desnuda, quando viu a camisa rasgada e manchada de sangue de seu marido. Ela reprimiu um suspiro de horror.

O que aconteceu? - perguntou ela com um tom de voz alto e ansioso.

Edward estava olhando para ela, atordoado demais com aquela visão para falar. Ou ele estava entorpecido pela dor?

Edward e eu estávamos apertando algumas cercas que haviam caído - Jacob, então, respondeu

-, um bom pedaço de arame farpado rebitou e pegou Edward no peito. As feridas têm aspecto ruim.

Eu já disse que está tudo bem - Edward rosnou quando foi empurrado para dentro do quarto.

Tolice - disse Leah no mesmo tom que usava para seus filhos -. Tire logo esta camisa e eu pego o remédio. Isabella, é melhor você ajudá-lo.

Um sorriso de cumplicidade surgiu entre marido e mulher, quando Leah saiu para pegar a garrafa de antisséptico e algodão. Isabella caminhou timidamente em direção às costas de Edward e pousou as mãos em seus ombros para tirar-lhe a camisa, enquanto ele desabotoava e dolorosamente a afastava da pele em seu peito. O sangue havia secado e congelado, fazendo com que o tecido grudasse, de modo que as feridas reabriram e sangraram em profusão.

Leah, praticamente, jogou o remédio em Edward quando ela voltou, e puxou Jacob para fora do quarto.

Isabella, fique o tempo que precisar - disse Leah Sue e eu vamos preparar o jantar. Edward, você deve deitar e descansar, você perdeu muito sangue.

A porta foi fechada e os dois ficaram sozinhos.

Isabella largou a camisa ensanguentada sobre sua blusa suja. Silenciosamente, juntos, eles viram um tecido se assentar contra o outro.

Agitada, Isabella foi até o armário, com a intenção de pegar outra blusa e fazê-lo rapidamente, quando virou a cabeça um pouco sobre o ombro e perguntou:

Dói muito? - respirou fundo quando viu as marcas das feridas no peito de Edward e a quantidade de sangue que percorria a espessa camada de pelos -. Oh, Edward - ela gritou, correndo na direção dele, de repente não importando que estivesse desnuda da cintura para cima, vestida apenas com uma combinação de renda. Tinha seguido o conselho de Elena e parado de usar espartilho todos os dias.

Aqui, sente-se - disse ela, pegando a mão dele e conduzindo-o até o pequeno banquinho da penteadeira que Leah tinha providenciado para ela -. Deixe-me lavá-lo para que possamos ver quão ruim está.

Não é nada - ele voltou a dizer, e ela se perguntou se aquele fio de voz significava a intensidade de dor.

Ela despejou água fresca em sua bacia de porcelana e mergulhou uma toalha limpa. Sua mão parou sobre o peito de Edward. Respirou fundo e apertou os olhos com força. Então, ela o tocou, esfregando a pele ferida com a toalha absorvente.

Eu não quero machucar você - ela murmurou.

Edward apertou os dentes, não pela dor de suas feridas no peito, mas pela agonia de tê-la tão perto dele. A pele de seu pescoço branco cremoso era perfumada com lavanda e a fragrância o intoxicou, deixando-o tonto. Ou aquela tontura era causada pela perda de sangue? Não importava, o

resultado era o mesmo. Ele podia sentir sua respiração, como um bálsamo refrescante, abanando seu rosto enquanto ela exalava.

Por vontade própria, seus olhos baixaram aos seios de Isabella. Sua mandíbula apertou por reflexo, quando os viu movimentando-se ligeiramente debaixo do tecido macio. Precisava de toda força de vontade que pudesse reunir para não tocá-los, tirar o pano diáfano e saber a verdadeira cor de seu seio, que eram apenas sombras vagas, indescritíveis, mas um verdadeiro feitiço para ele.

Seu desejo físico estava dolorosamente aparente nas calças apertadas. Desviou os olhos para as mãos de Isabella, que mergulhou a toalha na porcelana e torceu o excesso de água, manchando a tigela com seu sangue. "Pense no sangue", ordenou a si mesmo. "Pense sobre a dor que você sentiu quando o fio bateu em você. Pense em qualquer coisa dolorosa".

Acho que já está bom - ela estava dizendo. Sua voz era suave e baixa, como uma carícia em seu ouvido -. Essas feridas são profundas. Por que você não usava esse colete de couro que costuma usar?

Tirei o casaco porque ficou muito quente - respondeu, feliz por estarem conversando. Qualquer coisa ajudaria naquele momento -. Se eu estivesse com ele, provavelmente não tivesse esses cortes.

Isso vai doer também - ela pediu desculpas suavemente enquanto embebia um pedaço de algodão no remédio de cheiro nada agradável, que estava na garrafa azul de rolha.

Eu sou duro - ele disse, e olhou para ela com um sorriso malicioso.

Ambos foram momentaneamente hipnotizados pela proximidade um do outro. Seus olhos trocaram uma comunicação silenciosa e a mensagem transmitida atingiu a cada um deles, no coração, e o impacto foi imediato. Isabella afastou os olhos primeiro.

Vou tentar não machucar você ainda mais - disse ela, enquanto delicadamente tocava uma das feridas. Ele sugou ar agudamente entre os dentes, fazendo um som de assobio. Gotas de transpiração brotaram em sua testa.

-Mil perdões - ela disse, enquanto rapidamente limpava as outras feridas. Então, para seu prazer agonizante, ela começou a soprar nas feridas que ardiam. Do ângulo em que ele olhou para ela, enquanto se inclinava sobre ele, percebeu que seus olhos estavam fechados. Sombras violetas tingiam suas pálpebras, e seus negros cílios contrastavam com a delicada face em que pareciam descansar. Olhou ao longo do comprimento esbelto de seu nariz arrebitado para sua boca. Os lábios estavam úmidos, rosados, ligeiramente entreabertos, e em forma de arco, enquanto sua respiração os atravessava e provocava sua pele febril. Agitou o pelo de seu peito e esfriou a sensação de queimação das feridas, mas acendeu um fogo em outra parte de seu corpo.

Oh, Deus - ele gemeu profundamente em sua garganta.

De repente, ele se levantou abruptamente, derrubando o banquinho almofadado, e a estreitou em seus braços. Ele a puxou para ele com tanta força que o fôlego saiu de seu corpo do impacto. A boca que tomava a dela era exigente, separando seus lábios com uma língua impertinente. No entanto, quando o tesouro havia sido descoberto, aquele invasor saqueador tornou-se gentil e saboreou o que tinha encontrado.

Suas mãos deslizaram ao longo da pele nua de seus braços, tão suave e fria como cetim, levantando-os em torno de seu próprio pescoço. Por um momento, ficaram ali, estáticos, sem qualquer ação. A respiração de Edward foi expelida em um suspiro aliviado, quando ele sentiu suas mãos se apertarem atrás de seu pescoço e seus dedos passeavam em seu cabelo grosso, indisciplinado. Estreitou-a ainda mais, aplicando pressão com a mão nas costas tão delicadas. Suas pernas apertaram as dela, moldando-as em uma eterna posição, curvava contra ele.

Isabella percebeu que algo duro tocava em sua barriga e ficou alarmada e intrigada. Em resposta, ela se moveu sobre ele e sentiu um calor agradável que se estendia por todo seu corpo, deixando-a fraca.

A mão de Edward se moveu entre seus corpos. Medo e desejo duelaram em seu cérebro quando ela percebeu a direção que estava tomando. Ela estava querendo algo que ela não poderia nomear. Tinha alguma coisa a ver com a mão dele que acariciava seus seios. Aonde aquela loucura iria leva- los?

"Não se atreva a continuar - pensou consigo mesma -. Talvez seja melhor continuar... Não, isso não vai dar certo, ele sabe que eu não o desejo. Si, sim, por favor, Edward, não se detenha!"

Não sabia a origem de um pensamento tão perverso, totalmente improprio para uma dama, mas tinha uma vaga ideia de que tinha algo a ver com a força dura do corpo de Edward pressionado contra a suavidade dela.

A mente de Edward estava descontrolada. Nunca se sentiu assim com ninguém. Nenhuma boca tinha provocado esse prazer, pensou enquanto saboreava seus lábios. Sua mão deslizou sobre o seio macio dela e o pressionou suavemente. Era tão firme e cheio que se amoldava à perfeição na palma de sua mão, como ele se lembrava do breve contato no dia em que a surpreendeu em seu quarto. Sob os movimentos firmes e persuasivos de seus dedos, ela respondeu, tornando o mamilo em um firme botão de paixão, ansioso para florescer.

Nos momentos desprotegidos e introspectivos, Edward esperava que em algum lugar houvesse uma mulher assim para ele. Exclusivamente sua. Diferente de todas as outras. Charlie não tinha dito a ele...

Charlie!

O nome gritou em sua mente, ricocheteando nas paredes de seu cérebro com um eco cacofônico. Charlie! Seu pai a abraçou assim? Ela havia respondido da mesma maneira, murmurando aquele baixo ronronar no fundo de sua garganta?

Ele a empurrou para longe com tanta força que ela caiu sobre a cama, olhando para ele rapidamente e piscando sem compreender. Seu cabelo caiu sobre seus ombros e seu lado esquerdo estava rosado e parcialmente nu pelas carícias.

Eu disse para você ficar longe de mim! - ele gritou, apontando um dedo acusador para ela. Sua respiração era áspera -. Você é linda, eu vou admitir isso, que sua pele é suave como seda e sua boca tem um sabor muito doce... - Sua voz diminuiu para um sussurro angustiado -. Maldita seja! - bateu o punho na palma da mão. Aquela visão era insuportável: ela esparramada sobre a cama, olhando para ele com uma inocência absoluta. Isabella era por demais tentadora, e seu órgão respondeu com um latejante pulsar.

"Deveria tomá-la agora, possuí-la de uma vez por todas", pensou. "Ansiava levantar suas saias e ver se suas coxas eram tão suaves como ele imaginava que fossem. Então ele deitaria sobre ela, dando rédea solta ao desejo que há muito tempo o atormentava".

Se Isabella conhecesse seus pensamentos, teria ficado aterrorizada. Em vez disso, enquanto ela estava deitada na cama, contemplando o sofrimento refletido de Edward. Ela só sentia a compaixão por seu marido. Ela se sentou e timidamente estendeu a mão em direção a ele, como uma oferta para aliviar a dor infligida por qualquer diabo que o atormentasse.

Eu não quero nenhuma parte de você - ele recuou e declarou hesitante -. Está me entendendo?

\- girou para longe dela, abriu a porta do armário, tirou uma camisa do cabide e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com um ruído estrondoso quando saiu.

Isabella caiu para trás e rolou sobre seu estômago, enterrando o rosto no colchão da cama. Ela soluçou e suas lágrimas foram absorvidas pela colcha.

Ela estava chorando porque ele a beijou tão intensamente ou porque ela tinha respondido tão despreocupadamente? Porque ele tinha parado de beijá-la ou por causa de suas palavras abusivas? Seu maior medo era que ele logo se cansasse da armadilha em que se encontravam, pagasse-lhe os vinte mil dólares e mandasse-a fazer as malas?

As perguntas caíram em sua mente. E para nenhum deles ela teve uma resposta.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Isabella e Sue estavam voltando de uma cavalgada, quando ouviram os gritos vindos dos currais. Os vaqueiros estavam reunidos em volta da cerca.

Isabella viu a figura alta e esguia de seu marido. Ela não o tinha visto desde o dia anterior, quando cuidara de seus ferimentos. Depois que ele tinha batido a porta do quarto, ela ficou deitada lá por um tempo, antes de restabelecer-se o suficiente para o jantar. Os Mendez estavam à mesa, esperando pacientemente por ela.

Edward não apareceu. Depois que todos começaram a comer, em silêncio total, Jacob afirmou que Edward era necessário no barracão. Ninguém comentou, e Isabella fingiu indiferença por sua ausência.

Quando desmontaram e amarraram os cavalos no trilho de amarração em frente à casa, Isabella disse a Sue: - Acho que vou ficar um pouco aqui fora - sua curiosidade foi atiçada pelo tumulto no curral.

Muito bem - disse Sue, sorrindo -. Gostei do nosso passeio, Charlie e eu costumávamos cavalgar de manhã cedo. Eu perdi a prática.

Vamos fazer isso sempre que quiser - Isabella deu um tapinha no braço da mulher que admirava, antes de Sue subir os degraus para a porta da frente.

Deu a volta em direção ao curral, enquanto dizia a si mesma que não iria lá para ver Edward. Ao se aproximar, vinte ou mais vaqueiros conduziam um touro para uma rampa.

O que está acontecendo, Jacob? - perguntou a seu cunhado ao chegar à cerca.

Isabella! - exclamou seu cunhado, surpreso por encontrá-la ali -. É... uh... nós vamos... castrar este touro.

Oh - Isabella exclamou, com o rosto vermelho. Ela se virou para ir, mas foi bloqueada pela aparição súbita de seu marido. Uns dedos como garras cravaram em seu braço, detendo-a

Por que você não fica e assiste? - perguntou Edward de forma bem rude -. Está tão interessada em Keypoint e no negócio de pecuária e tudo mais, que tenho certeza de que você vai gostar.

Edward... - começou Jacob.

Não, Jacob, Isabella está morrendo de vontade de aprender tudo o que puder sobre o gado e os vaqueiros.

Suas palavras eram mordazes e ásperas. Isabella desejou desesperadamente que tivesse seguido Sue para dentro da casa. De repente, Edward agarrou-a pelos ombros e virou-a para o curral, segurando-a contra ele com delicadeza enganosa. Suas mãos pareciam faixas de ferro ao redor de seus braços.

Por que... por que você faz isso com um touro em particular?

Ela esperava que a pergunta tivesse um efeito calmante sobre ele, porque realmente não se importava em saber nada sobre o procedimento e, certamente, não queria vê-lo.

Edward deu uma baforada em seu charuto e respondeu:

Bem, por muitas razões, melhor carne, ou talvez não possa mais agradar às vacas. Talvez porque seja um maldito filho da puta.

Então talvez seja o mesmo que teremos que fazer com você - disse Jacob com uma voz mortal.

Ele estava prestes a não permitir que Isabella testemunhasse aquele procedimento sangrento.

E que vai se atrever a fazer tal façanha? - Edward se virou e olhou para seu irmão, atirando seu charuto com um movimento negligente de seu pulso -. Você?

Sem preâmbulo, Jacob abaixou a cabeça e deu um forte soco no estômago de Edward, derrubando-o ao chão.

Isabella ofegou e se encolheu contra a cerca, enquanto ambos rolavam na poeira, braços e pernas batendo, sangue jorrando de lábios rachados e narizes quebrados. Eles se levantaram e rodearam um ao outro com cautela, então Edward contra-atacou e eles caíram no chão novamente. Os vaqueiros haviam interrompido o trabalho e abriram um amplo círculo ao redor dos irmãos que brigavam. Os únicos sons ouvidos eram os murmúrios de golpes desferidos e os grunhidos de dor e esforço.

Leah veio correndo da casa, as saias voando. Algumas crianças ficaram maravilhadas com o espetáculo. Eles tinham visto seu pai e tio Edward lutar antes, mas era sempre de brincadeira. Suas mentes jovens e precoce perceberam que desta vez era diferente.

Leah pegou o revólver de um dos coldres de um vaqueiro, antes que ele tivesse tempo de reagir. Sem pensar duas vezes, disparou para o ar.

Os dois corpos enroscados no chão se separaram e ofegaram, uma respiração necessária. Quando se recuperaram um pouco, enxugaram o sangue de seus rostos e corpos com mangas empoeiradas e esfarrapadas. As feridas no peito de Edward tinham reaberto e manchavam sua camisa com sangue vermelho e brilhante. Embaraçados, eles olharam um para o outro.

Edward sorriu para Jacob.

Como eu pensei - disse Edward, fazendo uma careta de dor ao mover seus lábios inchados -.

Você está ficando velho e fora de forma, irmão.

Como o inferno! Mais alguns segundos e você estaria implorando por misericórdia.

Edward levantou-se dolorosamente, balançou-se até não ficar tão tonto e estendeu a mão para Jacob, que a tomou com gratidão e se ergueu. Eles se apoiaram por alguns momentos e depois riram.

Todos se juntaram em suas gargalhadas, aliviados pelo fato de que as brincadeiras haviam sido divertidas depois de tudo. Só Isabella via de outra maneira.

Sem pensar nas consequências, só querendo pôr distância entre ela e esses bárbaros, ela correu em direção a _Flame_ , que ainda estava amarrada ao trilho. Colocou seu pé no estribo, e saltou para a sela.

Ajeitou a égua em um galope e passou correndo pelos outros, que a olhavam fixamente em uma estupefação temporária. Seu chapéu caiu de sua cabeça e pousou a poucos centímetros dos pés de Edward.

Que demônios... - ele começou.

É melhor você ir atrás dela, Edward - Jacob tentou sugerir -. Ela estava chateada e você deve perdão a ela.

Por quê? - perguntou Leah.

Ela... uh... Edward queria que ela assistisse a uma castração - disse Jacob.

Meu Deus, como você pôde ter imaginado tal coisa? - perguntou Leah com raiva -, Vá atrás dela - olhou para Jacob e disse -: você também.

Os dois homens viram a sabedoria de suas palavras, enquanto procuravam o horizonte e mal distinguiam a figura minúscula do cavalo e cavaleiro, enquanto atravessava a colina.

Vamos - Edward ordenou tacitamente e foi na direção de _Charger_ a passos largos. Jacob montou seu próprio cavalo, e logo, eles estavam trovejando através da planície na direção que Isabella tinha tomado. Leah murmurou palavrões sob o fôlego sobre o comportamento imaturo dos homens, quando ela recolheu seus filhos e os empurrou para dentro de casa.

Os olhos de Isabella ardiam pelo vento frio, mas o vento não era responsável pelas lágrimas que encobriam seus olhos e corriam descontroladamente pelo seu rosto. Por que havia consentido em se casar com Edward Cullen? Ele era um bruto, o homem mais insensível e abusivo que ela já conhecera.

Despreocupadamente, ela correu sobre o chão rochoso. Normalmente, mesmo em um galope, ela tratava a dócil égua com gentileza. Hoje ela estava muito centrada em seus próprios problemas para ver o pequeno buraco na pradaria antes de elas já estarem sobre ele. O casco de _Flame_ pegou no entalhe e Isabella ouviu o estalo fatal do osso, uma fração de segundo antes que ela lançada pelo ar.


	14. Chapter 14

Ela caiu de costa, ainda deitada por um momento, tentou determinar se ela estava ferida. Percebeu que não estava, e sentou-se cautelosamente. Nada parecia estar quebrado, embora ela tivesse certeza de ter contusões no dia seguinte.

Com o relincho pungente de _Flame_ , Isabella levantou-se e correu em direção à égua. Os olhos de _Flame_ estavam escancarados de medo e dor. Isabella viu o ângulo desajeitado em que estava a pata dianteira.

Oh, não - murmurou Isabella, caindo de joelhos e acariciando o pescoço da égua -. Desculpe- me, garota - ela soluçou -. Eu não quis puni-la, eu vou levar você ao rancho e tudo vai ficar bem - lágrimas correram pelo seu rosto e ela as enxugou, deixando uma mancha suja em sua bochecha.

Mesmo ouvindo os cavalos que se aproximavam, ela não tirou os olhos da égua, que ainda gritava de dor, enquanto Isabella falava com ela em tons baixos e suaves.

Edward e Jacob puxaram as rédeas e perceberam a situação de imediato. Edward não queria reconhecer o alívio que sentia quando viu que Isabella estava, aparentemente, intacta. Ele e Jacob se entreolharam e concordaram em uníssono. Desmontaram juntos, como se estivessem coreografados.

Isabella olhou para cima quando viu suas botas perto da cabeça de _Flame_. Ficou de pé, correu para o marido, agarrando-lhe os braços. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas suplicantes.

Edward, foi minha culpa, ela tropeçou em um buraco de um roedor, provavelmente... Ela vai ficar bem... Ajude-a ... Ela vai ficar boa.

Com uma calma mortal, Edward ignorou seus olhos enquanto sua mão buscava sua pistola no coldre e a retirou.

Não - ela murmurou -. Não! - dessa vez, ela gritou.

Jacob - foi tudo o que ele disse.

Isabella sentiu-se arrastada para fora do caminho quando Edward apontou sua pistola e disparou. O grito da égua cessou imediatamente, apenas para ser substituído pelo eco do tiro da pistola. Então outro grito saltou sobre as colinas circundantes, mas Isabella não a reconheceu como dela enquanto ela voava para Edward.

Seu monstro, você a matou! Besta! Animal! Assassino! Assassino! Seus punhos pequenos golpeavam seu peito e seus pés chutavam suas canelas. Ela só queria magoá-lo, vingar sua própria dor. Permaneceu passivamente e tomou o castigo, sem levantar a mão para se proteger -. Eu odeio você! - ela gritou -. Você é vil e selvagem! Cruel! - Sua voz começou a perder um pouco de seu ímpeto, assim como seus punhos. As palavras eram apenas um sussurro agora e elas saíram como um soluço, ela caiu no chão toda encurvada, como um brinquedo que tinha repentinamente tivesse sido derrubado. Um grande soluço sacudiu seus ombros.

Jacob ficou de cócoras e colocou uma mão solícita em seu ombro.

Ele fez o que tinha que ser feito, Isabella. Era impossível que ela melhorasse e Edward só atirou para aliviar sua dor - sua voz se tornou mais suave -. Acho que você sabe disso.

O choro cessou, mas sua cabeça permaneceu curvada. Jacob se levantou.

Vou levá-la para casa - disse ele calmamente -. Você cuida do cavalo.

Nunca se sentira tão impotente em sua vida. Ele não tinha certeza do que havia acontecido entre seu irmão e sua esposa nos últimos dias. Tudo que ele sabia era que ambos estavam sofrendo, e ele era impotente para fazer qualquer coisa por qualquer um deles.

Edward ergueu os olhos para seu irmão, que momentos antes estavam cravados na figura sofrida a seus pés, e falou resolutamente -: Não. Ela é minha esposa, e ninguém, a não ser eu, vai cuidar dela. Se ela for para casa, ela vai comigo.

Jacob evitou uma discussão, mesmo quando viu Edward se inclinar e levantar Isabella pelos braços, puxando-a para ficar de pé. Ela se livrou das mãos dele e olhou para ele desafiadoramente. Então, sem dizer uma palavra, caminhou em direção a _Charger_ e montou na sela. Sentou-se rigidamente quando Edward montou atrás dela. Jacob os observou até que eles saíram de seu campo de visão. Ele balançou a cabeça em perplexidade e desespero por essas duas pessoas que ele amava, antes de preparar a pira funerária de _Flame_.

Isabella se manteve rígida na sela na frente de Edward, que parecia tão determinado a não tocá-la uato ela. O que ele estava sentindo após seu ataque permanecia um mistério. Quando finalmente entraram no rancho e em frente à casa, Edward falou as primeiras palavras sobre o que havia se passado entre eles.

A lua de mel acabou - disse sarcasticamente -. Parabéns, Isabella, você conseguiu o que ninguém nunca havia nem tentado: pela primeira vez na minha vida, enfrentei meu próprio irmão... Antes de causar mais confusão, quero sair daqui de manhã... esteja pronta bem cedo.

Como quiser - ela respondeu, enquanto deslizava para o chão e entrou na casa sem olhar para

ele.

* * *

Depois de dizer adeus aos Mendez, com os olhos enevoados e abraços quentes de despedida,

seria difícil para Isabella voltar à casa de Esme, em Coronado, onde ela conhecia apenas a inquietação. Se não fosse a chegada do bebê de Elena, que um radiante Carlos lhe tinha anunciado há poucos dias, deixar Keypoint teria sido insuportável.

Após a inesperada chegada do casal, Esme não perguntou nada sobre a permanência em Keypoint. Isabella agora sabia por que ela tinha tanto desprezo pela família que morava no rancho. Carlisle Wells perguntou, educadamente, sobre o bem-estar de Isabella em sua primeira noite naquela casa. Ele agora, ao que parecia, jantava ali todos os dias.

Edward estava defensivamente mal-humorado e bebia constantemente durante toda a refeição. Esme comentou satisfeita sobre os Vandivers por ter chegado a um acordo com eles, já que em muito breve começaria a construção da ferrovia para um pouco de sorte e se o tempo permitir o trabalho a contento, tudo estará concluído até o próximo ano.

Que ilusão - Edward murmurou em seu copo.

Eu achei que isso deixasse você feliz - Esme o espetou. Ele empurrou a cadeira para trás e se levantou vacilante.

Eu vou dizer o que me deixa infeliz: aqueles malditos Vandivers estavam bisbilhotando Keypoint outro dia. Graças a Deus, eu não estava lá ou eles não teriam chegar perto do rancho. Eu quero que eles estejam restritos à área designada para a usina, ou os coloco para fora a pontapés. Fui claro? - seu rosto estava ruborizado e seus olhos âmbar brilhavam, como os olhos de animal na escuridão.

Sim, Edward, vou mencionar isso para eles. Tenho certeza de que eles vão obedecê-lo - Esme o acalmou.

Ele só bufou e encheu seu copo, escorregando uísque sobre sua mão trêmula.

* * *

A única alegria naquela casa, para Isabella, era o bebê de Elena. Sua apresentação a Isabela foi feita enquanto o bebê sugava avidamente o leite de sua mãe. Isabella enrubescida e envergonhada com a falta de modéstia de Elena, quando se desnudou para dar de mamar, mas a nova mãe não ficou nem um pouco envergonhada. Rosa olhava com grande orgulho. O cabelo de Isabela era negro como carvão e seus olhos negros estavam ligeiramente franjados de cílios escuros.

O bebê ficou na pequena cozinha que Rosa compartilhava com Elena. Quando Elena estava ocupada em algum lugar da casa, Rosa estava por perto para responder aos gritos exigentes de sua neta. Enquanto Esme não fosse perturbada, tudo ficaria bem.

Isabella odiava que Carlos fosse separado de sua família. Ela pretendia conversar com Edward sobre a possibilidade deles viverem juntos em Keypoint. Certamente com outro bebê dos Mendez vindo, Leah poderia precisar da ajuda de Elena.

Isabella ficou espantada com o fato de Elena se recuperar do parto tão rápido. As novas mães a quem ela tinha assistido, enquanto vivia na casa paroquial, tinham levado semanas para sair da cama, mas Elena retomou seus deveres na casa imediatamente, parando periodicamente e apenas o tempo suficiente para alimentar Isabela.

Então, Isabella ficou com uma profunda preocupação, quando encontrou Elena, certa tarde, encostada no corrimão, incapaz de continuar ao andar de cima.

Elena, o que há de errado? - perguntou ela, correndo para a moça e dando-lhe apoio.

Estou cansada, acho. - Mas voz de Elena não tinha nada de sua habitual animação.

Por que você não vai se deitar por um tempo? Eu explico para Esme.

Ela pegou o cotovelo da moça e conduziu-a para seu quarto. Seu pavor aumentou ainda mais, quando Elena não discutiu com ela, como ela costumava fazer. Sem protestar, ela deitou na cama e Isabella a cobriu com um leve cobertor. O bebê estava dormindo tranquilamente no quarto em seu berço. Isabella os deixou, esperando que Rosa logo voltasse dos seus afazeres.

Depois do jantar, Isabella entrou sorrateiramente na cozinha, enquanto Esme e Edward discutiam algum negócio bancário. Rosa estava sentada na mesa da cozinha e seus dedos percorriam as contas de seu rosário. Quando a porta se fechou suavemente atrás de Isabella, Rosa abriu os olhos.

Rosa, o que há de errado? - perguntou rapidamente. - É Elena?

A mulher apertou as mãos sobre suas amplas bochechas e balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo, em afirmação. Lágrimas se juntaram em seus olhos de chocolate.

Está enferma, ela está com febre.

Isabella caminhou na ponta dos pés no quarto escuro e se ajoelhou para sentir a testa de Elena. Estava queimando. Rosa tinha sua roupa e a jovem estava deitada sob o cobertor, vestindo apenas sua fina camisola. Isabella ligou a luz de gás mais próxima da cama e imediatamente viu a erupção cutânea. Erupções vermelhas cobriram a garganta e o peito de Elena. Isabella desabotoou sua camisa, mas sabia antes que ela olhasse que a erupção se estendia pelo torso de Elena. Com um coração dolorido, voltou para a cozinha.

Rosa - disse Isabella calmamente, engolindo a bílis que se acumulava em sua garganta -, Elena vomitou ontem à noite ou esta manhã? Ela reclamou de sentir frio?

 _Si, señora_ \- respondeu Rosa, desanimada. O rosto devastado da mulher confirmou as suspeitas de Isabella. Rosa conhecia a gravidade da doença de sua filha.

A garganta está dolorida? - Rosa apenas balançou a cabeça.

Isabella fechou os olhos brevemente e orou por força. Os próximos dias seriam um julgamento para todos eles. A tarefa que enfrentava era desagradável, mas ela o faria. Essas pessoas eram suas amigas e elas precisavam dela. Se ela não os ajudasse, ninguém o faria.

Sua voz não mostrou qualquer vestígio do pânico que sentiu, quando começou a dar instruções.

Prepare um pouco de chá e mantenha a chaleira aquecida em todos os momentos. Tire o bebê para fora do quarto de uma vez e não deixe que ninguém mais fique por perto. Escalde todos os utensílios de cozinha e não vá ao quarto dela novamente. Por onde Elena foi hoje?

Em parte alguma, _señora_ , ela se sentiu muito mal para fazer qualquer coisa... Ela esteve em _Pueblo_ , há poucos dias, mostrando Isabela... A voz de Rosa vacilou quando perguntou: - Ela está com escarlatina, _señora_?.

Sim, ela está - Isabella permaneceu calma apesar da turbulência dentro dela quando ela voltou para o quarto escuro.

Escarlatina. Isabela. Ela odiava ver. Por favor, Deus, não. O bebê dormiu pacificamente o dia inteiro. Incomum. Isabella foi até o berço, retirou a manta e se conteve para não gritar de angústia ao perceber que o bebê apenas respirava, e que seu corpinho estava coberto com a erupção reveladora.

 _Madre de Dios_ \- murmurou Rosa atrás dela.

A febre está espalhada em _Pueblo_? - Isabella perguntou.

Sim, _señora_... Muitas pessoas ficaram doentes, Elena não pensou que ela iria pegar, e ninguém da família estava doente quando a visitou.

Vá fazer o que eu disse, Rosa. Vou ficar aqui com ela e com o bebê.

Quando a mulher se retirou para a cozinha para cumprir suas instruções, Isabella sentou-se na beirada da cama e tomou a mão de Elena. Os olhos da menina se abriram e ela ofereceu um sorriso fraco. Quando ela tentou falar, ela só conseguiu resmungar.

Não tente falar, Elena, estou aqui para fazer você se sentir melhor - Isabella empurrou para trás algumas mechas do cabelo lânguido que descansava na testa febril.

Bebê? - perguntou Elena.

O bebê está ... dormindo e tudo ficará bem. Volte a dormir e eu lhe darei um pouco de chá quando estiver pronto.

Elena fechou os olhos apática e sua respiração logo se tornou superficial.

Isabella saiu do quarto, atravessou a cozinha e caminhou em passos lentos e medidos para o salão onde Esme e Carlisle estavam jogando cartas. Edward estava deitado em uma cadeira, e uma garrafa de uísque perto de sua mão.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela pediu a atenção de todos e, quando os três se viraram, seus olhos assustados foram ela. Contou-lhes sobre Elena e o bebê.

Você não pode estar falando sério! - Esme explodiu, quando Isabella deixou clara sua intenção de cuidar delas.

Estou falando sério, Esme. Elas precisam de cuidados constantes e, como eu não tenho outra responsabilidade, eu sou a única a fazê-lo. Eu só vim para dizer que a partir de agora, a comida deverá ser trazida de fora. Como a cozinha é perto do quarto das doentes, seria melhor que todos evitassem a cozinha. Não é preciso ir a lugar nenhum, a menos que seja absolutamente necessário, pois devemos nos colocar em quarentena por causa dos outros.

Ela falou com tal autoridade que os outros três ficaram momentaneamente calados. Mas a pausa foi breve. Esme desencadeou sua fúria com força total.

Se você acha que eu vou deixar uma moça mexicana e seu pirralho doente que, possivelmente, morram em minha casa, contaminando o resto de nós, você está muito errada. Pepe vai levá-las imediatamente, Edward. São como animais, Sabem cuidar de si mesmos.

Isabella se virou para Edward, que tinha ficado consideravelmente sério e a observava de perto através de olhos âmbar.

Edward, se elas forem, eu também vou. Você diria que Edward Cullen baniu sua esposa para

 _Pueblo_? - Ela o desafiou.

Ele olhou para a mãe e disse, inquieto:

Isabella, essas pessoas estão acostumadas a epidemias, morrem às centenas em San Antonio, a cada poucos anos de febre amarela... O povoado não tem saneamento adequado para protegê-las dessas doenças e uma vez que tenha começado, espalha-se facilmente.

Então alguém que tem muito dinheiro e poder deve melhorar seu sistema de saneamento, não é? - Sua voz era uma acusação. Perguntou-se por que os Cullen haviam-na intimidado. Agora, ela se sentia muito forte.

Edward tentou outro ponto.

É altamente contagioso, Isabella, você pensou nisso, o que a impede de pegar escarlatina?

Ela olhou para ele com firmeza.

Eu tive, quando eu tinha dez anos de idade, e fui ignorada por um pai aterrorizado pela doença e por uma empregada zangada comigo por dar-lhe tanto trabalho extra. É um milagre que eu tenha sobrevivido. Eu não esqueci a miséria e o medo... Não vou permitir que Elena sofra assim... Agora vou poder trata-la aqui ou teremos que ir para outro lugar?

Esme abriu a boca para falar, mas Edward ordenou:

Cala-se, mãe! - Seus olhos nunca saíram do rosto de Isabella. Eles olharam um para o outro fixamente durante um longo tempo. Sua mão estava em seu braço e ela o fitava com olhos suplicantes.

Tudo bem - ele disse finalmente -. Há algo que eu possa fazer?

Não. Fique longe dos aposentos na parte de trás da casa e farei com que Rosa esfregue tudo o mais rapidamente possível com o desinfetante.

Foi somente quando ela tentou se afastar que eles perceberam que dedos fortes prendiam os dela contra seu braço. Lentamente, lamentavelmente, eles foram liberados.

Ela não olhou para Esme ou para Carlisle quando saiu do salão. No umbral da cozinha, ela se virou e olhou para o marido.

Eu não acho que o bebê vai sobreviver - ele viu lágrimas brilhando nos olhos luminosos.

* * *

Os dias e as noites se misturavam em uma montagem de dor, sofrimento, exaustão e desespero. Isabela morreu na tarde do segundo dia. Isabella tentou corajosamente dar chá adocicado através dos minúsculos lábios, mas a língua inchada, vermelha e garganta obstruída, dificultaram o trabalho, e a bebê não conseguiu obter os fluidos essenciais para sua vida.

Isabella observou o minúsculo peito, que estremeceu uma última vez e, sem sequer um grito, Isabela terminou sua curta permanência na terra. Isabella queria lamentar a perda, mas precisava concentrar sua atenção em salvar Elena.

Isabella alimentou com galões de chá sua paciente, apesar da falta de vontade de Elena para aceitá-lo. Sua língua estava coberta de bolhas vermelhas dolorosas, que o faziam parecer um morango. Sua febre aumentava drasticamente a cada noite. Rosa e Isabella tiravam e banhavam seu corpo com água fria. Elas não contaram para ela sobre Isabela, e ela delirava muito para perguntar.

Pepe construiu um pequeno ataúde de madeira e a avó cuidou de enterrá-la. Carlos foi chamado, mas permaneceu nos estábulos de acordo com as ordens de Isabella. Não era apenas para sua proteção, mas também para aqueles que amava em Keypoint. Pepe transmitia mensagens para o jovem ansioso, que lamentava a morte de sua filha e temia pela vida de sua esposa.

Isabella nunca saiu da "enferSue". Mandou Rosa para o seu quarto buscar roupas novas, mas mal teve tempo de se trocar durante sua vigília sobre a sofredora Elena. À noite, depois de conseguirem manter a febre de Elena sob controle, ela dormia espalmada em uma cadeira perto da cama. Ela orava constantemente pela vida de sua amiga e por força contínua. Rezou, também, para que Edward não contraísse a doença. As palavras se formaram em seus lábios, saindo direto de sua alma, antes mesmo de ter consciência sobre os seus pensamentos.

A febre literalmente queimava a pele das palmas das mãos de Elena, dos dedos e da sola dos pés. Enquanto a moça dormia, Isabella gentilmente afastou-a para que Elena não ficasse assustada se ela visse o tecido morto, pendurado como teias de aranha, de suas mãos.

Cinco dias depois que Isabella entrou no sufocante quarto, acordou em uma posição apertada na cadeira, e ouviu uma respiração regular, ao invés de uma respiração árdua e superficial, escutada durante longos dias e noites. Ela correu para a cama de Elena e colocou a mão na testa fria. Afastou os lábios relaxados, e viu que a língua estava menos inchada e as bolhas quase tinham desaparecido. A erupção também estava desaparecendo. Ela poderia ter rido em voz alta, mas ao contrário, ela afundou de volta à cadeira e ofereceu uma oração de agradecimento.

Na manhã seguinte, quando contou a Rosa a notícia, a velha chorou abertamente. Durante o resto do dia, eles permitiram que Elena dormisse um sono de cura. Eles mudaram seus lençóis e, ao meio-dia, alimentou-a com um caldo de carne até que ela caiu, uma vez mais, no sono. Isabella ficou com ela para ter certeza de que a febre não iria retornar.

Ela estava exausta, mas feliz e aliviada, quando ela entrou na cozinha naquela noite. Ficou surpresa ao ver Edward de pé na porta dos fundos, olhando para o quintal pela janela. Rosa tinha informado sobre a recuperação de Elena mais cedo.

Ele se virou quando a ouviu entrar.

Isabella, isso demorou muito - disse ele sem mediar as palavras -. Eu não vou deixar você se colocar em quarentena naquele quarto, nem mais um minuto, sem descansar um pouco.

Estou bem, de verdade - Isabella suspirou -. Mas acho que Elena não precisa mais de mim, só de uma grande quantidade de líquidos e de dormir. Deixarei Carlos vê-la pela manhã.

 _Si, señora_ \- Rosa veio até Isabella e tomou-lhe ambas as mãos, beijando-as por sua vez -.

 _Señor_ Edward, ela é um anjo.

Sim, ela pode ser um anjo, mas agora ela parece um inferno - disse ele severamente.

Isabella percebeu que ele também não parecia estar em bom aspecto. Não tinha feito a barba, seu rosto estava marcado, suas bochechas pareciam mais magras e os olhos estavam vermelhos.

Rosa poderia ter dito que durante dias ele tinha amaldiçoado, ameaçado e vagado pela casa como uma alma penada. Ele era como um homem selvagem em sua preocupação. Sua única fonte de alimento era um gole de uísque, tomado em intervalos regulares.

Isabella tentou focar os olhos, mas as imagens começaram a se a se embaralhar, perdendo a intensidade e desaparecendo de sua vista. A cozinha estava girando loucamente.

Edward - ela gemeu roucamente antes de desabar nos braços fortes de seu marido, que estendia a mão para ela.

Ela está desmaiada - disse ele -. E com fome, por causa do esforço. Aposto que ela perdeu alguns quilos, e a primeira coisa que você vai fazer pela manhã, Rosa, é servir um grande café da manhã em seu quarto. Fique com ela até que ela coma cada pedaço de comida. Acho que ela precisa descansar primeiro.

Ele carregou aquela mulher, tão frágil, inerte em seus braços. Levou-a para o quarto dela, chutando a porta e fechando-a atrás dele. Ele ficou de pé por um momento, permitindo que seus olhos se acostumassem à escuridão, então se moveu em direção à cama. Havia apenas uma luz suficiente, que vinha através das janelas para ele vê-la sem acender a lâmpada.

Isabella murmurou algo ininteligível enquanto ele colocava seus pés no chão, sustentando-a com seu corpo. Ela se inclinou pesadamente contra ele e ele murmurou imprecações por sua tolice em se esgotar totalmente daquela maneira. Esforçava-se para ignorar a proximidade de seus corpos. "Como pôde ficar em uma enferma por uma semana e sair cheirando a lavanda?" Ele não sabia que Isabella pedira a Rosa para buscar uma garrafa de água de colônia de seu quarto, e que ela adicionava à água que a lavava a cada dia.

"Bem, eu não posso simplesmente jogá-la na cama", pensou Edward. Com os dedos trêmulos, começou a soltar os botões na parte de trás da camisa. A cabeça de Isabella caiu contra seu peito. Demorou muito tempo para ele chegar ao último botão, porque usava apenas uma mão, sustentando- a com a outra. Seus dedos trêmulos não possuíam sua habitual destreza.

Ele tirou a blusa da cintura de sua saia e então começou a se desfazer dos colchetes. Ele desamarrou as fitas de várias anáguas, amaldiçoando enquanto amarravam em seus dedos. "Por que as mulheres usam tantas malditas roupas de qualquer maneira?" ele pensou. Finalmente, ele conseguiu baixar a saia e as anáguas, que caíram no chão como uma espuma ondulante em seus tornozelos.

Ele fez uma pausa, respirando profundamente em um esforço para fornecer oxigênio ao seu cérebro, que girava como um turbilhão. Se ela acordasse agora, pensou pesarosamente, provavelmente gritaria e acordaria a casa toda.

Com cuidado meticuloso, apoiou-a contra um de seus braços e, inclinando-a para trás, afastou lentamente a camisa dos ombros, deslizando as mangas pelos braços.

Estava apagada. Ela ainda dormia, mas estava suando e tremendo. Ele a pressionou contra ele, adiando o momento em que ele a olharia, saboreando sua antecipação.

Ele estendeu a mão e começou a caçar os grampos que seguravam seus cabelos, removendo- os suavemente, quando os encontrou entre as espessas tranças. Seus cabelos caíram pelas costas e pelos ombros, derramando-se em suas mãos. Então, como ele queria fazer desde a primeira vez que a vira, passou as mãos pela seda preta, acariciando cada fio, esfregando os lisos cachos entre os dedos, deleitando-se na sensação deles como um avarento que ama a sensação do ouro. Ele enterrou o rosto em seu cabelo e sussurrou elogios em sua gloria.

Edward baixou-a gentilmente na cama, retirando a saia e as anáguas dos tornozelos. Ela deitou no travesseiro e suspirou satisfeita, seu cabelo se espalhava atrás dela sobre o linho branco.

Edward sentou-se ao lado da cama, aliviando-se para não acordá-la. "Deus! Ela era linda!" Até mesmo as linhas de fadiga em torno de sua boca e as cavidades em suas bochechas combinavam com sua beleza. Longos cílios pretos descansavam em bochechas de alabastro. Ele seguiu a coluna de seu pescoço até a base de sua garganta, onde viu a vibração de seu pulso. Seus ombros eram brancos e inclinados em um peito impecável.

Ele hesitou, mas seus dedos moveram por vontade própria e estendeu a mão para o topo de sua camisola. Desatou a fita de cetim azul que estava enfiada através do laço e, lentamente, desabotoou os primeiros botões. Mais uma vez quis prolongar a antecipação.

Seus olhos desceram até sua cintura, que era fina como uma vespa, então para o leve toque dela. Ele geralmente preferia curvas mais voluptuosas, mas Isabella era perfeitamente proporcional. Não podia negar! Ele percebeu as coxas longas e delgadas e panturrilhas bem torneadas.

"Maldição!" Esquecera-se dos sapatos. Os botões tediosos eram quase impossíveis de manejar no escuro, mas ele finalmente conseguiu desfazê-los assim mesmo.

Quando ele tinha tirado os sapatos dos pés de seda, ele voltou seu olhar para seu rosto enquanto seus dedos abriam lentamente a camisola para desnudar sua esposa. Ela não se mexeu. Seus olhos vagaram sem rumo, até que ele recompensou sua paciência e olhou para ela.

Ele tinha imaginado como ela iria olhar, mas as fantasias eram inadequadas e ele não estava preparado para a visão que cumprimentou seus olhos. Dois seios perfeitamente formados, redondos, alto e firmes, foram exibidos. Sua pele era tão cremosa e branca quanto uma flor de magnólia. Os mamilos que coroavam cada seio macio eram rosados. Botticelli, se a tivesse conhecido, iria transformá-la em sua modelo preferida. Adorável! Sua beleza etérea era definitivamente medieval. Rosa não estava errada. Em sua beleza, ela parecia um anjo caído do céu.

Mas Edward era mortal, e ele a queria como nunca tinha desejado uma mulher antes. Ele cuidadosamente abaixou a cabeça e beijou sua garganta, sentindo sua pulsação. Então seus lábios viajaram com uma preguiça de bem-aventurança sobre seus seios, mordiscando e lamCharliedo levemente para que ela nunca soubesse que ele tinha adorado seu corpo todo. Ela lhe era proibida. Era uma negação auto imposta, mas isso a tornava ainda mais desejável.

Mas como, agora. . . Que Isabella o perdoasse, mas ele precisava beijá-la mais uma vez.

Ele levantou sua cabeça e a tocou uma rosa. Suavemente rolando entre seus dedos, ele assistiu com fascínio como ela respondeu ao seu toque e tornou-se convidativo. Incapaz de resistir, sua boca se abriu sobre a dela. Derretia contra sua língua como um pedaço de doce de açúcar, que parecia ainda mais doce.

Seus olhos se ergueram uma vez mais para o rosto que estava em repouso pacífico naquela capa de cabelo preto. "Isabella, me perdoe," ele sussurrou enquanto abaixava a boca mais uma vez.

* * *

Quando Isabella acordou, no dia seguinte, era quase meio-dia, e não conseguia se lembrar dos acontecimentos dos últimos dias, nem do porquê de dormir tão tarde. Usava só uma leve combinação e calcinha. Ela esticou os músculos doloridos e juntou os fragmentos, piscando através de sua memória.

Elena! Ela lembrou da doença da moça e pulou da cama, jogando para trás o único cobertor que a cobriu. Por que ela estava dormindo em cima da colcha? Desorientada, ficou de pé no meio do quarto, com as mãos em cada lado da cabeça, tentando banir as manchas amarelas que dançavam contra a cortina. Levantou-se com tanta rapidez que cambaleou vertiginosamente. A falta de comida adequada nos últimos seis dias a deixou fraca.

Quando tentava virar na cama, Rosa entrou no quarto.

 _Señora_ Isabella, está acordada! Dormiu a noite toda, como um bebê.

Como está Elena? - perguntou rapidamente. O olhar radiante no rosto de Rosa dissipou qualquer medo.

Está fraca e sonolenta, mas esta manhã, ela comeu uma torrada e conversou com Carlos - os traços felizes sumiram um pouco -. Tínhamos que contar sobre o que aconteceu à _niña_ , e ela está muito triste. Mas ver Carlos a fez se sentir melhor. Ela mandou lhe agradece, _señora_ , eu também agradeço - seu lábio começou a tremer.

Estou feliz por ter ajudado Elena, só queria que pudéssemos ter salvado a bebê. Mas depois de uma febre tão alta, Isabela nunca poderia ser completamente saudável.

 _Si_ , sua pequena alma está no céu e ela está bem agora. Se eu bem conheço Elena e Carlos, eles vão fazer um outro _niño_ em breve - sorriu amplamente -. Eu trouxe seu café da manhã.

Saiu para o corredor e pegou uma bandeja que tinha deixado em uma mesa de corredor. Os deliciosos aromas que emanavam dos pratos deram água na boca de Isabella. Quando ela havia comido uma refeição completa?

O _señor_ Edward me disse para força-la a ficar na cama e comer tudo que está na bandeja.

Ele está ... Quero dizer, o resto da família está bem? Não os vejo há quase uma semana.

Viu o senhor Edward ontem à noite, _señora_ , não se lembra?... Desmaiou na cozinha, ele a levou até a cama, em seus braços.

O quarto estava girando novamente e em seus ouvidos havia um grande rugido. Sorveu o chá bem quente e tentou evitar que sua mão tremesse ao colocar a xícara de volta no pires.

Não... não, eu... uh... não me lembro de nada disso, sei apenas que estava muito cansada.

Ele estava com raiva, e eu acho por vê-la tão cansada. Gostaria de tomar um banho, _señora_ , sim? - sem esperar por uma resposta, Rosa entrou no banheiro, recolhendo as roupas descartadas no chão ao lado da cama.

As roupas dela! Edward a colocou na cama. Edward a despiu!

Ela havia sonhado com ele durante seu sono profundo. Lembrou nitidamente dos sonhos, agora. Edward estava inclinado sobre ela e olhando-a com ternura. Sua cabeça descansava contra o peito dele. Se ao menos seus braços não estivessem tão pesados, ela poderia ter se esticado e corrido os dedos pelo cabelo clareado pelo sol que lhe sufocava a garganta. Em um de seus sonhos, Edward estava sussurrando palavras em espanhol contra seu ouvido. Em outro, ele fazia alguma coisa com a boca que espalhava um delicioso calor através dela.

Ela terminou de comer devagar, distraída pela memória de seus sonhos tão perturbadores. Quando ela começou a se despir, notou que a fita de sua camisola estava faltando. Teria que pedir a Rosa para ser mais cuidadosa ao lavar suas roupas íntimas.

Ela entrou na banheira e deu as boas-vindas ao calor reconfortante da água. Fazia dias que não usufruía do luxo de tomar banho. Colocou suas mãos em concha e espalhou um punhado de espuma sobre si mesma, Ficou chocada quando a água ensaboada causou uma estranha sensação em seus seios. Involuntariamente, ela ofegou. Examinou melhor a si mesma e percebeu que estava ligeiramente dolorida. Quando tocou os mamilos, sentiu que formigaram e um arrepio excitante percorreu seu corpo. A pele de seus seios ardia, como se estivesse aranhada. O que quer que fosse...

Seus olhos se arregalaram com o pavor do pensamento. Seus dedos trêmulos cobriram seus lábios, apertando-os para reprimir um grito.

Não! Não! Isso não seria possível. Seus sonhos e essa realidade não tinham nada a ver um com o outro. Era impensável. Ainda assim, ela tremeu ante a possibilidade. Edward, sem se barbear, vendo- a, tocando-a, beijando-a...

Rapidamente saiu da banheira, secou-se, e envolveu um roupão ao redor dela antes de voltar para o quarto.

Onde está Edward? - perguntou timidamente Rosa, enquanto se preparava para descer e visitar Elena. Queria evitá-lo, porque encontrá-lo cara a cara e enfrentar seu sorriso cínico e seus comentários sarcásticos, depois do que imaginava ter acontecido na noite passada seria humilhante demais.

Ele foi para Austin esta manhã, saiu muito cedo - respondeu Rosa -. Disse que iria ficar fora por várias semanas. Algo a ver com negócios -. Ia me esquecendo... -. Deixou-lhe um pacote - apressou-se porta a fora e voltou com uma pequena caixa imediatamente -. Disse que precisaria disso para a próxima vez que for para Keypoint.

Isabella desfez o nó da fita ao redor da caixa, levantou a tampa e viu um lenço de seda azul embrulhado no papel de seda. Uma bandana. Ele tinha se lembrado de que ela precisava de uma. Lágrimas bailaram em seus olhos, mas consciente de percepção aguçada de Rosa, ela empurrou o lenço em uma de suas gavetas da roupa íntima com disfarçada indiferença.

Tenho que me lembrar de agradecê-lo quando ele voltar para casa - saiu do quarto, deixando Rosa que balançava a cabeça, perplexa e decepcionada.


	15. Chapter 15

Teve notícias de Edward, Esme? - perguntou Carlisle, uma noite, enquanto jantavam -. Ele não é de passar tanto temo em Austin, principalmente quando se trata de negócios.

Vamos, Carlisle - Esme disse com uma risada-, você sabe porque Edward está 'detido' em Austin. Estou espantada por ele ter aguentado tanto tempo sem visitar suas 'amiguinhas'. Ter uma esposa de conveniência leva um homem a encontrar algum alívio em suas necessidades físicas, não é, Isabella?

O garfo de Isabella caiu em seu prato. Como essa mulher tinha o atrevimento de ser tão cruel descaradamente!

Uma vez que é sobre as 'necessidades físicas' de Edward que você está se referindo, você deveria reservar essa pergunta para ele - respondeu com raiva.

Mas atrás de sua raiva havia um coração partido. A sogra era muito direita. Por que mais Edward estenderia sua estadia em Austin? Isabella não podia imaginar que sentiria tanta falta dele. Quanto mais tempo ele permanecia fora, maior era a tensão naquela casa.

A rotina diária em Coronado era diferente de Keypoint, tediosa e aborrecida. Elena ganhava força a cada dia. Sempre que o tempo permitia, ela ia andar com Isabella nos jardins, onde apenas os crisântemos sobreviveram. O vento frio, que soprava inclemente do norte, havia começado no início de novembro, desapareceu com o restante das flores. Quando chovia incessantemente, Isabella pensava que enlouqueceria de tédio naquele casarão.

Desejava com ardor pelos dias agitados em Keypoint. Com Jacob e Leah, com sua terna forma de amar, as crianças com suas brincadeiras. Sentia saudade das conversas tranquilas com Sue, também. Há alguns meses, Isabella teria se escandalizado por uma outra mulher viver com o marido de outra, mas agora ela compreendia e não condenava a vida de Sue com Charlie. O amor deles tinha sido puro. O atípico espírito de Isabella se abriu, em parte, por imaginar conhecer o tipo de vida que Charlie deve ter tido com Esme.

Esme ia ao banco quase todos os dias, e quando ficava em casa, Carlisle telefonava de seu escritório muitas vezes por dia. Estava sempre na casa para jantar, e Isabella gentilmente agradecia sua presença. Não poderia imaginar como seria estar a sós com Esme. A mulher olhava para ela com a hostilidade de sempre, e Isabella se assustava cada vez que ela pegava o brilho esmeralda de Esme sobre ela.

Carlisle continuava a ser cordial com Esme. Eles conversavam constantemente sobre a estrada de ferro e os planos para a usina. Aparentemente, qualquer hesitação que Esme tivesse em relação a sua aliança com os Vandivers, já não existia. Elogiava sua determinação e capacidade de manipular os outros para atingir seus objetivos. Esme mencionava James, muitas vezes, e sempre com um olhar astuto na direção de Isabella, o que a fazia sentir-se claramente desconfortável.

Uma noite, durante o jantar, Esme observava sua nora, maliciosamente, entre seus cílios baixos. Jamais iria perdoá-la por convencer Edward a permitir que uma mexicana doente e seu bebê permanecessem sob seu teto. O fato de Isabella abrigar uma mexicana doente já era ruim o suficiente, mas sua real transgressão foi o fato de ela ter triunfado sobre Esme em uma discussão com Edward. Mais ameaçador que isso, ela havia forçado Edward a tomar uma decisão. Isso poderia ser perigoso para os planos de Esme. Se Isabella tivesse qualquer controle sobre ele, poderia comprometer todos os seus planos.

Forçada pelas circunstâncias, Esme não teve outra opção que atuar como uma sogra amante e carinhosa. Deus! Seus amigos perguntavam com frequência o que Edward e Isabella estavam esperando para dar-lhe netos. Enquanto bebiam chá, mencionavam em como Edward e Isabella pareciam um casal perfeito, e as senhoras que iam ao banco observavam como era maravilhoso, depois de esperar tanto tempo, Edward finalmente ter encontrado sua alma perfeita. Esme suportava todos aqueles comentários com um sorriso forçado e respostas adequadas. Todos os domingos, acompanhava Isabella à igreja, pois a jovem insistia em ir, e Esme preferia que ela não fosse sozinha, e Esme sabia que os habitantes de Coronado não gostaria de ver a mulher de Edward sozinha, ou desacompanhada.

Era evidente Isabella havia formado laços com os habitantes de Keypoint. Sempre que Carlisle puxava para conversa, Isabella acabava contando algum evento alegre que tivesse acontecido no rancho. Ela nunca mencionou nomes, mas Esme conhecia cada personagem sessas narrativas, intimamente. Quando você odeia alguém por tanto tempo quanto ela odiava Sue Mendez, seu filho e sua ninhada, você acaba por conhecê-los muito bem. Ela tinha obsessão para saber tudo o que podia sobre todos eles.

Impossibilitada de punir os Mendez, ainda hoje, pelas humilhações que lhe causaram, ela acabou por encontrar um bode expiatório perfeito em Isabella, que foi criada para honrar os mais velhos, a respeitar família, e a suportar qualquer perseguição com paciência e perdão.

Esme tinha certeza de que o casamento entre Edward e Isabella não tinha sido consumado, embora ela conhecesse bem o forte apetite sexual de seu filho. Seus lábios se apertaram em uma linha amarga, ao perceber como Edward era semelhante ao seu marido.

Ela tinha certeza de que o feroz orgulho de Edward iria impedi-lo de amar qualquer mulher que seu pai tivesse escolhido. Ainda assim, Esme desconfiava de Isabella, já que a jovem possuía um encanto especial, que a tornava irresistível aos homens. Tanta gentileza e vulnerabilidade, qualidades que Esme odiava por jamais ter possuído, faziam com que ela a detestasse ainda mais.

Em cada olhar, gesto e palavra falada, Esme atormentava Isabella. Ela deveria manter Edward e sua mulher em conflito permanente. Pensar que eles pudessem reverter todo seu esquema e formar algum afeto duradouro, era uma possibilidade abominável.

Não era ciúme, Esme garantia a si mesma. Inveja era um sentimento mesquinho, e muito abaixo de sua dignidade. Tudo o que ela exigia em qualquer relacionamento, ela era uma lealdade absoluta. Uma vez, havia dado seu total amor, mas Charlie havia devolvido com traição. Esme estava determinada a não permitir que Edward cometesse o mesmo erro.

Como está Elena, Isabella? Tudo bem até agora, espero - perguntou Esme, uma noite, depois do jantar, em que Carlisle seguia as senhoras à sala para o café. Isabella sabia que a pergunta de Esme não demonstrava preocupação. Era apenas para lembrá-la, novamente, que ela tinha ido contra as determinações de Esme.

Sim, ela está recuperada. A morte de seu bebê foi um golpe que ela não vai superar tão cedo, mas isso era de se esperar.

Foi lamentável que a criança não pudesse viver, Isabella. Mas, você fez um trabalho milagroso em salva a vida desta jovem.

Obrigado, Carlisle, mas a escarlatina quase custou minha vida. Esta era a minha única oportunidade de vencer esta batalha.

É uma vergonha que esses mexicanos da comunidade de _Pueblo_ não tenham aprendido as regras básicas de higiene, as mais elementares - as feições de Esme eram de desgosto.

Tenho certeza de que eles fazem o seu melhor. Tenho certeza que eles não escolheram que seus filhos morressem - disse Isabella discretamente, mas com convicção.

Bobagem. Você não estive aqui tempo suficiente para saber quão sujos são aquelas pessoas.

Eles são imundos.

Como você pode dizer que Rosa é imunda e depois comer as refeições que ela prepara? Ela é a pessoa mais limpa que eu já conheci - disse Isabella acaloradamente.

Esme sacudiu a cabeça com raiva. Seus brilhantes olhos verdes e sua esbelta vivacidade agarraram os braços da cadeira como garras.

Não vai demorar muito para nos livrarmos deles, definitivamente - murmurou -. Eu não vejo a hora...

Esme! - Carlisle interrompeu abruptamente -. Essa discussão não vai nos levar a lugar algum.

Posso ver que isso a perturba -. Deu-lhe um olhar de censura.

Esme respirou bruscamente, então deixou o fôlego escapar lentamente, ciente de que esteve a ponto de cometer uma besteira.

Tem toda a razão, Carlisle, isso me chateou. Mais café?

Isabella se desculpou e subiu as escadas. Incapaz de se conter, ela deu uma parada do lado de fora da porta do quarto de Edward, olhando para ele atentamente. O que ela esperava ver? Que a porta se dissolvesse e revelasse Edward sentado em uma cadeira, fumando um de seus charutos? Ou quem sabe desejava que ele se materializasse como fez antes em seus sonhos, noite após noite?

Não, eu não estava aqui. Eu estava em Austin a "negócios". Ao pensar no tipo de negócio que o prendia ali, sentiu uma dor em seu coração. Estava com outra mulher? Mulheres? Por que ela deveria se preocupar? No entanto, ela sentia-se infeliz.

Instintivamente, sua mão foi para o relógio, o broche de sua mãe. Sem querer, seus dedos baixaram e levemente roçaram seu mamilo através do algodão macio de sua blusa. Seu corpo inteiro corou calorosamente e ela prendeu a respiração com as sensações que a afligiam.

"Você realmente me tocou aqui, Edward?", perguntou-se na escuridão. Ela não queria saber, não queria se importar, mas não podia deixar de acrescentar: "O que você pensa de mim?"

Angústia e solidão a acompanharam até seu quarto.

* * *

Edward voltou para casa na véspera do Dia de Ação de Graças. Isabella estava em seu quarto, lendo. Seu coração saltou em seu peito quando ouviu o andar familiar de suas botas e o tinir das esporas no corredor. Agarrou o livro com força e segurou-o contra ela. A porta do quarto ao lado abriu e fechou calmamente, e ela ouviu o baque de uma mala no chão. Ele se moveu ao redor do quarto por algum tempo, então a cama rangeu quando o peso era ade Edward baixava sobre ele. Tudo ficou quieto.

Por mais que tentasse, Isabella não conseguia recuperar o interesse pelo livro.

Ela tomou muito cuidado ao se arrumar para o jantar, escolhendo um vestido suave e sapatilhas macias. Seu cabelo tinha sido lavado e escovado. Ela teve um impulso selvagem para deixá-lo solto, mas, claro, isso seria impróprio. Em vez disso, ela deixou Elena arrumá-lo em um complicado penteado.

Ela ouviu Edward sair de seu quarto e descer, seguindo-o alguns minutos depois. Ela estava incrivelmente nervosa. Como poderia enfrentá-lo depois de saber que ele a levou ao seu quarto, despiu-a e colocou-a na cama? E se tivesse. . .

Ela entrou no salão e seu coração deu uma cambalhota, quando viu as costas altas e largas de seu marido, encostada sobre o aparador, enquanto servia uma bebida.

Isabella, você tornou a noite brilhante. Como você está, minha querida? - Carlisle veio até ela e beijou sua bochecha.

Ela olhou para Edward por cima do ombro de Carlisle. Suas costas se enrijeceram e ele tomou um longo gole de uísque antes de se virar. Ele é tão bonito, pensou tristemente. Ela podia suportar sua indiferença e crueldade, sua deserção, se ele fosse feio ou repulsivo para ela. Mas desde o início ela sentiu uma estranha atração química por esse homem.

Ele encontrou seus olhos sobre a forma rechonchuda de Carlisle e levantou seu copo em uma saudação zombeteira.

Edward, por que não serve uma bebida a Isabella, e outra para mim? - Isabella notou que os olhos de Esme estavam especialmente brilhantes. A notícia que Edward tinha trazido de Austin deve tê-la agradado, e muito.

Estou tão feliz que os Vandivers estão vindo para o Dia de Ação de Graças, amanhã. Obrigado por entregar-lhes meu convite, Edward - Esme observou atentamente enquanto Edward entregava a Isabella seu copo de xerez.

De nada - ele respondeu.

Encarou Isabella enquanto oferecia sua bebida. Seus dedos se tocaram brevemente. O contato foi eletrizante e ela imaginou ter ouvido um gemido, como que em um suspiro suave. Mas quando seus olhos se encontraram, só transmitiam desprezo e indiferença.

Suponho que você gostaria de ver James novamente, faz tanto tempo - adicionou em voz baixa para que somente Isabella pudesse ouvir.

"Por que ele estava fazendo isso de novo?", pensou. Ele era tão arrogante e odioso como a primeira noite em que ela o viu nesta sala.

Todo seu desejo de desfrutar uma noite agradável com seu marido havia sumido, enquanto o jantar se prolongava sem fim. Edward bebeu mais do que comeu. O que tinha acontecido com o apetite saudável que não podia ser apaziguado em Keypoint? "Sue e Leah estavam sempre brincando e não o reconheceriam agora", pensou.

Ele estava mal-humorado e irritado. Em um minuto, criticava a Comissão Ferroviária e sua inépcia, e no minuto seguinte, ficava murmurando incongruências em seu copo.

Isabella entrou na biblioteca para ler, ao lado do fogo, depois do jantar. Tinha resistido a toda aquela tensão em uma só noite. Os outros se retiraram para o escritório para discutir os resultados da viagem de Edward à capital.

Horas mais tarde, Isabella ainda estava na biblioteca, sentada numa cadeira estofada, com os sapatos encostados na lareira e os pés enrolados sob as pernas.

Não sabia há quanto tempo ele estava ali, antes que ela percebesse Edward parado na porta. Quando ela olhou para ele, ele entrou pesadamente na sala e desmoronou na cadeira ao lado dela. Sua cabeça caiu para trás contra as almofadas fofas e ele fechou os olhos. Isabella ficou quieta. Enquanto passavam os minutos, pensou que ele havia adormecido, mas finalmente abriu os olhos, embora não movesse a cabeça ou o corpo.

É muito tarde, Isabella, por que você ainda está acordada? - ele parecia exausto.

Fiquei entretida com meu livro, às vezes eu leio até tarde da noite se o livro for particularmente interessante - "Ou se eu não puder tirar você da cabeça", acrescentou para si mesma.

Com o cabelo iluminado pelas chamas da lareira, seu vestido de uma suave lã rosa com botões de pérola até o pescoço e um sedutor enrubescimento em suas bochechas, talvez aumentada pelo calor do fogo, e que ele sabia serem como veludo macio, Isabella parecia uma visão. Atrás de seus óculos, seus olhos pareciam maiores, profundos e claros.

Edward limpou a garganta, tirando-a de sua leitura.

O que você costuma ler, ratinha de biblioteca? - ele brincou suavemente.

Qualquer coisa - Isabella disse levemente, cedendo a sua necessidade de jogar conversa fiada

-. Os livros eram meus melhores amigos, enquanto eu crescia. Outras crianças não queriam brincar com a filha do reverendo, isso os deixava pouco à vontade. Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha três anos - percebeu que ela se aproximava e tocava no relógio -. Então, meus amigos eram os personagens que encontrava na literatura. Li os clássicos, a história e a filosofia, mas por diversão, gosto de Dickens, as irmãs Brontë e Jane Austen.

Os olhos de Edward estavam fechados, novamente, então, ela se surpreendeu quando ele continuou a conversar.

Quando eu era menino, eu fiquei encantado com Poe. Charlie costumava me irritar sobre a leitura de "um tal de lixo", como ele chamava. Se você quiser ouvir histórias de fantasmas, Sam pode lhe contar algumas. Sam também era muito bom - ele riu -. "Ele costumava deixar meus cabelos da

nuca arrepiados, contando-me sobre lendas indígenas, tabus ancestrais e ritos secretos -. Olhou reflexivamente para o fogo, as chamas dançando em seus olhos âmbar. Colocou o polegar e o dedo médio contra as pálpebras, esfregou-os em fadiga. - Hoje, não tenho mais tempo para ler.

Ela hesitou apenas um minuto antes de perguntar gentilmente:

Sua viagem foi produtiva? Ele suspirou pesadamente.

Sim. Alguns funcionários públicos são assustadoramente imbecis, e estou farto de ter eu satisfazer todo mundo. O que eu quero é...

Ao perceber que ele não completou o pensamento, Isabella insistiu:

Continue, você quer...?

Era o único empurrão que ele precisava para expressar seus pensamentos mais íntimos.

Eu quero a estrada de ferro, porque é a única maneira que podemos operar um rancho bem sucedido e rentável no século 20. Charlie queria tanto que ele poderia provar, mas eu odeio ter que passar por tanta burocracia e tratar com esses imbecis para obter tudo em ordem - ele se inclinou para frente e juntou as mãos entre os joelhos.

Isabella permaneceu em silêncio. Era hora de ouvir.

Eu quero viver em Keypoint e montar como qualquer outro vaqueiro e ao diabo com toda essa burocracia.

Isabella engoliu sua cautela, levantou-se e, timidamente, caminhou até as costas de Edward. Colocou suas mãos, levemente, em seus ombros e massageou os músculos nodosos e tensos -. Talvez quando a ferrovia ficar pronta, você possa fazer isso, Edward. Espero que sim, por sua causa.

Ele se recostou na cadeira novamente, visivelmente relaxado sob o toque mágico de seus dedos. Depois de alguns instantes, ela disse: - Obrigada pela bandana, é linda.

Edward olhou para ela de pé atrás dele. Seus olhos estavam cansados e injetados de sangue, mas ele percebeu o encorajamento e a compaixão nos olhos de Isabella, enquanto ela sorria para ele. Cobriu sua pequena mão em seu ombro com a dele, então agarrou-a e apertou firmemente. Colocou- a em seu rosto e pressionou sua palma contra sua dura bochecha.

Suas mãos são lindas, Isabella, eu já percebi... - interrompeu-se, envergonhado, mas depois continuou -: Notei que naquela primeira noite que jantamos todos juntos - enlaçou os dedos dele com os delgados dedos dela.

Lindas? Talvez pelas longas horas no piano, eu suponho. Meu pai me disse uma vez que minhas mãos eram como as de minha mãe.

Você sente falta dela?

Muita - admitiu prontamente -. Tocar significa para mim tanto quanto montar significa para

você.

Edward apreciou a mão de Isabella como um artista contempla sua obra de arte. Depois, levou-as aos lábios e roçou a ponta dos dedos com a língua. Isabella fechou os olhos.

Seus lábios se moveram para até o pulso, e quando seus lábios toparam com a manga de seu vestido, seu polegar deslizou entre os botões, desabotoando-os para ver sua pele translúcida.

Sua pele é tão macia - murmurou enquanto seus lábios acariciavam seu pulso -. Você faz tudo parecer tão simples, então..." Suas palavras morreram quando ele enterrou seus lábios na suave almofada de sua palma. O coração de Isabella vibrou errático ao sentir o calor úmido da língua de Edward, deslizando sensualmente sobre sua carne.

Ele levantou a mão e passou um dedo por aquela bochecha macia, enquanto seus olhos percorriam um rosto suplicante.

Isabella, eu ...

Edward... - O que quer que ele fosse dizer foi perdido pela interrupção imperiosa de Esme. - Carlisle e eu estamos esperando por você no escritório, porque temos que repassar as últimas contas

-. Isabella, querida, não há necessidade de você esperar.

A boca de Edward enrijeceu em uma linha fina e dura e os músculos de seu rosto se tornaram rígidos, enquanto ele se afastava da cadeira e saía da biblioteca.

Isabella recuperou seus sapatos e seu livro e, depois de apagar a lâmpada, dirigiu-se à porta. A silhueta alta de Esme ainda estava no marco da porta. Quando Isabella se aproximou, viu que uma das sobrancelhas negras de Esme estava levantada, especulativa.

Boa noite, Isabella - disse friamente.

Boa noite.

Enquanto subia as escadas, Isabella podia sentir os olhos penetrantes de sua sogra em suas costas.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Isabella foi até a cozinha para perguntar se ela poderia ajudar Rosa com os preparativos para a refeição de Ação de Graças. Mas a cozinheira assegurou que as coisas estavam bem encaminhadas. Elena estava separando a roupa limpa em uma mesa de trabalho. Quando Isabella estava prestes a sair da cozinha, ela se ofereceu para levar suas roupas limpas para cima, assim a moça não teria que subir as escadas.

Vou levar as camisas limpas de Edward também - ofereceu ela, enquanto Elena empilhava seus braços com roupas cheirosas. As roupas brancas rígidas e engomadas e as de cor macia que Edward usara na viagem foram adicionadas nos braços de Isabella.

Subiu a escada rapidamente e bateu na porta de Edward. Não houve resposta. Ela estava prestes a chamá-lo, quando ouviu ruídos no banheiro que havia no final do corredor. Isabella sabia que Edward nunca usava aquele que conectava seus quartos.

Indecisa, ficou de pé diante da sua porta, ligeiramente aberta. "Será apenas um minuto", pensou consigo mesma enquanto abria a porta o suficiente para que ela entrasse.

O quarto era mobiliado com simplicidade. Uma cama com uma alta cabeceira de carvalho ocupava uma parede. Um enorme armário ocupava a outra. Uma escrivaninha, com espelho de barbear, lavatório e jarro, estava no canto. A única outra peça de mobília era uma cadeira de balanço.

As cortinas de listra marrom permitiam que o sol da manhã entrasse pela janela. A cama tinha um edredom que combinava com as cortinas. Não havia nenhum sinal de desordem ao redor dela enquanto cruzava a sala, decididamente, masculina em direção à mesa. Cuidadosamente baixou a pilha de camisas em sua superfície brilhante e estava se virando para sair do quarto, quando algo chamou sua atenção.

Aparentemente, Edward tinha esvaziado seus bolsos em cima da escrivaninha, na noite anterior. Isabella estudou os itens com curiosidade. Um pente de bolso de casco de tartaruga. "Ele alguma vez o usou?", perguntou a si mesma com um sorriso carinhoso. Também havia moedas e notas de dinheiro. Um papel com contas. Reconheceu seu relógio de bolso com a corrente de ouro. Três pedaços de papel, sem dúvida recibos de algum tipo, dobrados ao meio. Um chaveiro com seis chaves de bronze. Uma pequena caixa de fósforos. E...

Seu coração parou por um momento. Quando começou a bater outra vez, bateu tão rapidamente que ela cobriu-o com a mão, envolvendo seu broche com dedos trêmulos.

Lá, serpenteando o caminho dos outros itens, e totalmente fora de lugar, destacava-se uma longa fita de cetim azul. Uma fita muito parecida com aquela que entrelaçava a camisola que a Sra. Gibbons fizera para ela antes do casamento. Muito parecida com a que ela havia perdido há apenas algumas semanas, na noite em que Edward a despiu e colocou-a na cama.

Não percebeu que havia pronunciado o nome de seu marido até que o sussurro suave de sua própria voz reverberou pelo quarto, tirando-a de seu estupor. Nesse momento, ouviu a porta do banheiro ser aberta, e passos avançavam pelo corredor, em direção ao quarto. Ele não poderia vê-la. Tinha que sair dali o quanto antes.

Correu em direção à porta do banheiro que conectava os dois quartos, abrindo-a. Tinha acabado de fechá-la quando ouviu seu marido entrar no quarto. Ele cantarolava suavemente, sem saber que havia causado uma avalanche de emoções em sua jovem esposa.


	16. Chapter 16

Esme, sua mesa tão farta nunca deixa de me surpreender - disse Parker Vandiver. Ele já tinha comido várias comidas tradicionais de Ação de Graças, e estava desfrutando uma última taça de vinho. Estavam sentados à mesa na mesma disposição, como da primeira vez que os Vandivers tinham jantado com os Cullens. Esme e Carlisle estavam sentados nas duas extremidades, Parker e Edward de um lado, Isabella e James no outro.

Sim - James respondeu -. Tudo estava delicioso, mas não sei se gostei mais da comida ou dessas damas encantadoras.

A mão que segurava o copo de vinho de Edward apertou, os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos, e Isabella ficou surpresa que o vidro não se quebrasse sob a pressão.

Ela se afastou de James, pois sua presença ao seu lado se tornava cada vez mais insuportável. Desde que eles se sentaram à mesa, sua espessa e pesada coxa ficou pressionada contra a dela, e ele aproveitou todas as oportunidades para se inclinar sobre ela, e tocá-la de alguma forma.

Não tinha perdido sua aversão pelos Vandivers. Tanto pai quanto filho a deixavam nauseada, e detestava a força bruta que se escondia sob modos educados e conversas amenas.

Agradeceu em silêncio quando Carlisle sugeriu que fossem até a sala de estar para tomarem café, aliviando assim seu contato ao sentar-se ao lado de James.

Lamentamos não tê-la visto em Keypoint, Sra. Cullen - disse James, quando todos já estavam sentados na sala de estar. Isabella sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da lareira, abandonando os sofás por medo de James se sentar ao lado dela.

Isabella não queria mentir e dizer que estava arrependida por não tê-los visto. Não sabendo o que mais dizer, ela respondeu com a verdade:

Edward e eu fomos saímos para um longo passeio naquele dia.

Ninguém percebeu o rosto chocado de Esme, pois Edward provocou de propósito -: Estávamos em nossa lua de mel, lembra?

James manteve a compostura.

É verdade, eu havia esquecido. Gostou da vida no rancho, Sra. Cullen?

Foi uma experiência diferente para mim, Sr. Vandiver. Eu gostei da simplicidade dela.

Enquanto ela respondia à pergunta de James, lembou-se da noite anterior com uma pontada de melancolia. Pela primeira vez, sentiu-se perto de seu marido, quando ele falou de seus desejos e aspirações mais simples. O que acontecera desde então para deixá-lo frio e inacessível? Porque era

um feriado, ela usara um vestido novo em um tom de violeta-cinzento, saCharliedo que destacava a cor de seus olhos. Se Edward notou sua aparência, não se dignou comentar.

Você, obviamente, gosta de fazenda, Edward - Parker o observou, perspicaz.

Sim - replicou Edward de má vontade e foi até o aparador. Serviu-se de um grande copo de uísque e caminhou até as largas janelas, olhando para fora. Sua atitude era de total indiferença para com os demais. No entanto, durante todo o jantar, seu humor era de violência constrangida, e Isabella ficou apreensiva, com medo que os Vandivers conseguissem fazê-lo perder a paciência.

Eu nunca tive tempo de aprender a vida no campo. Talvez você pudesse me dar alguns conselhos práticos, Edward.

Nunca tive tempo para ensinar, Sr. Vandiver - Edward tomou um gole de sua bebida -. Se você quiser aprender sobre como ser fazendeiro, eu sugiro que você aprenda da maneira que todo mundo faz: por tentativa e erro. Esta era a maneira de Charlie, e ele não se deu mal assim... - girou sobre os calcanhares e fixou Parker com um olhar ameaçador -. E se quiser aprender sobre um rancho, escolha um lugar diferente de Keypoint, entendeu? - alertou.

Edward, não seja rude! - Esme o repreendeu -. Nós somos parceiros de negócios com os Vandivers, agora - ela sorriu tranquilizadora para Parker.

O rancho não está atrelado a esta sociedade -

"Não em fazendas não estamos - Edward bebeu o último gole de uísque e se virou-se para a janela.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta da sala. Esme mexia, nervosamente, na xícara de café. Carlisle cobriu um bocejo fingido. Isabella olhou com tristeza para Edward, porque sabia como ele se sentia em relação a Keypoint, seu verdadeiro lar, que poderia ser ameaçado por esses homens sem escrúpulos.

Eu, por exemplo, estou ansioso para que comecem as obras da ferrovia - Carlisle interpelou calorosamente -. Acredito que todo o povoado participe das festividades de celebração.

Esse é o espírito, Carlisle - concordou Parker -. Queremos que os moradores da cidade saibam que essa ferrovia é algo de que todos possam se orgulhar.

Vai às cerimônias, Sra. Cullen? - perguntou James.

Bem, e suponho que sim - Isabella balbuciou e depois acrescentou -: Com meu marido, é

claro.

Ninguém tinha uma réplica para isso, então o silêncio reinou novamente.

Eu adoraria um jogo de bridge. Alguém mais estaria interessado? - os olhos verdes de Esme

cintilavam, e ela parecia mais jovem e mais alegre do que Isabella jamais vira. Tinha certeza de que sua sogra deve ter partido o coração de alguns galãs em Nova Orleans, em sua juventude.

Isso seria maravilhoso, Isabella, você seria minha parceira? - James se aproximou e estendeu a mão gorda. Isabella se encolheu em sua poltrona, incomodada. Desde quando ela havia dado permissão para que ele a chamasse pelo seu primeiro nome?

Vá, Isabella - com um grande bocejo, Carlisle disse -: Esme pode jogar com Parker, e eu também não gosto de bridge - dirigiu-se para a porta, dizendo por cima do ombro -: Vou para a biblioteca tirar um cochilo, acorde-me quando acabar o jogo.

Isabella olhou impotente para Edward, que saiu da sala sem falar com ninguém.

Esme sorriu para si mesma. Havia experimentado uma inquietude quando Edward comentou sobre a "lua de mel" e saltava à vista que Edward havia sucumbido aos encantos daquela oportunista. A mulher se propunha a dedicar todos os seus esforços para evitar que a relação entre eles melhorasse

Eles se reuniram em torno da mesa de jogo no canto da sala e iniciaram a partida. Isabella absorta demais em seus pensamentos, não conseguia se concentrar muito no jogo. Sua mente estava em Edward e seu paradeiro. Sabia que ele não havia deixado a casa. Então, o que ele estava fazendo?

A partida durou horas. Carlisle, depois de um tempo, se juntou a eles e, diplomaticamente, aplaudiu primeiro uma equipe e depois a outra.

Quando Rosa anunciou que havia um buffet frio na sala de jantar, todos protestaram por interromper a jogatina, mas entraram na sala e começaram a encher os pratos com peru, salada e outras delícias. Esme pediu a Rosa para ir buscar Edward.

Eles voltaram para o salão com seus pratos. Isabella sentou-se em um dos pequenos sofás no canto da sala. Percebeu seu erro muito tarde para se mover, quando viu James se aproximando dela.

Não pegou muito para comer, Isabella - ele disse enquanto se sentava perto dela.

Não estou com muita fome - ela murmurou. "Ainda que estivesse faminta como uma loba, sua proximidade e sua presença bastariam para me tirar qualquer apetite".

Não pegou nenhum dos pimentões em conserva. Aqui, experimente um - tirou um dos pimentões do prato e ofereceu-lhe.

Lembrou-se vivamente da primeira noite em Coronado e dos tomates picantes nos feijões.

Não, obrigada, não gosto deles - balançou a cabeça.

Esses não são picantes, é muito leve. Experimente - mordeu a pimenta e mastigou-a lentamente e deliberadamente para mostrar-lhe que ele não sofria com efeitos nocivos -. Vamos, Isabella.

"Talvez me deixe em paz se eu fizer o que está pedindo", então ela se inclinou para frente e deu uma mordida. Em seguida, se levantou e se afastou dele, enquanto ele sorria para ela.

Quando desviou o olhar daquele sorriso vitorioso, viu Edward de pé sob o umbral da porta, observando-os.

Seus punhos estavam apertados, de lado, os músculos de sua mandíbula contraídos, furiosamente. Seus olhos mantinham um brilho demoníaco ao contemplar a cena. Ela percebeu quão íntima ela e James deveriam parecer para ele, sentados juntos em um sofá no canto da sala.

Edward - sua voz saiu em um sussurro estrangulado.

James levantou a cabeça, seguindo seu olhar. Ele avistou Edward e notou sua fúria. Virou-se para Isabella, e pegou o queixo dela, brincando.

Veja, não ardeu um pouco.

Ela praticamente o empurrou para longe dela, enquanto seguia Edward, apressadamente, que tinha dado meia volta e saído da sala.

Ela o alcançou no corredor e estendeu a mão para contê-lo.

Edward... - ela limpou a garganta -. Edward, eu ...

Cale-se! - ele rugiu, retirando o braço dele. Seu rosto estava contorcido de raiva. Ela queria gritar com ele, implorar e golpeá-lo, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Qualquer coisa para apagar aquele olhar irritado e acusador em seu rosto.

Rosa estava encolhida contra a parede desejando poder escapar sem ser vista. Isabella a viu e, saCharliedo que não havia esperança em uma conciliação, foi até ela.

Rosa, estou indo para o meu quarto, por que estou com dor de cabeça. Por favor, estenda minhas desculpas aos nossos convidados.

 _Si, señora_ \- sussurrou Rosa, esperando que Edward dissesse alguma coisa.

Ele não o fez, mas apenas olhou para sua esposa enquanto ela se refugiava em seu quarto.

* * *

Edward acendeu outro charuto e jogou fora o fósforo. Estava parado na janela em seu quarto, na parte superior da casa. Observou quando Isabella caminhava lentamente pela cerca que circundava o jardim da frente. "Não sentia frio lá fora?", peguntou a si mesmo. "Sim, ela estava", concluiu quando a viu estremecer ligeiramente. "O que diabos ela estava fazendo andando no jardim da frente da casa no meio da noite?"

Os Vandivers finalmente tinham partido. Edward tinha dominado cada pedaço de seu autocontrole para não matar James Vandiver, com suas mãos próprias mãos. Não se lembrava de estar tão consumido pela raiva e pelo ódio, apenas diante da simples visão de uma pessoa.

Quando estava para sair, James se virou para Edward e disse:

Espero vê-lo na inauguração. E tomara que Isabella esteja se sentindo melhor, porque eu odiaria que ela não estivesse lá - seu sorriso era zombeteiro. Os punhos de Edward se apertaram, impedindo-o de esmagá-los naquele sorriso afetado.

Depois disso, ele passou várias horas se embebedando em seu dormitório. O som dos chinelos de Isabella, sobre o chão do quarto ao lado, penetrava em sua mente alcoolizada, e ele ouviu, atentamente, para averiguar que rumo ela tomava.

Surpreendeu-o quando ouviu a porta da frente, abrindo e fechando. De sua janela dianteira, ele viu quando passou pela varanda e caminhava em direção ao portão de ferro. Ela estava usando o

roupão que ele já tinha visto antes, seu cabelo descendo por suas costas. Ela cruzou os braços com força para afastar o ar gelado de novembro.

"Cadela!", pensou vingativamente. Ele estava certo sobre ela o tempo todo. Ela era uma intrigante oportunista, uma puta barata que provocava e atormentava, até que perdesse a razão. E quando havia conseguido, apressou-se em se jogar nos braços de James Vandimer.

"Bem, eu não dou a mínima", ele jurou a si mesmo. Mas ele se irritava. Embora odiasse admitir, o certo era que seu estômago embrulhava cada vez que via aquele filho da puta pavoneando- se ao redor dela.

Edward a observava agora com o luar prateado brilhando em seus cabelos. Isabella se inclinou cansadamente no portão e inclinou a cabeça, deixando que alguns de seus cachos caísse sobre suas bochechas. Sua silhueta delgada também era delineada pelo brilho da lua. Antes de engolir o uísque em seu copo, e com uma dor crescente em sua virilha, Edward recordou como seu corpo era desejável quando a viu parcialmente sem roupa.

"Se ele tivesse que ter uma esposa de conveniência, por que seu pai não havia escolhido uma mulher feia? Por que tinha que ser Isabella?"

Suas façanhas sexuais eram bem conhecidas na capital, e em outros lugares também. Prostitutas disputavam a oportunidade de oferecer-lhe seus serviços. Seu amor ardente era seguido por uma atitude despreocupada, "ele toma quem ele quer", que desafiava os instintos femininos de cada mulher. Perversamente, elas o amaram por seus excessos.

Mas quando estivera em Austin, não teve vontade de frequentar nenhum de seus antros preferidos. A imagem de Isabella estava constantemente em sua mente, não deixando espaço para as outras. Seu corpo era o que ele via em suas fantasias, aquela que ele desejava.

Furioso e farto de levar uma vida mais apropriada para um monge, que para um solteirão como ele, finalmente se forçou a ir para um dos "clubes" mais exclusivos da cidade. Ele foi recebido com entusiasmo. Todas tinham sentido falta dele. Quase acreditaram que o casamento havia arruinado Edward Cullen, transformando-o em um homem respeitável.

Ele bebeu uísque, jogou, mas quando chegou a hora de escolher uma mulher e se deitar com ela lá em cima, ele estava cansado de fingir que se divertia. Esforçou-se para escolher uma das mulheres que, provocantemente, se exibiam diante dele. Uma era muito gorda, outra tinha o cabelo muito vermelho, e outra era muito grosseira. Não escolheu nenhuma.

Por fim, enojado do lugar e mais ainda com ele mesmo, ele murmurou uma desculpa e retornou para seu quarto de hotel. Deitado sozinho na cama, o duro latejar doloroso entre suas coxas exigiu um alívio e ele recorreu a um meio que não usava desde a adolescência.

Depois, enquanto dava voltas na cama tentando conciliar o sono, ele se convenceu de que era puramente um acidente que tivesse gritado o nome de Isabella quando o orgasmo o atingiu.

"Eu devia retornar a Austin e pegar algumas putas - disse a si mesmo, enquanto seguia Isabella com o olhar -. Mas ele não queria mais ninguém. Não, ele decidiu. Melhor ainda! O que eu devo fazer é agir como um homem e me satisfazer com minha própria esposa".

Isabella caminhava lentamente de volta para a casa. "Por que não?", ele pensou. "Ela é minha esposa, não é? E flerta com todos, desde o vaqueiro mais humilde de Keypoint até James Vandiver, e Deus sabe com quantos outros quando eu não estou por perto. Por que não?"

Ele bebeu todo o conteúdo de seu copo e cambaleou para fora, no corredor.

* * *

Quando Isabella se retirou para o quarto, fingindo uma dor de cabeça, sentia-se a mulher mais infeliz do mundo. Ela se jogou na cama e chorou como há muito tempo não fazia. As lágrimas eram amargas, irritadas, e não tinham propriedades curativas. Ela tinha encharcado seu lenço e a fronha antes que as lágrimas tivessem acabado e então ela soluçou.

Elena tinha batido à porta e perguntado se ela estava bem, mas Isabella a mandou embora com a certeza de que precisava apenas de uma boa noite de sono.

Ouviu quando Edward subiu as escadas e entrou em seu quarto. A casa ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, quando se despiu e deitou na cama. O sono lhe escapava. Toda vez que ela fechava os olhos, o rosto irritado de Edward surgia diante dela. Os lábios que haviam se encolhido em desprezo eram tão diferentes daqueles que a haviam beijado. Os olhos que a tinham olhado com tanta inimizade, não eram os mesmos que a tinham olhado com ternura sobre o topo de sua bandana vermelha.

Para se livrar das imagens agonizantes, ela vestiu seu roupão e desceu as escadas e foi tomar um pouco de ar fresco. A noite estava tranquila e bela. Tudo estava banhado por um luar prateado. As estrelas eram brilhantes e próximas.

De imediato, um pensamento ganhou forma na mente de Isabella, e ela nunca havia se dado conta dele, mas, de repente, ele estava lá: "Estou apaixonada por Edward Cullen. Eu amo Edward".

Nunca antes conhecera o significado dessa palavra em toda a sua extensão. Nunca havia experimentado essa paixão que a consumia.

Todo seu pensamento era voltado para Edward. Cada palavra que ela falava era pesada pelo o que ele pensaria sobre isso. Tudo o que ela fazia, por mais trivial que fosse, ela secretamente buscava sua aprovação. Ele dominou sua mente. Com ele, ela queria compartilhar seus tormentos, bem como suas alegrias. "Amar era isso? Sempre trazia tanta dor?"

Ela adorava Edward. Sorriu para si mesma, perceCharliedo seu sentimento secreto, quando voltou para a casa e subiu as escadas.

Edward estava de pé atrás da porta de seu quarto, então, ela não o viu até que ela fechou. Ela sufocou um grito assustado.

Edward, você me assustou terrivelmente - ela ofegou, segurando uma mão contra seu coração que batia violentamente -. O que você quer?

Edward ficou na ponta dos pés como se estivesse prestes a atacar. Ela notou pela primeira vez que ele cheirava a uísque e seus olhos dourados brilhavam loucamente. Sua camisa estava aberta e pendurada ao redor dele.

Edward? - disse tremulamente, e deu um passo para trás.

O que você acha que eu quero, Sra. Cullen? - sua voz era rouca e áspera, e seu nome dito de maneira feia. Ele a atacou, encurralando-a contra a parede.

Isabella sentiu quando um beijo brutal e uma língua ávida separavam seus lábios. Essa língua mergulhou em sua boca enquanto pressionava seu corpo duro contra o dela, a tal ponto que a fivela de seu cinto lhe arranhava o estômago. Seu joelho tentava se enfiar entre suas coxas, separando-as.

Isabella estava tão chocada, no começo, que não reagiu. Agora ela entrava em pânico. Ela lutava, mas de forma ineficaz, com seus punhos, batendo sobre sua cabeça e ombros.

Ela virou o rosto livre, soluçando -: Não, Edward, por favor, não!

Não, por que não? - grunhiu com os dentes cerrados. – Vou lembra-la de que você é minha esposa, Sra. Cullen, assim comece a se comportar com tal. Eu vim buscar o que você, tão generosamente, entregou a todos os outros homens.

Ela reconheceu o raciocínio sem lógica do álcool, mas parte do que ele disse era verdade. Ela era sua esposa. Suas palavras reverberaram em sua cabeça como um eco. Sua esposa.

Ela parou imediatamente, e ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Ela não fez nenhum esforço para detê-lo quando ele abriu seu roupão e rasgou a camisola do pescoço até a cintura. Ele fixou seus olhos febris em seus seios, cobrindo-os grosseiramente com as mãos e apertando-os com a intenção de machucá-la. Esperou por uma reação e não conseguiu nenhuma. Por fim, registrou que ela não estava lutando. Olhou-a nos olhos.

Ela voltou seu olhar fixamente, sem medo. Era o olhar de um pequeno animal que oferece a jugular ao seu predador quando admite que lutar é inútil.

Se tivesse derramado água fria sobre ele, não poderia ter apagado os fogos da paixão tão profundamente. Ele ficou imóvel diante dela, respirando pesadamente. Depois de longos momentos repletos de emoção reprimida, passou a mão pelo cabelo, fazendo um valente esforço para recuperar um mínimo de dignidade.

Ele se inclinou contra ela, mas não com a luxúria do momento anterior. Sua cabeça descansou contra a parede acima dela e ele rolou sua testa de um lado para outro como se estivesse em agonia. Ela sentiu as mãos dele, mas percebeu que ele estava puxando a frente de seu roupão para esconder sua nudez.

Quando sua respiração voltou ao normal, ele recuou, segurando uma mecha de cabelo entre os dedos. Quando ele se moveu para trás, ele manteve o fio em sua mão até que ele foi estendido seu comprimento total, e então ele deixou cair de seus dedos um pouco de cada vez. Observou como cada fio de cabelo se infiltrava por entre seus dedos, caindo contra seu ombro. Então ele se virou e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta suavemente atrás dele.

Isabella caiu no chão e abafou seus soluços com o tecido de seu vestido.

Edward foi ido embora na manhã seguinte. Ele havia voltado para Austin. Uma semana depois, Isabella aceitou a entrega de um novo piano de cauda. Tinha sido comprado para ela por um tal de Sr. Edward Cullen.


	17. Chapter 17

A data da cerimônia de inauguração da nova ferrovia foi marcada para 15 de dezembro. Todos esperavam que o clima do Texas cooperasse. O espírito coletivo das pessoas da cidade estava crescendo com entusiasmo e expectativa. A banda municipal reuniu-se para ensaios em conjunto com a banda do ensino médio. Oradores escreveram e reescreveram seus discursos. Os jogos foram organizados e concursos em que todos poderiam participar. Além disso haviam confeccionado metros e metros de faixas para serem usadas na decoração do palanque que estava sendo erigido no centro do parque.

Isabella tinha passado bastante tempo sozinha, enquanto Edward estava ausente. Ela ainda não havia se recuperado do choque de seu ataque na noite de Ação de Graças. Mais uma vez, ele mostrou aquele lado de seu caráter, que era violento e assustador. Ela sabia que a maior parte de sua raiva, naquela noite, fora provocada pela presença dos Vandivers em sua casa. Uma combinação por tê-la visto com James, e depois pelo álcool que ele tinha consumido, e o resultado não foi muito surpreendente.

Isabella ainda tremia quando ela se lembrava da expressão selvagem de seu rosto, quando havia tentado força-la. Tinha a intenção de puni-la fisicamente, mas tinha ferido seu espírito em vez disso. Se ela pudesse odiá-lo, as coisas seriam mais fáceis. Mas por amá-lo, seus insultos doíam ainda mais.

A maneira terna que ele tinha tocado seu cabelo antes de sair naquela noite, quase tinha sido sua ruína. A angústia e o sofrimento que ela tinha lido em seus olhos eram mais do que ela podia suportar. "Ele queria se desculpar? O orgulho masculino o impediu de expressar seu arrependimento?". Não conseguia responder.

Quando havia recebido o piano, ela chorara compulsivamente. Sem dúvida, tratava-se de um gesto muito respeitoso e afetivo. Era um presente generoso e bonito, mas ela teria preferido uma palavra gentil, amável e carinhosa dos lábios de Edward.

Depois de pensar muito sobre isso, por um longo tempo, ela percebeu que Edward não sabia como pedir perdão. Ela, mais do que ninguém, tinha chegado a saber o quão feroz era seu orgulho. Ele nunca iria verbalizar um pedido de desculpas, então ele tinha enviado um caro piano como oferta de paz.

Isabella tocava o instrumento todos os dias. Não tendo praticado por meses, seus dedos ficaram rígidos e seu toque não tinha a fluidez que ela costumava ter. Ela praticou durante uma semana inteira, antes de sentir que tinha recuperado alguma aparência de seu antigo talento.

Ela estava tocando na tarde que Edward cavalgou no pátio em _Charger_. Ele diminuiu o ritmo do seu cavalo, quando ouviu, pela primeira vez, a música. Saiu da sela e assentiu distraidamente quando Pepe saía correndo do estábulo.

Deixou o cuidado do animal a cargo de Pepe e caminhou em passos leves até os degraus da porta da frente. Não queria perturbá-la, e estava ansioso quanto à atitude dela para com ele. Jamais

teve que recorrer a um estupro em sua vida. E depois tentou violar sua própria esposa! Deus todo poderoso! Ele estava cheio de aversão e nojo de si mesmo. "O que ela faria quando o visse?" pensou, "Provavelmente agarrar suas roupas em seu corpo e fugir com medo". Ele não podia culpá-la.

Deslizou silenciosamente pelo corredor, fechando a porta da frente, e se arrastou na ponta dos pés em direção ao salão, erguendo os calcanhares do chão para evitar que suas esporas ficassem rangendo.

Isabella o viu no instante em que ficou sob o umbral da porta. Observou que a atitude de seu marido havia mudado; se daquela vez, invadiu seu quarto, ele havia se comportado como um homem arrogante e mal educado, agora parecia um menino tímido pego em uma travessura. As roupas, o chapéu, o coldre, as botas, eram os mesmos, exceto seu comportamento. Seu coração derreteu e baniu toda reserva temerosa.

Edward! - ela exclamou. Seu rosto estava envolto em sorrisos quando ela se levantou rapidamente e foi até ele -. Obrigada pelo piano. Eu não posso dizer o quanto eu amei o presente. Obrigada, de verdade - ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou suas bochechas cheia de ânimo.

Estava tão surpreso com sua recepção que ficou mudo, olhando para aqueles olhos cinzentos cintilantes. Eles não demonstravam nenhuma acusação, nenhuma raiva, nenhuma repulsa. Edward estava completamente confuso.

Ruborizada e com os lábios entreabertos, apoiou as mãos levemente sobre seus ombros. A fragrância que espalhava de seu corpo subia até ele. Sua pele quente e rosado parecia. "Impossível ignorar uma mulher tão bonita".

Quando ele a puxou para si, foi com extrema cautela, como se ela pudesse rechaçar seu abraço. Estreitou-a com delicadeza quando, com muita boa vontade, ela encaixou seu corpo ao longo do seu. Seus braços enlaçaram cuidadosamente sua cintura, Edward enterrou seu rosto no rico brilho de seu cabelo. Quando Seus lábios se encontraram, eles eram suplicantes. Quando Isabella respondeu como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles, ele acariciou seu lábio inferior com a ponta de sua lingua.

Edward - ela gemeu, antes que o apaixonado beijo de seu marido o impedisse de continuar. Beijou-a freneticamente, como um homem que tivesse sido condenado à morte e, em seguida, um tivessem lhe concedido um indulto. Bebeu avidamente sua boca. Finalmente se afastaram, com imenso pesar.

Por que você não tira o chapéu e fica à vontade? - perguntou ela com a voz trêmula. Isabella estendeu a mão e puxou o chapéu de sua cabeça, segurando-o com força e de forma rápida no peito, antes de entregá-lo de volta para ele.

Gostaria de beber alguma coisa?

N-não, obrigado, Isabella. Eu não estou ... Não tenho sede.

Gostaria de me ouvir tocar alguma? Talvez você perceba que os meus talentos não justificam este magnífico piano.

Ouvi você tocar lá de fora, no jardim. Foi... Você toca muito bem.

Sente-se e relaxe - ela convidou suavemente e com isso, ela voltou para o piano.

Edward sentou-se na beira do sofá, consciente de suas roupas empoeiradas. Sentia-se como um estranho dentro de sua própria casa. "Que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?" Ela tocou diversas melodias, e ele olhava fascinado para as mãos que esvoaçavam ao longo das teclas de marfim. Ela estava com as costas retas, a cabeça inclinada, mechas de cachos negros escaparam dos limites de seu coque, durante seu beijo, e descansavam em suas bochechas e nuca.

Por apenas um momento, Edward sentiu um nódulo duro formando em sua garganta. Ele ia fazer papel de tolo se não saísse dali. Parou abruptamente e disse:

É lindo, Isabella. Você toca melhor do qualquer pessoa que eu já tenha ouvido. Tenho que ir lá para cima agora. Preciso me lavar e trocar de roupa - dizendo isso, fugiu para o quarto.

Os dedos de Isabella estavam pousados sobre as teclas quando ele a interrompeu e saiu precipitadamente. Seguiu seu esposo com o olhar e voltou a tocar novamente. Quando Edward entrou em seu quarto, a música ainda ressonava em seus ouvidos.

* * *

Haviam comentado com Isabella, em muitas ocasiões, que o tempo no Texas era imprevisível. Ninguém apostaria que um dia de dezembro em Coronado teria amanhecido claro e fresco, perfeito para as atividades planejadas para aquele dia promissor. Isabella estava feliz por isso, e para o bem de Carlisle Wells, que tinha se preocupado, trabalhado e planejado para que tudo saísse bem, com perfeição.

Os Cullens e Carlisle se reuniram na sala de jantar para compartilhar um enorme café da manhã antes de partir para o local da nova estação. Edward parecia elegante com calças pretas enfiadas em suas botas altas e pretas, um casaco preto sobre uma camisa branca e um colete de couro de cor de manteiga. Seu chapéu preto tinha sido escovado e pendurado no cabide do corredor. Esme murmurou que desejava que ele tivesse usado uma roupa mais formal, de acordo para a ocasião, mas ele a ignorou.

Isabella usava um traje de lã de cor Borgonha de cintura alta, com uma blusa de renda creme por baixo. Completava a vestimenta um cinturão abotoado logo abaixo dos seios. Edward achou difícil não manter o olhar naquele ponto e desejou poder tirar o casaco do traje.

Carlisle estava nervoso e batia porcelanas e talheres até que Esme o repreendeu e disse aquilo a deixava nervosa. Ele humildemente pediu desculpas e se comportou.

Isabella usava um elegante chapéu. Houve uma agitação para reunir luvas e casacos extra no caso de soprar um vento norte. Rosa apareceu com uma jarra com café bem quente e uma cesta de sanduíches. Por fim, eles partiram para a cidade.

Edward ajudou Isabella e sua mãe a subirem na carruagem, e depois Carlisle se acomodou no assento. Edward montou _Charger_ , cujo pelo brilhava pela escovada que Pepe lhe deu naquela manhã, sob as instruções de Edward.

Por que você não vem conosco, Edward?"

E deixar _Charger_ perder toda a diversão hoje? Não, obrigado, mãe.

Isabella olhou para Edward e encontrou seu olhar. Ela entendeu o seu propósito. Ele mostrava a todos que, apesar da nova empresa, Edward Cullen, assim como seu pai, era antes de tudo um rancheiro.

Pepe guiou a carruagem pelo trânsito, que já fervia de atividades. Havia um grande número de pessoas no local, mas eles se afastaram e, deferentemente, deram espaço para a proeminente família que fez do sonho de uma ferrovia, uma realidade.

Isabella percebeu os olhares curiosos, quando Edward parou ao seu lado e pegou-a pela mão, e não apenas para ajudá-la a descer da carruagem, mas para leva-la para onde Carlisle e Esme se juntavam ao prefeito de Coronado, o juiz do condado, o representante do estado do distrito, vários clérigos, e os Vandivers.

Edward segurou a mão de Isabella durante todo o discurso do prefeito, e soltou-a apenas quando foi a sua vez de tirar uma pá de terra.

Isabella estava orgulhosa de estar ao lado dele, que desempenhava bem seu papel, pensou pesarosa. Percebeu que os moradores do povoado assistiam a cada movimento de seu filho favorito e sua nova esposa. Tinha certeza que ele também percebia isso. Tratava-a com uma polidez respeitosa, mas havia um novo calor nos olhos âmbar que a fitavam com uma frequência constrangedora. Ela sufocou um suspiro suave quando o cotovelo dele roçou seu seio, quando ele segurava sua mão sobre seu braço. Edward olhou para ela rapidamente, mas não fez nenhum esforço para remover seu braço.

O senador apresentou Parker Vandiver que, em um discurso retórico, exaltou as vantagens de o progresso chegar à comunidade. Coronado, ele proclamou, era a tal comunidade.

Esta estrada de ferro abrirá o caminho para mais comércio, mais oportunidades, mais lucros para todos os cidadãos desta grande cidade. Nós estamos orgulhosos de fazer uma pequena parte deste progresso. Ficaremos ainda mais satisfeitos quando pudermos voltar para anunciar a conclusão da ferrovia - houve alguns aplausos e uma ou duas risadas.

Há um homem que não está mais conosco e que eu tenho certeza que teria compartilhado a alegria desta celebração. O Senhor Charlie Cullen, durante anos, trabalhou fervorosamente para trazer esta estrada de ferro para sua comunidade.

Isabella arriscou um rápido olhar para Edward, cujo rosto tinha se tornado duro como pedra. Ela rezou para que ele pudesse se conter.

Charlie Cullen teria ficado orgulhoso de estar aqui hoje e ver os frutos de todos os seus trabalhos. Lamentamos seu falecimento e somos gratos a sua viúva e filho, que endossam este empreendimento de todo o coração.

Houve uma explosão de aplausos e salvas da multidão por Charlie Cullen e sua família.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de exagerada oratória, Parker Vandiver sentou-se. O prefeito ofereceu graciosamente o pódio a Edward. Ele recusou educadamente. O público ficou desapontado, mas alguns se lembraram quando ele foi homenageado depois da guerra. Ele se recusara a falar, pela imensa tristeza por aqueles que não tiveram a sorte de voltar para casa. Houve murmúrios de aprovação e acenos de compreensão. Eles haviam se preocupado com algumas de suas selvagens

escapadas, mas qualquer um podia ver que ele tinha se casado com uma verdadeira dama e era dedicado a ela. O casamento havia acalmado Edward Cullen. Não havia dúvida alguma sobre isso.

Era uma coisa boa que a atenção da multidão estivesse cravada em Edward e sua esposa, pois se eles estivessem olhando para Esme, teriam visto a expressão perturbada em seu rosto. Estava zangada com seu filho por não ter elogiado publicamente os Vandivers e o empreendimento ferroviário.

As formalidades acabaram, e todos estavam prontos para a diversão. Barris de cerveja gelada foram servidos, corridas de revezamento foram organizadas, a banda posicionou-se no coreto e começou a tocar seu repertório limitado.

Enquanto Edward ajudava Isabella a sair da plataforma, um dos jovens locais veio correndo até ele. O rosto sardento do menino estava corado, e seus cabelos vermelhos irradiavam de sua cabeça como um halo polido.

Edward, Edward, haverá uma disputa de tiro e eles me mandaram chamar você. Vamos, eles estão esperando.

Edward sorriu com a exuberância do garoto.

Isabella, quero lhe apresentar Billy Holt, Billy, Sra. Cullen - o garoto deu-lhe um aceno de cabeça -. Concurso de tiro, hein - Edward continuou -. Por que o mandaram me chamar, Billy?

Ah, fogo do inferno e condenação! Você sabe ... Percebendo o que ele havia dito, Billy virou as bochechas vermelhas para Isabella. "Oh, me perdoe, Miz9 Cullen," ele engoliu em seco. Não conseguindo encontrar os olhos, voltou-se para Edward. - Diabo, Edward, você sabe que é o melhor atirador do mundo, não vai ter graça se você não estiver lá - estava tão animado que os outros palavrões escaparam despercebidos – Perdão, senhora Cullen.

Isabella, o que você acha? Gostaria de ver um concurso de tiro? Ela sorriu para Edward.

Parece que todo mundo ficará desapontado se você não competir.

Eu vou participar apenas se você for comigo e assistir.

Billy estava saltando de um pé e para o outro, incapaz de conter seu entusiasmo.

Por favor, Miz Cullen? Diga que sim.

Está bem, Billy. Mostre-nos o caminho – Isabella riu.

Billy gritou vivas de alegria, e correu para anunciar que a atração da festa estava a caminho. Edward gritou para Pepe trazer seu coldre e pistola que estavam na parte de trás da carruagem.

Maneira popular texana de falar Misters (senhora). (N. da Tradutora)

Isabella olhou para ele com fingida exasperação.

Você sabia o tempo todo que haveria concurso de tiro, e você planejou participar. Não foi assim?

Bem, é bom se fazer de rogado, de vez em quando. - sorriu de maneira atraente -. Só espero não ser humilhado. Obviamente, tenho uma reputação de manter.

Caminharam até um grupo de homens que estava reunindo para o concurso. Alguns estavam checando seus revólveres e outros estavam apostando no resultado do concurso. As probabilidades estavam fortemente a favor de Edward.

Billy e alguns de seus amigos tinham preparado garrafas e latas para os alvos, que estavam alinhados em um grande carvalho que servia de base, cerca de trinta metros de distância.

Edward tirou o casaco e entregou-o a Isabella, tão logo Pepe trouxe seu coldre. Verificou a pistola Colt com atenção e sorriu de satisfação. Isabella lembrou que um dos vaqueiros de Keypoint explicou que carregavam apenas cinco das cavidades dos Colts. A primeira ficava sempre vazia, impedindo que vaqueiros mais exaltados atirassem seus joelhos ou nos pés de amigos, em situação de estresse.

As regras básicas foram estabelecidas por Carlisle, que, ao que indicava, era o árbitro escolhido.

Cada homem terá três alvos para acertar, um erro e ele é desclassificado - ele entoou.

Os dez homens que entraram no concurso se alinharam. Edward estava na última fila para atirar, e captou James Vandiver inclinado de forma displicente contra uma árvore. Ele não assistia ao concurso, olhava Isabella fixamente. Edward olhou para ela, que lhe retribuiu um sorriso encorajador. Então, voltou sua atenção para o concurso.

Todos os participantes eram peritos, o que deixava o concurso cansativo, mas lentamente, um por um, começou a perder tiros. Havia três participantes na final, Edward entre eles, quando alguém sugeriu deixassem revólveres no coldre, antes de atirar e tentar atingir três alvos.

O primeiro homem caminhou para a linha delimitada no chão e, quando dado o sinal, disparou rapidamente quando tirou sua pistola do coldre, atingindo três alvos. O segundo homem só atingiu duas das garrafas.

Edward caminhou para a linha. Pegou um charuto no bolso, um fósforo e acendeu o charuto, sob os olhares de todos os espectadores. Manteve o revólver no coldre e Isabella já tinha visto que ele carregou, enquanto outros disparavam.

Chame quando estiver pronto, Carlisle - disse ele por cima do ombro.

Você vai atirar com uma mão ocupada? - perguntou Carlisle, espantado.

Quando quiser - falou calmamente, embora Isabella pudesse sentir sua excitação -. Estou pronto

Carlisle encolheu os ombros e deu a ordem -: Disparar!

Com a velocidade de um relâmpago, Edward sacou a pistola do coldre e as rajadas saíram do cano tão rápido que soaram em uma explosão contínua. Quando a fumaça desapareceu, as testemunhas viram apenas uma garrafa na cerca. Ele tinha atingido cinco dos seis alvos!

Os espectadores e os demais concorrentes proferiram múrmuros de assombro e surpresa. Isabella bateu palmas com prazer. Edward ganhou tapinhas nas costas com um modo de congratulação.

Maldita máquina de atirar - falou um.

É incrível! - exclamavam outros

Dizem que Jacob Mendez é tão bom quanto ele - alguém assegurou -. Os dois aprenderam com o velho Charlie.

Isabella estava tão envolvida naquele tumulto que não percebeu que James estava perto dela.

É uma pena que ele não possa controlar a bebida, assim como ele pode fazer com o Colt.

Ela virou para ele, furiosa. Mas a aproximação de Edward a impediu de responder a pequena observação de James. Em vez de desperdiçar seu tempo com ele, paraCharlieizou Edward e o ajudou a colocar seu casaco.

Edward, você foi brilhante!

James interrompeu qualquer resposta que Edward pudesse ter feito sobre aquele elogio.

Isabella, tenho uma surpresa para você. Venha aqui, quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

Edward... - Isabella olhou para ele. Não sabia como rejeitar James sem fazer uma cena diante de todos na cidade.

Tudo bem, Isabella, também gostaria de ver essa surpresa.

Edward pegou seu braço de forma possessiva e seguiu a figura atarracada de James, enquanto ele abria caminho através da multidão. Havia um pequeno grupo de pessoas reunidas em torno de algo, e somente quando James os empurrou rudemente para o lado, fez Isabella, ver que era um automóvel.

Ela já tinha visto Carolina do Norte, particularmente em Raleigh, mas nunca tinha visto um em Coronado. Aparentemente ninguém mais tinha, porque o automóvel estava causando bastante agitação.

É um Oldsmobile, e o motor funciona com gasolina - afirmou James. - Quero levá-la para dar uma volta, Isabella.

O automóvel era lindo. Os lados e a carcaça do motor eram pretos, aparados em vermelho. Os pneus tinham lados brancos e as rodas eram vermelhas. O estofamento era de couro preto. Havia duas lanternas de latão montadas na frente do carro.

Eu... uh... - gaguejou -. Não tenho certeza...

Tenho certeza que seu _marido_ \- ele enfatizou a palavra - não vai se importar, não é verdade, Edward?

Ciente das pessoas que estavam ouvindo cada palavra, Edward sorriu abertamente e disse:

Acho que Isabella iria gostar muito disso, aqui, querida, deixe-me ajudá-la. Ela viu as linhas apertadas ao redor da boca de Edward quando ele a levantou cuidadosamente para veículo. Ela queria protestar, mas sabia que não podia.

James foi para a frente do carro e deu um grande show ao mostrar o motor. Caminhou para o lado do motorista, e saltou para o banco ao lado de Isabella. Inconscientemente, afastou a saia da pesada coxa. Quando o automóvel arrancou com um forte ruído, Isabella lançou um olhar ansioso para Edward, mas ele estava olhando para as costas de James com uma carranca ameaçadora.

James tomou a estrada que levava até o rio e seguia perto de sua margem. Atravessaram uma ponte estreita e continuaram na estrada para o lado oposto. Eles estavam praticamente fora de vista das pessoas, escondidos pelas árvores que cresciam ao longo da margem do rio em ambos os lados. Em outras circunstâncias, ela teria gostado do passeio, mas a presença sinistra de James deixou Isabella terrivelmente desconfortável.

Você está se divertindo? - perguntou quase perto de seu ouvido.

É muito agradável - afastou-se o mais distante possível no estreito assento. Ele continuou a manobrar o carro ao longo da estrada acidentada, e Isabella ficou aliviada por não tentar conversar com ela.

Eu gostaria de voltar agora - disse ela -. Edward vai ficar preocupado comigo.

Não me engano com esse suposto casamento, Isabella - riu sem humor -, já que vocês dormem em quartos separados, não é?

Minha vida de casada não é da sua conta, senhor Vandiver - sua voz era dura e fria, mas as faces estavam coradas com veemência.

Seu rápido olhar zombeteiro lhe disse que não estava convencido. Finalmente, deu meia volta e pegou o caminho para Coronado, onde uma multidão de curiosos os esperava. Edward estava encostado em uma árvore, casualmente fumando um charuto. Somente as faíscas em seus olhos indicavam sua raiva.

Em sua pressa de sair e ajudar Isabella a descer, James não teve tempo de desligar o motor. Edward caminhou até o carro e antes que seu proprietário percebesse, saltou no assento que James desocupou.

Você chama isso de um passeio, Vandiver? - colocou o carro em marcha. Isabella agarrou-se ao assento quando o carro deu uma guinada, quase atropelando James, que saiu do caminho bem na hora. Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido que ficou chocado ao ver seu Oldsmobile fugir a uma velocidade que ele nunca teria coragem de correr. A multidão enlouqueceu e risadas histéricas surgiram as suas custas.

Edward lidou com a direção e caixa de marcha como se uma varinha mágica o ajudasse, fez as curvas em uma velocidade vertiginosa, e mostrou uma curiosa capacidade de se livrar de qualquer obstáculo a sua frente. Dirigiu ao redor da praça no centro da cidade várias vezes, até que a cabeça de Isabella começou a marear. Então, ela se agarrou ao braço de Edward por medo de ser jogada para fora do carro. Finalmente deixaram o centro da cidade, pegando uma das pistas que levava para longe da cidade.

O vento chicoteou seu rosto, e seu chapéu foi para trás, puxando dolorosamente um dos pinos que o segurava. Ela teria tirado as mãos para soltá-lo, mas não ousou liberar seu aperto em Edward.

Ele estava rindo alto, como uma criança travessa que tinha feito uma piada muito engraçada sobre o professor.

Você viu o rosto dele, Isabella? Filho da puta! Vou mostrar a ele como dirigir um carro. Seu chapéu tinha saído, e seu cabelo estava despenteado em torno de sua cabeça. Seu rosto estava ruborizado e seus olhos brilhavam de prazer, com seu próprio diabo.

Antes que ela percebesse, Isabella estava se juntando a sua risada. Eles eram como duas crianças soltas de restrições pela primeira vez. Edward arriscou olhar para ela quando a ouviu rir. Ele percebeu seu erro quando seus olhos voltaram para a estrada. Havia uma curva e eles estavam indo para a vala.

Segure firme! - gritou enquanto tentava frear, e apesar de desacelerar, o automóvel estava muito rápido. Quando desligou o motor, ambos ficaram em silêncio por um momento, cientes de que estavam a ponto de sofrer um acidente fatal.

Eles estavam ofegantes, momentaneamente abalados por terem escapado da morte ou de ferimentos graves. O carro tinha parado em um ângulo perigoso e Isabella tinha sido jogada contra Edward. Ele olhou para ela e perguntou -: Você está bem?

Ela fez um balanço de si mesma.

Sim, eu estou bem - respondeu sem fôlego -. Não tenho tanta certeza sobre o Oldsmobile de

James.

Então, eles começaram a rir espontaneamente e riram tanto que lágrimas se reuniram em seus

olhos. Era a primeira vez que riam juntos. Houve momentos em que uma das crianças Mendez fez a família a rir com ele, mas isso era diferente. Este era um momento pessoal, que eles compartilhavam entre si.

Isabella enxugou os olhos com as mãos enluvadas e tirou os grampos de chapéu do cabelo. O chapéu saiu e algumas mechas de seu coque caíram sobre seus ombros. Fios de cabelo escapavam completamente.

A alegria de Edward diminuiu e, por sua própria vontade, sua mão tocou uma mecha de cabelo que descansava contra o pescoço de Isabella. Ela ergueu os olhos para ele e ambos se seguraram apenas um pouco, antes que ela estivesse em seus braços. Aconteceu calmamente, naturalmente, instintivamente. Edward a estreitou contra seu peito e sussurrou seu nome repetidamente contra sua orelha, sua respiração enviando arrepios de prazer na espinha de Isabella.

Ele recuou e procurou em seus olhos por algum sinal de rejeição, mas viu apenas o convite. Sua boca tomou a dela em um beijo abrasador. Seus lábios procuraram, encontraram e beijaram-se. O beijo era terno, mas tinha a promessa de uma paixão reprimida. Um beijo comprometedor, mas não muito. Todavia, um beijo para se lembrar eternamente.

Edward se afastou dela e estudou seu rosto, assustado com a intensidade de seus sentimentos.

Eles se entreolharam em uma comunicação silenciosa. Então Edward disse,

Isabella, me beije de novo, me beije...

Isabella, você está ferida? - James galopava em direção a eles, pálido.

Deteve-se junto ao automóvel e desmontou em um pulo. Correu até Isabella, estendendo-lhe as mãos. Antes que ela pudesse assegurar que não desejava que ninguém a separasse dos braços de seu marido, as mãos gordas de James agarraram-na pela cintura e a colocou no chão.

Isabella, você está bem? Esse idiota poderia ter matado...

A respiração saiu do corpo de James quando o punho de Edward pousou diretamente em seu estômago, impedindo-o de continuar. James caiu de costas no chão e, antes que ele pudesse recuperar o fôlego, Edward estava apoiando seu pé contra aquele peito e empurrado o cano de sua pistola contra

o nariz de James.

Se alguma vez você voltar a tocar minha esposa, eu vou mata-lo, Vandiver - seu rosto estava a um centímetro do de James e as palavras saíram ríspidas em seus dentes -. Se você ousar chegar perto dela para tocá-la, eu vou matar você sem piedade. Fui bem claro?

Tira essa maldita arma do meu rosto - disse James com bravura mal colocada -, Não está carregado! Você o esvaziou na última rodada - lutou, mas não conseguiu mover Edward.

Tem certeza de que está vazio, Vandiver? - Edward provocou, colocando o canhão sobre o nariz de James Vandiver -. É claro. É impossível não disparar a última bala naquela velocidade.

Lembre-se que ficou uma garrafa em pé - James riu nervosamente.

E o quê? - James começava a suar copiosamente.

Você esqueceu que havia um alvo para a esquerda - Edward disse suavemente.

Todo mundo sabe que os vaqueiros nunca carregam suas armas com seis balas - James insistiu, embora sua voz começasse a tremer.

Edward deu de ombros negligentemente.

Alguns fazem, mas apenas os que não estão confiantes em suas habilidades. Com todo respeito, eu não sou um desses.

Com um movimento lento, ele virou a mão e disparou a pistola a poucos centímetros da cabeça de James. A bala encaixou-se em um dos pneus de borracha do carro.

O sangue escorria do rosto de James e ele começou a choramingar.

Eu poderia ter atingido o último alvo, Vandiver, mas nenhum tolo carrega uma pistola descarregada.

Com desdém, Edward levantou-se e caminhou sobre a forma incipiente e rastejante.

 _Señor_ Edward! - Pepe se aproximou, montado em _Charger_ , acompanhado de outros cavaleiros

-. Está tudo bem? A _señora_ está bem?

Ele desmontou o garanhão e deslizou em suas costas, correndo até eles.

Fique tranquilo Pepe, não aconteceu nada. Nós nos divertimos um pouco, embora não possa dizer o mesmo do automóvel do Senhor Vandiver, que pagou as consequências - Isabella sabia que ele estava falando para os curiosos que estavam ali -. De qualquer maneira, cavalgar _Charger_ é muito mais emocionante. Além disso, os cavalos possuem sentido suficiente para não caírem de cabeça em uma vala.

A multidão caiu na gargalhada, aliviados por não haver ninguém ferido. O senhor Vandiver parecia furioso, e todos entenderam que ele estava apenas preocupado com o dano em seu carro.

Venha, Isabella - Edward estendeu a mão e ela a pegou. Ele a levou até _Charger_ e levantou-a para a sela. Montou atrás dela, colocando seus braços firmemente em torno de sua cintura.

Pepe, você pode conseguir outro cavalo para voltar para a cidade?

Claro, _señor_ Edward.

Bem, senhores, desculpem-me, mas vou embora - inclinou o chapéu, que Pepe tinha recuperado para ele, virou _Charger_ e se dirigiu para a cidade em um trote lento.


	18. Chapter 18

Quando regressaram a Coronado, sua escapada tinha criado bastante comoção: o casal Cullen havia escapado como dois adolescentes. Eles foram questionados centenas de vezes sobre o seu bem- estar, e a resposta era sempre a mesma: os dois estavam bem. Sentados em uma mesa de piquenique com Esme e Carlisle, comeram os sanduíches que Rosa tinha preparado para eles. Edward bebeu a cerveja local com os homens reunidos ao redor dos barris. Isabella observou-o de seu lugar perto de Esme, e ficou emocionada quando ele olhou para ela e sorriu. Ela se esforçou para manter sua mente nas conversas em torno dela, e dar as respostas adequadas para a miríade de perguntas feitas pelas senhoras de Coronado, que queriam saber se ela havia gostado de sua nova vida no Texas. Mas sua mente estava na boca de Edward, quão quente ela estava contra a dela. Suas mãos, fortes, exigentes, mas gentis.

Enquanto a banda tocava um concerto de Natal para marcar a conclusão das festas, Edward sentou-se ao lado dela no cobertor que havia espalhado na grama. Sua respiração estava em seu rosto. Podia sentir o cheiro do aroma dos charutos, o couro do colete. "Se pudéssemos ficar assim para sempre", pensou ela.

Esme não tinha perdido os olhares e os toques "acidentais" entre eles depois da movimentação louca no carro. Depois que os Vandivers partiram, alegando que tinham compromissos em Austin, ela concentrou toda sua atenção em Edward e sua esposa. Não gostou do que viu. Algo estava fervendo entre eles, e deveria ser apagado antes que fervesse de vez. Era perigoso para todos os seus planos. Não poderia acontecer!

Chegaram à casa bem tarde. Rosa já tinha preparado um jantar apara eles à base de pão de milho e _chili_. Se Carlisle e Esme não estivessem tão cansados, teria percebido que as duas outras pessoas na mesa contemplavam-se mutuamente, e estavam muito excitados para ter e apetite.

Carlisle saiu logo depois, e Esme, muito cansada, sugeriu que se recolhessem cedo. Isabella e Esme subiram juntas as escadas, deixando Edward na biblioteca com um drinque.

* * *

Às vezes, durante a noite, Isabella acordava sobressaltada. Demorou um momento para ela se orientar e ouviu que a casa estava em silêncio. Voltou a deitar e ouviu um gemido. Quando um grito agudo o seguiu, ela saltou da cama, alarmada.

O som vinha do quarto de Edward. Sem sequer fazer uma pausa para vestir um roupão, ela atravessou o banheiro e tentou bater na porta de conexão. Ele não respondeu, mas novamente ouviu o grito gemido e gargalhadas altas. "E se ele estivesse doente? Ela deveria entrar?", parou apenas um instante antes de abrir e colocar a cabeça para verificar o que estava acontecendo.

Edward se debatia em sua cama, torcendo e agitando em uma agonia pelo pesadelo. Isabella se aproximou da cama e viu seu peito nu se agitar, seu rosto repleto de suor. As palavras que saíam de

sua boca eram ininteligíveis, mas transmitiam um terrível tormento. Ele murmurou o nome Alex mais de uma vez.

Edward, acorde - sussurrou, colocando uma mão cautelosa sobre o ombro de seu marido, e sacudiu-o com suavidade -. Edward, por favor, acorde. Você está tendo um pesadelo.

Ele só se tornou mais violento. Agitou os braços e balançava a cabeça no travesseiro, os dentes cerrados enquanto os rangia. Isabella se inclinou sobre ele, e conseguiu capturar os dois pulsos, colocando-os em ambos os lados da cabeça.

Ele lutou pela libertação, mas de alguma forma ela foi capaz de segurá-lo.

Edward, acorde.

Abriu os olhos e se incorporou com tanta rapidez, que o lençol que o cobria caiu no chão. "Meu Deus, ele está nu!" Isabella percebeu e se apressou em desviar o olhar. Edward respirou profundamente e balançou a cabeça para afastar as terríveis imagens que o perseguia. Os dedos trêmulos pentearam se cabelo úmido e desgrenhado, antes de cobrir seu rosto.

Isabella se aproximou de sua mesa de barbear e despejou água fresca de um jarro na bacia, umedecendo uma toalha e trazendo-a de volta para Edward.

Edward, você estava tendo um pesadelo - ela disse suavemente -. Você está bem agora?

Ele acenou com a cabeça, enquanto ela esfregava a testa com a toalha fresca. Quando ele abaixou as mãos, ela banhou o resto de seu rosto e pescoço.

Obrigada, Isabella, estou bem agora - afastou-se de suas mãos.

Você estava sonhando com Cuba e com Alex?

Ele a olhou bruscamente, depois afastou-se. - Sim - disse ele com voz rouca. Ele estava tremendo?

Gostaria de falar sobre isso? - Sua voz era um leve sussurro. Até que seus dedos tocaram os cachos clareados pelo sol em sua cabeça, como uma carícia suave.

Não - respondeu bruscamente. Então, desesperou-se -. Sim. Isabella, eu... - seus braços ficaram em torno de sua cintura e atraiu-a para ele, enterrando seu rosto entre os seios dela. Seus joelhos bateram contra a borda da cama.

Sem pensar duas vezes, rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços. Sentiu que a cálida respiração de Edward, umedecia sua camisola. Graças a Deus, o quarto estava às escuras! Murmurou palavras de conforto, e acariciou sua cabeça, tecendo os grossos cachos entre seus dedos. Suas mãos acariciaram suas costas, traçando sua espinha com dedos sensíveis.

Longos minutos se passaram, e ainda assim ele não a soltou. Quase imperceptivelmente, ele moveu a cabeça entre os dois, e começou a acariciá-la com o nariz e a boca, pressionando pequenos beijos quentes em sua carne.

Um anseio mais profundo e mais potente do que qualquer emoção que sentira em sua vida a perfurou até o cerne. Um rubor quente caiu sobre sua pele enquanto seu batimento cardíaco se acelerava.

Seus membros pareciam ter se transformado em água, mas com uma força surpreendente, ela aproximou ainda mais a cabeça. Um grito suave e extático escapou de seus lábios abertos, quando ele a levou em sua boca. Ele puxou-a suavemente com um calor doce antes que sua língua varresse sobre seu seio, molhando o tecido de seu vestido.

O corpo de Isabella estava mergulhado nessas novas sensações e ela quase derreteu no chão, quando o forte apoio de seus braços foi repentinamente retirado. Edward sentou-se com os joelhos erguidos, a cabeça apoiada entre eles, o rosto entre as mãos.

Deixe-me, Isabella - disse ele. Sua voz era tão baixa que ela mal podia ouvir as palavras.

Edward, eu ...

Deixe-me, por favor - repetiu com um gemido.

Por que eu tenho que deixar você ... agora? - estava à beira das lágrimas. Suas emoções estavam correndo soltas, sua voz rachou sob a pressão.

Por que, maldição - ele jurou com veemência -, não posso suportar estar tão perto de você, tão disposto, isso... e nã ... Volte para seu quarto, por favor.

Não, Edward - ela respirou.

Ele olhou para cima então -. Não?

Eu... - ela engoliu em seco -. Eu quero ser uma verdadeira esposa para você, Edward -. Não pôde evitar as lágrimas que derramaram em suas bochechas -. Eu quero ficar com você.

Isabella - ele disse, balançando a cabeça. Sua voz era simpática, como um adulto falando com uma criança -. Você não sabe o que está dizendo.

Eu percebo isso, eu não sei nada sobre ... isso, mas eu quero saber, eu quero ser uma esposa como Leah é para Jacob, como Sue era para Charlie - nenhum deles notou a incongruência dessa afirmação -. Por favor, deixe-me ficar com você esta noite.

Ele olhou para ela. As lágrimas rolavam por suas bochechas sem falhas, seus cabelos caíam sobre seus ombros, os que ele desejava acariciar de novo, sua figura esguia estava esboçada sob a camisola e o bater de seu coração trovejou em sua cabeça. Seu corpo estava em chamas com desejo por ela, e sua masculinidade estava dolorosamente orgulhosa.

Ele não ousou se mover quando ela levantou um joelho na cama e se sentou perto dele. Ela se inclinou para frente e, descansando mãos tímidas em seus ombros, colocou seus lábios contra os dele.

Ele gemeu impotente, quando a abraçou e caiu de costas contra os travesseiros na ampla cama. Desenhando-a debaixo dele, ele a beijou com um fervor ardente, empurrando sua língua contra a boca de Isabella, explorando-a com uma paixão desencadeada.

Freneticamente, ele se atrapalhou com os botões de sua camisola. Isabella não teve tempo de se sentir envergonhada por sua nudez quando ele jogou a roupa sobre sua cabeça, e rapidamente cobriu seu corpo com o dele.

Por mais difícil que fosse, ele se forçou a praticar seu autocontrole. Ela não era uma prostituta.

Era Isabella. A esposa dele. Ele deveria ir devagar, não assustá-la.

Isabella sentiu o corpo longo e duro contra o dela relaxar um pouco, enquanto Edward a beijava de novo, de vez em quando, como se memorizasse seus lábios, língua e dentes. Ele traçou beijos sobre suas bochechas e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha até sentir seu próprio corpo se tornar lânguido e flexível sob ele.

Uma mão grande e bronzeada se moveu sobre os seios dela. Ele os segurou um com cuidado. Ela ficou dura enquanto a palma se movia em círculos lentos e fáceis sobre ele. Ele tomou o mamilo inchado entre os dedos e acariciou-o com ternura até que Isabella quis gritar pelo prazer que ele trouxera, prazer que ela nunca tinha sabido da existência.

Então, ele a envolveu em sua boca úmida e quente, e mordiscou com ternura requintada. Enquanto se movia para o outro, o espetar de sua barba raspava contra sua suavidade, aumentando sua consciência de suas diferenças físicas. Ele deu a mesma atenção ao outro quando suas mãos se moveram para seu abdômen, acariciando e excitando.

Era uma sensação como um líquido quente sendo derramado sobre ela, principalmente, quando ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou seu umbigo com uma boca ardente, faminto. Sua palma descansou levemente no ninho apertado de cachos, negros como um corvo no topo de suas pernas, e ela se perguntou por que ela não sentia repulsa ou medo. Os sentimentos eram tão. . . o que? Ela não tinha nada para comparar isso.

Sua mão se moveu entre suas coxas, e Isabella ficou alarmada quando encontrou uma humidade. Aparentemente, ele encontrou aquela estranha umidade gratificante.

Deus, Isabella - ele suspirou e sussurrou -: você está pronta para mim. Oh, quão doce você é.

O movimento da mão de Edward então tirou todo e qualquer pensamento coerente. As explorações deliciosas de seus dedos liberaram um instinto primitivo e girou-a contra seu poderoso corpo. "Quando pensar nisso mais tarde, vou ficar tão envergonhada", pensou, "mas agora não posso evitar".

Ele estava beijando sua boca novamente, ternamente, profundamente, murmurando contra seus lábios uma mistura de inglês e espanhol. Ele se moveu em cima dela e ela se congratulou com o peso esmagador, envolvendo seus braços em torno da largura de suas costas. Seus joelhos afastaram suavemente as coxas, enquanto se acomodava entre elas. Ela sentiu sua força masculina, quando ele sondou a abertura de seu corpo.

Um flash de pânico apoderou-se dela, e ele imediatamente percebeu. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou em seus olhos bem abertos e temerosos, procurando a resposta que esperava que estivesse ali.

É verdade, então? Você nunca esteve com um homem? - sua inflexão era de temor e carregava consigo uma necessidade de saber. E ela sabia por que sua resposta seria tão importante para ele. Charlie. Ela não falou, mas seus lábios formaram a palavra não, enquanto ela balançava a cabeça.

Isabella - cada vestígio de emoção que compunha o espírito de Edward Cullen apareceu ao falar seu nome. Ele a beijou rapidamente, ardentemente, apaixonadamente. Então ele lhe suplicou -: Perdoe-me, eu vou machucar você, Isabella, me desculpe.

Ele se empurrou dentro dela e ela teria gritado se ele não tivesse segurado sua cabeça protetoramente contra o oco de seu ombro. Por um momento, pensou que a dor ardente que a despedaçava, poderia parti-la ao meio.

Desculpe, querida, relaxe o máximo que puder.

As palavras eram roucas contra sua orelha, e ela enrijeceu os músculos, pois não sabia que tinha que relaxar em aceitação. A dor diminuiu, mas quanto tempo duraria?

Edward não se tinha movido. Ela ouviu sua respiração correndo em seu ouvido como um vento forte. Ela se moveu sob ele, procurando uma posição mais confortável, e ouviu sua respiração aguda.

"Oh, Deus, você é maravilhosa, deliciosa - esmiuçou, pressionando seu rosto no travesseiro -.

Tão apertada, perfeita.

Lentamente, ele começou a se mover dentro dela. A dor voltou em ondas rítmicas para combinar com suas pulsões, mas em algum lugar no meio da dor havia uma promessa de prazer. Edward murmurava palavras indiscerníveis, em seu ouvido, mas seu significado era claro.

Edward estava dentro dela! Era um pensamento emocionante - seu corpo e o dela se fundiam da maneira mais íntima, em perfeita união. Sem ela saber, seu corpo tomou o controle e ela respondia a seus impulsos com movimentos precisos. De repente, seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso e ela sentiu uma chuva de vida fluindo nela. Instintivamente ela apertou seus joelhos contra os dele.

Ficou deitado em cima dela até que sua respiração voltasse ao normal. Isabella passou as mãos pelas largas costas, maravilhada com o contorno dos músculos, dos ossos e da pele. Depois de um tempo, ele se levantou sobre os cotovelos e olhou nos olhos dela.

Meu Deus, Isabella - sussurrou maravilhado -. O que você fez comigo?

Ele rolou fora dela e puxou-a para ele, aninhando-a contra seu peito. Eles ficaram muito tempo sem falar. Suas mãos viajavam preguiçosamente sobre suas costas, e pernas. O lugar entre suas coxas ainda estava em chamas, mas ela estava contente. Ela suspirou. Colocando um dedo sob seu queixo, ele ergueu o rosto dela.

Minha pequena... Doeu muito?

Não - mentiu ela.

Ele tentou evitar sorrir, não podia, e até riu baixinho.

Como o inferno, e você é uma dama até para reclamar, não é? - abaixou a cabeça e a beijou docemente, quase castamente.

Ele jogou suas longas pernas sobre o lado da cama e caminhou descaradamente através do quarto para a cômoda. Isabella estudou seu físico. Nenhum artista poderia ter capturado a graça sensual da caminhada de Edward ou a textura de sua pele coberta levemente com o pelo dourado, macio. Ele era um belo animal macho e, apesar de sua nova experiência, ela corou.

Ele voltou para a cama carregando um pano úmido. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, moveu-se para abrir as pernas. Ela recuou instintivamente.

Eu não vou machucar você - disse gentilmente -. Isso pode fazer você se sentir mais confortável.

Sua voz era tão terna e as mãos tão suaves que ela permitiu que ele separasse as pernas e pressionasse o pano para ela. Evitou seus olhos, e olhou para o teto, pensando que jamais, nem suas fantasias mais vagas, imaginou poder existir tal familiaridade entre um homem e uma mulher. Ou talvez essas coisas só aconteciam porque era com Edward. Ela arriscou um olhar para o marido. Ele a olhava como se pudesse ler sua mente e conhecesse cada pensamento mais íntimo.

Eu prometo, Isabella, que nunca mais vai doer tanto - sorriu ligeiramente -. Você vai até aprender a gostar.

O pano frio reduziu consideravelmente a ardência, e ela sussurrou:

Obrigada - ele levou a toalha de volta para a cômoda.

Ela se sentou, agarrando o lençol caído sobre ela, e alcançou sua camisola deitada ao pé da

cama.

O que você está fazendo? - ele perguntou enquanto se arrastava para o lado dela.

Eu pensei ...

Você pensou no quê? - interrompeu ele, tirando-lhe a roupa e jogando-a fora de seu alcance.

Ele começou a mordiscar seu ombro, quando a puxou de volta para os travesseiros -. O que você achou, Isabella? -ele perguntou de novo. Seus lábios estavam em seus seios agora, e ela não podia pensar em nada.

Eu pensei ... uh ... Oh senhor. Ele riu suavemente.

Vá dormir - colocando a cabeça perto da dela no mesmo travesseiro, fechou os olhos. Seu braço descansou pesadamente em sua barriga. Sua mão a acariciou levemente.

Dormir? Não essa noite. Tinha muito em que pensar. Ela e Edward, que haviam lutado, discutido, ignorado um ao outro e machucado um ao outro, estavam deitados aqui, lado a lado, completamente nus em sua cama depois de experimentar a união mais esplêndida, e ele queria que ela dormisse. Impossível.

Ela nunca seria capaz de dormir. Mas dormiu.

Bom Dia.

* * *

Hmm?

Eu disse "bom dia", senhora Cullen.

Isabella abriu um olho e viu o rosto sorridente do marido perto do dela. O quarto ainda estava envolvido em sombras cinzentas escuras.

Edward - murmurou ela -, não é de manhã, ainda é meio da noite - ela enterrou o rosto contra seu peito peludo e bocejou amplamente.

Adoro me levantar de manhã cedo - riu de seu próprio duplo sentido, mas Isabella olhou para ele com olhos ingênuos. Ele percebeu novamente quão inocente ela era. Ainda -. Isabella - acariciou sua bochecha e se inclinou para beijá-la suavemente nos lábios.

Ela se aconchegou contra seu calor quando ele puxou um cobertor mais alto sobre eles. Ele acariciou o cabelo que derramou em seu peito. Enquanto seus olhos percorriam a forma macia aconchegada contra ele, ele riu tristemente para si mesmo. Quem teria pensado isso de Edward Cullen? O fato de ele ter passado a noite inteira com uma mulher era incomum em si mesmo. Assim que satisfazia sua luxúria inicial, estava sempre ansioso por deixar qualquer mulher com quem estivesse antes. Ontem à noite ele queria ficar. Com essa mulher.

Jamais havia se perdido tão completamente com uma fêmea quanto com Isabella. Ele sempre gostou do ato, certamente. Mas seus pensamentos estavam frequentemente em outro lugar: em um jogo de cartas, em negócios, em outra mulher.

Na noite passada, no entanto, ele só tinha conhecimento da mulher embaixo dele, respondendo com apenas um traço de timidez. A sensação dela, o cheiro, a textura, o gosto, tudo tinha combinado para capturar totalmente seus sentidos. Sua absorção tinha sido tão tremenda que ele não queria que terminasse.

Em um milhão de anos, ele nunca admitiria que a noite passada fora a primeira para ele também. Foi sua iniciação aos ritos do amor, para Isabella tinha sido. E foi a primeira vez que Edward Cullen esteve com uma virgem. Era um presente que ele nunca esperara receber e que ele não achava que merecia, mas ela se entregara a ele.

Por quê? Depois do abuso que ele tinha acumulado sobre ela, por que ela tinha vindo a ele, oferecendo-se? Inclinou a cabeça e passou os lábios pela testa enquanto a pergunta continuava a assombrá-lo.

Isabella acariciou o vinco entre suas grossas sobrancelhas castanhas. "Suas sobrancelhas serão como as de Charlie quando ele fica mais velho', ela pensou. Vinte e quatro horas atrás, ela nem sabia que era possível ter tanta intimidade com outro corpo humano, como tinham acontecido. Agora estavam deitados com os braços e as pernas entrelaçados, e ela não sentia timidez, modéstia ou culpa. "O que tinha acontecido com todos os seus rígidos escrúpulos? Não importa". Ela não queria que voltassem. Mesmo agora, ela queria descobrir quais prazeres a mais seu corpo poderia oferecer a ela.

Edward, quando? ... Quero dizer, por quanto tempo ...?

Ele sorriu. Em resposta à pergunta que ela não conseguia fazer, ele procurou sua boca. Esse primeiro beijo real desde a noite anterior gerou os mesmos movimentos, a mesma emocionante

antecipação das coisas a seguir. Permitiu-lhe acesso ilimitado a seu corpo. Ele encontrou seus lugares secretos e acariciou ou beijou, provocando gemidos de prazer de ambos.

Tímida no início, depois encorajada por seus gemidos de êxtase, seus dedos cruzaram os pelos em seu peito. Lentamente ela passava a mão pelos pelos. Sua pele era morna e esticada sobre os músculos torneados que massageou com os dedos, de repente sentiu-se talentosa na arte. O ar sibilou através de seus dentes quando ela encontrou o mamilo marrom turgido. Ela se retirou rapidamente, mas a mão dele foi para a parte de trás de sua nuca e a trouxe de volta. Aproximou o rosto de Isabella ao seu pescoço, que ela rastreou com sua língua. Quando ela se inclinou sobre ele, seus dedos fortes se esticaram sobre ela e a pressionaram contra ele para encontrar sua força viril.

Quero você de novo, Isabella, mas não quero machucá-la - disse ele, angustiado.

Você não vai, não mesmo.

As mechas de seu cabelo ainda estavam enroladas ao redor de seu pescoço, quando ele quase a empurrava em suas costas. Posicionado acima dela, ele procurou seus olhos e exigiu -: Diga meu nome, Isabella. Deixe-me ver meu nome em seus lábios. Diga meu nome, por favor.

Alcançou as pontas de seus dedos e tocou suas maçãs do rosto enquanto sussurrava:

Edward, Edward, Edward - a última sílaba era um apelo.

Quando ele entrou nela, foi lenta e deliberadamente. Havia um resquício de dor, mas nenhuma dor ardente como ela tinha experimentado antes. Edward moveu-se contra ela como uma máquina bem treinada cujo único propósito era trazer prazer sensual.

Suas mãos gentilmente amassaram a plenitude dela, enquanto a levantava para frente para enfrentar sua sublime invasão. Ele mergulhou mais profundamente do que nunca, acariciando as paredes de sua feminilidade, o acesso ao seu ventre, retirando-se para provocar e atormentar seu canal vaginal, apenas para se enterrar dentro dela novamente.

Isabella sentiu seu espírito subir, flutuando acima da superfície da cama, subindo cada vez mais para um pico ainda nebuloso e misterioso, mas desejável. Assustou-a, este abismo que ela pairava. Ela apertou os olhos.

Não. Isabella, venha comigo - ele insistiu sem fôlego -. Venha comigo... - ele a estreitou apertada como sua paixão, além do ponto de contenção, esvaziando-se dentro dela, banhando-a com fogo vivo.

Ele descansou apenas um momento. Então, com uma mão nas costas de Isabella, ele os virou, de forma que ela ficou sobre ele. Ainda aprisionado dentro daquela caverna melada, Edward se excitou imediatamente.

Você pode me sentir, Isabella?

Sim - ela sussurrou -. Posso.

Eu machuquei você? - e se moveu dentro dela novamente. Oh senhor!

Não, é ... é agradável.

Então por que você parou? - perguntou em um sussurro solícito -. Você estava à beira de um orgasmo incrível. Você tem medo?

Incapaz de encontrar seus olhos que a sondava, ela acenou em seu ombro.

-Está bem - ele disse calmamente. Confiante de suas próprias habilidades, ele sabia que poderia leva-la ao orgasmo, mas não agora. Decidiu que ela não estava pronta para aceitá-lo. Ele se afastou dela, consciente de que, apesar de sua negação, ela devia estar machucada e maltratada.

Edward afastou os cabelos das têmporas de Isabella e beijou sua testa e pálpebras.

Vamos tirar outro cochilo.

Ele a puxou de volta contra seu peito, estreitando-a e adormeceu respirando o perfume de seu cabelo.


	19. Chapter 19

Esme soube, imediatamente, ao ver Edward e Isabella juntos no almoço, que seu pior pesadelo tinha acontecido. Os empregados da casa estavam fofocando sobre algo, mas ela nunca tinha aprendido espanhol. Ela não entendeu seus sussurros animados.

No entanto, durante a refeição, os sorrisos secretos, a distração de tudo ao redor deles, e as manchas escuras sob seus olhos confirmavam como Edward e Isabella tinham passado a noite.

"Maldita! - lamentou Olívia - "Como poderia seu filho sucumbir àquela florzinha de estufa? Sempre preferiu as garotas exuberantes e de reputação duvidosa. O que ele viu nesta frágil dama, verdadeiro paradigma de virtude? Bem" - consolou-se -, "contanto que ele dormisse com ela de vez em quando e não se afeiçoasse, estaria tudo certo. Ou - Deus nos livre - se Isabella ficasse grávida. Por sorte, Edward é esperto demais para evitar que isso aconteça".

Observou quando ambos se desculparam e subiram as escadas para uma "soneca".

Edward, posso falar com você? - ela perguntou rapidamente, dobrando o guardanapo ao lado do prato enquanto se levantava -. Ontem Parker e eu conversamos sobre alguns planos, enquanto jovem se comportava como um jovem desmiolado, e eu acho que você deveria ficar ciente sobre os acontecimentos.

Edward olhou desconsolado para Isabella, mas concordou, de má vontade.

Muito bem, mãe. Subo em alguns instantes, Isabella.

Depois que sua nora saiu da sala de jantar, Esme sugeriu que Edward a seguisse até o escritório. Quando ele já estava relaxado e sentado em uma cadeira de couro, fumando um charuto, Esme contou que havia mudado de planos.

* * *

Realmente, Edward, acho que sua reação foi um pouco exagerada - Esme o repreendeu quando sentaram para jantar. Seu tom era suave, embora apenas disfarçasse a turbulência que reinava em seu peito.

Prefiro não discutir negócios agora, mãe - a voz de Edward era cortante e concisa.

Isabella sentiu-se triste ao descobrir que toda sua leveza da manhã havia desaparecido após o encontro com sua mãe. Eles ficaram trancados no escritório por mais de uma hora e, quando Edward subiu, não fez nenhum esforço para vê-la. Ele foi direto para o quarto e depois saiu da casa, voltando antes do jantar. Ela não o viu sozinho desde o café da manhã.

Nós certamente não temos segredos para Isabella, não é? - Esme perguntou docemente, olhando para sua nora -. Afinal, ela é sua esposa, Edward.

Isabella corou e baixou o olhar. Esme sabia sobre a noite passada? Como ela reagiria à consumação de seu casamento?

Você acha que nossos planos vão chocá-la? - Esme perguntou friamente ao filho.

Droga, mãe! - As linhas ao redor da boca de Edward pareciam esculpidas em granito.

Veja, Isabella - prosseguiu Esme, sem se perturbar com a raiva de Edward -, os Vandivers e eu reconsideramos o local ideal para a usina. O novo local exigirá represar o rio acima de _Pueblo_. Tememos um protesto porque a comunidade mexicana vai ficar revoltada, uma vez que a fonte de água da população será cortada. Portanto, tomamos medidas para que a destruição de _Pueblo_ seja vista como uma bênção.

Isabella tinha colocado o garfo em seu prato e estava olhando de mãe para filho com olhos preocupados. Esme voltou seu olhar fixamente. Edward não olhava para ela.

Acho que não entendi - Isabella lambeu os lábios -. Que medidas vocês tomaram? - não queria saber mas tinha que perguntar.

Isabella, fique fora disso, não é da sua conta - Edward gritou.

É claro que ela se preocupa, Edward. Minha querida - disse Esme, dirigindo-se a ela outra vez, com aquela voz agradável e de quem quer apenas conversar -, vamos arrumar uma gangue de desesperados, mercenários, qualquer que seja o nome que você escolher para chamá-los. Acho que você sabe o que quero dizer. Eles vão para _Pueblo_ e, como se fossem moradores, causarão arruaça. Serão instruídos a queimar, saquear, ferir, tudo o que eles consideram necessário para provocar uma revolta popular. Trata-se apenas de conseguir com que este povo asqueroso destrua-se a si mesmos. Nossos mercenários vão ajudar a começar a bagunça, e a bomba não vai demorar a estourar, eliminando esses mexicanos de uma vez por todas... Eu pensei em tudo, claro - orgulhou-se -, Parker acha que é uma ideia brilhante... Pediu a Edward que fosse a Austin para contratar esses homens... Edward frequenta lugares onde esse tipo de gente pode ser encontrado.

O rosto de Isabella perdeu a cor. Ela não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Quando ela falou, sua voz era apenas mais do que um murmuro rouco.

Mas as pessoas serão mortas! E todas as casas seriam destruídas.

Suponho que sim, mas não será grande perda, não é mesmo? - Esme encolheu os ombros.

Mas não é necessário! Por que a usina não pode ser construída onde foi, originalmente, planejada?

Simplesmente, porque eu mudei de ideia.

Mas isso é desnecessário! Você teria uma cidade inteira destruída por um capricho - afundou de volta em sua cadeira e olhou para a mulher em frente à mesa com perplexidade. O rosto de Esme era duro e feio, cheio de ódio. De repente, Isabella compreendeu. - Vingança - ela sussurrou -. Você está jogando todo o seu ódio por uma mulher m cima de um povo.

Eu não sei do que você está falando, Isabella - ela disse. Esme olhou para ela com raiva.

Claro que sim, Sue Mendez. Você não pode suportar a ideia de que Charlie a amasse...

Cale-se! - Esme gritou e bateu os punhos na mesa. Louças e cristais tremeram.

Não, eu não vou calar a boca. Você teria deixado Elena e Isabela morrerem na rua, ao invés de cuidar deles. Naquela época, eu pensei que você fosse o epítome da maldade e crueldade, mas agora você ultrapassou até mesmo isso. Eu consigo perceber como você se sente em relação a Sue, mas nunca pensei que fosse capaz...

Será como eu disse e não se fala mais nisso - Esme interrompeu. Seu peito latejava de irritação -. Não tenho que me justificar a você, ou a qualquer outra pessoa nesta terra.

Isabella percebeu então a paixão dessa mulher, que foi levada a odiar, a destruir. Era inútil tentar argumentar com alguém tão obcecada pelo ciúme.

Não, você não tem que se justificar a ninguém na _terra_ \- disse Isabella, enfatizando a última palavra -. Porque será sempre sozinha no mundo - percebeu ali que nunca mais teria medo de Esme. Desconfiaria dela, iria desprezá-la, mas jamais iria temê-la. Esme era uma causa perdida, mas ainda havia esperança para Edward.

Durante a troca de farpas entre sua esposa e sua mãe, ele continuou a olhar para a chama de vela ardendo sobre a mesa de jantar.

Edward, Edward - Isabella virou-se para ele -. Você não pode endossar um ato tão horrível - as palavras saíram como um pedido incrédulo.

Eu disse para você ficar longe disso, Isabella- ele rosnou -. Você não entende dessas coisas.

Eu entendo tudo! - ela gritou -. Eu entendo que o que você propõe é hediondo e criminoso

e...

Edward saltou de sua cadeira, derrubando-a e virando um copo de vinho tinto sobre a mesa.

\- Maldita seja! Pare de me atormentar! - Caminhou em direção à porta que dava para o

corredor, mas Isabella estava bem atrás dele. Ela passou na frente dele, colocando ambas as mãos em seu peito, procurando seus olhos.

\- Diga-me que você não vai fazer parte disso. Por favor, me diga isso. - quando ele não se moveu, ela continuou -: Edward, pense, há famílias lá que vão ficar feridas, mortas. Elena, Rosa e Leah têm amigos e parentes que moram lá, e certamente você não toleraria nada que pudesse prejudicá-las.

Não bastasse o que sua mãe lhe ordenou que fizesse, não precisava de Isabella olhando para ele com uma expressão que era ao mesmo tempo suplicante e acusadora.

Na noite anterior, ele a desejou com uma paixão que ultrapassava qualquer coisa que tivesse experimentado antes. Uma paixão de estremecer a terra. As lembranças das horas que passaram juntos na cama, ainda o deixavam arrepiado.

Ele também não precisava, nem queria, que ela fosse especial. Sentir da maneira que ele se sentia seria perigoso com qualquer mulher, mas com ela, era insanidade. Isabella veio ao Texas por Charlie Cullen, não por seu filho. E só se casou com ele por causa dos vinte mil dólares. Sem dúvida,

ela partiria logo que tivesse o dinheiro. Com uma careta de asco no rosto, afastou sua mulher com um empurrão.

Quem diabos é você para me dizer o que devo fazer ou não? Você viveu aqui toda sua vida para saber como essas pessoas vivem? São porcos que vivem em uma pocilga, Isabella. A escória da sociedade: putas, jogadores e ladrões... E me pede para que salve todos eles?

Tenho certeza de que esse tipo de sociedade existe, mas há pessoas inocentes que vão sofrer sem necessidade - para enfatizar suas palavras, ela agarrou seus braços novamente.

Não ouse interferir em minha vida - Edward sibilou e impacientemente voltou a empurrá-la. Seu gesto, carregado de mais ímpeto do que pretendia, fez com que sua mão voasse para cima, e observou com amargo remorso, quando pegou no lábio de Isabella, cortando a carne macia em seus dentes e tirando sangue.

Ambos ficaram surpresos e em choque, aturdidos pelo que tinha acontecido.

Edward foi o primeiro a reagir, e enfiou a mão no bolso, retirando um lenço, e estendendo-o para

ela.

Desculpe-me, Isabella... Aqui... - estendeu a mão para limpar o filete de sangue.

Não me toque! - Ela se afastou dele e deu um tapa na mão dele. O lenço voou para o chão -.

Não quero nada de você. Você é igual a todos eles, me deixe em paz!

A animosidade pairou entre eles como um grande abismo. Seus olhos cinzentos, tormentosos e hostis, encontraram seu olhar duro e inflexível.

Que assim seja - disse ele, depois de um longo silêncio -. Não voltarei a tocá-la nunca mais. Isabella fugiu da sala e correu para as escadas. Estava no meio caminho quando Edward a deteve.

Vou para Austin amanhã, e não sei quando voltarei.

Ela olhou para ele. Apesar de sua desilusão, ela o amava. Durante a discussão, seus cabelos ficaram bagunçados e caíam sobre sua testa, sombreando seus olhos e tornando sua expressão indecifrável. Seu pé descansava no degrau inferior e seu braço apoiava-se sobre o corrimão. Estava todo desarrumado o que o tornava ainda mais atraente. Seu coração gritou: "Edward, eu te amo!"

Mas ela não disse nada. Nem mesmo adeus.

* * *

Estou indo para Keypoint amanhã e vou levar Elena comigo - Isabella olhou para Esme na ampla escrivaninha de Charlie. Havia tomado uma decisão e agora desafiava Esme a protestar contra sua ação -. Leah vai precisar de toda a ajuda que puder com a chegada de seu novo bebê. Elena e Carlos precisam viver juntos, como uma família. Vou pedir a Jacob que lhes dê uma das cabanas da fazenda.

O capataz não toma decisões em Keypoint, Isabella - Esme fervia de raiva. Como ela se atrevia a mencionar aquele bastardo e sua ninhada na frente dela? Isabella a provocava, deliberadamente, como havia feito nos últimos dias.

Na manhã em que Edward partiu, Isabella lançou sua campanha. Antes que Esme soubesse de suas intenções, Isabella tinha organizado um comitê da igreja, especificamente, com a finalidade de ajudar e incitar a comunidade de _Pueblo_.

A cabeça de Isabella não parava de pensar: como os cidadãos de Coronado realmente não se preocupavam com seus semelhantes, os mexicanos tão miseráveis? Usou o novo sobrenome de casada e, gentilmente, pedia ajuda como esposa de Edward Cullen, em um projeto que tinham idealizado. Suas vítimas eram impotentes para recusar.

Tinha encorajado um Pepe, muito relutante, a guiá-la pelas ruas da cidade e ficou horrorizada com o que viu. Na luz do sol, toda a feiura e privação de _Pueblo_ eram exibidas como feridas abertas. Isabella ficou chocada com a falta de saneamento, a pobreza, a doença, a miséria.

Sob a direção de Isabella, as senhoras da igreja organizaram outros grupos sociais para iniciar projetos de caridade próprios. Roupas antigas foram coletadas e distribuídas. A madeira serrada, embora utilizada, foi doada para projetos de construção. E Isabella escreveu para a universidade em Austin, perguntando-lhes se os estudantes de medicina considerariam a criação de clínicas para tratamento dos doentes dali, ensinando-lhes lições básicas sobre higiene.

Quando Esme ouviu falar dos esforços de Isabella por um cliente do banco, ela mal conseguiu controlar sua raiva e, ao chegar em casa, seu temperamento irrompeu com o ímpeto de um vulcão.

Você vai desistir de seu projeto ridículo imediatamente - começou sua conversa no escritório. Isabella não se fez de desentendida. Entrou no escritório bem armada para o combate.

Não vou sentar aqui e discutir qualquer coisa com você, até que as cortinas estejam fechadas.

Esme estava chocada com a bravura de Isabella, ou muito atordoada pela raiva para objetar, de modo que se sentou em silêncio, enquanto Isabella calmamente foi até as janelas e fechou as cortinas. Quando ela voltou para a cadeira em frente à escrivaninha disse:

Agora, Esme, eu acredito que você queira falara sobre minhas atividades em _Pueblo_.

Sua interferência nessa comunidade é uma completa loucura! - Esme gritou bastante -. Quaisquer que sejam os "comitês" que você organizou, terminarão imediatamente, começando agora.

Isso é o que você deseja, mas não. Nenhum dos projetos que eu comecei será interrompido.

Eu cuidarei para que sejam - ameaçou Esme com um tom de voz que intimidaria muitos homens corajosos.

Isabella nem sequer piscou.

Eu não acho que você faça isso - afirmou calmamente -. O que todos pensariam se meus esforços "tão nobres" fossem interrompidos por minha própria sogra?

Ninguém saberia - Esme disse com um traço de diversão. A garota era assim tão tola?

Sim - contestou Isabella bem tranquila -, porque eu mesma começaria a dizer para todos.

Oh, já vejo. Sua intenção é me desgraçar, jogar todos eles contra mim?

Desde quando é uma desgraça ajudar um companheiro? - Isabella considerou a conversa encerrada e deixou Esme sozinha com seu ódio.

Se Esme planejava bloquear as ações de Isabella, teve que render-se às evidências. Este era o tipo de trabalho que Isabella tinha feito toda sua vida. Ela era uma boa organizadora e tinha um talento raro: era capaz de falar com qualquer pessoa para fazer uma tarefa desagradável e deixá-las pensando que tinha sido a sua ideia em primeiro lugar.

Todos estavam encantados pela corajosa senhora Isabella Cullen. As sutis tentativas e sugestões de Esme, de que sua nora poderia ser um pouco ambiciosa, só receberam elogios e entusiasmo pelos projetos.

Quando todas as comissões estavam em pleno andamento e _Pueblo_ já mostrava sinais de melhora, Isabella decidiu voltar para Keypoint. Por enquanto, ela havia feito tudo o que podia. A fria hostilidade na casa em Coronado tornara-se insustentável. Agora, quando ela enfrentava Esme, intencionalmente, sem medo da imponência da mulher, ela comentou:

Eu conversei com Edward sobre Elena e Carlos, e ele concordou - essa foi a primeira vez que Isabella Swan Cullen disse uma mentira, mas ela sentiu que ela seria perdoada -. Além disso, sem Edward e eu, tenho certeza que você não precisará de ajuda. Então, Pepe pode nos acompanhar até Keypoint e trazer a carroça de volta. Ele voltará depois de amanhã.

Vejo que você tem tudo planejado - disse em tom mordaz -. O que você espera com isso, Isabella? Pretende dizer a certas pessoas de nossos planos na esperança de que eles sejam abortados?

Os olhos verdes de Esme eram adagas, enquanto olhavam para Isabella.

Se eu dissesse a _Jacob_ \- ela fez uma pausa depois de enfatizar seu nome -, isso poderia pôr em risco sua família e ele mesmo. Eu não faria nada para pôr a segurança deles em perigo.

Quanta consideração! Isabella ignorou o sarcasmo.

Acho que seus planos bárbaros nunca irão se concretizar, Esme – prosseguiu -. Não acho que Edward participe disso. Eu o conheço e seria contra a natureza dele fazer uma coisa tão desprezível

... É a sua alma que temo, Esme, não a de Edward.

Esme riu com prazer genuíno.

Que idiota você é, Isabella. Seria necessário um exército de missionários para tentar salvar meu filho - então toda a diversão deixou seu rosto frio e belo -. Não conte com Edward. Ele pertence a mim e sempre fará o que eu digo.

Isabella levantou-se graciosamente da cadeira e, totalmente composta, saiu do escritório.

Na manhã seguinte, amanheceu frio, chuvoso e triste, em perfeita harmonia com o humor de Isabella. Rosa chorou no adeus a Elena, mas a moça mais jovem estava muito feliz. Quando Isabella lhe disse que a levaria a Keypoint, para que pudesse morar com Carlos, Elena foi dominada pela gratidão. Ela não podia acreditar que isso realmente estivesse acontecendo. Apesar do tempo terrível, ela tagarelava alegremente quando saíram.

A viagem levou mais tempo do que o habitual devido à chuva e às estradas enlameadas. Isabella sentou-se no banco da frente com Pepe, enquanto Elena se sentava encolhida sob uma lona na cama da carroça.

Estavam frios e cansados, com fome quando, finalmente, chegaram à casa do rancho no final da tarde. Leah saiu correndo para encontrá-los e abraçou Isabella em um abraço fraternal.

Nós sentimos tanto sua falta, é bom ver você. Onde está Edward, ele vem mais tarde?

A menção de seu nome trouxe um nó na garganta de Isabella, mas ela respondeu calmamente:

Acho que ele não virá desta vez, ele tem negócios em Austin.

Leah teria questionado mais, mas a óbvia relutância de Isabella em falar sobre seu marido, sufocava qualquer pergunta que ousasse fazer. Esses dois nunca conseguiriam resolver suas diferenças?

Leah, esta é Elena, a mulher de Carlos Rivas e minha amiga ... Eu a trouxe comigo para ajudá-la aqui na casa... Espero que Jacob possa providenciar para que eles vivam em uma das cabanas. Você acha que isso é possível?

Vamos providenciar isso. Bem-vinda, Elena - disse Leah, tomando as duas mãos da moça. "Nós ficamos muito triste por Carlos e estou feliz em, finalmente, conhecê-la. Lamentamos ouvir sobre o bebê de vocês. Agora, vai me ajudar a cuidar de meus filhos? Eles são mais do que eu posso lidar.

Leah estava reagindo exatamente como Isabella imaginou que faria. Elena seria feliz em Keypoint. Isabella suspirou e entrou na casa para cumprimentar as crianças e Sue. À medida que cada criança era abraçada, ele ou ela tinha uma história especial para contar à tia Isabella. Ela os ouvia com avidez, com inveja de sua inocência despreocupada. Eles estavam cheios de perguntas sobre seu herói, tio Edward, e ela contou a eles sobre sua vitória no concurso de tiro. Ouviram com olhos bem abertos e radiantes sobre o episódio inteiro com o automóvel.

Leah os levou a seus quartos e Sue deu um passo adiante para abraçar Isabella, que alegrou- se com o socorro que ela encontrou naqueles esbeltos braços. Sue afastou-se dela e olhou profundamente nos olhos cinzentos e tristes.

Acredito que esteja infeliz, não Isabella?

Isabella abaixou a cabeça e assentiu miseravelmente.

Conversamos depois - Sue bateu no braço dela e virou-se para acolher Elena.

Quando ele chegou naquela noite, Jacob deu-lhe um beijo caloroso. Com um sinal de Leah, ele se absteve de fazer muitas perguntas sobre Edward ou sobre a situação em Coronado.

Completamente esgotada, Isabella se retirou cedo para o quarto. Era dolorosamente uma reminiscência de Edward - suas coisas, suas roupas, seu cheiro. Tudo era um triste lembrete de sua partida.

Isabella sabia que ele não teve a intenção de golpeá-la. Tinha sido um acidente. O que considerava ser sua traição foram as palavras duras e zangadas que ele lhe lançara. Poderiam essas palavras ter vindo da mesma boca que a beijara com tanta ternura? Beijos que mesmo agora, quando ela se lembrava deles, faziam seu corpo tremer?

Era inútil negar as sensações que percorriam seu corpo sempre que ela se lembrava daquela noite de amor. Seu corpo ficava todo mole apenas em se recordar de suas carícias e seus lábios, e de como eles tinham-na despertado e agradado. Os dedos experientes de Edward haviam explorado os cantos mais ocultos de seu corpo, e ela desejava sentir novamente aquele êxtase sublime, quando sua masculinidade a enchia e completava.

Palavras de amor que ele tinha sussurrado em seu ouvido voltaram a assombrá-la e zombar dela, enquanto virava a cabeça em seu travesseiro, que já estava úmido de tantas lágrimas.

* * *

Jacob cedeu para Carlos e Elena uma cabana, cerca de uma milha de distância da casa principal do rancho. Permitiu que Carlos folgasse um dia para arrumar a cabana. Muito pouco foi feito, mas Elena estava radiante na manhã seguinte, quando Carlos a deixou na casa de Leah antes de se apresentar ao trabalho. Logo se acostumou à rotina na cozinha e reuniu as crianças com a paciência de um professor experiente. As crianças adoravam-na e gostavam muito mais do que da mãe ou da tia Isabella ou da avó, que manipulavam sem piedade.

Isabella não estava no espírito de Natal, mas o feriado veio, mesmo assim. Na manhã de Natal, James e John ficaram encantados com um novo par de suspensórios e um jogo de armas com coldres. As garotas gritaram de alegria, quando encontraram novas anáguas e fitas de cabelo em suas caixas de presente da tia Isabella.

Havia tanta confusão entre os pacotes e presentes que Papai Noel havia deixado para trás, que ninguém notou quando Isabella entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

Alguma compulsão que ela não conseguiu definir um nome a moveu para o armário de Edward, que ela abriu lentamente. Olhou para as roupas de Edward penduradas ali, um velho par de botas lançadas negligentemente no chão, um colete de couro pendurado em um prego dentro da porta.

"Edward", ela gemeu, e pressionou seu rosto em uma das camisas que, embora estivesse lavada, ainda conservava seu cheiro, o aroma de seu tabaco e o leve cheiro de couro. Ela soluçou por alguns minutos no tecido até sentir mãos suaves nos ombros.

Isabella, você está pronta para conversar sobre isso agora? Vou apenas ouvir se você quiser.

Oh, Sue, eu não quero incomodar ninguém com meus problemas, especialmente você, quando a morte de Charlie ainda é tão presente em você.

Sue a levou para a cama e ambas se sentaram. A excitação das crianças veio do quarto ao lado. Sue deu umas palmadinhas na mão de Isabella, dando-lhe tempo para identificar seus pensamentos.

Eu ... este ... meu casamento é uma farsa - ela soltou. Frágil, quebrada, contou toda a história desde o momento em que conheceu Charlie à tentativa de estupro de Alec Keller e à aceitação censurável dos Prathers de suas mentiras. Estava envergonhada de contar a Sue sobre os termos de seu acordo com Esme, mas ela relatou cada detalhe sem paixão, omitindo qualquer menção aos Vandivers. - Provavelmente vai achar que sou terrível por me vender dessa maneira.

Eu não estou em posição de julgar ninguém, Isabella, mas no seu lugar, eu teria feito a mesma coisa. Às vezes nossas escolhas na vida são entre o menor de dois males. Você fez o que você esperava ser feito. Ninguém pode condená-la por isso, além disso, acho que suas motivações incluíam algo além dos desejos de Charlie e do dinheiro, não é?

Esta era a pergunta que Isabella tinha feito a si mesma algumas vezes. Estaria apaixonada por Edward, mesmo naquela época? Seria esta a razão de ter aceito esse estranho acordo? Nada mais estava claro para ela.

Você se apaixonou, Edward, não foi? - perguntou Sue suavemente. Isabella assentiu com a cabeça e Sue continuou -: E este casamento de conveniência tornou-se outra coisa, não ... você ... dormiu com Edward?

Isabella cobriu o rosto com as mãos e soluçou.

Sim, mas apenas há alguns dias e ... oh, não sei, Sue ... Toda a minha vida fui ensinada a acreditar que os homens faziam coisas "ruins" para as mulheres, e que as damas se protegem dessa degradação. Mesmo estando casada, eu sei que Edward não me ama. É pecado sentir o que sinto, quando Edward e eu... estamos juntos?

Você achou que era ruim?

Não - Isabella respondeu veementemente, e Sue suprimiu um sorriso.

A primeira vez que estive com Charlie, eu era jovem e insegura, também. Eu tentei negar a alegria que ele me trazia. Mas quando vi que eu estava dando a Charlie toda a felicidade que ele não tinha em Coronado, eu passe a compartilhar tudo sem culpa ou vergonha. Também fui ensinada a acreditar que a mulher não deveria esperar nada, apenas a dor e a degradação ao fazer amor. Deus, não o homem, criou o sexo, Isabella. E mesmo que um homem perverso e mal uso, ainda é um presente para duas pessoas que amam entre si."

Mas Edward não me ama, estou apavorada com o dia em que ele vai se cansar desse casamento ridículo e me mandar embora.

Acho que Edward está lutando sua própria batalha de sentimentos, Isabella. Não acredito que ele tenha sido coagido a se casar com alguém, não importa o quão alto seria o risco, se ele não tivesse se sentido atraído por ela. E acho que mandar você embora é a última coisa que ele quer fazer. - Olhou para a jovem desconsolada e compadeceu-se dela. Charlie queria que fossem felizes. Tinha tanta esperança que o relacionamento deles se transformasse em amor...

Isabella - disse gentilmente -, não tenha medo de amar Edward. Se eu não tivesse amado Charlie, pense na vida inútil que eu teria tido... Pense na miséria que ele teria que suportar sozinho. Acho que você vai se arrepender de amar o seu Cullen tanto quanto eu lamentei ter amado o meu: nada. Nunca! Meu único lamento foi não ser capaz de dar mais filhos a Charlie.

Isabella fungou e enxugou os olhos com um lenço de renda que Sue a estendeu.

Obrigada, Sue. Agora, vá e junte-se a sua ... nossa ... família ... vou mais tarde - sorriu trêmula.

Sue acariciou uma bochecha manchada de lágrimas e deixou Isabella sozinha para saber onde Edward estava passando o Natal.


	20. Chapter 20

Duas semanas depois do Natal, os moradores de Keypoint desfrutaram de alguns dias de clima muito agradável. Os anos anteriores prediziam que o pior do inverno não tinha acabado, caso o tempo ficasse quente em janeiro. Mas todos receberam felizes aqueles dias de sol, porque logo os ventos uivantes trariam chuvas geladas e aguaceiros.

Em uma determinada manhã, Isabella cavalgou sozinha. Sue estava resfriada e não queria incomodar Jacob ou um dos vaqueiros. Foi terrível o quanto ela sentiu falta da _Flame_. Evitava a qualquer custo pensar na morte da égua, porque também trazia lembranças de um Edward, perverso e violento. Afastou esses pensamentos de imediato.

Guiou-se na direção do Rio _Caballo_ , cruzando várias colinas, grata pelo exercício. Tinha cavalgado cerca de uma hora e estava no caminho de volta para casa, quando percebeu que as orelhas de sua montaria levantam bruscamente. Na mesma hora, Isabella ouviu uma maldição murmurada, seguida por um gemido. Controlou o castrado e escutou. O gemido se repetiu, e vinha da direção de uma pequena floresta de cedros. Cutucou o cavalo mais para perto. Quando estava a poucos metros do bosque, ela mal conseguiu distinguir uma forma deitada no chão.

Desmontou cautelosamente e tentou dar um passo à frente.

Fique bem onde você está - Isabella ouviu o clique inconfundível de um rifle sendo armado e ela congelou. Seu coração pulsava em sua garganta.

Não chegue mais perto - a voz era sinistra, mas cortada como se o esforço para falar fosse doloroso.

Você está ferido? Ouvi você gemendo - Isabella estava tremendo por dentro, mas ela sentiu que essa pessoa precisava de ajuda.

Você é mulher de Edward Cullen?

Sim, sou a Sra. Cullen. Quem é você? - deu mais um passo para frente.

Eu disse para não chegar mais perto - a última palavra elevou uma oitava à medida que a frase se dissolvia em um longo gemido, que apertava o coração.

Isabella deixou a cautela de lado, correndo para o mato. Parou bruscamente e cobriu a boca para sufocar o grito que surgiu em sua garganta.

O homem estava esfarrapado e sujo, o tornozelo preso grotescamente em um tipo de armadilha, e o sangue escorrendo pelos dentes de aço que mordiam sua carne.

Seu rosto era um horrível pesadelo. Era Jack _el_ _loco_ , o eremita. Era uma máscara de morte que esta pobre criatura usava em vez de um rosto. Cicatrizes feias vermelhas adornavam os lados de sua cabeça, onde suas orelhas deveriam estar. Dois buracos abertos em seu rosto serviam como nariz.

Isabella engoliu a bílis que inundou sua boca.

Senhor Turner, deixe-me ajudá-lo - ela se aproximou dele.

O que restava de seu rosto estava contorcido de dor. Seus lábios estavam puxados em agonia e havia escassez de dentes, e seus olhos estavam apertados. Isabella percebeu que os dedos que seguravam o rifle, agora, estavam apertados ao redor da perna lesionada. A arma de fogo tinha sido abandonada no chão.

Não quero ajuda - sibilou ele.

Pode não querer, embora eu pense de forma diferente. Deveria ter alguma ajuda, sim.

A firmeza em sua voz o surpreendeu. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para ela com desconfiança, procurando alguma ameaça. Mas, não viu nenhuma.

Pode tirar essa maldita armadilha da minha perna?

Eu ... eu não sei - disse ao olhar para a coisa infeliz e estremeceu -. Mas, posso tentar.

Bem, então pare de tagarelar e faça isso antes que eu sangre até a morte - ele resmungou -. "Agarre os dentes da armadilha pelas extremidades, de cada lado, e puxe tão forte quanto puder.

Não vai doer quando eu soltar o seu pé? - perguntou timidamente.

Sim, maldição, mas agora está me ferindo como o inferno, e eu tenho que me livrar disso, não é?

Muito bem - disse Isabella decididamente, tirando as luvas. Obviamente, o homem estava determinado a ser rude.

Seu coração batia quando ela se ajoelhou ao lado do eremita desfigurado. Gentilmente, fechou seus dedos em torno de sua canela, acima onde a armadilha tinha prendido em seu tornozelo. Ele ofegou mesmo com essa leve pressão e ela olhou para ele com piedade.

Sinto muito, eu sei que é doloroso.

Vá em frente e acabe com isso - ele murmurou.

Ela colocou os dedos em ambos os lados da armadilha, segurando o melhor que pôde sobre o sangue no liso metal. Na primeira tentativa, Isabella só moveu a armadilha. Não se mexeu e a respiração de Jack _el loco_ sugou o vácuo de sua boca enquanto a dor aumentava.

Mais força, senhora.

Isabella tentou de novo, exercendo uma tremenda pressão. Assim que estava prestes a desistir, sentiu que o metal sob seus dedos abriu uma pequena fração. Os músculos de seus braços doíam com o esforço exigido. Finalmente, os lados da armadilha se separaram, rasgando a carne da pobre vítima antes de se libertar dela.

Jack gritou. Os dentes da armadilha tinham deixado feridas profundas no tornozelo, que sangravam profusamente. Isabella foi até os alforjes e pegou um cantil de água. Ajoelhou-se novamente ao lado dele e derramou o líquido sobre as feridas. Jack realmente riu dela.

A água não servirá de nada, _Missy_ , tire o cantil do meu cavalo, que está aqui por aí. Olhou ao redor até que ela viu um animal sarnento mordiscar na grama curta sob as árvores. Aproximou-se timidamente do animal, com medo de ele ser tão arredio com pessoas quanto seu dono, mas ele permaneceu docilmente parado, enquanto levantava o cantil que pendia ao redor do chifre de sela. Ao abri-lo, o inconfundível cheiro de uísque atingiu suas narinas. Lembrou-se que Edward lhe dissera que o velho recluso destilava sua própria bebida.

Verteu generosamente as feridas com a bebida. Jack estremeceu e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar, mas ele não gritou nenhuma vez. Gesticulou para que ela tirasse o cachecol de seu pescoço e o envolvesse em sua perna, mas o objeto estava escuro de tão sujo e engordurado.

Por que... por que não usa o meu? - Ele... - suprimiu a palavra "mais limpa" e substituiu – é "maior".

Não aceito nenhuma caridade ...

Não, não, nada disso - Isabella não lhe deu tempo para protestar, quando removeu sua bandana em torno de seu pescoço. Fez uma oração silenciosa, mas egoísta, de agradecimento por não estar usando a seda azul que Edward havia dado, mas uma de algodão simples, que ela tinha comprado para si em Coronado. Não se permitindo pensar na dor que devia estar causando ao pobre homem, amarrou rapidamente o lenço ao redor de suas feridas.

Isso deve segurar até que possamos levá-lo de volta a Keypoint e chamar o médico.

Espere um minuto, _Missy_ , não vou a lugar nenhum, a não ser para minha casa, e nenhum charlatão vai tocar em qualquer parte de Jack Turner.

Mas, Sr. Turner, essas feridas são sérias, seu tornozelo pode estar quebrado - ela não podia deixá-lo voltar àquela caverna em que vivia sem uma consulta médica -. Por favor, se você não quiser ir para Keypoint, deixe-me chamar Jacob, você sabe Jacob Men...

Diabos, sim, eu sei quem é Jacob Mendez, e nem ele nem ninguém mais vai cuidar desse tornozelo. Eu tive mais ossos quebrados do que você teve anos.

Mas vai precisar costurar essas feridas.

Ele levantou seus olhos desdenhosos para ela então e amaldiçoou suas lembranças.

Quem você acha que costurou meu rosto quando os Comanches fizeram isso comigo, hein?

ele não esperava uma resposta e Isabella estava mortificada demais para dar uma -. Agora saia do meu caminho.

Jack lutou para se levantar e Isabella encolheu os ombros em sua tentativa de ajudá-lo. Ele se inclinou e pegou sua armadilha, condenando-a por estar vazia. Também condenou sua própria torpeza por ter pisado nela. Coxeou até seu cavalo e bebeu um longo gole de seu cantil, antes de montar na sela.

Gostaria que eu o acompanhasse até que estivesse em casa? Talvez precise de ajuda.

Não, madame... Já viu mais de Jack Turner do que qualquer outro humano há vinte anos, e eu ficaria grato se esquecesse o que viu. - olhou para longe timidamente e disse -: A senhora parece uma mulher decente, _Miz_ Cullen.

Isabella sabia que ele se ressentia da piedade que ela pudesse demonstrar.

Obrigada. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Senhor Turner.

Ele inclinou seu chapéu para ela e se afastou. Isabella não o seguiu para não invadir a privacidade que ele tanto cobiçava. Mas, esperou até que ele estivesse fora de sua vista para montar seu cavalo e voltar para a casa do rancho. Antes, parou uma vez no rio para lavar o sangue de suas mãos.

Entrou na cozinha e encheu um cesto de comida, depois voltou rapidamente para a margem do rio, em frente à casa que crescia na parede rochosa. Deixou o cesto sobre a rocha plana como tinha visto Edward fazer. Não demorou, mas afastou-se sem olhar para trás.

* * *

À medida que a data do parto de Leah se aproximava, as mulheres cosiam e tricotavam, conversando sobre nomes, decidindo primeiro em um e depois descartando-o por outro. Elena, muito feliz, anunciou em uma manhã que ela também estava grávida, novamente. Irradiava boa saúde e energia, e em Carlos havia um sorriso perpétuo. Isabella ficou emocionada pela óbvia felicidade do casal e por sua nova casa.

O bebê Mendez escolheu o vigésimo terceiro dia de janeiro para fazer sua aparição. Leah esteve apática desde que se levantou naquela manhã. Ela, Isabella e Sue estavam sentadas no salão ao lado do fogo, desfrutando de uma xícara de chá no meio da manhã, quando ela agarrou os braços da cadeira.

Acho que vou entrar em trabalho de parto. É a terceira dor, e é a mais forte.

Isabella quase deixou cair sua xícara, mas Sue foi até sua nora e a sustentou, enquanto entravam no quarto que ela compartilhava com Jacob.

Isabella, por favor, ajude Leah a se deitar na cama.

Isabella saltou alarmada, mas seguiu as outras duas para dentro do quarto. Seguiu as instruções de Sue, e virou o lençol e as cobertas sobre a cama, enquanto Sue acomodava Leah no lençol.

Vou despi-la, Isabella, e você diga a Elena para cuidar das crianças pelo resto do dia - disse Sue, placidamente -. Mande uma mensagem a Jacob por um dos vaqueiros. Eles saberão onde ele está, então volte, eu tenho certeza que podemos precisar de outro par de mãos.

Isabella correu para fora do quarto, grata por qualquer tarefa que a levasse para longe da cama de parto. Não gostaria de testemunhar aquele rito secreto que matara a própria mãe.

Elena estava exultante e garantiu a Isabella que cuidaria da casa e das crianças, mas que ficaria atenta, se fosse necessária para qualquer outra coisa. Jacob entrou na casa alguns minutos depois, parecendo cinza sob seus traços morenos.

Jacob - gritou Isabella -. Estava contando com você para acalmar meus nervos, porque pensei que você estivesse acostumado com isso. Mas você parece que vai ser pai pela primeira vez.

Eu acho que toda vez é como a primeira vez - sorriu envergonhado -. Ela está bem? Posso ir

vê-la?

Bem, eu suponho que sim - Isabella não tinha certeza do que a etiqueta ditava nesse caso -.

Deixe-me vê-la.

Ela entrou no quarto escuro para encontrar Leah apoiada no meio da cama, conversando amigavelmente com Sue. Isabella não esperava isso. Ela pensou que iria encontrá-la se contorcendo de dor -. Tudo bem se Jacob vier ver você?

Leah riu.

É culpa dele que eu esteja nesta situação, então acho que isso o autoriza.

Jacob entrou depois de Isabella chama-lo e chegou à cama em três passos longos. Ele se sentou perto de Leah e colocou suas duas mãos grandes sobre o abdômen.

Então, hoje à noite, teremos outra boca para alimentar, hein?

Eu serei a única a alimentá-lo por um tempo, lembra?

Tenho certeza que você pode lidar com isso - Jacob sorriu e segurou suas mãos inchadas. Ela o afastou brincando.

Jacob Mendez, mesmo em um momento como esse, você é um libertino e diante de sua mãe!

Ela sabe que eu puxei ao meu pai - ele riu. Então se inclinou e beijou sua esposa na testa com ternura -. Estarei lá fora se você precisar de mim. Eu amo você.

Beijou ambas as mãos de Leah antes de se levantar, e saiu do quarto. Os olhos de Isabella encheram-se de lágrimas e um nó na garganta impediu que ela respondesse, quando Sue pediu que ela acendesse o fogo da lareira.

A tarde passou. As dores de Leah tornaram-se mais insistentes, e Isabella assistiu horrorizada quando a cama ficou bem molhada com água tingida de rosa pelo sangue. Pensou que algo estava terrivelmente errado até Sue dizer que isso era normal, e que o bebê viria em breve.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, o rosto de Leah se retorceu de dor, mas com o suave comando de Sue para que empurrasse mais forte, ela trouxe ao mundo um menino. Isabella observou como Sue tirou o bebê do corpo de sua mãe e cortou o cordão que os unira. Sua mãe deve ter sofrido da mesma forma para trazê-la e o irmãozinho cujo nascimento a matou. Sentiu uma grande solidão pela

mulher que nunca conhecera. Desejava poder se lembrar e dizer à mãe que a amava. Certamente ela havia amado muito sua mãe.

Sue estava embrulhando o bebê que se contorcia, esperneando em um cobertor quente, quando Leah gritou:

Eu não que tenha acabado!

Sue e Isabella correram de volta para ela e viram outra cabeça escura saindo da abertura entre suas pernas.

Isabella, ajude-a - Sue ordenou enquanto segurava o garoto mais perto, tentando abafar seu choro forte.

Isabella ficou completamente pálida e começou a responder, mas Leah gemeu novamente. Olhou para trás e viu os ombros do bebê tentando abrir caminho para o mundo. Trêmula, Isabella pegou a cabeça da criança em suas mãos como tinha visto Sue fazer e gentilmente o puxou, mas não conseguiu tirá-lo. O bebê não se moveu, mas abriu a boca e tossiu, mesmo com o muco ainda entupindo sua pequena garganta. Isabella estava transpirando e tremendo enquanto puxava mais firmemente a cabeça escorregadia. O bebê saltou para fora em suas mãos. Era uma menina.

É uma menina! - anunciou para a mãe ansiosa, cujo rosto relaxou em repouso tranquilo.

Isabella ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo

Aqui, Isabella, pegue este e eu vou cortar cordão umbilical.

Isabella colocou a menina no lençol, enquanto Sue empurrava o outro para ela, antes de cortar o cordão de sua irmã.

Leah, você tem gêmeos, um de cada - Sue estava rindo como uma menina.

Diga a Jacob - murmurou Leah sem forças nos travesseiros.

Isabella se virou e saiu do quarto, ainda carregando o novo garoto que anunciava, aos berros, sua chegada ao mundo.

Jacob, são gêmeos, um menino e uma menina!

Jacob veio até ela rapidamente e olhou para o seu novo filho.

Gêmeos? - perguntou sem entender.

Sim, venha ver. Ela o acompanhou de volta ao quarto onde Sue levantou a menina.

Gêmeos! - Jacob riu, então gritou tão alto que os bebês começaram a gritar ainda mais.

Agora veja o que você fez - repreendeu Sue ao tempo em que colocava a menina no ombro de Leah. Jacob pegou seu filho com Isabella e sentou-se na cama ao lado de sua esposa. Contemplaram apaixonadamente os bebês, mesmo quando Sue lavava Leah entre seus joelhos levantados. Isabella sentiu-se como uma intrusa, e saiu do quarto.

Não percebeu como estava cansada. Já era tarde e passara a maior parte do dia no quarto com Leah e Sue. Não tinha comido desde o café da manhã, mas o vazio que sentia dentro não era fome.

Cruzou seu quarto até o guarda-roupa, e abriu a porta. Tirou uma das camisas de Edward do seu cabide e a segurou perto dela.

Fazia mais de um mês que ela vira seu marido. Desejava compartilhar com ele a experiência do nascimento, a maravilha do parto.

Deitou-se na cama e puxou a camisa sobre ela. Fechou os olhos, e conseguiu ver o rosto de Edward, exatamente como foi, quando ele a olhou com admiração depois de fazer amor com ela. Não havia nenhum cinismo ou amargura em sua expressão. Apenas ternura. Onde você está agora, Edward? O que você está fazendo? Você pensa em mim?

Ela despiu sua camisa e saia e deslizou a camisa de Edward sobre a cabeça. Puxou um travesseiro contra ela, e adormeceu.

* * *

Os dias seguintes à chegada dos gêmeos perturbou a rotina normal da família. As outras crianças estavam continuamente na ponta dos pés, tentando ver seu novo irmão e irmã no berço. Isabella ficou espantada com a paciência que Leah exibia. Ela escutava a conversa deles e conseguiu ter um tempo privado com cada um deles todos os dias. Isabella sabia que estava cansada depois do nascimento e da necessidade de alimentar duas crianças saudáveis, mas não negligenciou seus outros filhos.

Charlie foi o nome dado ao menino, em homenagem a seu avô paterno, e Isabella estava profundamente comovida quando a menina recebeu seu nome.

Afinal, você a trouxe ao mundo e espero que ela cresça para ser uma dama como você - Leah abraçou a cunhada e ignorou as lágrimas que rolavam por suas bochechas, que ultimamente chorava por qualquer coisa.

Os jovens Charlie e Isabella tinham uma semana de idade quando algo muito perturbador aconteceu. Jacob estava em casa para a refeição do meio-dia quando um dos vaqueiros chegou até a porta e disse que alguém lá fora queria vê-lo. O capataz deslocou os olhos inquieto e parecia pronto para ficar atrás de Jacob, caso fosse necessário.

Isabella seguiu Jacob para a varanda e viu queimador de carvão, Wat Laurent e sua irmã Tânia, sentado em um cavalo abandonado que era quase tão sujo como seus cavaleiros.

Laurent desmontou e caminhou na direção deles.

Como está, _Señor_ Mendez, Ouvi dizer você é pai de gêmeos - Laurent sorriu com um sorriso insolente. Ele não tinha trocado de roupa desde a vez que Isabella o viu pela primeira vez, só adicionando casacos em deferência ao frio.

O que você está fazendo aqui, Laurent? Você sabe que apenas certas áreas de Keypoint estão abertas para você, e esta definitivamente não é uma delas - a voz de Jacob era firme e fria.

Bem, só queria felicita-lo pelo nascimento dos gêmeos. Imagino que seus filhos serão os futuros herdeiros da família Cullen, agora que o _señor_ Edward já se cansou de sua mulherzinha e a desterrou em Keypoint - sorriu de maneira sádica para Isabella e ela estremeceu sob seu escrutínio lascivo. Ela desviou o olhar para Tânia, cujas pernas bem torneadas, nua e aparentemente insensível ao vento frio, se erguiam em sua montaria.

Tânia olhava para Isabella com rancor e lambeu os lábios secos e rachados quando encontrou o olhar da outra -. Ouvi que Edward decidiu passar o inverno em Austin, onde mais de uma mulher ofereceu uma cama morna para o inverno - ela arrasou.

O negócio do meu irmão não é da sua conta, Tânia - informou Jacob, depois de um olhar furtivo para Isabella. Preocupava-o que eles soubessem tanto sobre os acontecimentos em Keypoint e o paradeiro de Edward -. Ele está envolvido em negócios importantes com a ferrovia, mas mantém contato constante conosco. Agora, você vai dizer para que veio e sair.

Não se irrite, Jacob - Wat Laurent falou em falso tom conciliador -. Eu venho de boa-fé, Vandiver e alguns de seus homens estão andando por aí e fazendo muitas perguntas ... Não dou a mínima para o que acontece com esses mexicanos, sem ofensa. Não quero que nada aconteça com o meu acordo com Cullen, que todos vocês entendam, é o meu negócio que me preocupa.

Os músculos da mandíbula de Jacob ficaram endurecidos como granito e Isabella o viu acariciar o coldre que segurava.

Saia daqui, Laurent, e nunca mais chegue perto desta casa, ou eu, pessoalmente, mato você... Quanto ao seu negócio, está intacto enquanto Edward e eu decidirmos assim ... Vandiver nada tem em Keypoint. Agora saia dessa propriedade.

Está bem, eu só tentava ser um bom vizinho - andou até o cavalo sarnento e montou na frente de sua irmã.

Ela enganchou seus polegares no cinto de Wat e seus dedos roçaram a frente de suas calças.

Com quem Jacob está dormindo, agora que sua esposa teve bebês, _Miz_ Cullen? - Tânia caçoou.

Jacob pegou a arma, mas Isabella estendeu um braço, contendo-o.

Não, Jacob - ela sussurrou, pois viu a mão de Laurent se movendo do outro lado do cavalo, onde uma espingarda estava amarrada. Agradeceu ao perceber que a conversa se espalhou entre os vaqueiros e que muitos deles estavam chegando ao local, virtualmente cercando os malfeitores.

A moça jogou seus longos cabelos platinados e riu, confiante de que Jacob não iria atirar em seu irmão.

Diga a Edward que vim falar com ele - olhou para Isabella e bufou-, e gostaria de vê-lo quando ele voltar. Laurent puxou as rédeas do cavalo e eles saíram do pátio, obviamente sem pressa de ir embora.

Os vaqueiros e Jacob vigiaram aqueles dois até que ficaram fora do campo de visão, então Jacob ordenou que seus homens os seguissem, certificando-se do retorno deles ao acampamento.

Quando voltou para o salão, Isabella estava sentada olhando para o fogo. Ele foi até ela e pegou ambas as mãos frias de Isabella, enquanto se agachava na frente dela.

Isabella, Edward nunca teve nada a ver com essa vadia suja. Isabella sorriu para seu rosto amável e simpático.

Sei disso, e apesar de não ter afeição por mim - confessou ironicamente -, sei que seu gosto pelas mulheres seria mais criterioso que isso - Sue e Leah se aproximavam e ouviram ansiosamente a conversa -. O que me preocupa - Isabella continuou -, é o que Laurent disse sobre Vandiver e seus capangas estarem em Pueblo.

Sim, isso me incomoda também, mas não tanto quanto ele saber sobre tudo o que está acontecendo nesta casa. Ele é um problema e não há dúvida sobre isso. Charlie iria recebe-los à bala assim que os visse, e eu lamento não ter feito. Como você conheceu este "casal"?

Isabella contou-lhes sobre o dia em que ela e Edward foram para Pecan Creek e passaram pelo acampamento dos queimadores de carvão no caminho para casa.

Jacob, estou com medo - disse Leah.

Ele se levantou e colocou o braço em torno de sua esposa, que já estava fora da cama depois de um dia.

Tenho certeza que ele está testando a nossa autoridade agora que Charlie se foi. Não há necessidade de se preocupar. Edward e eu vamos conversar sobre isso e decidir o que deve ser feito sobre eles. Não gosto de ter essa escória em lugar nenhum de Keypoint.

As linhas em torno de sua boca eram sombrias e ele ficou por perto da casa o resto do dia, embora tentasse não parecer nervoso. Isabella percebeu que durante os dias seguintes, três ou quatro vaqueiros foram colocados ao redor da casa. Apesar de suas garantias, Jacob ainda estava preocupado com Wat Laurent.

* * *

Fiel às previsões sombrias, o clima excepcionalmente ameno de janeiro deu lugar às tempestades frias de fevereiro. Havia pouco a ser feito no rancho com aquele tempo, e Isabella sentiu pena dos vaqueiros que precisavam ficar à intempérie por horas para verificar o vasto terreno de Keypoint. Eles sempre levavam muitas provisões, planejando passar dias em uma das cabanas construídas para esse fim.

Aqueles que ficavam confinados na casa para entreter as próprias crianças, cuidar dos gêmeos exigentes, costuravam e cozinhar para a família e os vaqueiros que ficaram no barracão.

Foi em uma dessas excursões de fim de noite para o barracão, para entregar um lote de cookies, que se aproximaram de Isabella. A cesta tinha sido recebida com gratidão pelos vaqueiros e ela saiu

correndo para o outro lado da casa, quando o Comanche Sam surgiu das sombras profundas para ficar na frente dela, diretamente.

Ela conseguiu abafar um grito assustado, cobrindo os lábios com a mão. Sem preâmbulos ou pedido de desculpas, ele disse -: Senhora Cullen, eu encontrei isto na porta, esta manhã.

Isabella não sabia o que esperar daquela voz, mas era baixa e profunda. Ela se viu olhando para a máscara implacável de seu rosto. Então, olhou para o pacote bruto que ele estendia para ela.

O pacote foi embrulhado em papel pardo e amarrado com uma corda. Em infantilmente rabiscado, mas havia escrito _Miz lokit_.

O que ...? - perguntou, olhando para o rosto de Sam novamente.

Acredito que é algo que lhe pertença.

Ela deslizou a corda e abriu o pacote. Era o lenço que havia enrolado em torno do tornozelo de Jack _el_ _loco._ O vento frio quase o levou de sua mão. Quando ela o puxou, viu que tinha sido lavado e dobrado. Todos os vestígios de sangue tinham desaparecido. Seus lábios inclinaram em um sorriso secreto. Quem teria esperado que o velho eremita, meticulosamente, lavasse seu lenço? Poderia ter sido visto apenas para devolver-lhe o lenço? Isabella acreditou que sim.

De repente, Isabella percebeu que Sam estava olhando para ela de perto.

Eu ... eu devo ter perdido isto algum lugar - ela gaguejou -. Acho que alguém o encontrou e

... resolveu entrega-lo. Obrigada.

Os olhos do Comanche não vacilaram, e ele parecia impassível. Isabella suspeitou que o Comanche soubesse a verdade. Sem dizer nada, o índio inclinou a cabeça, respeitosamente, e, em silêncio desapareceu entre as sombras.

* * *

Na terceira semana de fevereiro, depois de uns dias de fortes ventos vindos do norte e chuvas geladas com granizo, suficiente para revestir o chão, caiu a primeira feroz nevasca.

Enquanto a tempestade aumentava sua fúria, Jacob, Leah, Sue, e Isabella sentavam-se em torno da lareira, desfrutando uma rara paz e tranquilidade, assim que as crianças foram para cama. Leah cuidou um pouco da pequena Isabella, entregando-a depois a sua tia, que ninava a bebê em seu colo, acariciando a pequena e escura cabeça sob o queixo. Leah apaziguava o apetite de Charliejamin, enquanto Jacob e Sue olhavam a cena de forma amorosa.

Todos eles saltaram assustados, ao ouvirem passos pesados que caminhavam do outro lado da varanda. Ainda sobressaltado com a visita dos carvoeiros, Jacob pegou o coldre, que estava pendurado sobre a cornija da lareira, tirou o Colt, e quase chegou à porta quando esta se abriu, acompanhada por uma rajada de vento e um redemoinho de neve.


	21. Chapter 21

A figura alta e ameaçadora entrou sala a dentro, fechando a porta atrás dele rapidamente. Virou-se lentamente e Isabella quase engasgou a reconhecer seu marido sob sua pesada roupa. Ele seguiu o som de sua reação e quase a repetiu quando a viu sentada, iluminada pelo brilho do fogo, com o cabelo caído sob seus ombros e descendo sob suas costas, segurando um bebê com ela. Ele ficou estático e mudo.

Bom Deus todo poderoso, Edward, como sempre, cheio de surpresas! - Jacob deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas -. Você quase leva um tiro, seu grandessíssimo filho da puta! O que deu em você para regressar para casa na noite em que temos a primeira grande nevasca da temporada?

Edward balançou a cabeça como se quisesse limpá-la.

Eu ... eu não sabia que o tempo ia ficar tão ruim até que eu cheguei no meio do caminho para o rancho – sem afastar os olhos de sua esposa.

Estamos felizes que você tenha chegado em segurança, Edward - Sue olhou para ele com carinho e ele devolveu um sorriso afetuoso.

Eu acho que foi uma loucura, mas estou feliz em vê-lo, de qualquer maneira - Leah foi até ele com os braços estendidos. Embora ainda estivesse com raiva dele, por ter abandonando Isabella, tinha muito carinho por ele para negar-lhe uma recepção amorosa.

Bem, olhe para você, cunhadinha - exclamou divertido -. Vejo que já recuperou a forma, então, deixe eu lhe dar um abraço antes que Jacob a engravide novamente - tomou-a em seus braços em um abraço de urso, apesar de seus protestos.

Venha ver o que fizemos - disse ela, livrando-se de seu abraço.

Charliejamin descansava em um dos berços perto da lareira, onde os bebês dormiam durante o dia, quando os seus irmãos e irmãs permitiam. Edward debruçou-se sobre o berço e hesitante acariciou a bochecha do bebê.

Quem é este? - sussurrou.

Este é Charlie - Sue disse com orgulho.

E esta é Isabella - Leah disso, voltando-se para a gêmea que sua cunhada sustentava em seus braços.

Isabella não tinha sido capaz de se mover ou falar, mas teve tempo de recuperar sua calma, enquanto os outros saudavam o recém-chegado na sala, atordoando-a em silêncio. Edward havia desamarrado o lenço que o protegia do vento gelado e da neve, e correu os cabelos rebeldes ainda úmido de neve com os dedos longos, antes de tirar o casaco ao cruzar a sala até o berço para ver Charliejamin. Ele parecia magro e cansado. A barba em seu rosto era de, pelo menos, um dia.

Mas ele era Edward. E estava aqui.

Edward se ajoelhou na frente de sua cadeira de sua esposa. Cravou um olhar eloquente por cima da cabeça do bebê para aqueles olhos cinza. A comunicação silenciosa era mais pujante entre eles do que as palavras.

Isabella trouxe a bebê ao mundo, por isso levou o nome de sua tia -disse Sue.

Você fez o parto do bebê? - perguntado Edward, suavemente, incrédulo.

Isabella assentiu e virou o pequeno pacote para ele. Edward pegou a pequena mão do bebê na sua e sorriu quando o bebê fez o movimento para sugar seu dedo.

Antes de se levantar, olhou atentamente para Isabella, mais uma vez, e virou-se para seu irmão.

Ironicamente, abriu os braços, olhou para um céu imaginário e perguntou:

Isso não tem fim? Gêmeos! - abriu um largo sorriso e bateu nas costas de Jacob, felicitando- o -. Isso merece uma comemoração, não?

Pode apostar. Eu nem sequer comemorei corretamente. Esperei para quando você chegasse.

Está com fome, Edward? - Sue perguntou a ele.

Mais tarde - disse Edward -. Preciso me aquecer um pouco. Lá fora está tão frio que congela até seu ... bem, está muito frio - terminou sem convicção, e todos riram.

Jacob e Edward dividiram alguns goles de uísque, enquanto Jacob informava sobre o rancho e Leah e Isabella colocavam os bebês no quarto que compartilhavam com os pais. Sue beijou Jacob e Edward por sua vez, e desculpou-se por se retirar.

Um pouco mais tarde, Leah disse -: Edward, por favor, me perdoe, mas você não tem ideia de como gêmeos pode ser desgastante. Vejo você na parte da manhã e você pode me dizer tudo o que está acontecendo em Austin - ela se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha. Ele bateu em seu traseiro com a palma da sua mão -. Edward Cullen, meu marido está sentado bem ali - disse ela, fingindo-se indignada.

Sim! Vamos fazer alguma coisa para ele realmente ficar com ciúmes.

Você é incorrigível!

Sim, mas você me ama - sorriu dando-se por vencedor.

Um pouco - ela admitiu, suprimindo uma risada -. Você vem, Jacob?

Em um minuto - respondeu seu marido, fingindo ignorar a expressão exasperada que ela lhe dirigiu da porta do salão.

Estou faminto - a voz de Edward era baixa -. Isabella, você poderia me trazer algo para comer?

Ao invés de fazer uma cena na frente de Jacob, ela acenou com a cabeça tão bruscamente e rumou para a cozinha.

Aqueceu a sopa que ainda estava no fogão, cortou fatias grossas do pão cozido naquela tarde, encheu uma xícara fumegante de café e, para finalizar, acrescentou uma fatia grande de torta de maçã que ela havia feito, na bandeja.

Os homens falavam baixinho, com as cabeças juntas quando ela voltou, e pararam abruptamente quando a viram. Uma troca de olhares passou entre eles, e ela entendeu que iriam continuar aquela conversa mais tarde.

Jacob! - o resmungo veio da direção de seu quarto -. Por favor, venha para a cama, estou com

frio.

Jacob se levantou e jogou seu charuto na lareira. Ele esticou seu longo corpo e deu um bocejo

exagerado.

Os bebês têm apenas três semanas de idade e essa mulher já não pode manter suas mãos longe de mim - encolheu os ombros fingindo desamparo e suspirou - O que eu posso fazer fazer? - piscou para Edward e entrou no corredor em direção à esposa que o espeava.

Edward riu quando ele voltou sua atenção para a bandeja. Isabella quase a deixou cair na mesa baixa diante da poltrona perto do fogo. Se ele percebeu o clamor barulhento e violento de pratos, não demonstrou. Bebeu várias colheres da sopa fervente, ignorando-a completamente. Irritado por sua calculada indiferença, ela virou e se dirigiu para o corredor.

Isabella.

Era difícil encará-lo, mas ela sufocou sua raiva e voltou-se em sua direção -: Sim?

Ele a observou por um instante enquanto estava emoldurada contra a escuridão do salão. Isabella estava preparada para um ataque, mas sua postura militante foi desarmada pela vulnerabilidade que ela transmitia em sua bata de lã branca e chinelos. Com aqueles cabelos escuros que caíam em cascata pelas costas, mais parecia uma boneca de porcelana.

Como você está?

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e riu sem graça.

Não acredito, nem por um momento, que você se preocupe com meu bem-estar, mas, como me ensinaram, responderei educadamente. Estou bem e você?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em surpresa ao ouvir seu tom de voz.

Eu estou bem, mas por favor, deixe de falar por mim. Eu me importo... com você.

Então eu só posso supor que todas as suas mensagens e cartas foram extraviadas - odiou o sarcasmo em sua voz, mas ela estava com raiva, tinha esse direito, e ele merecia isso -. E o que você me diz sobre os seus "negócios" em Austin, foi tudo bem?

Ele olhou para a bandeja rapidamente.

Um pouco, sim - respondeu em tom cortado. Sua própria raiva não estava longe de aparecer.

Sem dúvida, você está satisfeito. Então, acho que vou para a cama agora. Hoje levamos as crianças para a neve e estou cansada.

Sim, vá. Eu limpo tudo quando terminar.

Tenho certeza de que Leah vai gostar disso.

Edward não olhou para ela enquanto murmurava uma resposta. Parecia abatido, suas bochechas estavam cavadas e havia linhas ao redor de sua boca. Seus olhos estavam enfatizados pelas sombras que a luz do fogo lançava em seu rosto. Isabella freou a tentação de ir até ele. Em vez disso, ela caminhou pelo corredor escuro até o quarto.

Acabara de aquecer debaixo das cobertas onde seu corpo se amontoava, quando ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir. Edward entrou, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Ela se sentou rapidamente, puxando os cobertores até o queixo.

O que você pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou.

Edward nem sequer olhou para ela quando se sentou na poltrona e começou a tirar suas botas.

Se bem me lembro, este é o meu quarto na minha casa. Está uma noite muito fria, e não tenho vontade alguma de procurar outro lugar para dormir. Se ofende a sua sensibilidade dormir comigo e atrapalha seu sono, então sugiro que você encontre uma outra cama, porque esta é minha.

Tinha tirado as meias, a camisa e o topo da cueca aparecia, pois estava trabalhando na fivela do cinto. A luz do fogo pegou os tons dourados nos pelos que cobriam seu peito.

Isabella virou-se de encontro aos travesseiros e correu para o outro lado da cama, colocando-a de costas para ele. Ela ouviu suas calças caindo no chão, seguidas pelo som suave de sua cueca. Não! Ele não podia dormir assim numa noite tão fria! Atravessou o chão do quarto e jogou mais alguns troncos no fogo da lareira, depois foi até o baú ao pé da cama. Levantou a tampa, que rangeu um pouco, e tirou algo. Não se atrevia a olhar. Atirou o que quer que estivesse sobre a cama.

Sam fez isso para mim, e vai nos manter quente como uma torrada.

Entreabriu os olhos e viu que era uma espécie de cobertor de peles. Fechou os olhos rapidamente quando o ar frio correu sob as cobertas levantadas, enquanto a cama caía com o peso de Edward.

Boa noite, Isabella - disse ele.

Ficou imóvel e não respondeu. Ele riu e se afastou dela, acomodando-se no casulo quente da cama. Não passaram muitos minutos até que ela ouvisse a respiração uniforme do sono de seu marido.

Ela não conseguiu dormir por muito tempo.

* * *

Em algum momento durante a noite, eles ficaram frente à frente. Se foi pelo calor ou algo que Isabella não queria nomear, ela acordou deitada contra o peito de Edward, seu braço pesado aprisionando-a, suas pernas entrelaçadas.

Isabella ficou imóvel, saboreando a proximidade do corpo ao lado dela. Os cabelos faziam cócegas em seu nariz quando seu peito subia e descia suavemente sob sua cabeça. Podia sentir a respiração de Edward no topo de sua cabeça. O som abafado de seu coração ecoou em seu ouvido.

Com medo de se mover por receio de acordá-lo, seus olhos vagavam o máximo que podiam e se deleitavam em sua leitura. O fogo na grelha estava quase extinto, mas um pequeno tronco estalou e iluminou o quarto escuro, brevemente. Isabella viu o peito largo de Edward sob sua cabeça, os pelos que começava em seu pescoço, afilando-se por uma linha fina e sedosa em seu estômago.

Hesitou apenas um momento, mas ergueu a mão e, colocando-a contra ele, começou a traçar lentamente o padrão de cabelo em seu peito musculoso, pelo abdome achatado, e descansou a mão ali, incapaz de continuar sua exploração. Só então notou que a respiração acima da cabeça não estava mais firme e os batimentos cardíacos sob sua orelha eram mais rápidos. Ela levantou a cabeça rapidamente e encontrou os olhos âmbar brilhando na luz do fogo.

Ah, Isabella, Isabella - seu nome era meio suspiro, meio gemido antes que a boca de seu marido se derretesse na dela.

Ele a beijou com fome, descontroladamente, enquanto suas mãos procuravam a bainha de sua camisola e a elevava até sua cintura, e quando se deu conta, estava completamente nua.

Edward olhou profundamente em seus olhos brilhantes e levantou sua mão. Beijou a palma ardentemente, provocando-a com a língua. Sem tirar os olhos dos dela, puxou a mão por baixo das cobertas e colocou-a sobre a sua masculinidade já completamente dura. Estudou sua reação, temendo que ela fosse repelida, observou a ponta de sua língua desaparecer entre seus lábios depois de molhá- los nervosamente e sentiu ciúmes do ato.

"Não tenha medo de amar este homem", disse Sue a ela. "Não tenha medo". Seus dedos delgados se fecharam suavemente em torno do eixo quente com sua pele de veludo esticada. Dedos curiosos, exultantes por suas descobertas.

Edward arqueou as costas. Sua cabeça voltou-se em um gesto de exuberante emoção. Então, seu queixo baixou e procurou os lábios de Isabella novamente. Seus olhos dourados brilhavam de excitação.

Toque-me, Isabella, toque-me até que eu morra de prazer e não possa mais suportar - sua voz era ofegante e desigual.

Encorajada por seu apaixonado apelo, ela acariciou e acariciou até encontrar a ponta lisa lubrificada com o precioso néctar de seu desejo. "

Oh, Deus - ele gemeu quando se abaixou sobre ela e tomou sua boca sob a dele. Suas mãos se encontraram e massagearam-nas em ritmo de suas próprias carícias. Apertou suavemente seus seios, enquanto seus polegares apreciavam os mamilos excitados.

Para Isabella, cada vestígio de relutância, dúvida e desconfiança desapareceu quando ela percorreu os mistérios do corpo de seu marido. O instinto instruiu-a nas melhores maneiras de

mostrar sua admiração, e ela foi recompensada com suas palavras urgentes e sussurradas de louvor e encorajamento. Suas mãos deslizaram sobre os músculos firmes dele, para baixo as coxas duras, para cima as costas firmes. Ela o tocou sem medo. Imitando-o, ela o beijou apaixonadamente, usando sua boca e língua para explorá-lo completamente.

Sua boca e dedos eram suaves estimulantes que a atormentavam impiedosamente. Implacavelmente, eles se arrastavam pelo pescoço, peito e estômago, até que ela estava fazendo pequenos gemidos entrecortados que surpreenderam a ambos.

Coloque suas mãos ao redor do meu pescoço - Edward instruiu enquanto se erguia sobre ela. Seus dedos encontraram sua feminilidade úmida, flexível e vibrando. Isabella se apertou ao redor de seus dedos como pétalas quentes e fechadas, quando entraram naquele paraíso. Ele os retirou por uma fração e acariciou-a levemente, mas o simples toque a atingiu como um relâmpago.

Seus olhos se abriram surpresos e ela começou a se contorcer incontrolavelmente.

Edward... - ofegou.

Ele substituiu os dedos procurando por seu eixo tumescente. Guiado por sua própria mão, ele se esfregou contra ela, naquele ponto mágico, até que ela imaginou não ser capaz de suportar o prazer por mais tempo. Sentiu-se inchada, estendendo a mão para ele, abrindo, apertando, morrendo em pequenas mortes até conhecer sua plenitude, completamente.

Edward, que antes se vanLeahva de sua proeza sexual, aprendeu da mulher que se movia com ele em um ritmo tão perfeito, que não sabia nada sobre fazer amor. E teve que ser uma jovenzinha inexperiente, cujo rosto mostrou radiante de alegria ao alcançar um prazer infinito, que acabou por ensinar-lhe que era mais gratificante dar do que receber. Então ele a encheu completamente, dando- lhe tudo de si mesmo, não deixando espaço para a frustração e o medo que pudesse ter acontecido entre eles. Aquilo era passado.

Ela se agarrou a ele tenazmente, combinando seu ardor, seus ferventes beijos se aprofundaram, enquanto ele mergulhava nela. Naquele momento mágico, eles se encontraram em um plano onde a alegria substituiu a tristeza, a confiança reduziu a incerteza à insignificância, a união conquistou a solidão e a indecisão tornou-se compromisso.

Depois do orgasmo, abraçaram-se firmemente, ainda incapazes de compreender a agitação das emoções que continuavam a correr através deles. Edward olhou o rosto de Isabella e afastou os cachos de ébano que caíam em suas têmporas. Saciado, deslizou seu corpo para baixo para acomodar sua cabeça em seus seios. Beijou-os levemente por sua vez, passando a língua sobre os mamilos rosados, inchados e excitados pelo recente ato de amor.

Linda... Minha linda mulher - suspirou.

Deitou a cabeça naquele acolhedor travesseiro. Estava quase adormecido, arrastado pela fragrância de sua pele de orvalho, quando parecer ter ouvido uma voz vindo de longe e sussurrando, "Edward, eu te amo".

* * *

Continuou a nevar até o meio-dia do dia seguinte. O acumulo de neve era superior a seis polegadas, o que era incomum para aquela parte do Texas. O mundo, do ponto de vista daqueles no rancho de Keypoint, parecia estar coberto por um vasto cobertor, branco, limpo, imaculado e macio.

O quarto ocupado por Isabella e Edward estava fora dos limites para os outros ocupantes da casa. Quando os dois não chegaram ao café-da-manhã, e Leah percebeu que o casaco de Edward ainda estava pendurado no suporte ao lado da porta - evidência de que ele não havia saído para o barracão na noite anterior - ficou emocionada. Proibiu Jacob e todas as crianças de irem a qualquer lugar perto do quarto. Jacob se divertiu com sua proteção, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por seu irmão finalmente estar dormindo com sua bela e abandonada esposa. Mais tarde, iria mexer com Edward, mas longe da audiência de Leah.

As duas pessoas no quarto fechado estavam totalmente despreocupadas sobre qualquer outra pessoa na casa. Na verdade, eles não tinham sequer pensado neles, tão absorvidos estavam entre eles mesmos. Depois de dormir por um tempo, conversaram longas horas sobre si mesmos. Isabella contou-lhe sobre sua infância solitária com um pai distante, nunca afetivo. Edward, por sua vez, lembrou de Charlie, e de seu amigo Alex.

Nos meses em que se conheceram, nunca haviam discutido coisas pessoais, exceto por aquela breve conversa na biblioteca de Coronado. Agora eles falavam de trivialidades - preferências alimentares, coisas favoritas, aversões e medos, aniversários - revelando os pedaços de si mesmos que os tornavam o que eram.

No início da tarde, houve um toque de leve na porta. Os corpos entrelaçados na cama moveram- se de má vontade, ressentidos de qualquer coisa que os separasse por mais de centímetro. Edward murmurou para si mesmo quando saiu das cobertas e cruzou a porta. Ele estava completamente desavergonhado de sua nudez, e Isabella glorificava seu físico com interesse igualmente descarado.

Quem é? - perguntou ele atrás da pesada porta.

Não houve resposta. Ele abriu uma fenda da porta e espiou ao redor dela. Ninguém estava lá.

Então, começou a rir.

Isabella sentou-se, intrigada com sua risada. Ajoelhou-se e pegou uma bandeja cheia de comida e bebida. Fechou a porta com o pé antes de levar o almoço à cama.

Isabella viu um prato de ovos leves e macios, fatias grossas de presunto, biscoitos e tortilhas com manteiga derretida, um bule de café e até um decantador de uísque, além de pratos, guardanapos, talheres e copos.

Lembre-me de agradecer a Leah mais tarde -, Edward disse enquanto mordia uma tortilha. Comeram até que ficaram satisfeitos, e ele tirou a bandeja da cama. Eles tinham aberto as cortinas, mais cedo, para apreciar a visão das colinas cobertas de neve. Agora ele foi até as janelas e fechou as cortinas, escurecendo o quarto.

Ele se esticou como um gato de montanha preguiçoso e bocejou amplamente.

Estou entediando você? - Isabella perguntou maliciosamente enquanto enrolava um cacho em torno de seu dedo, em seguida, deixou que caísse precariamente perto do seio.

Seus passos, apressados por causa do frio, diminuíram quando ele se aproximou da cama. Colocou um joelho no colchão, olhou-a provocativamente e disse -: Talvez... O que você vai fazer para remediar a situação?

O rosto corado de Isabella tornou-se perverso quando ela replicou:

Nada! - virou para o lado oposto da cama, proporcionando-lhe uma visão irrestrita de suas costas lisas e desnudas.

Ele riu antes de cair ao lado dela e agarrar um punhado de cabelos. Enrolou-o em torno de seu punho, puxando-a inexoravelmente até que ela foi forçada a rolar contra ele. Não tinha certeza de como isso aconteceu, ela se descobriu em cima de seu peito, suas pernas escarranchando-o.

Edward! - exclamou ela, tentando desprender-se dos braços que lhe prendiam as costas.

Suas lutas apenas ampliaram seu sorriso. Ele arriscou tirar um braço de suas costas para acariciar sua cabeça em sua mão e forçar seu rosto para baixo para receber seu beijo ardente.

Por fim, ela afastou-se dele e sentou-se. Ele ficou deslumbrado com os seios que estavam suspensos na frente dele. Com um dedo indicador, ele deslizou sobre os mamilos de seus seios, circundou-os vagarosamente, em seguida, provocou as pontas. Observou sua resposta imediata em reverência, intrigado e enfeitiçado.

Edward, eu ... oh ... o que eu ... por favor ...

Faça o que quiser - disse ele antes de erguer a cabeça e passar a língua por cima de seus mamilos intumescidos.

Mas eu...

O que quer que pareça certo para você, Isabella - respirou enquanto suas mãos deslizavam para baixo de suas costelas, apoiando em seu quadril. Seus polegares encontraram o ninho escuro no centro de sua feminilidade e pressionaram círculos hipnóticos sobre ele. Impossível ignorar, o eixo duro pressionado sob ela. Suas mãos acariciaram suas coxas enquanto ela acomodava seus joelhos, apoiando-se apenas para montar seu pênis com vontade.

Meu Deus - ele sibilou entre dentes cerrados. Jogou a cabeça no travesseiro. Isabella se balançou sobre ele, movendo-se para cima e para baixo, deleitando-se com a sensação dele dentro dela. Passou seus dedos através da esteira de pelos em seu peito, provocando o duro mamilo marrom.

Quando ela se cansou, deitou-se sobre seu peito. Seus lábios procuraram as áreas sensíveis de seu rosto e pescoço, mordiscando-os, acariciando-os com beijos leves.

Suas mãos apertaram as costas de suas coxas enquanto seus dedos acariciavam as dobras úmidas de Isabella entre eles. Não podia suportar mais, e a erupção veio. Ele a encheu, derramando- se dentro dela com a lava quente que chegava aos cantos mais secretos de seu corpo.

Depois, ajoelhada ao lado dele, limpou o resíduo de seu amor do corpo de seu marido com uma toalha quente e úmida.

Ele bocejou novamente quando ela deixou cair a toalha no chão. Riu quando roçou seus lábios com os dele, e perguntou -: Entediado de novo?

Ele sorriu.

Não, estou esgotado - confessou -. Venha aqui.

Ele a puxou para dentro das cobertas e se aconchegou contra ela. Os cabelos em seu peito lhe faziam cócegas nas costas e seu braço pesava em sua cintura. Ela se aproximou ainda mais. Ele a beijou no ombro antes que ambos dormissem profundamente, e nem ao menos sonharam. Os sonhos tinham deixado de ser necessários.

* * *

Edward ajoelhou-se em frente à lareira, persuadindo as brasas que morriam em um brilho vermelho, acrescentando pequenas toras até que elas acendessem e se inflamassem. Envolveu o cobertor de pele ao redor dele para afastar o frio. Isabella não conseguia ver nenhuma luz entrando pelas bordas das cortinas. Anoitecia.

Ela pegou seu roupão descartado e deslizou para dentro dele, quando saiu da cama. Seus pés descalços tocaram o chão frio e ela correu para a lareira e se agachou ao lado de Edward.

Ei, você vai congelar, por que você não ficou na cama? - correu suas mãos rapidamente para cima e para baixo seus braços para aquecê-la.

Porque você não estava lá - respondeu honestamente, seus olhos refletindo o fogo brilhante.

Impulsivamente, ela o beijou nos lábios.

Ele envolveu seus braços em torno dela e puxou-a para baixo no tapete em frente à lareira. Olhou para as chamas, mas nem falou por um momento. Acariciou o comprimento de seu cabelo distraidamente enquanto seu queixo descansava no cocuruto de sua cabeça.

Edward?

Hum?

Você não imagina como eu estava assustada com você da primeira vez que eu o vi.

Apavorada comigo? - ele pulou para trás e perguntou com desdém. Havia um brilho de maldade em seus olhos.

Você estava esparramado, inconsciente, na parte de trás daquela carroça, e eu nunca tinha estado perto de um homem que fosse tão ... viril ... ameaçador ... Eu não sei, mas você me intrigou. No dia em que você entrou no meu quarto, tive medo de desmaiar.

Eu também me senti atraído por você, desde o primeiro momento - confessou Edward -. Pepe me explicou que eu me apresentei de uma maneira um tanto... indecorosa - acrescentou com uma risada maliciosa -. Pretendia apenas intimidá-la, porque você me pareceu uma ameaça a mim mesmo.

Eu? - perguntou Isabella -. Por que você diz isso?

Edward pegou um charuto, acendeu e expulsou o fumo lentamente. Isabella se dispôs a escutar com atenção. Havia chegado o momento de explicar a razão de tê-la tratado com tanto ódio e desprezo durante os primeiros meses de casamento.

Estava furioso com você, Isabella - disse Edward, por fim -. Não era nada pessoal. Eu teria reagido da mesma maneira por qualquer mulher que tivesse atravessado meu caminho. Discuti com Charlie na noite em que ele morreu. Ao invés de iniciar a conversa explicando seus planos sobre o nosso casamento, começou com um sermão sobre a minha conduta desordenada e as terríveis consequências que poderia acarretar no futuro. E me disse: "você já não é um menino, Edward. É mais do que hora de deixar de se comportar como um adolescente irresponsável e assentar sua cabeça antes que destrua seu futuro e acabe com tudo que um dia você vai herdar".

Edward jogou a cinza do charuto na lareira. Isabella ficou calada. Queria saber o que acontecera naquela noite, por que Edward a odiara por tanto tempo.

"Com a única intenção de contradizê-lo - Edward continuou -, contrapus cada ponto que ele sugeria, até que ele perdeu a paciência e me jogou na cara que a moça, que seria nossa hóspede, e que eu deveria buscar naquela plataforma de trem, em Austin, era a mulher que ele tinha escolhido para mim, como minha esposa. Cansado de ver que eu não me decidia por mim mesmo, ele tomou as rédeas da situação e arrumou, por vontade própria, uma esposa. Enfatizou o fato de que você não sabia de nada disto, porque eu me referi a você como uma oportunista, juntamente com alguns adjetivos nada adequado para um cavalheiro".

Edward afastou os olhos das chamas dançantes e olhou-a atentamente. Sua mão segurou a parte de trás do pescoço de Isabella e seu polegar acariciou seu queixo.

"Veja bem, Isabella, toda a minha vida, meus pais me usaram como um peão para machucar um ao outro. Se eu fizesse algo para agradar um, isso enfurecia o outro. Se eu ia para Keypoint, que eu amava, minha mãe ficava enlouquecida, durante semanas, depois que eu voltava para Coronado. Minha infância e adolescência foram uma grande batalha para ver quem tinha a maior influência sobre mim. Quanto mais velho eu ficava, menos eu me importava. Para o inferno com todos os outros. Não gostei de ter uma esposa escolhida para mim, especialmente quando eu não tinha certeza de que tipo de relacionamento ela tinha tido com meu pai".

Isabella estava cheia de amor e pena deste homem tão complexo que era seu marido. Não admirava que ele tivesse reagido ao seu aparecimento com ódio e ressentimento.

Acho que estou vendo como você deve ter ficado extremamente confuso - então, com um desabafo que o surpreendeu, ela disse em voz baixa: - Quer saber por que aceitei o convite de Charlie para viajar até aqui? - Edward não respondeu, mas sentiu no seu silêncio que este era o cerne da questão, que o atormentou por tanto tempo.

Ela suspirou e olhou fixamente em suas mãos enquanto plissavam a saia de seu roupão.

Edward, nunca houve nada entre o seu pai e eu. Não poderia estar mais errado se você pensou assim. Gostei dele, porque ele era arrojado, atraente e interessante. Para alguém que viveu em uma pequena paróquia, com um casal cheio de princípios, mas ingênua demais em seu mundo tão pequeno, ele era como um personagem de um dos meus livros de romance. Claro, aceitar seu convite para vir ao Texas para visita-lo era impensável, e eu nunca teria feito isso, se não tivesse acontecido uma coisa ruim, poucos dias após a partida de Charlie.

Seus lábios tremeram, ligeiramente, ao se lembrar do ataque de Alec . Com um calafrio e bem nervosa, Isabella contou.

Acredite em mim, que... as razões para minha partida foram justificadas.

Edward segurou o queixo de Isabella, dando-lhe confiança.

O que aconteceu para fazer você querer deixar sua casa?

Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele foi inflexível. Não soltou seu queixo, e forçou-a a encontrar seus olhos penetrantes.

É... eu ... Isso é tão importante para você? - lamentou Isabella.

Sim.

Novamente ela tentou baixar os olhos, e novamente ele a segurou rapidamente.

Por favor - implorou em um sussurro.

Lentamente ele aliviou a pressão de seus dedos e sua mão caiu. Isabella virou de costas para ele para olhar para o fogo.

Havia um homem - disse ela -. O nome dele era Alec Keller, ele ... os Prathers pensavam que deveríamos nos casar, eu disse a eles inúmeras vezes que eu não suportava a ideia, mas... - sua voz se arrastou e ela respirou profundamente.

"Atrevo-me a contar a Edward todo o resto? Será que ele ia se afastar com nojo, e culpá-la como seus guardiões tinham feito?"

Vá em frente - disse Edward atrás dela.

Hesitante, relatou o ataque de Alec , o erro de julgamento dos Prathers, sua inabilidade em convencer e persuadir seus guardiães, reiterando que o ministro estava mentindo. De verdade!

Depois disso, eu tive que ir embora - terminou rouca.

Durante pelo menos um minuto inteiro, um pesado silêncio pairava sobre eles. Ela levantou os joelhos e apoiou a testa contra eles. Não queria saber o que Edward pensava sobre ela. No entanto, teve que lhe dizer a verdade.

O movimento de Edward foi tão súbito que ela se assustou ele ficou de pé. Virou a cabeça, e viu que seu marido alcançava o chapéu, colocando-o na cabeça. Então, enquanto Isabella olhava estupefata, ele agarrou seu cinturão de arma com a pistola firmemente fincada e amarrou-a em torno de seu quadril.

Edward, o que ... o que você está fazendo? - ela balbuciou.

Ele já tinha chegado à porta e sua mão segurou a maçaneta. Olhou-a por cima do ombro, e ela pôde ver os planos em seus olhos âmbar, que brilhavam com determinação.

Vou atrás daquele filho da puta para matá-lo.

Apesar da seriedade de sua fala, um sorriso torceu os lábios de Isabella e então estourou em riso encantado.

Assim? - perguntou, seus olhos brilhando com novo amor. Edward havia se importado! Ele não estava bravo com ela, mas com Alec .

Ao ouvir as gargalhadas de sua mulher, ficou furioso.

Edward, de repente, percebeu a imagem que ele apresentava. Então, olhou para si mesmo. O cinturão em seu quadril era sua única vestimenta. Sorriu para ela timidamente sob as sombras de seu chapéu.

Você acha que ele vale a pena sair atrás dele, quase nu, em uma tempestade de neve? Os olhos de Isabella ainda brilhavam, mas ela respondeu bem séria.

Não vale a pena ir atrás dele. Alec é parte de um passado que não quero lembrar.

Livrou-se do traje ridículo e, antes de perceber, estava ao lado dela, estreitando-a em seus braços.

Vou matar qualquer um que toque em você outra vez, eu juro - sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de pousar os lábios dele sobre os dela, em um beijo ardente que a marcava como sua. Suas bocas se fundiram calorosamente. As línguas se procuraram, se encontraram, tomaram e deram tudo deles mesmos.

Os dedos de Isabella enroscaram-se nos cabelos de Edward, em uma desordem selvagem em volta de sua cabeça e permitiu deixar sua boca livre.

Edward, você deve acreditar que minha atração por Charlie não era sexual. Nunca foi! Para mim, ele representou o pai amoroso que eu nunca tive. Desde aquele dia em que eu vi você emoldurado na porta do meu quarto, parecendo o homem mais perverso que existia nas planícies do Texas, você, só você tem dominado meus pensamentos Até você me beijar no escritório, naquela manhã, e que Esme disse que deveríamos nos casar, eu não tinha a menor ideia do que era uma mulher se sentir atraída por um homem.

Edward segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos fortes e magras, deslizando seus dedos sob seu cabelo e puxando sua boca de volta para a dele. O beijo foi lento, suave, e seus lábios cederam à terna pressão. Mas, como em todos os outros beijos, a ternura virou paixão, e quando ele a baixou para o cobertor de peles que cobria o chão, Isabella estava mais do que pronta para recebe-lo. Seu cabelo se espalhava como raios escuros de sua cabeça.

Mãos espertas abriram seu roupão e separou as dobras. Suas mãos se fecharam sobre os seios, gentilmente, mas sem deixar dúvida sobre sua posse. Sua boca mordiscou cada um dos mamilos, excitados pelas longas horas de amor, sua língua homenageava e lambia cada um deles até que brilharam úmidos na luz do fogo.

Isabella gemeu em êxtase sob sua adoração enquanto suas próprias mãos alisavam os músculos esticados de seus ombros e costas.

Seus lábios deixaram um caminho ardente em seus seios, baixou para suas costelas, em volta de seu umbigo e então baixou ainda mais, até...

Edward - cobriu seus pelos escuros com a palma de sua mão.

Ele ergueu os olhos turvos de paixão para os dela, e brilharam de excitação.

Isabella - disse roucamente -, você deve saber que eu nunca faria nada para machucá-la. Confie em mim. Quando ela ficou em silêncio, olhando para ele com olhos temerosos, suplicantes, ele repetiu -: Confie em mim.

Lentamente, Isabella assentiu com a cabeça, e não resistiu quando ele se inclinou e beijou o dorso de sua mão que cobria sua feminilidade. Seus lábios eram quentes e lhe deram o prazer mais erótico que havia experimentado. Apesar de suas cautelas, rendeu-se à boca que a explorava de maneira enlouquecedora, à língua que a provava e a satisfazia.

A tempestade aumentava sem parar, da mesma forma que Edward provocava e exigia. Entre gemidos, chamava pelo nome do marido, que tombou sobre ela para protege-la das novas sensações que a invadiam. Lauran não se sentiu satisfeita até que o sentiu em seu interior, profundo, duro, cumprido, tocando seu ventre com a essência de si mesmo. Montou-a com desejo. Cravou suas unhas em seu quadril enquanto ele alcançava o prazer mais absoluto. Deitou o rosto em seus seios e sussurrava seu nome com paixão.

Quando tudo se acalmou, não a soltou. Apoiou-se em seus cotovelos, olhou fixamente aqueles olhos cinza e percorreu seu rosto com os lábios.

Tudo isso é certo? Possível? - ofegou, referindo-se à enormidade de seu arrebatamento.

Sim, sim - murmurou contra seus lábios. Edward levantou a cabeça e seus olhos examinaram aquele rosto mais uma vez. Sua expressão era difícil de definir, mas era muito parecida com o amor.


	22. Chapter 22

Quando na manhã seguinte Isabella e Edward entraram na sala para tomar café da manhã de braços dados, todo mundo lançou olhares de curiosidade. Isabella enrubesceu, no entanto seu esposo adotava uma atitude descarada e perguntava por que não haviam esperado por eles para tomarem café juntos. Leah correu até a cozinha e trouxe a louça e talheres, colocando-os na frente das cadeiras de seus respectivos lugares.

Meu irmão! - disse Jacob em tom de provocação, enquanto Edward puxava a cadeira para Isabella sentar -. Por que você se ariscou no meio de uma tempestade de neve, se tudo o que você fez foi passar dois dias inteiros, trancado em um quarto?

Pegou o prato que Leah lhe entregou, encheu-o com satisfação e só então respondeu:

Bem, eu estava longe há muito tempo ... Quando cheguei a Coronado e vi que Laur ... eu ... uh ... Só percebi que era hora de eu voltar aqui para verificar as coisas. Eu estava preocupado com Keypoint.

Sua preocupação é emocionante - Jacob provocou. Seus olhos negros brilharam perversamente quando ele disse -: não seria porque você estava, uh, inquieto, e queria ver Isabella, não é?

Jacob, você vai deixar Isabella envergonhada - Leah o repreendeu.

Acho que Jacob tem razão - Edward colocou o garfo no prato. Agarrou Isabella e a inclinou para trás sobre seu braço de apoio tão rapidamente que ela não teve tempo para protestar. Ele a beijou na boca com uma paixão exagerada. As crianças começaram a gritar às gargalhadas e logo se juntaram a seus pais, inicialmente assustados, e a uma Sue encantada, que sorria com carinho.

Sem fôlego Edward soltou Isabella e eles se juntaram às gargalhadas. Então, Leah reassentou as crianças e todos voltaram a comer.

Poucos minutos depois, Edward olhou para Isabella, piscou para ela e, encontrando seu joelho debaixo da mesa, apertou-o.

* * *

A neve derretia rapidamente sob um céu azul cristalino. Os irmãos saíam todos os dias para verificar os vários cantos do rancho. A forte nevasca danificou algumas de suas cercas. Os vaqueiros, inquietos por alguma coisa para fazer, foram enviados para repará-las e encontrar os animais que não tinham sobrevivido à tempestade.

Uma tarde, Isabella cavalgou com eles. Estavam a apenas uma milha ou assim da casa principal quando viram a carcaça de um dos melhores novilhos dos Cullen. Estava mutilado. Alguns pedaços

de carne tinham sido, cruelmente, retirados. O restante tinha sido deixado para apodrecer às intempéries.

Droga! - Edward amaldiçoou. - Quem diabos fez isso?

Não pode ter sido Jack _el_ _loco_. Ele nunca desperdiça qualquer parte de uma carcaça- disse

Jacob.

Não. O senhor Turner não faria isso - Isabella disse calmamente.

Os homens a olharam, surpresos, e ela contou sobre o encontro do eremita. Timidamente,

contou como havia tirado a armadilha de seu pé, quando ele havia se ferido.

Felizmente, também lhe trouxe comida, antes que o tempo ficasse tão inclemente. Ele não estava em condições de fazer uma coisa dessas, mesmo que tivesse tido muita vontade.

Você quer dizer que realmente o viu, que conversou com ele? - perguntou Jacob, surpreso, porque nunca tinha visto o eremita, mas apenas vestígios dele.

Sim.

Aprendi que minha esposa tem uma grande capacidade de se envolver com as pessoas, sobretudo com os mais desvalidos - Edward falou brincando, mas havia respeito em seus olhos.

Durante sua breve parada em Coronado, Esme encheu seus ouvidos com um discurso contra o trabalho de caridade de Isabella, em Pueblo, na época em que ele estava em Austin. Mal sabia que aquela censura teve efeito contrário ao que ela se propunha, porque havia aumentado ainda mais o desejo de ver sua esposa. Ficou tão decepcionado por não encontrar Isabella em casa Isabella, que partiu imediatamente para Keypoint.

Se alguém que pudesse tirar Jack Turner de seu esconderijo, seria Isabella - concluiu, olhando- a com orgulho.

Isso ainda não responde quem matou nosso novilho - refletiu Jacob.

Provavelmente um dos homens de Laurent - Edward replicou revoltado -. Parece algo que ele

faria.

Isabella lhe contou que ele apareceu no rancho um tempo atrás? - Jacob perguntou hesitante.

O quê?! - Edward explodiu.

Jacob relatou a conversa que teve com Laurent. Isabella ficou aliviada por ele ter omitido as

palavras ofensivas que Tânia e seu irmão tinham feito sobre sua fidelidade. Temia que Edward procurasse Laurent imediatamente. Ele não estava pronto para deixar o quarto em busca de Alec ? Sorriu pela lembrança, mas a voz alta de Edward, irritado, trouxe-a de volta ao presente.

Por que você não me contou antes? - Edward explodiu.

Porque eu sabia que você iria reagir exatamente como está fazendo - Jacob respondeu calmamente -. Acho que devemos ter cautela e manter um olho neles, mas não é conveniente provocá- los.

Tem razão - disse Edward de má vontade-. Mas até o final do próximo verão, quero todos eles fora de nossa propriedade. Quando a ferrovia estiver concluída, os vaqueiros não terão que levar o gado para Austin. Poderão se dedicar a outras tarefas, como a manutenção da fazenda, assim como queimar o excesso de madeira. Não precisamos mais dessa escória - deu mais uma olhada no novilho morto e, em seguida, girou _Charger_ , estimulando seu galope.

* * *

O golpe seguinte de Wat Laurent foi rápido, certeiro e mortal. No mínimo, ele chamou a atenção dos Cullen e Mendez e provou-lhes que era um poderoso inimigo, e não se intimidava com qualquer coisa.

Isabella e Sue tinham combinado, na noite anterior, de se encontrarem nos estábulos, na manhã seguinte, para um passeio ao nascer do sol. Elas costumavam cavalgar juntas naquela hora do dia.

Isabella atravessou o pátio e caminhou em direção ao estábulo. Ela estava usando uma saia de camurça preta e casaco de equitação da mesma cor. Suas botas de couro preto eram macias, assim como as luvas. O conjunto tinha sido um presente de Natal atrasado de Edward. Havia coberto a cabeça com um poncho de lã, emprestado por Leah e, é claro, ela estava vestindo a bandana de seda azul. O ar frio da manhã soltava fumaça de sua respiração. Achou raridade a porta do estábulo estar fechada.

"Estranho", ela pensou consigo mesma. Talvez estivesse tão frio que Sue havia escolhido deixar a porta fechada para bloquear a entrada do vento. "Mas hoje não está ventando", Isabella disse a si mesma.

A porta estava pesada, e Isabella teve que puxar com toda força para abri-la. O interior do estábulo estava escuro e tranquilo, exceto pela a inquietação dos cavalos.

Sue? - um arrepio sinistro, que não tinha nada a ver com o tempo, subiu pela espinha de Isabella que, de repente, teve medo de entrar no estábulo. Olhando por cima do ombro, viu que a casa permanecia às escuras. Ela tinha deixado Edward dormindo debaixo das cobertas de sua cama quentinha. Elena e Carlos ainda não tinham chegado para as tarefas do dia.

Sue? - Isabella chamou novamente, rezando para ouvir o suave som da voz de Sue.

Engoliu um pouco de medo e entrou no estábulo. Não precisou ir muito longe.

O corpo de Sue estava estendido na frente dela. Mesmo na escuridão, Isabella pode ver a poça brilhante de sangue debaixo dela.

Seu grito rasgou o ar da manhã. Levou os punhos fechados à boca, mas não abafou os gritos de horror que escapavam de sua garganta. Teve a vaga noção de ouvir uma maldição e murmúrios vindos da porta do barracão. Então, calças de brim abertas em vários estágios de nudez e olhos turvos de sono, preencheram os passos trôpegos que corriam em direção ao quintal.

 _Madre de Dios_! - alguém murmurou atrás dela.

Jacob empurrou-a para o lado e cautelosamente se aproximou de sua mãe, com olhos incrédulos. Braços fortes agarraram seus ombros.

Não olhe, Isabella - disse Edward em seu ouvido, enquanto Jacob se ajoelhava para virar o corpo de Sue. Mas, o aviso de Edward veio tarde demais. Viu a traqueia aberta com uma fonte borbulhante de sangue, onde a garganta de Sue tinha sido cruelmente cortada. Ela gritou novamente, mas o som foi abafado contra o peito nu de Edward, enquanto ele segurava a cabeça de Isabella, apoiando-a quase desmaiada em seu corpo.

Ele a levou para fora do estábulo, para que ela não tivesse que testemunhar a dor de Jacob, cujos uivos de dor vindos de sua alma rasgavam o amanhecer. Isabella soluçava quando passou pelos vaqueiros, que desajeitadamente de pé, desviavam os olhos, instintivamente saCharliedo o que ocorrera.

* * *

Leah e os filhos, de olhos sonolentos, estavam amontoados na varanda da frente. Leah estava pálida, mas seus olhos transmitiam o questionamento.

Sue - disse Edward laconicamente. Leah fechou os olhos, e apertou os lábios, compreendendo, por fim, as causas dos gritos desesperados de seu marido.

Vamos para a casa, crianças - e para Edward, disse -: vou pegar um pouco de café.

Ele só balançou a cabeça e levou Isabella para casa. Silenciosamente, foi para o quarto para acabar de se vestir. Quando voltei ao salão, ajoelhou-se na frente da lareira e reacendeu o fogo.

Ele olhou com grande surpresa para Isabella, quando a sombra de Jacob, parado sob a porta aberta, bloqueava a luz da manhã.

Não havia lágrimas. Em vez disso, seus olhos eram duros e frios, desprovido de qualquer emoção, exceto um ódio amargo. Jogou algo no chão e Isabella deu um forte gemido, ao compreender horrorizada do que se tratava. Edward também olhava para o objeto. Não havia a menor dúvida: era o chapéu velho e gorduroso que, normalmente, estava na cabeça de Wat Laurent.

Você vem comigo? - perguntou Jacob.

Vou - respondeu Edward calmamente.

Sem outra palavra pronunciada entre eles, ambos passaram pelo corredor em direção a seus quartos. Leah saiu da cozinha levando um bule de café e três copos de estanho. Quando seus olhos bateram sobre o chapéu no chão, colocou o café na mesa de jantar e foi para o quarto em que as armas eram guardadas.

Isabella seguiu sua cunhada e viu com espanto, quando Leah pegava metodicamente os rifles, verificando e carregando cada um deles.

Quando os irmãos já estavam devidamente vestidos, Edward e Jacob se juntaram a ela e, como soldados bem treinados, que se preparam para uma batalha, saíram sem desperdiçar palavras.

Quando tudo estava pronto, Jacob puxou Leah para si e segurou-a firmemente.

Um dos vaqueiros vai trazer o cadáver. Cuide dela. Já sabe o que deve ser feito - beijou sua esposa rapidamente nos lábios e saiu do quarto.

Edward beijou Isabella com uma raiva contida, ferozmente, e saiu atrás de seu irmão. Ela correu atrás dele.

Os vaqueiros tinham formado um semicírculo no quintal, e encabeçados por Sam, com suas temíveis características de falcão, estava segurando as rédeas das montarias e os esperava. Charger fustigava a terra batida debaixo de seus cascos. Jacob e Edward montaram ao mesmo tempo. O Comanche montou em seu cavalo, ignorando as investidas do cavalo, pouco acostumado a ser montado sem sela. Jacob assentiu brevemente para seu pequeno exército e, então, puxou com força as rédeas de seu cavalo, galopando para fora do portão. Sam e Edward montavam a seu lado e seus homens atrás deles.

Isabella se virou e enfrentou Leah, que tinha vindo para a varanda.

Mas, Leah! - exclamou perplexa -. Não vai detê-los? Vai permitir...?

Não se preocupe. É algo que eles devem fazer - disse com segurança, tranquila - Venha.

Temos coisas para fazer, também. Será um dia muito duro.

As horas passavam com monotonia. Para Isabella, o horror de ver Sue deitada em seu próprio sangue fresco, tinha sido esmaecido pela possibilidade de Edward nunca mais voltar. Os irmãos tinham saído em busca de vingança e ela sabia que a batalha seria sangrenta. "Não, meu Deus, não permita que isso aconteça", ela rezou enquanto, mecanicamente, ia atrás das tarefas que Leah havia passado.

O corpo de Sue tinha sido levado por um dos vaqueiros mais velhos, que deitou-a na cama que havia compartilhado com Charlie. Leah ia prepara-la para o enterro. Isabella não se sentia capaz de olhar para aquele corpo sem vida, mas Leah ficaria sentida se ela não acompanhasse as crianças ao quarto para prestar as últimas homenagens à avó.

Isabella ficou perplexa e não sabia como Leah tinha conseguido, mas a ferida de Sue não aparecia sob a gola alta de seu vestido. Seu cabelo estava penteado para trás como habitualmente o prendia. Seu rosto não tinha rugas e os lábios tinham expressão descontraída, arremedos por um sorriso. Suas mãos, bonitas e suaves, repousavam sobre ela com um rosário entrelaçado nos dedos finos.

O mesmo vaqueiro que havia levado Sue, construiu seu caixão. Isabella levou as crianças para fora do quarto quando ele levou o caixão para que Sue nele descansaria, eternamente.

No resto da tarde, Isabella e Elena, que tinha vindo à casa ao saber da tragédia, tentavam manter as crianças tranquilas, enquanto Leah cuidava dos gêmeos. Mesmo depois que as crianças foram para a cama, e os gêmeos dormiam pacificamente em seus berços, a mulheres mantiveram vigília, esperando tensamente pelo retorno de seus homens.

Finalmente, muito tempo depois do pôr do sol, elas ouviram o estrondo dos cavalos e correram para a varanda. As mulheres suspiravam aliviadas ao perceberem as silhuetas de seus maridos entre aqueles que retornaram.

Jacob e Edward desmontaram em um pulo e deixaram que os vaqueiros cuidassem de seus cavalos, que estavam exaustos.

Leah não disse uma palavra, apenas desceu as escadas para receber seu marido, envolvendo seus braços ao redor dele. Jacob estreitou-a fortemente, como que para absorver sua força. Levantou a cabeça e olhou seu rosto cansado.

Nada - disse com extremo pesar, negado com a cabeça -. Nem rastro deles.

Entraram em casa e os homens desabaram nas cadeiras da mesa de jantar. Leah e Isabella foram para a cozinha, aquecer a comida, para servi-los. Elena se certificou de que todos os vaqueiros, que haviam participado daquela cansativa expedição, fossem bem servidos do ensopado, entregue no barracão, antes de sair com Carlos.

Quando o prato estava vazio, Jacob limpou a boca com um guardanapo e arrastou a cadeira para trás. Edward puxou Isabella para o seu colo e descansou sua cabeça em seus seios.

Nós fomos, diretamente, ao acampamento. Deserto. Não havia nem sinal deles, exceto pelo lixo que deixaram para trás. Rastreamos as colinas durante todo o dia, olhando em cada canto e recanto, e não vimos um rastro de qualquer um deles - fez uma pausa para tomar um gole de uísque que Leah tinha servido para ele -. Encontramos um velho de idade, um pouco louco, mas que afirmou ter visto Laurent e sua corja no rio, logo acima da estrada a caminho de Fredericksburg. Anteontem, ele acredita. Laurent estava acompanhado de um homem "extravagante".

Vandiver? - Leah perguntou. Isabella engasgou.

Provavelmente - Edward respondeu.

Ficaram em silêncio durante uns minutos, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Jacob quebrou o silêncio.

Vou encontrá-lo - disse -. Maldito assassino, aquele filho da puta. Vou encontrá-lo - o tom de sua voz era assustador de ouvir. Levantou os olhos para Leah, e perguntou -. Onde ela está?"

No quarto dela.

Jacob balançou a cabeça e olhou para a chama da lâmpada de gás, em cima da mesa, na frente

dele.

Um dos meus homens se ofereceu para trazer o padre de _Pueblo_. O funeral será amanhã - fez

uma pausa, depois disse -: hoje eu estava pensando que minha mãe nunca superou a morte de Charlie. Desde que ele morreu, ela tem sido infeliz. Talvez... Talvez este fosse... Ela vai ser feliz... - sua voz quebrou em um gemido, e Leah correu para o lado dele, ajudando-o a ficar de pé. Ambos abandonaram o salão abraçados.

* * *

Edward, isso é impossível! Não percebe que está mexendo com a vida de centenas de vidas inocentes? As propriedades que seriam destruídas? Como você pode apoiar um plano tão... miserável?

E que outra opção eu teria? Ponha-se no meu lugar!

Isabella ouviu as vozes elevadas em meio a uma discussão acalorada que vinha da varanda da frente. O jantar havia acabado e os irmãos tinham ido lá fora. Leah foi cuidar dos gêmeos. Isabella estava lendo na frente da lareira do salão, quando ouviu as palavras duras de Jacob.

Havia uma semana desde o enterro de Sue em um bosque de plantação de algodão, com vista para o Rio _Caballo_. Todas as manhãs, Jacob e Edward cavalgavam com seus homens para procurar Wat Laurent. A cada noite, voltavam decepcionados em não encontrar um rastro de seu paradeiro. A morte de Sue havia afetado a todos, inclusive Edward. Mas mesmo antes disso, desde a noite de sua chegada durante a tempestade de neve, ele não era mais o homem sarcástico e irritado como estava em Coronado. Aquele homem dormia com ela todas as noites e faziam amor, terno e apaixonado, na grande cama que era sua desde a infância.

Edward havia falado com Isabella sobre seus planos para construir uma casa em Pecan Creek. Contou a ela sobre as circunstâncias que rodearam a morte de seu amigo Alex, em Cuba, e se agarrou a ela, atormentado por visões das atrocidades da guerra, mesmo quando os relatava. Isabella passou a amar Edward em uma nova dimensão. Amava-o ferozmente, de maneira apaixonada e de forma protetora. Mesmo forte como ele era, viril, teimoso e orgulhoso, tinha um pingo de vulnerabilidade escondido. Ela adorava a maior parte de tudo isso.

Isabella desejava compartilhar com seu marido as notícias que Pepe trazia de _Pueblo_ , de vez em quando. Os projetos que ali ela havia iniciado corriam a pleno vapor. Os habitantes de Pueblo recebiam visita médica duas vezes por semana, as casas mais velhas estavam sendo reparadas e agasalhos eram distribuídos para aqueles que mais necessitavam. Pepe às voluntárias as congratulações de Isabella, além de algumas instruções e mensagens de ânimo e conforto.

Ela queria contar a Edward sobre tudo isso, mas ela permaneceu em silêncio. Não queria fazer ou dizer nada que pudesse lembrá-lo dos eventos que ocorrem em Austin e Coronado. Por essa razão, ela não abordou o assunto sobre a ferrovia e nem sobre os Vandivers. Mas, pelo visto, parecia que Jacob não compartilhava de seus métodos diplomáticos.

Já sei que você recebe pressão de todo os lados, mas, na verdade, deve haver alguma alternativa, Edward - argumentou.

Eu não vejo outra maneira. E qual seria, para você a decisão mais acertada? Estou há meses dando voltas e não encontrei outra melhor, Se eu não fizer isso, tudo vai virar fumaça.

Tudo vai virar fumaça se o fizer. Literalmente - Jacob rebateu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Isabella não se moveu. Edward ainda estava planejando trazer um tumulto para cidade. Eu estava vendendo para o Vandivers e sua mãe para a ferrovia.

Pelo menos prometa-me uma coisa - Jacob falou em voz baixa -. Avise-me quando chegar a hora. Enquanto isso, tentarei fazer as coisas de outra forma.

Tudo bem, Jacob, eu prometo, mas eu não sei por quanto tempo eu posso segurá-los, porque eles estão prontos e sedentos para começar - acrescentou Edward -. Mas eu vou avisar. Terei que estar lá quando tudo começar.

Jacob hesitou por um momento. - Sim - foi a resposta cortante.

Isabella estava arrasada. Como ele poderia? Talvez não o fizesse. Talvez ele pudesse convencê- los a não destruir a comunidade. Ela ouviu suas botas arrastando-se em direção à porta da frente e forçou um sorriso em seu rosto, antes que pudessem ver sua aflição.

Edward ficou na frente de Isabella e disse em voz baixa:

Isabella, tenho que ir para Coronado pela manhã, você vai ficar aqui até eu poder voltar e buscar você.

Não! - Sua voz tremia, mas ela não cedeu às lágrimas que se reuniram em seus olhos. Ele estava fugindo dela novamente! - Vou com você.

Eu ... Eu vou estar muito ocupado com a ferrovia e você ficaria entediada na cidade, aqui você tem Leah e as crianças para mantê-la ocupada.

Isabella buscou apoio em Jacob, mas ele se concentrava em acender um charuto e não encontrou seus olhos. Voltou-se para Edward.

Vou voltar com você, Edward – virou-para Edward -, não me importa o quão ocupado você vai estar. Se você não me levar com você, eu vou viajar sozinha - ela ergueu o queixo por uma fração, e ele viu a determinação naquele olhar cinza que o encarava.

Droga! - amaldiçoou, e bateu o punho em sua palma. Virou-se para seu irmão como se estivesse procurando um aliado. Jacob ficara ainda mais fascinado por seu charuto. Edward murmurou contrariado: - Muito bem, prepare-se esta noite.

* * *

Além de Rosa, Pepe e seu piano, Isabella não estava feliz em ver mais nada na casa de Coronado. Era realmente uma das casas mais bonitas em que alguma vez estivera, mas a sinistra presença de sua sogra dava-lhe um ar frio e jamais poderia ser considerada uma casa acolhedora.

A saudação de Esme foi educada, se não exatamente calorosa. Carlisle elogiou Isabella pela cor saudável em suas bochechas. Isabella encontrou os olhos verdes de Esme sobre seu ombro quando ele a abraçou, e se perguntou se Esme sabia a razão para o brilho em seus olhos e boa aparência. Apostava que sim. Depois da primeira noite que passou com Edward, Esme tinha provocado a discussão entre eles, que culminou na separação dos dois.

Isabella reconheceu a sutileza que Esme tinha usado para conduzir a briga entre ela e seu marido. Ela era capaz de qualquer coisa para garantir que seus próprios planos gananciosos se concretizassem. Até mesmo ameaçaria a felicidade de seu filho. Talvez ela o amasse. Mas era um amor ciumento, doentio.

Esme Cullen tinha que estar no controle. Não era essa a razão de seu casamento com Charlie ter sido tão desastroso? Charlie não era um homem que pudesse ser controlado. Esme estava aprendendo que Edward também não era tão facilmente manipulado. Não como Carlisle Wells.

Carlisle, obrigada, posso sempre confiar em você para me fazer sentir bonita, mesmo quando estou coberto de poeira - Isabella riu e abraçou o homem gordo novamente. Ele evocava sua piedade, e ela não conseguia entender a razão.

As próximas semanas passaram tranquilamente e sem intercorrências. Esme ia ao banco todos os dias. Edward saía para resolver seus próprios negócios, e, às vezes, cavalgava para verificar o progresso da ferrovia. A pista se aproximava cada dia mais de Coronado. Se a primavera mantivesse um tempo bom e sem muita chuva, provavelmente seria concluída em algum momento no início do outono.

Isabella passava longas horas ao piano.

Sentia falta de Elena mais do que poderia ter imaginado. Não havia crianças rindo para quebrar a atmosfera de esta casa. Não havia tragédias sem importância que levassem todos a um estado de pura alegria. Não havia a serena presença de Sue. . . Sue. A amiga dela. O amor de Charlie. Talvez Jacob tivesse razão. Talvez a sua morte os tivesse reunido com misericórdia.

Não houve mais discussão sobre o motim de Pueblo. Isabella quase podia imaginar que tinha sonhado com todo aquele episódio lastimável. Era mesmo possível que Esme tivesse mudado de ideia?

* * *

Certa tarde, no começo de março, Isabella sentou-se em uma pequena mesa no escritório de Charlie, escrevendo uma carta de recomendação à Liga das Senhoras pela Libertação do Texas, que tão generosamente doaram cinquenta quilos de trigo para ser distribuído aos cidadãos mais necessitados de Pueblo.

Ela ouviu as esporas de Edward tilintar no chão de assoalho no salão pouco antes dele aparecer à porta. A visão dele nunca deixava de acelerar seus batimentos cardíacos. Nunca ninguém tinha amado tanto quanto ela. Tinha certeza disso.

Ele estava vestindo seu traje de vaqueiro e lembrava muito a primeira vez que ela o viu. Deixou sua caneta-tinteiro de lado e fez menção de se levantar.

Não, fique aí - confusa por suas palavras, ela se sentou e o observou fechar a porta.

Edward? - riu um pouco nervosa. Sua expressão era tão intensa que era quase que assustadora

-. O que você está fazendo?

Você sabe quantas vezes eu fantasiei em vê-la exatamente do jeito que você está agora? Você quase me deixa louco com esse semblante sereno, os óculos delicadamente apoiados em seu nariz, as costas sempre tão retas... me deixam louco. Morro de vontade de arrepiar seus pelos, gatinha.

Ele avançou pela sala, parando apenas para jogar o chapéu negro em uma cadeira. Caminhou rapidamente em direção às grandes janelas panorâmicas e puxou a corda das pesadas cortinas de veludo, mergulhando a sala em profundas sombras.

Aproximou-se de Isabella como um lobo ronda sua presa. Antes que ela pudesse reagir, sentou- se onde ela estava e puxou-a para seu colo de costas para ele.

Seus pelos estão arrepiados, Sra. Cullen? Desde aquele dia em que entrei furtivamente em seu quarto e espiei em você, eu queria fazer isso - colocou os lábios contra a nuca de seu pescoço e

traçou um caminho de beijos quentes de lá até o seu lóbulo da orelha, tentando-a com uma língua caprichosa.

E isto? - acrescentou, rodeando-a pelos seios com os braços, acariciando-os -. Então eu ia fazer isso - suas mãos se moveram lentamente para suas costas e começaram a desabotoar os botões de sua camisa.

Seus expertos dedos não demoraram a encontrar os colchetes da combinação. Bem lentamente, baixou a roupa fina até os seios de Isabella, que pousaram em suas mãos ávidas. Ela reclinou as costas contra o peito de Edward e deu um suave ronronar quando, as insistentes carícias de seu marido, deixaram seus mamilos eriçados.

Diga-me quando você perder toda sua compostura - ele sussurrou desafiadoramente. Sua respiração ficou irregular. Os lábios que mordiscavam seu pescoço tornavam-se mais apaixonados, a língua mais aventureira -. Você é tão deliciosa. Sua pele é fresca e suave como a seda... não, como o cetim. Fresca e quente ao mesmo tempo... Deus, não sei - gemeu, enquanto gentilmente rolava os mamilos cor-de-rosa entre seus dedos.

Uma mão desajeitada e atrevida, finalmente, atravessou o material de sua saia e suas anáguas, sobre uma meia de seda e uma liga de renda, para encontrar sua coxa coberta de linho. A pele debaixo do tecido tremia quando ele a descobriu preparada para seu amor.

Oh, Deus - gemeu.

Terminou de desabotoar sua blusa com a outra mão, deixando deslizar por seus ombros e costas. Então puxou os grampos de seu cabelo pesado e enterrou o rosto em seus cachos, que caíam em cascata, bebendo a fragrância de água de lavanda.

Virou-a lentamente para ele, apoiou o ombro contra o peito e olhou para o seu estado desalinhado. - Exatamente como eu imaginava, você está encantadora - ele sussurrou roucamente.

De repente ela percebeu que estava vendo-o através das lentes de seus óculos e levantou uma mão para tirá-los. Ele pegou a mão de Isabella e disse:

Uh-uh. Eles são parte da fantasia.

Seus dedos seguiram por sua clavícula e desceram pelo seio, adorando os mamilos rosados, atormentando-a por não tocar onde ele desejava ser tocado. Ela arqueou as costas ao mesmo tempo que ela enredava os dedos em seu cabelo grosso e puxou sua cabeça para ela.

Segurou um de seus seios, trouxe-o até o seu rosto, e roçou-o com o seu nariz e a barba áspera de seu queixo, antes de fechar os lábios em torno do botão rosado e provando-o levemente com a língua. Quando ela gemeu em seu cabelo, ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu em uma satisfação diabólica antes de derreter seus lábios em um beijo ardente.

Edward se afastou, suspirando, quando sentiu seus dedos esbeltos trabalhando nos botões de sua camisa. Então, uns lábios suaves como pétalas seguiram o trajeto abaixo seu peito e estômago que seus dedos haviam traçado. Isabella se aconchegou em seu corpo até cair de joelhos entre suas coxas. Olhou para ele demonstrando coragem, tirou a própria camisa e desprendeu os braços, mostrando-a completamente nua para sua ávida inspeção. Seus cabelos escuros cobriam suas coxas, enquanto descansava sua bochecha contra o colo de Edward.

Eu também tive algumas fantasias, Sr. Cullen - ela sussurrou enquanto seus dedos habilmente desabotoavam suas calças.

Isabella disse algo mais enquanto a mão dela se fechava em torno do eixo inchado, mas ele não podia ouvi-la sobre o batimento de seu coração. E quando a ponta úmida de amor de seu sexo sentiu o doce roçar da língua de Isabella, sua respiração áspera afogou qualquer outro som.

* * *

Muito mais tarde, eles se deitaram no tapete diante da lareira onde Edward tinha colocado mais troncos para aquecê-los. Estava deitado de costas, as mãos cruzadas sob a cabeça, um charuto apertado entre os dentes, descaradamente despreocupado com sua nudez.

Isabella estava encolhida ao seu lado, olhando para o fogo, sua bochecha descansava em suas mãos. Ele a cobriu com sua camisa, há muito tempo descartada junto com o restante de suas roupas.

Você está muito quieta, Isabella. Tem alguma coisa errada?

Ela ficou contente por ele ter percebido seu humor, mas relutante em revelar a preocupação que se escondia no fundo de seus pensamentos. Sentiu quando Edward virou de lado para ela, fixando seus olhos nela, embora ela não o olhasse.

O que é? Diga-me.

Ele mal conseguia ouvi-la, falava tão suavemente.

Eu gosto ... das coisas que fazemos, Edward ... Eu ... é maravilhoso, mas ... - parou de falar, fechou os olhos com vergonha e continuou -: Não acredito que se suponha que as senhoras ... participem, temo que você me julgue uma viciada se o fizer ... se eu ...

A risada de Edward soou em seu ouvido enquanto ele a atraía para encará-lo. Entre gargalhadas, cobriu o rosto de Isabella com beijos leves. Quando sua diversão diminuiu, ele disse ternamente:

Isabella, você sempre será uma dama. Você não poderia ser nada além de uma dama. E não importa quantas vezes nós fizermos isso, ou como nós vamos fazê-lo, ou quanto você gosta disso, você ainda vai manter essa aura de inocência, que foi a primeira coisa que me atraiu. Isso a difere de qualquer outra mulher que eu já conheci -. Estou surpreso por você saber o significado dessa palavra

disse, acariciando sua bochecha. Ele riu novamente antes que sua boca reivindicasse a dela.

O beijo foi profundo e revelador, e quando terminou, seus lábios permaneceram sobre os dela enquanto dizia -: No entanto ... - a camisa foi afastada. Seu dedo indicador começou na base de sua garganta e percorreu o comprimento entre seus seios, sobre a pele lisa de seu estômago, passando seu umbigo e para desaparecer entre suas coxas -. Já que estamos tocando no assunto ... - tocou-a conscientemente e foi recompensado por sua pronta resposta.

Não sou melhor do que uma prostituta comum - suspirou, desesperada.

Verdade! Você é muito melhor que todas elas juntas - Edward sorriu enquanto a beijava.

Ela queria adverti-lo por sua impudência, mas sua posse rápida e certeira roubou sua iniciativa.


	23. Chapter 23

Saíram do escritório de braços dados para o amplo salão. Lá eles encontraram Esme, que olhou para suas roupas enrugadas e seu cabelo desarrumado, perceCharliedo a situação corretamente.

Ouvi dizer que você tinha chegado cedo em casa hoje, Edward.

Sim, mãe, pode-se dizer que aproveitei a tarde livre - ignorando seu tom especulativo e atraiu Isabella para perto dele, com um braço firmemente apertado em torno de sua cintura. Ela podia sentir o controle de Esme sobre ele escorregando entre os dedos e isso a irritou, principalmente pelo desdém de seu filho.

Chegou uma carta para você, Isabella - disse com firmeza.

Isabella observou Esme com olhos interrogativos e pegou o envelope branco que se estendia até ela. Um pequeno suspiro escapou de seus lábios quando ela leu o endereço do remetente.

É dos Prathers - disse ela -. Meus tutores - esclareceu a Edward, que estava olhando curiosamente por cima do ombro para a carta. Ela olhou para ele significativamente. Ele conhecia a história por trás de sua saída da Carolina do Norte, e imaginou a razão dela ficar surpresa ao receber a carta.

Abra - disse ele suavemente.

Ela colocou o dedo sob a aba e retirou as duas folhas de papel branco. Isabella tinha lido o suficiente dos sermões de Abel para reconhecer sua escrita cuidadosa. Ansiosamente, um pouco apreensiva, seus olhos examinaram a página.

Eles não sabem da morte de Charlie. Eles enviam seus cumprimentos –seus olhos vagaram mais baixo na página -. Oh! - exclamou. Sua mão voou até sua garganta. - Alec Keller está morto!

Bom. Como ele morreu? - perguntou Edward com severidade.

Um grande escândalo, ele foi assassinado ... o marido de uma mulher atirou nele ... Isabella balbuciou ao explicar o que lia -: ela confessou que eram amantes - fez uma pausa para ler mais. As palavras borraram a página, visto através de um lago de lágrimas -. Eles lamentam agora por não terem acreditado em mim - dobrou o papel e olhou para Edward -. Imploram meu perdão e dizem que tenho um lar com eles, se eu quiser voltar.

Edward olhava para ela, mas pensava no destino de Alec Keller e não nos sentimentos do casal que condenara Isabella.

Esse bastardo! Gostaria de tê-lo matado, eu mesmo.

Alguém do passado de Isabella? - murmurou Esme, que observara toda a cena com crescente interesse. Ela foi ignorada.

Não diga isso, por favor - Isabella agarrou a manga de Edward e o acariciou ligeiramente. Seu olhar era quente e atraente quando a escrutinou.

De certa forma, acho que tenho que agradecer ao Sr. Keller, não é? Se não fosse por ele, nunca teríamos nos conhecido e nem mesmo nos casado.

Ela sorriu, compreendendo seu significado. Com timidez, murmurou: - Acho que talvez eu também deva agradecê-lo.

* * *

Isabella se lembraria daquela tarde e da noite nas semanas que se seguiram. Ela guardava essas horas com Edward no isolamento do escritório. Pois, depois daquele dia, tudo mudou.

Na noite seguinte, os homens vieram para a casa. Edward tinha saído cedo naquela manhã e não chegou até depois de Esme e Isabella terem compartilhado uma refeição silenciosa e tensa.

O humor de Edward aumentou a ponto de ser grosseiro e rude. Comeu pouco da refeição que Rosa manteve aquecida para ele, mas bebeu com vontade. Quando os homens começaram a chegar, Esme sugeriu que Isabella ficaria mais confortável em seu quarto, lá em cima. Isabella entendeu o recado. Olhou em direção a Edward, esperando que ele intercedesse, mas ele estava de costas para ela, enquanto se servia de outra bebida no aparador.

Ela observou das janelas da frente de seu quarto como mais e mais homens chegavam. Eles vieram em grupos de dois ou três, mas todos tinham as mesmas características. Pareciam maldosos e ruins. Estes eram os mercenários que haviam sido contratados para provocar problemas em Pueblo, problemas que seriam atribuídos aos habitantes daquela comunidade.

Isabella viu quando Parker e James Vandiver chegaram, que foram recebidos por gritos de alegria quando entraram no salão. Aquela foi a única ocasião em que os mercenários se reuniram na casa dos Cullen.

À medida que as semanas passavam, alguns deles chegavam à porta, quase todas as noites, chamando por Edward, que saía com eles e Isabella o ouvia voltar para seu quarto atas horas da madrugada. Às vezes, ele montava sozinho à noite e voltava ao amanhecer, quando ela ouvia _Charger_ galopando até os estábulos, na parte de trás da casa. Ele estava organizando reuniões para planejar o ataque a _Pueblo_?

Para ajudar a aliviar sua ansiedade e aliviar o tédio, Isabella assumiu um papel mais visível nos projetos de ajudar _Pueblo_. Suas frequentes viagens àquela comunidade deixaram os voluntários do comitê com renovado zelo. Os habitantes da cidade logo se acostumaram a ver Pepe conduzindo-a pelas ruas empoeiradas. Alguns menos tímidos davam presentes artesanais para Isabella, que aceitava cada um graciosamente e com uma gratidão desproporcional ao real valor. Se Esme e Edward sabiam ou se preocupavam com seu trabalho de caridade na comunidade mexicana, nenhum deles mencionava.

Uma noite, de madrugada, Isabella acordou com o pesado bater das botas de Edward no corredor. Sua excitação brotou quando os passos se aproximaram da porta. Mas por lá pararam. Espantada, sentou-se na cama. Esperou longos momentos. Chegou a pensar que a maçaneta da porta chacoalhava ligeiramente. Mas ficou desapontada quando os passos de Edward seguiram em direção ao seu quarto.

Arremessou as cobertas de lado, e voou para fora da cama, agarrou seu roupão, e correu para a porta dela. Abrindo-a, ela o chamou bem baixinho - Edward.

A grande silhueta parou abruptamente. Parecia esgotado. Edward se virou lentamente para ela.

Desculpe por ter acordado você, Isabella. Volte a dormir.

Ela se agarrou à moldura da porta, os nódulos brancos de ansiedade.

Hum ... você queria, precisa, de alguma coisa? - odiava o som suplicante de sua voz, mas ansiava por aquela proximidade que haviam compartilhado por um breve tempo.

Não - disse ele com dureza. - Volte para a cama - disse isso e afastou-se dela.

Edward - disse Isabella com mais força. - Diga-me o que você está fazendo, para onde vai, diga que não tem nada a ver com ...

Isabella - ele grunhiu, cortando-a. Sua voz ecoou pela casa silenciosa. Com agitação, tirou o chapéu e bateu contra sua coxa enquanto olhava para o chão. Finalmente ele levantou a cabeça. Seu tom era mais suave quando falou -: Você é minha esposa, mas não espere que eu lhe dê conta de tudo o que faço, algumas coisas você terá que ignorar ou ... ou aceitar em confiança.

Confiar em quê? Poderia confiar nele? Gostaria, porque nunca pensou que Edward pudesse levar adiante o plano de Esme. Ela ainda queria acreditar nisso.

Sim - respondeu suavemente -. Compreendo - silenciosamente, implorou para que ele viesse até ela.

"Então não falaremos disso novamente", Edward a despediu, entrando em seu quarto sozinho.

A partir de então, Edward evitou Isabella completamente. Se eles tivessem a chance de se encontrarem, ele perguntava educadamente sobre seu bem-estar. Isso era tudo. Ele nunca mais foi ao quarto dela, nem ela ao dele. Era como se as intimidades que tinham sido estabelecidas entre eles existissem apenas em suas vívidas imaginações. Sua indiferença era tão difícil para ela aceitar como a razão para isso.

Esme brilhava radiante durante estas semanas. Suas bochechas lisas estavam coradas e seus olhos brilhavam de excitação. Ela parecia muito mais nova do que seus tantos anos. As linhas em seu rosto, contraídas até então, ficaram relaxadas. Ela estava feliz.

Em troca, Carlisle estava em casa constantemente e extremamente nervoso.

Isabella sentia a presença dos Vandivers como a mais difícil de ser encarada. Três ou mais vezes por semana, eles jantavam com Cullens e Carlisle. Para Isabella, as refeições eram uma verdadeira provação. Edward pouco comia e bebia demais, grunhindo a cada vez que James falava com ela, e respondia, ao corajoso que ousava falar com ele, em monossílabos.

James, como se sentisse a animosidade de Edward, provocava-o em todas as oportunidades. Ele era incrivelmente cortês com Isabella. Cada vez que sua mão se fechava em torno de seu cotovelo para levá-la a outra sala ou ajuda-la ao sentar em uma cadeira, Isabella temia que Edward cumprisse sua promessa de mata-lo caso ele voltasse a colocar a mão em sua esposa. Nem James esquecia a pistola de Edward sendo apontada para o rosto dele, naquel incidente.

Apesar de toda sua bravura, Isabella sabia que James tinha medo de Edward. O olhar malévolo de seu marido ameaçava levemente sua paz de espírito.

Certa noite, Edward foi convocado para uma de suas "reuniões secretas", como Isabella as chamava para si mesma. Esme acabou por sugerir que ela e seus convidados tomassem o café no salão. Isabella observou com desespero quando Edward saiu pela porta da frente, sem ao menos um aceno de cabeça em sua direção. Em vez de seguir os outros, ela se desculpou e entrou na biblioteca. Adorava aquele lugar da casa e muitas vezes procurava refúgio ali, pois ninguém mais a frequentava muito.

Isabella estava lendo em uma das poltronas estofadas há cerca de vinte minutos, quando ouviu a porta se abrir e fechar baixinho. Ela se virou para ver James de pé dentro da sala. Seu corpo gordo e volumoso era repugnante para ela, como era a expressão insinuante em seu rosto corado.

Isabella, senti falta de você tocar seu piano esta noite. Você nos priva da sua companhia. Por quê? Meu pai e eu somos tão ofensivos assim?

Ela sabia que ele estava, deliberadamente, provocando-a e ela se recusou a cair naquela trama.

Claro que não, Sr. Vandiver. Esta noite estava cansada demais e sabia que não seria uma boa companhia.

Perdão, mas você não está bem? - aproximou-se dela e pegou a cadeira mais próxima, deixando seus joelhos a poucos centímetros um do outro. Ela recuou rapidamente e a ação não foi ignorada por James, que não estava perturbado. Em vez disso, ele parecia apreciar seu mal-estar. Mais uma vez, sentiu que havia algum tipo de crueldade nesse homem.

Seu marido não deve negligenciá-la dessa maneira. Você é muito tentadora para ficar sozinha por muito tempo.

Edward vai estar em casa em breve - disse apressadamente, furiosa consigo mesma por mostrar seu nervosismo.

Sei que ele fica fora a maior parte da noite, Isabella - riu e fixou um olhar sinistro que a levou a pular da cadeira.

Perdoe-me, Senhor Vandiver, eu ...

Isabella quase passou por ele, mas ele estendeu a mão e agarrou seu braço, girando-a e puxando- a contra ele.

Você não está sendo muito amigável, com o parceiro de negócios do seu marido, Isabella.

Você não aprendeu nada com sua sogra? Ela sempre foi boa com Carlisle, parceiro de Charlie.

Ele riu e foi um som feio. Mesmo agora, Isabella já havia percebido a relação entre Carlisle e Esme. Mas o comentário sarcástico de James pareceu tão ofensivo, que esteve tentada a dar-lhe uma bofetada, em defesa de Charlie. Porém, James segurava seus braços dolorosamente, logo acima dos cotovelos.

Claro, Charlie teve Sue Mendez. É uma pena o que aconteceu com ela, não é? - perguntou com uma voz que sugeria que ele não achava aquilo uma desonra.

As lutas de Isabella cessaram abruptamente quando ela encarou os olhos gelados e azuis.

O que você sabe sobre Sue? Como você soube?

Estou ciente de tudo que acontece na família Cullen. Você aprendeu alguma coisa com a infeliz morte de Sue? Hmm? - continuou suavemente -. Veja o que acontece com as prostitutas que se vendem a preço baixo para o primeiro que aparece.

Deixe-me ir - ralhou e renovou seus esforços para escapar de seu alcance.

Seja gentil comigo, Senhora Cullen, e eu cuidarei de você. Você não vai acabar como essa puta mexicana.

Seus grossos lábios estavam a poucos centímetros dos dela e ela estava perto de gritar, quando a voz de Parker trovejou pelo corredor.

James! Vamos. Estou cansado e preciso dormir mais cedo.

James amaldiçoou aquela voz e as mãos nos braços de Isabella aumentaram a pressão induzindo- a a mais dor.

Prometo a você, Isabella, haverá um momento em que não serei interrompido pelo seu marido, vaqueiro ou por qualquer outra pessoa. Não ficarei desapontado de novo.

James!

Estou indo! - gritou James. Então, baixando a voz novamente, ele sussurrou perto do rosto de Isabella -: Você também não ficará desapontada, porque você nunca viu um tão grande como o meu. Ele vai rasgar você como um canhão. E quando eu terminar, você vai implorar por mais.

Para enfatizar sua promessa vulgar, ele esfregou sua ereção contra ela.

James! - a voz surgiu no corredor.

James amaldiçoou e soltou-a, desaparecendo. Isabella inclinou-se fracamente contra a parte de trás de uma das cadeiras, a cabeça girando, os joelhos tremendo e ameaçando curvar-se debaixo dela.

Quando ouviu a porta da frente se fechar depois que Esme e Carlisle despediram-se dos Vandivers, ela correu ao andar de cima onde ficava o santuário de seu quarto. Vomitou tudo que havia comido.

* * *

Isabella baixou a cabeça sobre a bacia no banheiro e vomitou secamente, já que havia esvaziado o estômago na noite anterior. Os músculos de sua garganta apertaram dolorosamente, pedindo algo para colocar para fora e aliviar a náusea. Quando os espasmos finalmente diminuíram, ela tombou sem forças de volta na cama.

Ela pensava que a doença que a acometeu na noite anterior tinha sido o resultado direto de seu encontro com James. Que sua náusea durasse até a manhã seguinte deveria significar que ela estava com qualquer doença no estômago. Na verdade, ela não se sentia bem há vários dias, ela percebia agora.

Todas as manhãs, uma letargia pouco característica a acompanhava além da cama. Pressionava sua cabeça e espalhava-se por todo seu corpo. A simples tarefa de se vestir parecia um trabalho insuperável. O peso de sua escova de cabelo, que ela atribuía ao seu longo cabelo, deixava seus braços fracos. Todas as manhãs, quando ela escovava os dentes, a bílis subia na parte de trás da garganta e o cheiro do café da manhã não era nada apetitoso. Embora comesse com moderação, seu estômago ficava cheio e inchado, e continuava a sentir assim, mesmo quando estava com fome.

O espírito de Isabella estava doente por causa do enorme vazio que havia entre ela e Edward. A ideia de que, em breve, o plano hediondo inventado por Esme e apoiado por Parker Vandiver fosse posto em prática, a deixava enojada, e ela decidiu que suas doenças físicas deveriam ser manifestações de sua revolta mental.

O rosto moreno e suave de Rosa olhou para Isabella com preocupação.

A _señora_ não está bem esta manhã? - escovava alguns cachos rebeldes do cabelo, para longe da bochecha pálida de Isabella, quando ela se deitou de volta em seus travesseiros.

Não, não me sinto muito bem. Não sei o que há de errado comigo. Não tenho energia, a comida me deixa enjoada, e mesmo pensar em comida me deixa doente. Eu me sinto tão inchada e

... - sua voz se apagou, sem energia para continuar.

Rosa examinou sua patroa de forma pensativa.

Quando teve seu último período? - perguntou suavemente.

Isabella corou imensamente, mas tentou se lembrar. O processo de pensar parecia não valer a pena o esforço que exigia.

Eu ... Não me lembro. Eu ainda estava em Keypoint. Era algum dia no final de janeiro.

Lembro-me porque Leah tinha acabado de ter os bebês e ela e eu ..."

 _Señora_ , não vê? - Rosa interrompeu-a com entusiasmo -: já faz dois meses. Você vai ter um

bebê.

As palavras caíram como pedras em seus ouvidos, rolaram até seu estômago dolorido e quase

provocaram uma revolta novamente. Um bebê! Isso era impossível. Isabella tentou se sentar, como se negasse sua fraqueza, ignorando os sintomas, poderia eliminar a doença.

Não, Rosa. Eu não poderia estar com uma criança aqui. É outra coisa, tenho certeza.

Quando ela viu o sorriso radiante de sua amiga, olhou apenas para a confirmação, e pela alegria de sua descoberta. No entanto, Isabella sentiu uma onda inexplicável de tristeza, pois sabia que um dia teria que deixar Edward. Para a consternação de Rosa, ela explodiu em lágrimas e enterrou o rosto no peito cheio da cozinheira, chorando de maneira descontrolada.

Chorou por um bom tempo e, quando se acalmou, Isabella ficou envergonhada pela súbita demonstração de emoção.

Desculpe-me, Rosa. Eu não pude evitar.

É outro sintoma de mulheres em sua condição, _Señora_. As lágrimas vão fazer você se sentir melhor. Você gostaria de um chá?

Sim, isso parece bom - Isabella murmurou distraída, quando se levantou da cama e caminhou até a janela. Rosa estava saindo do quarto para buscar o chá, quando Isabella a chamou de volta. Ela não se virou e sua voz era suave, enquanto pedia -: Rosa, não conte a ninguém sobre o ... o bebê ... ainda. Por favor.

Eu entendo, _Señora_ Isabella - e fechou a porta atrás dela.

* * *

Isabella manteve seu segredo, embora desejasse conversar com Leah. Dava longas caminhadas ao redor dos jardins e mesmo quando não sentia vontade, mas seu rosto permanecia pálido e sombras escuras circundavam seus olhos. Se Edward notou seu abatimento e falta de apetite quando a viu, não mencionou. Esme agia como se ela não estivesse lá.

Quando Isabella viu Edward pela primeira vez, depois de saber de sua gravidez, seu coração aqueceu por alguns instantes com o amor que sentia por ele, mas isso, antes que o arrepio da escuridão o envolvesse novamente. Ela havia pensado pouco no seu "arranjo" desde que o casamento havia sido consumado. Agora, ela era forçada a pensar sobre isso.

Edward havia dito que a ferrovia seria concluída até o final do verão ou início do outono. O bebê viria, se seus cálculos estivessem corretos, em torno de novembro. Ela não conseguiria esconder sua gravidez até que a estrada de ferro estivesse terminada e nem poderia desaparecer com o dinheiro do "acordo". O que aconteceria com o bebê dela? Ela o levaria com ela, é claro, mas encontrar trabalho para se sustentar seria mais difícil com um bebê. Ela poderia viver por vários anos com os vinte mil dólares que Esme havia prometido se fosse frugal, mas e depois?

Os Prathers a incitaram em sua carta a retornar para a casa deles. Ela havia escrito de volta contando-lhes a morte de Charlie, seu casamento com Edward - omitindo os detalhes - de sua família e amigos em Keypoint. A carta tinha sido calorosa e amorosa, mas sabia que nunca poderia voltar à sua vida ensurdecedora e aborrecida. Onde ela poderia morar com o bebê dela?

O que mais a atormentava era que ela nunca conseguiria levar seu bebê com ela. Ela estava gerando o próximo herdeiro Cullen. Por mais que pudesse, não podia imaginar como Edward e Esme reagiriam ao saber sobre o filho dela. De uma coisa, ela tinha certeza - nada e ninguém iria separá-la de seu bebê. Ela já adorava a criança que levava em seu ventre, e provavelmente fosse a única parte de Edward que ela teria, depois que seu relacionamento com ele terminasse.

Um pequeno vislumbre de esperança recusou-se a escurecer o horizonte de sua mente. Enquanto Edward nunca havia falado de amor, ela tinha lido ternura em seus olhos, visto carinho enquanto a observava. Certamente ele sentia algum carinho por ela. Não era muito para continuar, mas era tudo o que ela tinha.

Mas quando percebeu seu rosto fechado e distante em cada um de seus encontros fugazes, essa esperança começou a diminuir.

A tensão na casa era palpável. O abismo entre Edward e sua esposa aumentou. Seus passeios à meia-noite tornaram-se um ritual noturno. Os músculos de seu rosto, os olhos nervosos e o aperto contínuo de seus punhos, indicavam uma violência restrita que deveria entrar em erupção em breve ou destruiria o homem por dentro. Isabella se proibiu de se aproximar dele, pois receava receber um grunhido mal-humorado ou uma resposta sarcástica. Ele havia pedido sua confiança. Agora, na luz do amanhecer, esse apelo parecia irreal. Seu comportamento certamente não inspirava confiança.

Ela se aventurou nos estábulos uma manhã e ficou alarmada ao ver caixas de armas e munições empilhadas contra uma parede. Era um arsenal de proporções imensas. Seu coração apertou. Antes, ela estava preocupada com outras pessoas se machucando. Agora ela percebia que havia uma possibilidade muito real de que seu próprio marido pudesse ser ferido ou morto. Ela rezou com fervor que algo acontecesse para evitar todo esse fiasco.

Nada fez.

Incapaz de tolerar sua própria passividade, Isabella decidiu que, se ela não pudesse evitar que a tragédia acontecesse, ela poderia pelo menos erguer obstáculos para os perpetradores. No final de uma noite, depois de Edward ter deixado a casa, ela saiu em silêncio pela porta da frente e correu para o estábulo. Pepe estava trabalhando com a luz da lanterna, reparando um freio.

 _Señora_ Cullen - disse surpreso quando Isabella fechou a porta atrás dela.

Pepe, você sabe o que há nessas caixas? Para que são essas armas? Ele lambeu os lábios nervosamente e desviou o olhar rapidamente.

 _Si_ , mas o senhor Edward me disse para não contar.

Bem, não vamos deixar isso acontecer, Pepe. Você e eu vamos fazer algo para retardá-los.

Mas, _Señora_ Cullen, ele ...

Como você pode impedir que uma arma dispare, Pepe? - perguntou, ignorando seu protesto.

 _Señora_ , as armas -

Você está certo. Nunca seríamos capazes de lidar com todas as armas sem que eles percebessem. O que podemos fazer? - lamentou, torcendo as mãos. Então seus olhos iluminaram as caixas de munições -. As balas! É isso. Sem bala, uma arma é inútil, não é? - estava falando rapidamente, meditando em voz alta -. Nós as esconderemos. Claro, eles podem trazer sua munição na noite da invasão, mas pelo menos eles não terão essas.

A _Señora_ quer esconder as balas? - A voz de Pepe levantou uma oitava enquanto ele a encarava com incredulidade. Seus olhos escuros estavam arregalados e sua boca pendia aberta.

Ela colocou uma mão reconfortante em seu braço.

Não se preocupe, Pepe. Eu assumirei toda a responsabilidade se Edward, ou qualquer outra pessoa, descobrir - então, seu tom gentil mudou e tornou-se rápido e profissional -. Agora, onde estão as pás? Vamos enterrar as caixas lá fora - disse ela, apontando para a parte de trás do estábulo -. Por favor, apresse-se. Não posso perder nenhum minuto.

 _Señora_...

Por favor, Pepe - Isabella disse com impaciência -. Não tenha medo de represálias. Você não quer ajudar o seu próprio povo?

Ele se afastou dela, murmurando para si mesmo em espanhol e balançando a cabeça, mas fez o que lhe foi instruído. Quando pegaram as caixas pesadas na parte traseira do estábulo, cavaram os buracos e os enterraram satisfação, Isabella estava suja e cansada e suas costas doíam terrivelmente.

Se puder, vou tentar falar com você quando a invasão acontecer. Você pode avisar as pessoas de _Pueblo_?

 _Si_ \- ele disse com a expressão cansada, de alguém que está pronto para concordar com qualquer coisa.

Vou tentar descobrir quando acontecerá o primeiro ataque - disse a um Pepe espantado, que não entendia nada -. Você vai se encarregar de espalhar a notícia em _Pueblo_ , entendeu?

Eu vou, _Señora_ Cullen.

Dirá a todos que se tranquem em sua casa e não saiam por nada. Certo?

Farei isso, _Señora_ Cullen - prometeu.

Obrigado, Pepe. Você foi de uma tremenda ajuda. E será um herói para o seu povo - sorriu para ele antes de deixar o estábulo. Em silêncio, subiu as escadas, e se limpou da terra úmida de suas mãos e roupas. Quando ela caiu na cama, seus membros estavam tão pesados e doloridos quanto seu espírito.

* * *

Foi uma sorte que ela e Pepe tivessem feito o trabalho na noite anterior, porque no dia seguinte começou a chover e choveu por vários dias. Grande quantidade de pesadas águas caíram incansavelmente do céu. O ar estava úmido e carregado de eletricidade, aumentando o desconforto relacionado à gravidez de Isabella.

Trancada em casa, Isabella caminhava de um lado para o outro no quarto, da cama para as janelas, incapaz de ler ou costurar, ou concentrar-se em qualquer coisa, exceto seu futuro imprevisível e no de seu filho.

Então a chuva parou. As nuvens pairavam no céu e o ar ainda estava cheio de umidade, mas a chuva cessou.

E ao anoitecer, os mercenários contratados por Esme chegaram à casa.

Isabella ouviu o primeiro grupo de botas quando estava à mesa com Esme, Edward, Carlisle e os Vandivers. Brincou com a comida, de vez em quando, colocando um bocado em sua boca e forçando- se a engolir, rezando para que ficasse firme.

Ela agora tinha medo de James Vandiver. Desde que ele a abordou e fez suas ameaças obscenas, evitava ficar com ele sozinha, e sua simples presença dava-lhe repugnância.

Quando o som dos passos pesados foi ouvido na varanda, os outros na mesa trocaram olhares um ao outro rápido e tensamente. James levantou-se da mesa e correu pela sala em direção à porta da frente, antes mesmo de alguém chamar. Após o som de vozes, ele voltou para a sala de jantar.

Eu disse a eles para aguardarem no estábulo. Eles vão se reunir por lá e ... preparam-se.

Parker assentiu, satisfeito. Seus olhos azuis e frios brilharam antecipadamente. Seu olhar era predatório. Isabella estremeceu apesar do ar morno e pegajoso.

Ela olhou para o marido, incapaz de continuar com o fingimento de estar comendo. Ele estava vestido como um vaqueiro. O lenço vermelho que ele usava no dia em que a beijou, em _Pecan_ _Creek_ , estava amarrado negligentemente em seu pescoço. Ele geralmente usava vestimenta formal para o jantar em Coronado, mas ela estava muito absorvida em seus próprios pensamentos para perceber a diferença antes disso. Sabia que ele sentia seus olhos nele, mas ele se recusou a encontrá-los.

O caloroso apetite de Carlisle havia diminuído e ele se sentou a beber o vinho. Esme comeu com calma, como se a interrupção nunca tivesse acontecido. James recostou-se na cadeira com indolência, estudando Isabella. Ele parecia não afetado pela tensão em torno da mesa.

Como ... quanto tempo antes de sabermos alguma coisa, Edward? Quero dizer, quanto tempo vai demorar? - Carlisle perguntou nervosamente.

Edward encolheu os ombros e tomou um longo gole de uísque.

Você tem uma grande noite pela frente, Edward. Eu reduziria o uísque se eu fosse você - disse Parker.

Edward fixou um olhar dourado sobre ele, e voltou a levar o copo aos lábios. O rosto de Parker encheu-se de raiva, deixando púrpura as veias no nariz e nas bochechas.

Envie-nos uma palavra quando o plano entrar em ação e tudo terminar. Carlisle e eu estaremos ansiosos para saber o que está acontecendo - O rosto de Esme estava sereno, como se ela estivesse falando sobre um baile à fantasia. Para Isabella, sua vontade de destruir era obscena.

Bem, nunca deixem para amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje, ou algo nesse sentido - James disse levemente, levantando-se da mesa e indo para a janela -. Parece que estão todos aqui. É uma coisa boa que você não more no centro da cidade, Cullen. As pessoas podem se perguntar o que diabos está acontecendo.

Parker, Esme e Carlisle ficaram de pé, empurrando as cadeiras para trás e se movendo em direção à porta. Com exceção de Isabella, Edward foi o último a subir. Ele fez tão devagar, deliberadamente. O Colt, no coldre, deitou-se contra o quadril. Um cordão de couro amarrado em torno de sua coxa segurou-o. Ele não estava entrando em um jogo de tiro inofensivo. Sua arma estava carregada e preparada para um propósito mortal.

Isabella estava fora da cadeira em um piscar de olhos, colocando-se entre Edward e a porta e agarrou seus antebraços com os dedos delgados.

Sem fôlego, mas incisivamente, ela enfrentou seu marido.

Edward, eu imploro, não faça parte disso. Por favor...

Seu rosto era frio, implacável, seus olhos impenetráveis. Quando ele não falou, ela prosseguiu:

Pense, Edward! Pense em Jacob e sua família.

Jacob é um tolo - ele atacou -. Ele quer resolver as coisas de forma pacífica. Acha que tudo o que Charlie já disse é esculpido em pedra, mas eu aprendi que Charlie poderia estar errado. Ele certamente estava errado sobre você, eu e esse "grande amor" entre nós.

Isabella mudou de assunto, ciente de que os outros ouviriam sua conversa. Ela fechou suas unhas ainda mais sobre ele.

Eu acreditei em você, Edward. Uma vez, apenas algumas semanas atrás, você me pediu para confiar em você ...

Você ouviu apenas o que queria ouvir. Eu também sugeri com fervor que faria bem você aceitar as coisas como estão e para manter suas opiniões moralistas com você. Aparentemente, você não entende indiretas muito bem. Eu não dou a mínima se você confia ou me aprova. Eu faço o que quiser.

Ela queria gritar de frustração.

Você percebe como isso pode comprometer seu futuro... nosso futuro?

Seus olhos se dirigiram para as testemunhas interessadas atrás dela, depois voltaram para o rosto dela. Seus lábios se moveram com zombaria.

Nosso futuro? Não temos futuro, Isabella. Você sabe que seu futuro não é comigo. Quando você cumprir sua parte do acordo, você vai embora. Muito mais rica, mas vai. Agora se arrepende por se vender tão barato? O que você quer? Mais dinheiro?

Isabella engoliu o nó em sua garganta. Ela gaguejou enquanto tentava falar.

Em ... em Keypoint, você ... nós ... era ... diferente.

Ele riu disso sem alegria, seu rosto ficou feio com seu desprezo.

Você acha que porque eu dormi com você as coisas mudaram entre nós? Que eu desenvolvi um "carinho" por você? - bufou de maneira irônica -. Você foi uma amante muito boa, uma vez que você aprendeu como me agradar na cama. E você foi útil. O que você esperava que eu fizesse? Você era o único corpo quente disponível em uma tempestade de neve. Se você deu mais importância ao fato de termos dormido juntos algumas vezes, você é ainda mais estúpida do que eu pensava.

Sua desilusão se transformou em dor, depois em raiva.

Não é muito estúpido quando vejo o que você realmente é. Coloquei muita fé em você, Edward Cullen. Achei que você estava crescendo, tornando-se o tipo de filho que seu pai merecia, o tipo de marido que eu queria - ela fez uma pausa e engoliu para o ar -. Agora eu vejo que você é tão mesquinho, tão cruel quanto eles. Edward, eu ... - queria dizer que o amava, implorar para que ele não fizesse isso. Em vez disso, ela disse -: ,,, amaldiçoo seu destino se você decidir seguir adiante com este plano.

Então irei para o inferno - riu novamente quando ele a afastou dele e gritou -: Vamos - para James e Parker.

Suas palavras a atingiram como golpes físicos. A respiração tinha sido literalmente eliminada dela. Ela ouviu os gritos e o bater dos cascos dos cavalos, quando uma quantidade de homens montou e saiu do estábulo. Ela ficou enraizada no local, inconsciente de tudo, exceto da dor restritiva em torno de seu coração.

Carlisle apareceu atrás dela e tocou seu ombro solícito.

Edward está muito nervoso, Isabella. Ele fala coisas que realmente não significam nada.

Sua bondade penetrou na casca protetora que ela desenhou em torno de si mesma. Era estranho, mas não estava humilhada ou envergonhada de ter ouvido o que Edward lhe disse. Suas feridas foram muito profundas para serem incomodadas por lacerações superficiais.

Isabella e Edward haviam compartilharam algo bonito e o produto dessa união dormia no ventre dela. Ela tocou sua barriga como que para se certificar de que suas palavras não tivessem arrancado a semente em que depositava todas suas esperanças. Lágrimas amargas rolavam por suas bochechas e ela foi assolada pelo desespero.

Ao passar por Esme e sair da sala, encontrou o rosto feio e triunfante de sua sogra. Isabella se perguntava sobre aquele ódio tão grande que a consumia, que ela preferia destruir aqueles que ela supostamente deveria amar. Sue já havia dito que Esme era uma mulher triste e solitária. Isabella pensou e, provavelmente, ela tivesse razão. Apesar de sua aversão, sentiu um momento de piedade em relação a Esme. A mulher era incapaz de ter um amor verdadeiro, porque seu egoísmo destrutivo não permitiria isso.

Esme deve ter percebido seu pensamento, pois seus olhos de Sueralda se estreitaram de repugnância. Isabella, então, percebeu que havia marcado uma pequena vitória sobre essa mulher dominadora, e isso a encorajou quando ela passou por Esme e subiu as escadas.

* * *

As horas passaram com uma lentidão interminável. Quando Rosa terminou de limpar a mesa do jantar, um silêncio tangível se instalou sobre a casa. Carlisle e Esme sentaram-se no escritório, ela em seu lugar habitual atrás da grande mesa, ele em uma cadeira próxima. Eles falaram pouco.

Isabella se perguntava se Edward havia percebido a munição desaparecida e se Pepe teve tempo para avisar a todos. Não encontrou resposta. Deitada na cama, imaginava como iria sobreviver a esse pesadelo. As visões de Edward ferido e sangrando, aqueles olhos frios e acusadores zombavam em seu rosto, idênticos aos de sua mãe. Aquela imagem se mesclava com outra muito vaga de um Edward amável e carinhoso.

Os grilinhos eram ouvidos de longe, tão silenciosa estava a casa. Isabella prendeu a respiração quando ouviu que um único cavalo rompia a quietude da noite. Quando ela ouviu a batida rápida na porta da frente, ela se levantou da cama e correu para o topo da escada, onde ela podia ver Carlisle apressando-se para abrir a porta. James Vandiver entrou no corredor.

Edward foi baleado!


	24. Chapter 24

Parece grave - disse James a um Carlisle bastante surpreso -. Onde está Isabella? - Então, ele a viu no topo da escada, agarrando o corrimão com tanta força, que os nódulos dos dedos estavam tão brancos como o rosto dela.

Ele caminhou rapidamente para a escada e olhou para ela.

Vista suas roupas de montar. Ele está chamando por você. Isabella nem titubeou, mas girou e correu em direção a seu quarto. Esme estava ao lado de Carlisle quando James voltou-se para eles.

Os bastardos estavam nos esperando. De alguma forma, eles foram avisados - explicou James

-. Houve muitos disparos. Não sei quantos de nossos homens foram mortos ou feridos. Nenhum dos incêndios que planejamos realmente começou por causa do clima úmido. Está chovendo agora.

As feridas de Edward são sérias, James? - Carlisle perguntou ansiosamente. Os olhos de James se dirigiram para Esme, então ele respondeu devagar.

É difícil dizer ainda, Carlisle. Achei que sua esposa deveria estar com ele.

As expressões de Esme permaneceram calmas, e não fez perguntas desnecessárias. Carlisle sempre respeitou seu estoicismo diante de problemas e confortou-a com um tapinha no braço, demonstrando tranquilidade.

Isabella desceu correndo a escada. Vestia uma das suas saias dividida e botas de montaria, mas deixou a camisa de lã que usava. Invadiu o banheiro para buscar os primeiros socorros e colocou-os em uma pequena bolsa de pano.

Estou pronta - e correu para a porta da frente, sem olhar para os outros.

James lançou um olhar de cumplicidade para Esme antes de seguir Isabella até porta.

Eu pedi ao homem do estábulo para preparar um cavalo. Vou busca-lo.

Caminhou até o estábulo, enquanto Isabella esperava debaixo de chuva, vendo os relâmpagos piscarem e iluminarem o céu para o oeste na direção de Keypoint, mas estava longe. Ela apertou as mãos na frente dela e rezou silenciosamente pela vida de seu marido. "Não o deixe morrer. Por favor, Deus, não o deixe morrer".

Tinha trocado suas roupas com os dedos trêmulos, abalada até a alma com as notícias de James. Judd trouxe o castrado e ofereceu-se para dar-lhe um impulso. Ela hesitou apenas um instante. Isso poderia machucar o bebê se ela montasse? Mas tinha que chegar até Edward, então, montou rapidamente.

Onde ele está? Edward. Onde você vai me levar?

A ferida parecia grave. Nós o levamos para uma caverna, que um dos homens conhecia. Acho que eles estavam tentando buscar um médico, porque estavam com medo de movê-lo ainda mais. Ele estava sangrando muito.

Isabella agarrou-se às rédeas e fechou os olhos momentaneamente. O que isso significa?

Sangramento. Oh, Deus!

* * *

Carlisle nunca deixou de se surpreender com a frieza de Esme, que se sentou com os olhos fechados, a cabeça encostada no encosto alto da cadeira de couro atrás da mesa. Havia passado uma hora que James trouxera a notícia do tiro de Edward e ao terrível rumo dos acontecimentos em Pueblo. Pouco depois, Parker chegou e invadiu o escritório em uma raiva.

Toda a maldita coisa explodiu na nossa cara. Eles eram como animais escondidos nas construções onde não podíamos nem mesmo vê-los, que dirá matá-los. Abateram nossos homens, um por um. Eles sabiam que estávamos chegando. Eles sabiam!

Parker, por favor, se acalme. Não há nada que possamos fazer agora - a voz de Esme era imparcial -. De certa forma, podemos transformar tudo isso em nossa vantagem. Podemos dizer que um bando de degenerados começou o tiroteio... Vamos pensar em alguma coisa.

Tomara que seja assim, porque estou farto de toda essa merda - grunhiu Parker.

Vamos pensar em alguma coisa, Parker - Carlisle repetiu.

É melhor mesmo, porque se eu pudesse, terminaria isso de uma vez por todas - disse isso, ao bater a porta com força.

Mesmo depois da discussão, Esme permaneceu tranquila. Carlisle encarava o tapete em frente à mesa como se estivesse hipnotizado pelo padrão do tecido.

De repente, ouviram passos apressados e esporas tilintando vindos do outro lado da varanda e pela porta da frente

Talvez seja notícias de Edward - disse Carlisle e correu para esperar no corredor. Ficou mudo.

Edward estava caminhando propositadamente em direção ao escritório. Ele não estava ferido coisa alguma. Na verdade, Carlisle raramente o tinha visto tão alegre. Atrás dele estava Jacob Mendez, Os dentes brancos brilhavam contra a tez morena de seu rosto, seus olhos escuros dançavam. Carlisle estava chocado, como sempre, por sua semelhança. De pé na porta, mas não entrando na casa estava Sam, o Comanche taciturno que havia sido amigo de infância dos meninos e de seu pai, antes deles.

O que ...- Carlisle iniciou antes de Edward interrompe-lo.

Carlisle, você me olha como se tivesse vendo um fantasma - disse Edward cordialmente -. Eu acredito que você conheça o meu irmão e Sam -Edward empurrou o homem espantado e rumou até a mesa, confrontando sua mãe.

Não deu certo, mãe. Seus amigos de Austin fugiram com o rabo entre as pernas. Está tudo acabado.

Esme mantinha seus olhos fixos em Jacob e seu rosto empalideceu, significativamente.

O que ele está fazendo na minha casa? - ela engasgou. Sua voz subiu uma nota ou duas nas últimas palavras. Sua agitação era aparente -. Quero esse bastardo fora da minha vista.

Jacob é meu irmão - Edward disse calmamente -. Ele fica na minha casa porque eu digo assim

seus olhos nunca vacilaram em seu rosto, provocando-a a desafiá-lo.

Foi você, não foi? Você foi o traidor. Você arruinou tudo para nós - acusou Esme ao próprio

filho. vidas.

Não, mãe, eu não arruinei nada. Felizmente, eu ajudei a salvar um monte de propriedades e

Você fala como seu pai - ela cuspiu -. Sempre tão cheio de boa vontade e nobreza. Você

estava contra mim o tempo todo, mas não vê, Edward, que cometemos um erro e pagaremos caro por isso, e mais tarde não termos como recuperar?

Não, eu não - Edward balançou a cabeça -. Nós vamos construir a nossa ferrovia, mas da minha maneira e não com violência. E sem a ajuda de Vandiver - Edward virou para o homem atordoado de pé atrás dele -. Carlisle, você me entende, não é? Não podia consentir que esses manipuladores fizessem o que bem entendessem. Tomei o controle para mim e acredito que Charlie teria feito a mesma coisa.

Carlisle se sentiu cansado e velho. Sorriu gentilmente para os jovens diante dele. Ambos eram bons homens: unidos e fortes filhos de Charlie. Estava orgulhoso deles mesmo com o pai ausente, seu melhor amigo.

Sim, Edward, acho que você fez a coisa certa - disse, apertando-lhe o ombro. Os dois homens olharam um para o outro por muito tempo. Finalmente, o jovem envergonhado afastou-se com humildade. Foi uma emoção completamente nova para ele e recuperou-se rapidamente.

Jacob, espere só um minuto aqui. Eu vou dar a notícia a Isabella, e então vamos arrumar um lugar para você e Sam dormirem esta noite. Sei que vocês estão exaustos.

Edward já estava quase na porta, quando Esme o deteve no meio do caminho com suas palavras calmas:

Isabella não está aqui, Edward.

Por alguma razão, o tom e a forma calma com que ela falou disparou um alarme, que zumbiu em sua cabeça. Um grande mau pressentimento apertou seu peito.

Virou-se lentamente e encarou sua mãe.

Ela não está aqui? Onde ela está? - Sua voz era baixa. Letal.

Ela está com James Vandiver. Ele veio busca-la cerca de uma hora atrás e saíram a cavalo.

Ela não iria a qualquer lugar com Vandiver. De que diabos você está falando? - Sua raiva estava construindo.

Esme sorriu docemente são para ele.

Edward, você esqueceu suas primeiras impressões sobre a senhorita Isabella Swan? Você pensou que ela era uma prostituta, uma aventureira. Acho que o seu palpite provou ser correto.

Esme, diga ao menino por que ela deixou a casa. Diga a ele! - Olhou incrédulo para a mulher a quem ele tinha adorado por mais de vinte anos, como se, só agora, pudesse vê-la pela primeira vez.

Isso não é da sua conta, Carlisle - declarou ela bruscamente. Edward enfrentou Carlisle, com seu corpo inteiro tenso.

Onde ela está? - Perguntou com a voz rouca.

Eu não sei, Edward - Carlisle respondeu honestamente, frustrado com a reviravolta das circunstâncias -. James veio aqui cerca de uma hora atrás, dizendo que você estava gravemente ferido, e que Isabella deveria ir com ele. Ele deu a entender que se ela não fizesse isso, ela nunca mais poderia vê-lo vivo.

Deixou Edward e caminhou até onde Esme estava sentada com as mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa.

Você sabia disso, que Edward não estava ferido - não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação.

Edward empurrou Carlisle para o lado e estendeu suas mãos sobre a mesa, enquanto inclinava seu rosto algumas polegadas sobre o de sua mãe.

Por que você permitiu que ela fosse com aquele filho da puta? Por que, maldita seja você? - explodiu no ar já repleto de tensão.

Isabella serviu ao seu propósito. Era conveniente que ela fosse uma vítima de hoje à noite - respondeu com o mesmo tom calmo que usou anteriormente -. Dessa forma, ninguém poderia nos culpar se alguma coisa desse errado. Como ele - ela olhou com maldade para Jacob -. Quem poderia nos culpar se um de nós foi sequestrado e ... como resultado feriu-se na briga?

Edward estava se esforçando para manter a frieza.

Para onde ele a levou? - Seus dentes estavam cerrados quando ele murmurou.

Eu não sei.

Onde?! - Ele gritou.

Eu não sei! - Esme gritou de volta.

Jacob, que não tinha falado desde que entrou naquela casa, puxou Edward pela manga.

Vamos lá. Estamos perdendo um tempo precioso aqui. Sam pode rastreá-los, mas eles têm uma hora a nossa frente, quando começou a chover. É melhor nos apressarmos.

Edward ainda olhou para sua mãe, pensando em todos os tipos de insultos e grosserias para jogar na cara dela. Mas não valia a pena. Estava derrotada e ela sabia disso. Que decepção amarga tinha esta mulher que lhe deu a vida para não permitir o amor, afogando-o? As inúmeras vezes em sua vida que ele tinha sido ferido e rejeitado por ela passavam por sua mente de forma caleidoscópica. Todos os seus esforços, na tentativa de agradá-la, tinham sido desprezados e por nada. Ele nunca foi o bastante para suprir suas expectativas. Talvez a rejeição fosse o cerne de sua amargura, seu desprezo, sua raiva no mundo. Se ela não era amada, então, por Deus, ela não ia amar ninguém!

Mas não era tão fácil, porque ele também tinha amado Charlie. Sim. Edward percebeu isso depois da morte de seu pai, porque ficou devastado com quando ele se foi. E, apesar dos problemas de saúde de Charlie, sentiu-se culpado pela sua morte. Ele tinha amado Bem, como amou Sue. E Jacob e Leah. E amava Isabella...

Isabella! Levou apenas alguns segundos para passarem todas essas coisas em sua cabeça. A mão de Jacob ainda estava em seu braço. Deu um último olhar para sua mãe, e em seguida, girou nos calcanhares e saiu do escritório

Sam, precisamos monitorar dois cavalos que deixaram esta casa há uma hora. Vandiver está com minha esposa - gritou tudo isso e os três homens saíram e montaram em seus cavalos.

Vamos nos apressar. A trilha pode se apagar em breve. A chuva vai dificultar a tarefa - disse Sam com naturalidade e pegou o leve rastro de ferraduras marcadas na lama macia.

* * *

Isabella agarrou-se ao pomo de sela com dedos duros, frios, tentando guiar seu cavalo, na terra enlameada e escorregadia. A chuva, que tinha começado como uma fina garoa, aumentou e agora era uma chuva torrencial. Ela não tinha tido tempo de colocar seu chapéu após James informá-la dos ferimentos de Edward, nem tinha colocado em um casaco ou qualquer tipo de cobertura protetora. Os pingos de chuva frios caíam como bolas de chumbo na parte superior da cabeça. Seu cabelo, ainda mais pesado pela chuva, desprendeu-se de alguns grampos e estava meio caído em suas costas, fazendo-a sentir muita dor no pescoço. Ela estava encharcada e estremeceu com o frio.

Os relâmpagos iluminavam a paisagem e os trovões retumbavam nas colinas, assustando as montarias.

Ensopada e tiritando de frio, apenas um pensamento reverberava em sua cabeça como o trovão: "Por favor, Deus, permita que Edward esteja vivo".

Parecia que estava demorando muito tempo para chegar ao seu destino. Eles tinham rumado na direção oposta a Pueblo e estavam cavalando a quase duas horas... Talvez menos. Mas parecia que o tempo tinha parado para ela quando soube que a vida de seu marido estava em perigo.

Onde estamos? Para onde o levaram? Você disse que ele estava muito mal para que o levassem a _Pueblo_ , mas estamos cavalgando há horas...

Bem, um dos homens sabia sobre essa caverna - respondeu James, evitando olhar em seus olhos -. Julgamos conveniente ficar longe da revolta para sua própria segurança, por isso essa caverna parecia perfeita. Poucos sabem da sua existência.

Suas palavras não faziam muito sentido para ela, mas ela não discutiu. Ela só queria chegar a Edward o mais rápido possível.

Perguntou-se de onde vinha o rugido alto que ouvia ao redor, quando o céu foi iluminado por um relâmpago, então, ela viu o rio que estava à frente deles: _Rio Caballo_ , que era geralmente tão calmo, mas que estava transbordando, formando pequenas corredeiras ao longo de suas margens.

James amaldiçoou em voz alta quando viu a situação.

Temos que atravessá-lo, Isabella - gritou sobre o rugido do rio e os estampidos do trovão. À luz do dia, a perspectiva teria sido sombria, mas nesta escuridão, com a chuva batendo no rosto deles, parecia suicídio.

Não existe outro caminho? - Perguntou Isabella -. A correnteza está muito forte e arrasta tudo que encontra pela frente. Os cavalos não podem entrar neste rio. Mesmo que pudessem, olhe para todos os detritos.

Havia troncos de árvores, barris, rodas de vagão, madeira e diversos outros objetos sendo arrastados pela rapidez da água agitada. Ele não acreditava que Isabella poderia cruzar para o outro lado sem ferir, a si mesmo ou às montarias.

Você quer chegar até Edward, ou não? - James perguntou, frustrado por sua cautela.

É impossível que um homem muito ferido pudesse cruzar um rio assim - argumentou.

Faz horas e eles já devem ter cruzados. Tenho certeza de que cruzaram o rio antes de cair este dilúvio.

James estava certo e ela sabia disso. Com toda a chuva dos últimos dias, e aquele forte aguaceiro, o solo estava saturado no topo das colinas e havia convergido para o _Rio_ _Caballo_.

Ela acenou para James enquanto agarrava o punho mais firmemente.

Você vai primeiro, e eu estarei bem atrás de você - ele gritou -. Se o cavalo se assustar, apenas tente fazer com que siga a correnteza e espere por mim do outro lado da margem, entendeu?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça outra vez, silenciosamente, mas com seu coração batendo forte, e cutucou flancos do cavalo. O castrado se esquivava da água, jogando sua cabeça, e por um momento, James pensou que Isabella terminaria por se recusar a atravessá-lo. A obediência venceu, no entanto, e entrou no rio agitado. A correnteza os arrastou imediatamente rio abaixo.

Presa ao pânico, Laurem pensava que se ela morresse que, de repente, o bebê de Edward morreria também. Por que não lhe disse que levava seu filho? Ela se repreendeu. Apertou os joelhos, agarrando os lados do cavalo. Arriscou olhar para trás para ver se ela poderia ver James e viu-o instando seu cavalo para a água.

A escuridão e a chuva rodeavam-nos, mas um relâmpago brilhou novamente. Foi quando ela viu a árvore que estava sendo varrida com uma força alarmante em sua direção. "Oh, Deus, não!" Ela gritou para si mesma e preparou-se para o impacto.

O tronco principal da árvore flutuava na frente deles, mas aparentemente um ramo estava sob a superfície e atingiu o seu cavalo nas patas dianteiras, pois de repente Isabella quase foi jogada de costas. Ela agarrou o pomo ainda mais apertado, mas estava molhada e cheia de barro, e seus dedos resvalaram no couro. O cavalo gritava de dor, e Isabella sabia que devia ter sido por uma de suas pernas quebradas. A árvore não tinha passado por eles, mas estava circulando descontroladamente como se procurasse direção. Em sua agonia, o castrado sacudiu-se violentamente e, desta vez, Isabella não pode mais segurar sua montaria.

Foi arremessada nas águas turvas escuras do rio caudaloso. A corrente levantou-a por tempo suficiente para que ela ofegasse uma respiração antes que ela fosse sugada mais uma vez para baixo. Sob a superfície, ela lutou para impulsionar-se para cima. Ela podia sentir que a superfície estava mais perto, mas alguma coisa bateu em sua cabeça, e uma dor insuportável passou por seu corpo. Ela se debateu, impotente, e sentiu o cordão da bolsa de pano com os suprimentos médicos escapar de seu pulso. Começou a afundar profundamente no esquecimento de sua inconsciência.

Em seguida, a cabeça foi picada com um milhão de agulhas, quando ela foi levantada pelos cabelos para fora do rio. Ela engoliu a água salobra em sua boca e respirando profundamente o ar precioso. James segurou-a pelo ombro, enquanto ela tentava, desesperadamente, manter sua consciência e segurar a sela para não perder o domínio sobre ela.

De algum modo, milagrosamente, o cavalo de James foi capaz de levá-lo para o outro lado do rio. Isabella caiu gentilmente no solo, onde permaneceu engasgando e cuspindo. James desmontou e levantou seu corpo inerte contra ele. Ele balançou-a ligeiramente quando perguntou: - Você está bem?

Levou alguns momentos para recuperar força suficiente para responder.

S-sim. Eu acho que sim.

Vamos lá, não estamos longe agora. Faça um último esforço, falta bem pouco para chegarmos.

James ajudou-a a montar o cavalo, e ela teria caído para a frente se ele não tivesse montado atrás dela e apoiou-a rapidamente com seus braços gordos.

Quando recobrou consciência, James havia parado e a ajudava a descer do cavalo. Ele a levou pra o que parecia ser uma parede sólida de pedra. À medida que se aproximava, ela viu que havia uma pequena abertura, praticamente escondida por um grupo de arbustos. James deixou os arbustos de lado e empurrou-a para dentro da caverna. Ela teve que se agachar para passar pela abertura tão baixa. Ela caminhou meio agachada com medo dos terrores invisíveis escondidos nas paredes da caverna.

Finalmente, ela viu uma luz na sua frente e, saCharliedo que ela estaria em breve com Edward, ela acelerou o passo. A luz pálida veio de uma pequena lanterna pendurada na parede dentro da caverna. Ela deu mais um passo e ficou em pé. Mas, ela estava olhando diretamente para os sombrios olhos, de Wat Laurent!

Atrás dele estava de Tânia com seu cabelo claro formando um halo em sua cabeça com a luz da lanterna refletida nele. Os olhos de Isabella correram rapidamente para todos os cantos do recinto, e em nenhum lugar que ela viu Edward.

Todo tipo de horror passou por sua cabeça, prenunciando uma morte certa. Sentiu James atrás dela quando entrou ali.

Bem, bem, _Miz_ Cullen. Vejo que você veio para a nossa pequena festa. No entanto, não está uma noite muito agradável para um mergulho - Laurent sorriu e seus olhos percorreram indolentemente seu corpo.

Isabella virou-se para James.

Onde está meu marido? Você disse que estava me trazendo para o meu marido! - cerrou os punhos e bateu no peito volumoso inutilmente. James, agarrando-lhe os pulsos, empurrou-a para longe dele.

Eu tinha que contar uma coisa para trazer você aqui. E funcionou.

M-mas por quê? - Atordoada, ela gaguejou -. Você planejou tudo isso? Por quê? - Estava muito chocada com a situação que pudesse ter medo do que viria mais tarde. Agora ela estava com raiva e confusa.

Não acho que tenho que dizer o porquê, Isabella. Certamente você pode adivinhar a minha motivação - seus olhos se moveram de seu rosto ao seio e todo o caminho até o seu corpo, detendo- se em cada detalhe. Isabella tremeu, mas não por causa do frio. Olhou para as roupas pingando que estavam moldadas nela, revelando todos os segredos de seu corpo.

Fizemos tudo que pediu, senhor Vandiver. Tenho a lanterna e _trusse_ alguma comida. Tudo pronto _pra_ você - o tom de Laurent era bajulador, e Isabella sabia que tinha prometido dinheiro pela sua generosidade.

Tudo está ótimo, mas o que ela está fazendo aqui? - Questionou James, indicando Tânia, que ainda não tinha falado.

Tânia e eu, nós temos muito em comum, e um desses interesses comuns, posso dizer, acabar com o senhor Edward Cullen - com a menção de seu nome, Isabella se assustou e Tânia olhou para ela com ar satisfeito, com altivez -. Então ela me pediu para _levá-la_ junto. No mais, ela meio que teve um brilho por você, senhor Vandiver. Ela queria vê-lo novamente.

James sorriu sedutoramente e olhou com os olhos semicerrados para a garota que estava com os pés plantados distantes, as mãos sobre ela, exibindo seu corpo descaradamente através do tecido fino do vestido. Isabella olhou para longe com nojo, quando a língua de Tânia deslizou lentamente sobre lábio inferior, fazendo promessas para James com os olhos.

Você não é nada mal, senhorita Tânia - James andou mais para dentro da caverna e ficou na frente dela diretamente -. Sim, não é mal de todo. Posso ter você por alguns segundos - então se virou para Isabella -. Depois de ter satisfeito a senhora Cullen.

Tânia lançou um olhar cheio de ódio, inveja e ressentimento, mas Isabella fingiu não vê-lo. Tânia não representava nenhuma ameaça se comparado com James Vandiver.

* * *

Por que você fez isso, Esme? Não era necessário. Por que você colocou em risco essa menina? - Carlisle ainda não tinha se recuperado após o fato de Esme ter traído seu próprio filho. Ainda não podia acreditar que ela fosse capaz de tal traição.

Edward e seu irmão, junto com Sam, tinham montado em seus cavalos poucos minutos atrás. Carlisle esperava que pudessem encontrar Isabella antes que qualquer dano acontecesse a ela nas mãos de Vandiver. Carlisle estava sobre a mulher que ele amou por anos e olhou para seu cabelo preto. Os fios de prata espalharam-se através dele, longe de sua testa aristocrática. Ele sempre tinha pensado que seu cabelo era lindo.

Esme não estava nada nervosa com os acontecimentos, como aconteceria com qualquer um, quer pelo ocorrido mais cedo ou pelo exame minucioso de Carlisle.

Responda-me, por favor, Esme. Por que você fez isso? - insistiu ele levantando a voz. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele censurava Esme por sua atitude.

Carlisle, realmente, acho que este seu súbito ataque de consciência está me incomodando. Você, de todas as pessoas, deveria saber que, às vezes, temos que tomar, no mundo dos negócios, decisões arriscadas e desagradáveis.

Está certo que, como advogado, fiz muitas coisas, sim, para manipular as pessoas. Tanto quanto eu sei, no entanto, nunca sacrifiquei uma jovem inocente como Isabella, que não fez nada para lhe machucar, cair na mão de alguém tão implacável quanto Vandiver.

Inocente? Ha! Vocês, homens, são todos iguais - ela acusou -. Eu não chaSue exatamente não fazer nada contra nós, a maneira que ela virou Edward e o fez ficar contra nós. Isso não foi pouca coisa.

Isabella não é responsável pelas convicções de Edward, e você sabe disso. Eu desconfiava dos Vandivers desde o início. Edward sentiu que todo o legado de Charlie estava ameaçado por eles. Protegeu- o como bem entendeu. Isabella tem sido uma influência muito boa para ele, eu acho. Fez com que ele percebesse quais são os seus defeitos e o ajudou a corrigi-los.

Esme bateu as mãos em cima da mesa da mesma forma Edward tinha feito antes.

Eu não quero ouvir mais nada sobre Isabella e suas virtudes. Estou farta de todos enchendo-a de elogios.

Carlisle estudou o rosto de sua amante com atenção. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de ira e suas narinas tremiam com as respirações pesadas. Então ele entendeu.

Você está com ciúmes da menina, não está, Esme? Ela ficou entre você e Edward. Eu a quero como uma filha e Charlie...

Sim, Charlie! Ele me humilhou por anos com aquela puta. As pessoas riram nas minhas costas porque o meu marido preferia aquela cadela mexicana a mim. Ele a amava como não me amou. Sua ligação com ela era um contínuo insulto para _mim_! - Ela pontuou o pronome, apontando para o peito

-. A mim! A mulher mais bela da sociedade de Nova Orleans, descendente de uma das famílias mais respeitadas e influentes na história daquela cidade. Ele me trouxe a esta barbárie, esta terra esquecida por Deus e esperou que eu vivesse como um de seus peões mexicanos - lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da mulher. Em todos esses anos de convivência, Carlisle nunca tinha visto Esme chorar.

Ele não me amava - acrescentou miseravelmente, em pleno lamento -. Ele não me amava - por um momento ergueu o queixo autocrático da forma que ela sabia fazer -. Mas eu não ia ficar parada e deixar que ele acomodasse sua mais recente prostituta aqui na minha própria casa. Eu estaria condenada ao inferno antes disso!

Carlisle falou suavemente - Esme, você sabe que Charlie trouxe Isabella aqui na esperança de que ela e Edward...

Mais uma vez, ela o interrompeu.

Isso foi o que ele disse. Mas você ouviu a maneira que ele falava dela. "Isabella é tão bonita, tão gentil, tão inocente, tão doce, tão polida" -escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa -. Por que ele não me amou? Por quê?

As palavras cortaram o coração de Carlisle. Ele não queria perguntar, mas fez.

Você amava Charlie todo esse tempo, não é?

Não! - Ela chorou -. Eu o odiava. Eu o odiava! - Ela bateu na mesa com os punhos.

Não - ele disse calmamente -. Você o amava.

Esme olhou para ele como se lembrasse, de repente, que ele ainda estava lá. Estava com os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas, os cílios espetados e pretos.

Você! - com desprezo ela rosnou -. Você não vê que você estava sendo usado como um meio de ferir Charlie? Eu tive em um caso, todos esses anos, com seu melhor amigo e parceiro de negócios, como vingança por toda a humilhação amontoada em mim - deu um riso amargo -. Mas ele simplSuente virou as costas e me obrigou a tolerar você todos esses anos. Eu estava tão ansiosa para o dia que a ferrovia estivesse concluída, Vandiver estaria satisfeito, e eu posso colocá-lo para fora da minha casa, minha vida, e nunca mais olhar para você de novo. Alguma vez você se perguntou por que qualquer mulher gostaria de ter um homem baixo, gordo, careca como um adolescente desleixado, quando ela era casada com um garanhão duro e viril como Charlie Cullen? Você é um tolo.

As palavras realmente não tinham qualquer significado para Carlisle. Ele já estava quebrado ao saber que tinha dado o auge de sua vida a uma mulher egoísta, superficial. Tinha desistido de ter uma esposa e filhos, e o respeito de seu melhor amigo para uma quimera, uma ilusão. O pior de tudo, tinha sacrificado sua autoestima. Olhou para si mesmo agora, mas não tinha como recuperar o tempo perdido. As palavras de Esme não tinham o poder de machucá-lo. Tantas humilhações deixaram-no muito duro por fora, mas extremamente vazio por dentro.

Esme sentou-se olhando para a frente, com os olhos vidrados. Ela não viu Carlisle remover o revólver do bolso. Quando finalmente o viu em sua visão periférica, ela olhou para ele e gargalhou.

O advogado puxou o gatilho e viu com tristeza como sua cabeça caia para a frente e batia em cima da mesa. Ela era tão linda, tão bonita. Até mesmo morta.

Ainda estava olhando para ela quando ergueu a pistola para sua própria fronte.


	25. Chapter 25

As fortes chuvas não estavam deixando um rastreamento mais fácil. Se não fosse pela a capacidade inata de Sam, Edward estaria ainda mais desesperado do que u já estava. Sam ensinou ele e Jacob na juventude a rastrear com precisão, mas, se fossem alunos dos mais interessados, ainda não seriam capazes de seguir aquela trilha escurecida pela lama. A escuridão e a chuva ofuscante tornavam a busca quase impossível de encontrar.

Eles haviam cavalgado por uma hora e meia, quando o índio puxou as rédeas de seu cavalo.

Eles estão indo em direção ao rio.

Edward ouviu-o sobre o barulho alto de um trovão e disse -: Bem, vamos começar por ele. Ficou intrigado com a hesitação de Sam. Jacob interveio.

Edward, você sabe o que o _Rio Caballo_ está semelhante? Seria loucura. Não creio que eles pudessem tê-lo atravessado, e mesmo que eles cruzassem o rio, não poderíamos pegar sua trilha até de manhã. Não deveríamos ir para Keypoint e esperar esta tempestade diminuir? Podemos começar de novo ao amanhecer.

Claro que não! - O rugido de Edward desafiou o trovão -. Se você não vem comigo, eu vou sozinho. Sem falar no que aquele desgraçado tem em mente para ela. Isabella tem medo dele. Sei disso.

Seu rosto refletia a determinação que havia herdado de seus pais, ambos de personalidade muito forte. Jacob e Sam trocaram olhares. Jacob estava exasperado. O comanche reservado, como se cavalgar à meia noite em plena tempestade fosse a coisa mais normal. Sem falar, virou o cavalo em direção ao rio e incidiu sobre as pegadas, que desapareciam sob a forte chuva.

Eu não sei como vamos atravessar este condenado rio nem quando chegarmos lá - Jacob murmurou. Ficou surpreso quando Edward respondeu, sob o ruído da tempestade.

Não tenho ideia, mas temos que ir em frente. Eu tenho que encontrá-la. Vamos continuar com o plano de Sam, porque é a nossa única esperança.

O Trio andava em silêncio.

* * *

A latejante dor na cabeça de Isabella tinha aumentado em proporções excruciantes. Suspeitava que a pancada na cabeça, feita pelo galho de árvore, era mais séria do que pensava. Ondas de náusea ameaçavam fazê-la vomitar, e ela lutou para não ceder a eles. Não queria manter o foco da atenção para si mesma. Os outros três, nos confins da caverna, estavam se divertindo com uma garrafa de uísque. Ela teve tempo para pensar.

A principal preocupação de Isabella era o bebê que ela carregava. Ela ainda era um pouco ignorante sobre a gravidez, mas ela tinha certeza de que um passeio a cavalo, desgastante, uma queda em um rio caudaloso, e um duro golpe recebido na cabeça não eram Charlieéficas ao bebê em seu ventre. Rezou fervorosamente para que seu filho não tivesse sofrido nenhum dano.

O que ia acontecer com ela nas mãos de James e Wat Laurent? Se não estivesse com tanta dor, teria sentido mais medo. Como estava, ela, mais ou menos, aceitou seu destino com resignação passiva. Ela não podia lutar contra eles. Ela não tinha força e capacidade de escapar deles. Para onde iria, no meio da noite em uma tempestade terrível, sem ninguém para orientá-la sobre um terreno áspero? "Só não quero ferir meu bebê", era seu único pensamento lúcido. Isso e a pequena possibilidade de que Edward poderia resgatá-la.

James não tinha mencionado Edward, e ela tinha medo de perguntar. Ele não tinha sido baleado. Pelo menos, não tinha sido trazido aqui como James tinha dito a ela. Poderia ter sido ferido ou... morto. Não! Ela não queria sequer pensar isso. Ele poderia, apenas poderia, estar vivo e procurando por ela. Poderia não ser motivado por qualquer grande paixão por ela, e havia deixado claro seus sentimentos no início da noite. Mas poderia ser motivado por orgulho. Ele não deixaria James Vandiver tirar nada que lhe pertencesse. Isabella agarrou esse pensamento e se agarrou nessa esperança.

Wat Laurent e James Vandiver estavam tendo uma discussão e, como suas vozes se levantaram, Isabella levantou a cabeça e olhou de onde estava sentada para todo o chão da caverna, e havia um cobertor velho entre os dois homens. Era difícil se concentrar em suas figuras, pois tinha dificuldade de fixar seu olhar.

Eu digo a você, nós também _quer_ participar disso, senhor Vandiver - manifestou Laurent -. _Tânia_ e eu, nós _tem_ esperado muito tempo, muito tempo para fazer vingança a Edward Cullen. E você nos deve _para_ _nós_ os acontecidos das últimas semanas. Não foi feito _tudim_ que você pediu para nós? Não fizemos o certo por você com aquela mulher Mendez? - Empurrou o seu rosto ainda mais perto de James.

James falou suavemente.

Eu não me importo com o que você vai fazer com ela depois que eu a fizer minha, mas agora você não vai tocá-la. Agora quero os dois fora daqui. Quando eu precisar de você de novo, eu vou deixar você sabe.

Sua superioridade e descuido foi um erro. Subestimou os instintos selvagens dos Laurents.

Em um pequeno sinal, rápido de Wat, Tânia jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de James e derrubou-o no chão. Ele pousou de barriga para baixo na terra macia da caverna, deitado de costas, com Tânia imobilizando-o no chão com uma força surpreendente.

Laurent riu amargamente.

Isso vai ensiná-lo a não atravessar o caminho dos Laurent, senhor Vandiver - cuspiu seu nome

-. Você _segura ele_ , _Tânia_ , enquanto eu faço o serviço com _Miz_ Cullen aqui. Vandiver, você assiste e vou ensinar alguns truques.

Tânia ria no ouvido de James, uma risada sedutora e macia, e, triturando-a contra seu corpo. James estava perfeitamente imóvel, envergonhado que aquele tipo tão baixo levasse a melhor que ele.

Agora, _Missy_ , eu vou _te_ mostrar que um homem de verdade é assim.

Isabella observou com terror como os olhos vidrados de Wat Laurent se aproximavam dela. Seus lábios puxados para trás estavam em um sorriso lúbrico, revelando dentes podres. Seus olhos negros devoravam seu corpo e ela se encolheu contra a parede de pedra úmida. Ele lambia seus lábios enquanto se ajoelhou na frente dela e estendeu a mão para o topo de sua camisa e começou a desabotoar.

As mãos de Isabella tentaram afastar as dele, mas sua luta contra aquelas mãos era inútil. Seus esforços tornaram-se mais frenético quando ele rasgou sua camisa e expôs seus seios, mais cheios pela gravidez.

Espia aqui, _Tânia_ \- ele assobiou -. Você já viu qualquer _peito_ maior do que estes? Se você se comportar bem, vou deixar você _brinca_ um pouco com eles, tudo o que você tem em mente.

Isabella empregou suas escassas energias para gritar, tão profundamente de sua garganta que ecoou no recinto escuro.

Tânia se assustou com o grito surpreendente e saltou involuntariamente. James usou essa fração de segundo para rolar debaixo dela e desembainhar a arma do coldre. Não conseguia imaginar por que Laurent e sua irmã tinham esquecido dele. Apontei o Colt diretamente no meio das costas de Laurent e puxou o gatilho. Isabella sentiu o impacto da bala batendo quando entrou no corpo de Laurent. Se um osso não a tivesse parado, poderia ter saído de seu corpo e atingido ela mesma.

Ele caiu pesadamente contra ela, com uma expressão confusa em seu rosto feio. O sangue borbulhava de sua boca. Isabella gritou novamente, lutando freneticamente para empurrar seu peso dela. Ela conseguiu levantá-lo o suficiente para ela deslizar por baixo dele, e quase desmaiou quando viu seu sangue encharcando suas roupas.

Tânia olhava estarrecida o corpo imóvel de seu irmão, esvaziando o seu sangue sobre a terra. Ela rosnou como uma selvagem atacando James, que ainda estava deitado no chão. Eles rolaram juntos, socos descontrolados, batendo os braços e pernas. As coxas de Tânia brilharam esbranquiçadas na caverna iluminada por lanternas, enquanto lutava pela posse da arma de James. Em seguida, outro tiro explodiu através da caverna. Isabella observou ofegante como as duas formas ainda estavam bloqueadas em combate.

James finalmente se moveu, desembaraçando-se das garras da morte de Tânia, sobre a frente de sua camisa. Braços e pernas enredavam-se entre vivo e morta. Praticamente se arrastou para a pilha de suprimentos que Laurent havia reunido para ele. Encontrou outra garrafa de uísque, e abriu-a, inclinou-a aos lábios, o tempo todo observando Isabella.

Bebeu profundamente, em seguida, baixou a garrafa e limpou a boca com as costas da mão. Vários riscos de sangue pelo seu rosto mostravam que Tânia tinha conseguido infligir sua própria marca de dor, antes de ter morrido nas mãos deste homem implacável.

Isabella contemplava todas aquelas atrocidades, incapaz de reagir. A cabeça dela estava latejando em uma cadência ensurdecedora em seus ouvidos, em uma intensidade agonizante. As paredes da caverna estavam, lentamente, se inclinando, primeiro para um lado e depois o outro, e seus olhos se recusavam a se concentrar em qualquer coisa.

Você, maldita, é bem melhor valer a pena, porque pretendo passar bons momentos com você

James rosnou para ela quando já estava em cima dela.

Quando ela tentou concentrar seus olhos, sua forma oscilou em um ritmo nauseante. Abaixou- se para ela e, com as mãos que na visão distorcida de Isabella, pareciam garras. Agarrou os ombros dela e puxou-a de pé, de repente. Ela fechou os olhos quando a dor atravessou sua cabeça. Vertiginosamente, ela tentou ficar de pé.

Estive esperando muito tempo por isso - James grunhiu, cravando o olhar nos seios expostos da moça. Parecia não perceber que Isabella mal podia ficar de pé. Imediatamente colocou uma das mãos em um dos seios, festejavam os olhos dele. Apertou-lhe mais ou menos, enquanto com a outra mão, trabalhava febrilmente com o fecho de suas calças.

Isabella recuou, e pela primeira vez, começou a lutar contra ele.

É isso mesmo, Isabella, vamos lutar um pouco. Eu não quero você completamente dócil.

Ela apenas teve tempo de afastar-se, quando pelo canto do olho viu, um instante antes, a coronha do rifle no crânio rachado de James. Seus olhos viraram em sua cabeça antes de cair pesadamente no chão. Largou Isabella em sua queda e ela caiu ao lado dele.

 _Miz_ Cullen!? É você? - Jack Turner _el_ _loco_ ajoelhou-se ao lado dela com cautela. Ela focava seu rosto horroroso, mas nunca ninguém pareceu tão bonito para ela -. Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Onde está seu marido? - Isabella teve um impulso fugaz de rir. De todas as coisas que ele viu por ali, preocupava-se em perguntar por Edward!

Senhor Turner - ela resmungou. Foi difícil conseguir sua língua grossa de formar qualquer palavra -. Ajude-me. Onde estamos?

Você está na parte de trás da minha casa. Eu pensei que ninguém mais na terra soubesse sobre a porta traseira para minha caverna, _apena_ eu. Eu ouvi a gritaria e os _tiro_ e _veio_ através do túnel para ver que inferno era tudo isso.

Ele examinou os corpos esparramados no chão da caverna.

Quem atirou naqueles dois deve ser condecorado - disse sem emoção.

Isabella percebeu que esta deveria ser uma das entradas da casa de Jack _el_ _loco_ , que se projetava da parede de rocha acima do rio. O rosto mutilado olhou para ela com bondade nos olhos. Desviou o olhar, envergonhado, quando ela tentou em vão cobrir-se com os restos sangrentos de sua camisa. Ela tentou falar, mas as palavras não saíam. Seu cérebro parecia incapaz de formar um pensamento coerente. Percebeu isso e se inclinou sobre ela.

Vamos sair daqui antes que isso...

Foi interrompido pelo forte pontapé que James, que já havia se recuperado da pancada na cabeça, aplicou em seu estômago. Jack _el loco_ caiu para trás e rolou para o lado, pegando o rifle que tinha deixado no chão, quando se ajoelhou sobre Isabella. James foi rápido ao notar a ação, ergueu a pistola e disparou. O grito de Isabella foi sufocado pelo choque quando o corpo de Jack tombou quando a bala o atingiu. Ela olhou para a figura de bruços. Ele estava sangrando com um buraco no peito.

"Oh Deus", ela gemeu, "quando é que esse pesadelo acabar"? Perguntou-se.

James chutou com a sola da bota o corpo de Jack.

Deus Santíssimo! Você já viu algo tão feio? Já tinha ouvido falar deste louco velho eremita, mas pensei que eu fosse apenas uma lenda que as mães costumavam assustar as crianças desobedientes. Certamente, minha querida, você não prefere sua companhia à minha! - exclamou quando notou que ela choramingava para longe dele -. Venha...

Se você ousar tocá-la, você está morto! - As palavras saíram das sombras do outro lado da caverna perto da entrada.

Isabella reconheceu a voz de Edward e suspirou aliviada. James, que também havia virado a cabeça, parecia tão surpreso quanto ela; dois caras com traje de vaqueiro e chapéu puxado até a sobrancelha apontavam diretamente ao seu peito. A coisa mais surpreendente foi que esses homens pareciam duas gotas de água; em altura e corpulência eram idênticos. A aba dos chapéus escondia seus olhos, e um lenço cobria cada rosto. Nas sombras lançadas em seus rostos pela luz fraca da caverna, sua cor de olho não era perceptível.

O coração de James bateu e subiu em sua garganta enquanto olhava para o que parecia ser aparições gêmeas, um produto de sua embriaguez, quando tudo o que se vê é duplicado. Lentamente, a sanidade voltou, e ele sabia que ele estava enfrentando Edward e seu irmão mestiço. Mas eles pareciam tão parecidos que não podia dizer quem era quem.

Afaste-se dela devagar, ou por Deus, eu vou matar você, Vandiver.

Mesmo quando Edward falou, era impossível dizer a que figura pertencia a voz. Estava tão controlado que a bandana na boca não movia com a expulsão de sua respiração.

Você só gastou três tiros, a menos que você tenha usado um que não conhecemos, o que torna sua posição ainda mais precária. Temos doze tiros entre nós. Não importa como você vai fazer, você morre. Afaste-se de Isabella.

Havia aço na voz nivelada.

Isabella estava achando difícil concentrar-se, e agora estava vendo quatro Edwards em vez de dois. Sua voz parecia distante e indistinta, mas, em algum lugar do fundo da mente, registrou que ele estava aqui. Independentemente do que ele havia dito no passado, ou o que ele tinha feito, ele estava aqui para salvá-la de James Vandiver. Quando Edward falou seu nome, ela reagiu saltando ligeiramente, e isso atraiu a atenção de James. Com uma velocidade estranha, ele virou a arma para a figura agachada em seus pés.

Você não vai atirar em ninguém, Cullen, a menos que você queira que sua esposa morra. Mesmo que você me pegue, eu também a mataria antes de morrer. De jeito nenhum eu vou perder. Sugiro que você e aquele bastardo do seu irmão derrubem suas armas e parem de jogar jogos de máscaras - ele riu ao vê-los olhar um para o outro pelo canto dos olhos -. Agora! - James ordenou.

Relutantemente, os homens deixaram suas pistolas caírem de suas mãos. James moveu-se com passos cautelosos mais perto dos irmãos, mas mesmo a uma distância de poucos metros, ele não

conseguiu saber quem era quem. Ele chutou os rifles que caíram na frente de suas botas fora do alcance, e recuou apressadamente. Ele queria arrancar as bandanas de seus rostos, mas ele não era tão corajoso. A posição perigosa de seus corpos e o ódio feroz brilhando de seus olhos eram idênticos.

Qual de vocês dois é Edward? - Nem piscou e perguntou -. Quem de vocês é Edward? - A voz repentina de James traiu seus nervos desgastados. As duas figuras poderiam ser estátuas -. Então eu acho que vou ter que matar vocês dois. Eu não posso estuprar essa mulher com um de vocês respirando em meu pescoço, posso? Estou com muita pressa de fazer exatamente isso -ele fez uma pausa, esperando que a ameaça permitisse que o marido de Isabella se revelasse, mas ambos permaneceram imóveis, saCharliedo bem sua intenção. Eles também sabiam que Sam estava esperando...

James Vandiver aproveitou para ter os poderosos filhos de Charlie Cullen na posição de sua arma.

Como ele iria matá-los, ele também poderia se divertir primeiro.

Eu me pergunto se ela é tão quente como aquela mulher Mendez. Ter uma puta para manter um garanhão como Charlie satisfeito todos esses anos. Eu acho que Laurent estava planejando conseguir um pedaço disso, mas Isabella saiu da casa muito cedo. Esse corte na garganta daquela cadela era tão profundo quanto ele se gabava?

Um líquido amargo encheu a boca de Isabella e ela quase vomitou. Os dois homens não se viram afetados pelas provocações de James.

Tudo bem, então - disse ele -. Eu lhe dei a chance de me enfrentar como homem - apontou um alvo cuidadoso em um deles. Isabella prendeu a respiração. Ela pensou que James estava apenas blefando, porque ele nunca mataria um Cullen por medo das represálias. Era basicamente um covarde.

Sua suposição foi refutada, quando o tiro de pistola explodiu no meio da caverna. Ela observou ambos os homens, as mãos cobrindo a boca, prendendo seu grito e terror dentro. Durante longos momentos, nenhum deles se moveu: então, quando uma mancha escura começou a se espalhar na frente da camisa, ele caiu para trás contra a parede da rocha e caiu no chão.

Seu marido ou seu cunhado acabara de ser assassinado. Era demais para entender. Sua cabeça estava batendo e a caverna de pedra estava girando, dançando loucamente na frente dela. Não poderia ser Edward ali sangrando, imóvel e inconsciente. . . morto.

Algo tocou contra seu joelho e ela se afastou. Ela não queria olhar, não queria nada que interrompesse seu sofrimento, sua descrença, pelo que acabava de testemunhar. Finalmente, ela forçou seus olhos para longe do corpo inerte naquela caverna e olhou para o persistente empurrão. Era o cabo de um rifle.

Sua mente confusa não podia imaginar como a arma estava se movendo por sua própria vontade. Seus olhos se concentraram dolorosamente e percorreram o comprimento até ver as mãos de Jack Turner segurando-o pela parte posterior, movendo-o apenas o suficiente para encostar em seu joelho e chamar sua atenção.

Jack _el loco_ não estava morto! Ele olhou para ela através de olhos vidrados de dor e tentou comunicar uma mensagem silenciosa para ela. Ela olhou para a silhueta volumosa de James, de costas para ela, enquanto ele jogava observações depreciativas em Jacob ou Edward, quem quer que fosse, que permaneceu vivo.

Isabella sabia o que Jack queria que ela fizesse. Mas ela sabia que não podia fazê-lo. Tudo o que ela havia aprendido, todos os princípios que ela respeitava, proibiam a ação que Jack estava exortando que ela tomasse. Mesmo que ela tivesse a força física e a capacidade mental de fazê-lo, ela sabia que não podia. Não estava certo. Nada justificava isso. Nada.

Edward? O bebê dela? Em que ponto o erro tornou-se certo? Sua cabeça latejava. Ela não podia engolir. Seu estômago não iria segurar o que estava dentro muito mais. O sangue salpicado estava secando em sua pele.

O meu bebê sobreviveria a isso? "Sim, por favor, Deus", ela rezou. E meu marido? Ele está deitado ali com o sangue derramando no chão? Não! Edward! Ela gritou, mas não fez nenhum som. Ela ficou atordoada, enjoada e fraca.

James carregou sua pistola novamente. "Deus, por favor, não peça isso a mim", ela implorou. "E se eu falhar com James e bater em alguém que eu amo? Não sei como disparar uma arma. Deus, por favor, deixe que haja outro caminho".

Era tarde demais. James estava tomando mirando o alvo cuidadosamente. Por sua própria vontade, suas mãos alcançaram o rifle. A tontura e a visão turva desapareceram. Com maior clareza, ela apontou o rifle na parte de trás das costas de James e puxou o gatilho sem ao menos vacilar.

O traseiro do rifle bateu em seu peito com uma força inacreditável. O eco do tiro do rifle juntou-se ao da pistola e saltou pelas paredes de caverna, enchendo a pequena e úmida câmara com um estrondo ensurdecedor. Depois, houve outra explosão. Este estava na cabeça de Isabella. Era mais alto e terrível do que os precedentes, e reverberava em sua mente, bloqueando o pensamento consciente. Brilhantes lampejos amarelos explodiram em seu cérebro com o ritmo dos batimentos cardíacos. Então tudo ficou preto, quando se rendeu ao bem-estar do esquecimento.


	26. Chapter 26

Paz. Serenidade. Silêncio. Tudo era bem-vindo. Sonhos. O salão de Prathers. Isabella estava sentada para tocar piano, embora nenhuma nota soasse. Seu vestido era trançado e branco, surpreendente em seu brilho.

Sue estava ao lado de um Charlie sorridente. Ele era maior do que em vida e duas vezes tão robusto como lembrava. Ele olhou para Sue e deu uma palmadinha no braço com carinho. Carlisle Wells estava lá, sorrindo para Isabella em sua maneira gentil, mas triste. O que essas pessoas estavam fazendo no salão do Prathers?

Ela procurou outro rosto, perdendo as notas que estava tentando tocar. Ela tentou em vão encontrar um rosto moreno e magro entre os outros. Quem ela estava procurando? Ela não lembrava. Ela só sabia que queria ver esse rosto mais do que qualquer outro. Era importante para ela, mas por quê? Por quê? A visão desapareceu em um nebuloso giro ao redor dela e ela ficou sozinha novamente.

Mais tarde, ela estava correndo por um longo corredor. Havia pilares que se alinhavam dos lados do corredor. Seu cabelo era longo, tão longo que, se ela corresse entre os pilares, enrolava-os ao redor deles como um pano fino. No final do corredor, ela viu uma figura vestida com um vestido de noiva. O rosto enquadrado no véu de renda era como o dela, mas não era ela. Era sua mãe.

"Mãe!" Ela chorou silenciosamente. "Mãe, eu vou". Ela se aproximou cada vez mais da aparição e olhou para o rosto bonito que era quase transparente e ainda real. Os olhos, exatamente como os de Isabella, fixavam-se nela com aparente amor, e ela estava cheia de alegria. Os adoráveis lábios sorriram e se abriram para falar. Embora nenhum som viesse deles, Isabella entendeu o que a mãe dizia.

"Isabella, estou tão orgulhosa da mulher que você se tornou. Eu te amei quando você era um bebê. Entrava no seu quarto durante a noite enquanto você dormia e observava você, beijava e tocava, maravilhando-me com sua delicadeza e rezava por um futuro brilhante para você. Você era uma criança tão doce. Você nunca me causou nenhum problema. Desculpe, eu tive que deixar você. Eu queria ficar e ver você crescer, mas eu estava com tanta dor, Isabella. Por favor, entenda por que eu tinha que ir quando o fiz".

"Mãe, mãe, eu te amei. Eu já disse isso alguma vez?"

"É claro que você disse, querida. Muitas vezes, eu sabia que você me amava".

"Eu uso seu relógio sobre meu coração, Mãe. Todos os dias. E eu olho para a foto de você e do papai no dia do seu casamento". Ela falou rapidamente, tentando cobrir anos em alguns momentos. Mesmo quando ela falou, sua mãe começou a se afastar dela, e ela queria estender a mão e segurá-la e nunca mais deixá-la partir novamente.

"Mãe, não me deixe, por favor. Eu preciso de você".

"Não, Isabella, você tem outra pessoa para cuidar de você agora. Teremos muito tempo para conversar. Vou estar esperando por você, mas agora devo ir". A imagem da mulher se afastou cada vez mais. Ela não podia deixá-la ir. Ela esperou tanto tempo para vê-la, falar com ela.

Seus braços tentaram estender a mão para sua mãe, mas algo os impediu. Ela se afastou, mas não conseguiu afastar a força que a segurava. "Mãe!", ela gritou quando a linda senhora desapareceu.

Uma vez ela tentou abrir os olhos, mas a dor a impediu. Ela podia ouvir vozes abafadas, mas não sabia o que diziam. Era tão difícil se concentrar.

Alguém segurou suas mãos, enquanto lábios frescos escovavam sua testa levemente. Um polegar acariciou sua palma. Nada disso era desagradável, mas ela não queria lidar com isso ainda. Ela voltou para a região dos sonhos.

Mas os sonhos já não eram agradáveis. Ela reconheceu Edward imediatamente, embora ele fosse estranho e estivesse transformado. Ele ficou em uma luz que a cegava, todo o seu corpo parecia dourado, brilhante. Era ele, exceto pelas sandálias cujas tiras de couro enrolavam suas panturrilhas até os joelhos. Ele carregava uma espada e um escudo pequeno e redondo. Ele parecia um guerreiro espartano. Seu rosto estava inescrutável, difícil de entender. Seu sexo estava ereto e era a única parte dele que pulsava com a vida. Ele permaneceu imóvel. Ela se aproximou dele timidamente, quase que assustada com seu rosto severo.

Ele era tão bonito. Ela estendeu a mão para tocá-lo, depois recuou com horror. Ele não era real, nem humano. Ele era feito de pedra, uma bela escultura refletindo a luz brilhante ao seu redor.

Atrás dela, surgiu um riso horrível que fez subir os cabelos do pescoço e se arrepiar. Ela se virou e viu Esme, seus cabelos irradiavam de sua cabeça como cobras de Medusa. Seu rosto era feio e cruel. Isabella gritou, mas Esme apenas riu mais forte, abrindo a boca.

Isabella gritou de novo e de novo, batendo os braços em um esforço para escapar daqueles que a alcançavam. Ela virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando não olhar para a besta que estava diante dela.

Então, novamente, o esquecimento escuro.

* * *

A subida era difícil, mas uma vez que ela começou, não conseguiu parar. Ali, do outro lado da porta, estava a vida que tinha deixado no chão da caverna. Ela se lembrava de tudo agora. Ela só tinha que abrir a porta, e ela teria que enfrentar tudo o que desejava esquecer. Não foi possível. Ainda não era forte. Mas ela tinha que voltar algum dia. Agora. E ela abriu a porta.

Seus olhos viram o teto do quarto de Edward em Keypoint. A janela familiar estava lá, mas as cortinas estavam desenhadas contra a luz do sol brilhante e ela viu ao redor das bordas delas. O grande armário estava contra a parede do lado oposto. Lentamente, ela virou a cabeça. Encostado na cadeira ao lado da cama estava Edward.

Ele não estava morto! Ele estava vivo. Ela queria gritar de alegria. Ela sentiu uma onda momentânea de culpa em sua felicidade, saCharliedo que Jacob deve ter recebido o único tiro na caverna. Leah! As crianças!

Mas ela não podia deixar de olhar com admiração e amor com o homem com quem ela era casada. Ele estava dormindo, suas mãos pendiam dos braços da cadeira. Isabella lembrou-se de ver uma das mãos penduradas fora da carroça quando o viu pela primeira vez. Tinha parecido assim, casual, negligente, mas com força. Isso foi há muito tempo. Ela olhou para o rosto e ficou instantaneamente alarmada. Ele parecia abatido e cansado. Suas bochechas estavam afundadas. Linhas profundas derrubavam sua testa e desciam dos lados de sua boca. Suas pestanas descansavam em sombras escuras sob seus olhos. Vários dias de barba por fazer se destacavam do queixo e suas roupas estavam amassadas e manchadas. O que aconteceu com ele? Ela queria suavizar os cachos loucos que caíam sobre suas sobrancelhas.

A porta do quarto se abriu lentamente, e Leah passou por ela carregando uma bandeja com um bule de chá. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e parou com um pequeno grito quando viu que os olhos de Isabella estavam abertos.

 _Gracias a Dios_! Isabella, você está acordada.

Edward afastou-se da cadeira, tentando imitar perceber tudo ao seu redor depois de cair em um sono exausto. Ele tropeçou até a cama e caiu de joelhos ao lado dela, procurando no rosto de Isabella por sinais de dor ou delírio.

Edward? - ela suspirou.

Querida - ele segurou ambas as mãos firmemente, como se ele nunca mais as deixasse ir -.

Como você está se sentindo?

Querida? Ele a chamou de "querida"? Talvez ela ainda estivesse sonhando.

Como você acha que ela se sente? - Questionou Leah com diversão, tentando aliviar a tensão que sentiu no recinto -. Ela está com fome e fraca, e provavelmente ainda tem dor de cabeça.

Isabella olhou de um para outro.

Jacob? - Ela perguntou com o lábio trêmulo. Uma lágrima escapou de sua pálpebra e percorreu sua bochecha pálida.

Ele não é tão inválido quanto você - disse Leah alegremente -. Ele não dorme o tempo todo como você. Em vez disso, geme, reclama e tenta escapar da cama.

Ele está vivo? - Isabella estava confusa. Teria sonhado os incidentes na caverna? Sua cabeça doía de forma abominável.

Edward respondeu-lhe calmamente, suavizando os cachos de cabelo de sua bochecha.

Sim, ele está vivo. Seria preciso mais do que uma ferida no ombro para matá-lo.

Mas eu o vi morrer - começou a chorar com seriedade quando a lembrança de tudo o que aconteceu veio inundando de volta à sua cabeça.

Edward a colocou em seus braços e a ninou.

Tudo bem, agora, Isabella. Está tudo acabado. Não chore. Estamos todos seguros. Shhhhh.

Ela descansou contra seu forte peito, deixando sua força fluir até ela. Então, um pensamento aterrador veio-lhe à cabeça. O bebê! Ela se afastou dele e olhou nos olhos dele.

Meu bebê? Está tudo certo?

Edward ficou intrigado e depois sorriu um sorriso gentil e paciente.

Querida, você ficou delirante há dias e teve muitos sonhos confusos. Esse deve ter sido um

deles.

Não, não é - Leah observou aquela cena tão terna com olhos borrados -. O Dr. Graham me

disse que ela está grávida depois que ele a examinou. Eu ... Eu pensei que você já tivesse o suficiente para se preocupar, Edward, então não lhe disse. Isabella, seu bebê está bem.

Edward olhou para a cunhada abobalhado antes de virar novamente para Isabella.

Você vai ter um bebê? Um bebê? - Ele perguntou com incredulidade -. Por que você não me

disse?

O lábio de Isabella começou a tremer de emoção novamente e lágrimas derrubaram em suas

bochechas quando lembrou as últimas semanas antes daquela noite fatídica. Mesmo assim, ela podia ouvir a voz áspera de Edward e ver seu rosto frio enquanto a desprezava diante de Esme e dos Vandivers.

Quando viu a dor tão evidente em seu rosto, ele teve dificuldade em manter as lágrimas em seus próprios olhos. Ele colocou o rosto entre as mãos e sussurrou:

Por que, de fato? - limpou as lágrimas com os polegares e olhou profundamente para as piscinas cinzentas tão cheias de desilusão -. Você pode me perdoar pelo inferno que eu lhe apliquei? Pode, Isabella? - Sua voz agitou-se com angústia. Sua súplica era desesperada. Leah não esperou para ouvir mais nada. Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, pois os dois que tinham muito para discutir.

* * *

Edward saiu do quarto cerca de uma hora depois. Olhou por cima do ombro para a cama mais uma vez, vendo que Isabella ainda estava lá, embora ele tivesse acabado de sair do seu lado. Ela não estava mais em perigo, e não haveria mais riscos.

Ele encontrou Leah no quarto com o marido, tentando mantê-lo na cama mais um dia. O ombro de Jacob estava envolto em ataduras, mas parecia estar curando corretamente. Olharam com expectativa quando Edward entrou.

Ela está dormindo novamente, mas em paz - ele respondeu à pergunta que ele leu em seus olhos -. Deus, como estou cansado - caiu na cadeira mais próxima e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, esfregando os olhos com as palmas das mãos.

Ela passou por muita coisa, Edward. Ainda não sabemos o que aconteceu com ela antes de chegar lá. Ela é a única que pode amarrar as pontas soltas, mas não podemos pressioná-la sobre isso. Levará tempo para que suas feridas mentais sejam curadas - Jacob sabia que seu irmão tinha sofrido desde que eles levaram Isabella para fora da caverna.

* * *

Jacob recuperou a consciência apenas a tempo de ver James Vandiver avançar depois da explosão do rifle. Edward saltou pela caverna para o lado de Isabella, curvando-se sobre ela e gritando seu nome com um grito estrangulado. Sam entrou tão estoico como sempre. Como havia sido arranjado, ele estava esperando muito além da sala no túnel que levava ao exterior. Era sua a ideia que os irmãos parecessem reproduções idênticas um do outro. Seu sangue índio colocou muita força na quebra psicológica do inimigo. Qualquer coisa que seria desconcertante para o oponente era considerada uma arma. Ele deveria esperar lá fora e ter certeza de que James morria, se alguma coisa acontecesse com Jacob ou Edward. Ele entendeu e não questionou a necessidade de Edward em buscar sua própria vingança.

Sam tinha entrado na caverna e estimado a situação rapidamente. Ele curvou-se sobre Jacob e fez-lhe um exame superficial. Felizmente, era uma ferida superficial. Ele escondeu o fato de que uma polegada mais abaixo e a bala poderia ter perfurado o pulmão do amigo. Então, ele se levantou e caminhou até os corpos de Wat e Tânia Laurent, dando-lhes apenas uma olhada. Quando ele se ajoelhou ao lado de Jack _el loco_ e descobriu que o eremita ainda estava vivo, Sam imediatamente começou a prestar-lhe os primeiros socorros, porque sua ferida era mais séria que a de Jacob.

* * *

Edward suspirou e fechou os olhos quando começou a falar.

Eu lhe contei sobre o que aconteceu, desde que deixamos a caverna com ela e eu em _Charger_ e _el_... Jack andando com Sam. Ela não achou tão engraçado como eu, quando você quase desmaiou e caiu de seu cavalo quando cruzamos o rio.

Um sorriso interrompeu seus traços cansados e Jacob franziu o cenho para ele.

Sim, bem, deixe-me ficar bem e veremos o quão engraçado você acha que era.

Jacob sabia que seu irmão estava apenas provocando-o, e eles se olharam mutuamente com

amor.

Isabella está preocupada porque Sam não tirou a bala do peito de Jack - continuou Edward -.

Mas eu disse que era muito profundo, muito perto de órgãos vitais.

Eu acho que ele vai ficar bem - disse Leah -. Especialmente depois que Sam está cuidando da ferida.

Foi o que eu disse a Isabella - disse Edward -. Ela está feliz por deixá-lo com Elena.

Elena tomou o velho sob sua asa como faria uma mãe amorosa. Com os olhos negros piscando e as tranças dançando, quando ela jogou a cabeça, ela disse:

Ele nunca mais voltará a viver naquela antiga caverna. Eu prometo isso pelo túmulo da minha filha! - Isabella riu quando Edward lhe contou sobre a promessa de Elena.

Ele não falou sobre a miséria que sofreu. Quando eles trouxeram seu corpo caído de volta a Keypoint, ele estava fora de si.

Suas roupas rasgadas e o sangue salpicado em seu torso e rosto, só podiam sugerir os horrores que ela passara. Ela não mostrava nenhum sinal externo de lesão, mas manteve o vômito mesmo em seu estado inconsciente. O Dr. Graham foi chamado, mas não chegou antes do meio-dia. Ele diagnosticou uma concussão e mostrou-lhes o nódulo no couro cabeludo sob seus cabelos escuros. Ele também descobriu que a senhora estava grávida, mas confiou essa informação apenas a Leah depois de ter olhado o rosto assombrado de Edward. Além disso, a notícia sobre sua mãe também seria devastadora para este jovem. Ele temia pela sanidade de Edward.

Mas Edward surpreendeu a todos e recebeu a notícia da morte de sua mãe com sombria resignação. O choque de ver Isabella tão perto da morte, amorteceu todos os outros golpes que ele recebeu.

O Dr. Graham seguiu Edward de volta a Keypoint depois do funeral privado para Esme e Carlisle em Coronado. Ele ficou perturbado ao descobrir que Isabella ainda não havia recuperado a consciência, mas disse que tinha feito tudo o que podia.

Ela terá que sair sozinha e em seu próprio tempo. Eu só espero que ela esteja ... bem, ela recebeu um golpe na cabeça.

Ele os deixou com essas palavras sombrias. Isso foi há cinco dias. Edward mal havia deixado o quarto desde então, passando de um lado para o outro como um animal enjaulado e atirando em alguém que sugerisse que ele descansasse.

Agora, quando ele sentou com a cabeça baixa sobre os joelhos, Leah e Jacob sentiram compaixão por ele. Ele tinha chegado tão perto de perder a mulher que, recentemente, ele percebeu que amava.

Ela se lembrou de atirar em James, e foi horrível para ela - ele falou em voz baixa -. Ela se sente tão culpada, que se condena - não podia encontrar seus olhos. "Ela disse que ele não fez ... nada com ela, exceto ... tocá-la. E Laurent ... Deus! Será que ela voltará ao normal? - jogou a cabeça para trás e apertou os dentes, atormentado por pensamentos sobre a forma como Isabella tinha sido maltratada. Por todos. Por ele.

Você falou sobre Esme e Carlisle? - Leah perguntou.

Sim. Eu queria poupar-lhe dos detalhes, mas ela não me deixou - ele ainda estava espantado que mesmo em sua própria dor, ela o consolasse pela morte de sua mãe. Ela o alcançou com seus dedos pálidos e finos e colocou-os contra seus lábios, quando ele falou sobre a visão terrível que Rosa encontrou no escritório.

Você sabe o que ela disse? - Perguntou ele retoricamente -. Ela disse que minha mãe era digna de pena. Como ela pode ser tão generosa depois de tudo o que a mãe disse e fez com ela? - Ele balançou a cabeça com admiração. Sua voz estava sufocada quando acrescentou -: Ela disse que minha mãe me amou da maneira que podia, que não estava em sua natureza amar, ou ser amorosa.

Leah ficou tocada por seu desejo de acreditar nisso.

Acho que Isabella provavelmente esteja certa, Edward - disse ela.

Sim, bem - limpou a garganta e sentou-se mais reto, tentando controlar as emoções que estavam tão perto da superfície -. Ela ficou chocada ao saber que Parker foi para Austin, quando ele

descobriu a morte de James. Então, expliquei sobre as ofertas escusas que ele estava tramando com alguns de seus amigos da ferrovia, receCharliedo propinas e assim por diante. Ela não sabia de nada isso. Falei que há meses eu vigiava Vandiver e seus subordinados e comecei a negociar com os principais executivos da Companhia Ferroviária Transcontinental. Vandiver mal cruzou a linha do estado para o território de Oklahoma, e logo depois ele pode ser pego. Ficou alegre com isso.

E a ferrovia? - Leah perguntou.

As obras serão concluídas no tempo certo - sorriu -. Eu disse a Isabella que o banco iria subsidiar Kendrick e ajudá-lo a expandir a operação de sua usina sem prejudicar o abastecimento de água de ninguém. Eu até prometi iniciar mais algumas melhorias comunitárias em _Pueblo_ \- ele riu -

. Eu me sinto como o Exército da Salvação.

Edward, você é um idiota. Por que você deixou que ela pensasse que você estava de acordo com Vandiver? - Jacob estava completamente aborrecido com a falta de diálogo de seu irmão com sua esposa.

Porque se nos tornássemos muito próximos, minha mãe e os Vandivers ficariam desconfiados. Depois de cair ... - ele corou de forma nada comum -. Depois de me apaixonar por Isabella, tive que virar as costas para ela. Caso contrário, eles saberiam que eu não estava do lado deles e eu teria sido incapaz de lutar contra eles. Ela tinha ouvido nossa conversa na varanda naquela noite, Jacob, e pensei que estava falando sobre seu plano de incitar _Pueblo_.

Ela não sabia que você estava planejando formar um exército de vaqueiros e fazendeiros e assaltar o complexo do escritório Vandiver em Austin. Graças a Deus, eu consegui dissuadi-lo da ideia.

Ela pensou que todos esses passeios à meia-noite eram para reuniões com os tontos que Vandiver tinha contratado, e não os homens que tínhamos reunido para emboscar aquela gangue, quando eles cavalgassem para _Pueblo -_ seus lábios se curvaram em meio sorriso -. Ela até fez com que o pobre Pepe enterrasse as caixas de munição, pensando que era para os mercenários. Pepe, é claro, não contou sobre o meu plano em proteger as pessoas de _Pueblo_. Assim que ela voltou para a casa, ele teve que cavar as balas enterradas novamente - riu suavemente, então olhou para o chão e balançou a cabeça -. Eu só espero que possamos conciliar nossas diferenças depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Isabella é forte, Edward. Ela mostrou muita força ao aguentar você por tanto tempo - Leah foi até seu cunhado e o abraçou -. Vá agora, e tome um banho. Descanse. Eu vou acordá-lo mais tarde.

Ele olhou para ela e depois em seu irmão apoiado em travesseiros na cama larga. Ele sorriu infantilmente quando perguntou:

Jacob sabe sobre o bebê?

Seu irmão piscou para ele amplamente.

Sim, eu disse a ele - Leah disse e acariciou Edward nas costas quando ele saiu do quarto.

* * *

Leah era fiel à palavra dada e despertou Edward quando Isabella acordou. Mas, enquanto Edward se vestia, ela adormeceu de novo. Ele não teve o coração para despertá-la, mas sentou-se silenciosamente na cadeira ao lado da cama e a observou enquanto dormia.

Na manhã seguinte, Isabella acordou se sentindo muito melhor. Seu cérebro não estava confuso, mesmo que agora ela percebesse o peso total dos eventos passados. Ela se sentia mais forte e tinha um apetite muito mais forte.

Bem, isso não é surpresa - disse Leah quando Isabella mencionou isso -. Você viveu de chá adoçado há quase uma semana.

Jacob entrou para visitá-la. Ela estava tão feliz em vê-lo vivo, que sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos. Embaraçado pela sua emoção, ele contou de de sua lesão, não querendo lembrá-la dos horrores na caverna de Jack _el loco_.

Ao longo do dia, todos vieram vê-la, exceto Edward. O orgulho a impediu de perguntar por ele. Ela sabia que não deveria ter esperado por ele. Ele sempre a deixava, então, ela já deveria estar acostumada com isso.

Leah estava furiosa com seu cunhado por sair naquela manhã, sem dizer para qualquer pessoa para onde estava indo. Ela tentou ignorar a dor que leu nos olhos de Isabella.

No entanto, algo bastante inesperado a animou. As notas claras de seu piano foram instantaneamente reconhecidas, não importava quão discordante as crianças batessem nas teclas.

Meu piano! - exclamou.

Sim - disse Leah -. Edward o trouxe para cá. Ele fechou a casa em Coronado por um tempo, e sabia que você iria querê-lo por aqui. Rosa está com Elena, ajudando-a a cuidar de Jack. Os estábulos estão agora sob a supervisão de Pepe. Edward também tem outra surpresa para você, mas vou deixá-lo falar sobre isso.

Isabella fechou os olhos e Leah perguntou suavemente:

Como você realmente se sente?

Estou bem, de verdade. Mas estou preocupada com meu bebê.

Eu já lhe falei mil vezes, o médico me disse que estava bem. Ele quer vê-la em algumas semanas para se certificar de que o bebê está crescendo, mas você não o perdeu. Por favor, acredite em mim. Eu não mentiria para você.

Isabella pegou a mão de Leah.

Eu sei que não. Eu estava com tanto medo - arrancou a colcha com a outra mão -. O bebê pode ser tudo o que me restou - ela murmurou.

* * *

Edward voltou tarde. Ele levou Charger para os estábulos, recomendando que Pepe cuidasse dele. Então, ele entrou no barracão e se lavou e mudou de roupa. Ele estava cavalgando o dia todo e sentiu- se sujo.

Quando ele estava limpo e de roupa trocada, ele entrou na casa. Com um olhar fugaz para Jacob e Leah, que estavam sentados na sala de estar cercados por seus filhos, ele foi diretamente para o quarto dele.

O quarto estava parcialmente escuro. Apenas uma lâmpada na penteadeira em frente à cama estava acesa. Nas sombras, viu Isabella encostada nos lençóis frescos que Leah colocara na cama.

Seu cabelo tinha sido escovado até que brilhasse como as asas de um corvo. Ela usava uma camisola nevada, o decote cavado moldando o gentil seio dela. Sua pele, espanada pelo talco depois de um banho de esponja, brilhava com a pureza de uma pérola.

Edward fechou a porta silenciosamente atrás dele e caminhou em direção à cama, pensando que ela poderia estar dormindo. Mas quando ele se aproximou, viu que seus olhos estavam abertos e que ela estava olhando para ele.

Olá, Edward - um sussurro emocional era tudo o que conseguia falar.

Isabella - ele pediu permissão para sentar-se levantando as sobrancelhas e acomodou-se deslizando para o meio da cama. Ele se deitou ao lado dela e estudou seu rosto, tomando todos os encantadores detalhes. Isabella nunca tinha visto uma expressão tão terna em seu rosto. Mesmo durante os momentos de paixão, ela nunca capturou muito... amor ... Em seus olhos.

Hoje, cheguei a Pecan Creek e olhei para o lugar onde eu quero construir a casa. A maneira pela qual a família de Jacob continua se multiplicando, fará com que Keypoint seja pequeno demais

ele pegou sua mão -. Não tenho certeza se podemos conseguir que a casa fique pronta para quando o bebê chegar, mas nós poderemos fornecer ao nosso filho ou filha – um teto para protege-lo. Podemos começar a construção imediatamente - Isabella ficou tão surpresa que ele disse apressadamente -: se você estiver de acordo com a localização da casa, é claro.

Eu ... Eu sei que vou, mas você tem certeza de que quer que eu fique?

'Quer que você fique'? - Ele perguntou, verdadeiramente intrigado -. De que diabos você está falando?

Bem, você nunca ... O acordo de casamento e tudo ...

Isabella, querida, quando pensei que pudesse perder você, fiquei louco. Nunca lhe disse o quanto eu te amo. Se você tivesse morrido sem saber o que você significa na minha vida, eu ... - encolheu os ombros impotente. Traçou sua bochecha levemente com o dedo, e disse, sorrindo -: Claro, você ficará vinte mil dólares mais pobre do que você poderia ser. Eu valho a pena?

Eu vou pensar sobre o assunto, mas pode demorar quarenta ou cinquenta anos para me decidir.

Ele beliscou seu lóbulo da orelha levemente.

Eu acho que comecei a amá-la quando você saiu tão orgulhosa para fora da casa, usando essa ridícula roupa de montaria - ela também, riu, por sua própria tolice -. Mas você estava me assombrando antes disso. Não tenho dúvidas de que se minha mãe não tivesse acelerado o processo, eu teria casado com você só para levá-la para minha cama. Exatamente como Charlie esperava que eu fizesse. Ele me conhecia muito bem - sorriu.

Então você e ama apenas meu corpo.

Bem, foi um começo - ele disse maliciosamente, seus olhos brilhando com topázio. Ele a beijou então, docemente e gentilmente, em sua boca.

Obrigado por trazer meu piano - ela disse suavemente enquanto acariciava as sobrancelhas com o dedo.

De nada.

Qual é o meu outro presente? - perguntou maliciosamente. Ele curvou uma das sobrancelhas tão suavizadas recentemente.

Posso ver que Leah é ótima em manter segredos - Isabella riu -. Como você gostaria de uma égua Palomino para si mesma? Ela é da cor de mel e tem crina e rabo brancos. Grandes olhos castanhos. O inferno mais quente de _Charger_ \- ele riu -. Mas vou nisso, não tenho certeza de que deva lhe confiar outro cavalo.

Isabella sentiu-se atingida.

Oh, Edward ...

Sua angústia era óbvia e ele imediatamente lamentou sua falta de tato.

Eu apenas estava provocando você. De verdade. Os acidentes não foram sua culpa -. Ele acariiciou as veias na parte de trás da mão com o polegar -. Sobre a _Flame_ , Isabella, eu ...

Não há necessidade de falar nada - ela cobriu sua boca com os dedos -. Eu entendo você

agora.

Eu quase morri naquela noite eu bati em você como uma bofetada. Foi um acidente. Eu...

Eu sei de tudo isso, Edward.

Silenciosamente, eles se encararam, cada um perigosamente perto das lágrimas.

Você é linda - ele murmurou. Puxou com os polegares as tiras de sua camisola e puxou-a

para baixo, chegando mais perto para se aproximar dela. Ele notou as mudanças em seus seios, por conta da maternidade, e se maravilhou com eles. Sua cintura ainda estava delineada. Ele a cercou com as mãos, os polegares acariciando o umbigo. Então baixou a cabeça e colocou-a na barriga. Seu cabelo fazia cócegas, mas ela não se moveu. Ela passou os dedos pelas ondas indisciplinadas.

Meu bebê - ele sussurrou, e beijou seu abdômen com a emoção da mais profunda paixão.

Eu te amo, Edward - ela prometeu.

Ele ergueu os olhos para ela e sorriu pesarosamente.

Você disse isso para mim há meses, e eu mais ou menos ignorei -. Sua voz tornou-se rude -.

Mas estou ouvindo agora.

Então venha até mim. Ele pareceu surpreso.

Você tem certeza? Laurent e Vandiver na caverna ...

Aquilo foi completamente diferente. Eu quero você.

Ele se levantou e se despiu rapidamente. Quando ele se acomodou sob os cobertores, ele a puxou para perto e a beijou profundamente. Suas mãos percorreram seu corpo, voltando-se para as curvas e as texturas que tanto havia perdido.

Embora ainda capaz de pensar racional, Isabella colocou uma mão cautelosa sobre a espessa camada de cabelo - Edward, vai machucar o bebê? Ou esperamos até ...?

Não existe nenhuma maneira. De jeito nenhum - ele disse enquanto a pressionava contra os travesseiros, tentando capturar seus lábios evasivos.

Edward - disse com mais ênfase. Pacientemente levantou a cabeça e suspirou.

Eu não lhe disse uma vez antes que nunca faria nada para machucar você? Eu mentiria sobre algo tão importante quanto meu próprio bebê?

Ela sorriu de forma provocante.

Perdoe-me por pensar que, neste momento, seu julgamento pode estar um tanto nublado.

Suas mãos trancaram atrás de seu pescoço enquanto sua boca se misturava com a dela. Seus dedos se moveram sobre suas costas e acabaram acariciando seus ombros quando ele se abaixou para acariciar e beijar.

Você tem um gosto tão bom - ele murmurou enquanto sua língua lambia sua excitação -. Nosso bebê vai ser muito bem alimentado - ficou com ela para contar-lhe da sua solidão nas últimas semanas -. Desejava tanto você ao meu lado, Isabella. Mas eu tive que ficar longe de você para sua proteção - ele ergueu a cabeça e ela viu a sinceridade em seus olhos -. Diga-me que você sabe disso.

Em resposta, ela o pegou pela mão e o guiou até o portão de sua feminilidade. Banhou a ponta pulsante com a umidade de seus próprios corpos, então, o levou para as dobras acolhedoras de seu corpo.

Ele se esticou ao longo daquele corpo adorado, cobrindo-a completamente, estreitando-a em seus braços.

Edward, me abrace forte - ela suspirou.

Aprisione-me, Isabella. Rodeie suas pernas e me prenda.

A maré de amor os levou bem longe, quando ela ouviu o mais suave e rouco sussurro que era a coisa mais preciosa para ela.

Isabella, obrigado por me amar!


End file.
